House of Mouse- Kaiju Music Awards
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a special branch-off from my other House of Mouse/Toho special! Featuring many Disney and Toho stars in music videos that they themselves made! Check it out to and be part of the formal event! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! No rush on reviews, take time please.
1. Chapter 1

House of Mouse- Kaiju Musical Specials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you is doing well. I am very much excited to be doing something like this! Granted, I believe that no one else has done anything like this… but I could be wrong.

Before anything else, I want to give thanks and praise to God. Lord, thank you once again for helping me along with this! You have inspired me to create something again unique and bold, and I really thank you for this Jesus! I just hope and pray for the courage, conviction, patience and tenacity to see this through all the way as best I can! Again, thank you once again for everything God! Please bless my friends who have also aided me throughout my time as a writer with their words of encouragement, constructive criticism, ideas and more! In my view, all of them are blessings from you!

I would like to explain this more of course, so that people will not be confused when they read this little side-special here. Ahem… I cannot make or upload music videos like the kind they do on YouTube. That kind of talent takes hours of practice, patience and real skill to do. My abilities lie within writing, not film making. So, I am doing the next best thing and that is putting my idea here on paper! It's the best I could offer, so I hope you aren't too disappointed when you read this special.

The special itself will show how it is done in the legendary House of Mouse, and also will show that the dinner theater club does much more than serve excellent, unique food & playing good Disney cartoons as well as Toho movies! And also, I would like to thank Author **laze jovanov** for once again giving me the inspiration & idea to make a House of Mouse/Godzilla story!

And on a final note, I do wish the best of luck to any of you all who are attempting to continue my _Monsters and Magic_ series on their own. I really like to follow the footsteps of the classic trilogies of old like _**Back to the Future**_ , _**Indiana Jones**_ , _**Star Wars**_ and more like they did back in the 1980s & such. And in addition, I like to give others a chance to show what they can do. I just hope and pray that they follow the rules I laid out for them at the very end of my _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_.

Now, let's get this ball rolling! Hope you all are ready! In this first chapter, there are three music videos here, each one created & done by a Disney character. Also, to see who certain characters are, please check my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and my mini-novel _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_. Their debut & info are there, if you can spot it.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs being used here are as follows:

 _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_ from the 1998 classic Disney film _**Mulan**_ that was written by composer Matthew Wilder & lyricist David Zippel, sung by Donny Osmond in said film. It debuted in Mulan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack which was released by Walt Disney Records in June 1998.

 _Holding Out For A Hero_ sung by Bonnie Tyler, written by Jim Steinman & Dean Pitchford. Played in the 1984 Paramount Film _**Footloose**_ , released as a single in the album _Footloose_ & _Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire_ in April 1984 & labeled by Columbia. The album _Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire_ was released in May 1986.

 _Remember Me This Way_ sung by Jordan Hill that was featured in the 1995 film _**Casper**_ , directed by Brad Silberling & produced by Colin Wilson. Production company for said film was Amblin Entertainment & the Harvey Entertainment Company, distributed by Universal Pictures. The soundtrack of _**Casper**_ was made by James Horner, label by MCA and released in in April 1995.

Now, on with the musical specials!)

* * *

It is January 20th 2018, and the citizens of the cartoon realm were enjoying the New Year so far. Downtown Toontown was bustling with activity, many characters from various shows gathering to make full use of a Saturday night! While the many shops and stalls of the place were getting a lot of customers, it was the famous dinner theater club The House of Mouse that was full of activity! The place was getting ready for a new night of fun, which was not unusual considering that the club operated on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights. However, some of the citizens who were near said establishment saw that there was more activity than normal.

Inside the building, Mickey Mouse and his lady love Minnie were busy setting up the front stage. The area was being decorated with soft yellow lights and red carpeting in strategic places, transforming it into something that often happened back in the real world at events called the _Oscar/Tony/Grammy Awards_. The two animated mice were dressed in their best, Mickey looking sharp in a tuxedo while Minnie looked radiant with her light-emerald evening dress on. The female mouse looked to her beau and said, "Gosh Mickey, I feel like a Hollywood starlet coming out at a movie premiere! Like back during the golden age of movies!".

Mickey laughed in his familiar, upbeat one and replied, "Me too Minnie! This may seem like a bit much, I'll admit. But for something this big and original, I feel it's good to be at our classy best!".

After they finished the stage, the duo turned to see Donald and Daisy finishing up the tables. Each one was decorated in elegant fashion with red coverings, with fancy candle fixtures in the middle. After finishing up the many numerous, and some quite large tables, Daisy was helping her man in getting comfortable in his clothing. She fixed his bow-tie that was around his neck and said, "Now Donald, don't make such a fuss. We got to dress good the night, especially for an opening like this one.".

Donald mumbled, "Yeah, yeah I know. Just that these clothes are itchy, and it's driving me nuts!". It would seem that the duck's feathers did not react well with the clothing material he was wearing now. Daisy soon bore her patient smile on her face, planting a kiss on Donald's cheek. It did the trick as the easily angry bird soon mellowed out, a dopey smile on his face as Daisy's kisses were like pure magic to him.

Mickey and Minnie giggled as they walked to them, the two liking to see Donald happy rather than riled up. The master of ceremonies soon turned his gaze upward to Horace Horsecollar, who was also dressed up well for tonight's event. He called out, "Horace! Is everything all set up for tonight?!".

The techno-savvy anthro horse called back, "All is set up and ready to go, Mick! I managed to get all of the videos ready, and… BOY, are there a lot of them!". Indeed, up in the Technician's Room where he was situated at, there were a lot of videos and CD's that held tonight's entertainment. He also replied that the lights and other technical stuff were all set up and ready for action.

Minnie heard some noise from the kitchen, and coming out from it was Goofy who was in his usual attire. He would get dressed soon for tonight's big event as soon as everything in the kitchen was set right, and also when it was close to showtime. The loveable lug exclaimed, "All right! The entire staff, food and drinks are all ready! Here Mick, take a look at the menu for tonight!". He took off his green cap and pulled out a menu, one that was different from the others he often showed them as it was glossy & had elegant handwriting on the front.

Mickey took the large folded item and opened it up, reading what was to be served tonight. The others read over his shoulder, and the four were very much impressed by what they saw. After a few moments of flipping the pages and reading, the main mouse handed over the menu and stated, "Wow! This list of dishes and drinks is excellent! A lot of the guests will sure love tonight's menu!". Minnie and the others agreed with him on that, for the various and exotic dishes & drinks they saw really had their mouths watering a little bit. Their tongues were aching to try out a majority of what they saw on tonight's menu.

A gruff voice called out from behind them, "They better like it, cause it cost me a fortune to get all of them ingredients for this little shindig!". The five turned around to see Pete walking from out of the backstage area, also dressed in a fancy suit though his tie was not done and there was a few large wrinkles on his jacket and shirt. The landlord of the establishment was not happy about the new event Mickey was throwing, as it had cost him a lot of money to purchase the necessary objects and such they requested. Pete was about to say something else when a melodious female voice came up from behind him.

It was his devoted and clever wife Peg! Mrs. Pete called out, "Hi everyone! Oh, I am so excited about this! Mickey, you have come up with some crazy but awesome ideas… but this one takes it all!". She got in front of her husband to fix up his front and to put his tie on correctly. The bubbly beauty was really excited for the night, and who could blame her? It was extremely rare when Mickey threw something that was fancy and up-class, so she went out of her way to make herself as beautiful and classy as possible. Like the great stars, both of music and movies, did back in the real world!

Pete looked at his beautiful better half, any kind of ranting dying on his lips as she looked radiant… glowing even! He looked down at her as she fixed his front and said, "Ah… thank you very much, sweetheart. Are the kids on their way over here?". Peg answered that they would be arriving with their chosen dates/escorts for the night when the club officially opened its doors. P.J., of course, was bringing in his lady love Vanima Brown. Pistol wanted to surprise her family with her date, someone whom she has been seeing for some time in college but hasn't showed to her folks yet.

Daisy looked at the clock and saw that it was now 7:10 p.m.! She exclaimed, "Oh my! Only twenty minutes until the doors open! Are we sure we got everything ready?". Just after she said that, and before anyone could answer her, the nephews of Donald & Scrooge McDuck came on the scene!

Huey, Dewey and Louie were in tuxedos, but wearing color-coded ties that bore their unique color insignia. It would allow most people to recognize them off the bat. The trio had set up their musical instruments on the small stage that was near to the large main one. Huey got his guitar ready, Dewey taking out his prized trumpet horn, and Louie setting up his drums. Coming in shortly after them with instruments of their own was Pepper Ann Pearson, the star of Disney's 1997 animated series _Pepper Ann_ , and also Ingrid Third from Disney's 2002 animated series _Filmore!_. The two young ladies had been asked by the nephews to help them with the musical part of the event, and the duo agreed.

Pepper Ann brought in a bass guitar, an instrument she was really good at, and Ingrid delivered to the group her own custom-made keyboard that had multiple sounds and effects built into it. Both were dressed in their best as well, wearing black evening wear that was modest yet brought out a hidden beauty within them. Ingrid looked to Mickey and said, "Sorry if we're a bit late. Traffic is heavy right now outside. A lot of people are making their way over here.".

Miss Pearson added, "You got that right! We left from our homes early, but the way traffic is… whoo!".

The main mouse of the house replied, "It's okay. With the way the club has grown in popularity lately, should have expected that. Especially after all of the advertising we did to showcase this event.". It was true, as Mickey and his friends had gone out of their way in terms of advertisement to show their new event for the population all over the cartoon universe.

Peg put in, "Are all of you ready to put the weeks of practice to the final test?". The nephews, Pepper Ann and Ingrid had been practicing for many weeks now, coming to the club when it was not open to get ready for this. They went over many songs and music types, practiced with their instruments both individually and as a group, and also got to know one another better.

Huey exclaimed, "We're all set and ready to go, Mrs. Pete! We're going to do our best for tonight's showcase!". His brothers and the two lovely ladies went in the same answer and enthusiasm, bringing a smile to the workers of the House of Mouse.

Just at that moment, Oswald the Rabbit and Ortensia the Cat rushed in from outside. While the two were normally valet parking attendants that helped out Max Goof, this night was an exception. Both were dressed for their best tonight; the lucky rabbit in a blue tuxedo with his lady love wearing a dark pink evening dress. Mickey had used his Sorcerer Hat earlier to create magical duplicates of Oswald, Ortensia and Max, substitutes to handle the parking duties. While they looked exactly like the originals, there were two major differences so one could tell them apart. The first clue was that the substitutes had a pale blue aura around them, similar to light fog. The second clue, especially for the night, was that the duplicates wore the normal clothing of the originals while the real deals were dressed for a regal night.

Oswald exclaimed, "Everyone! The paparazzi are here, all lined up on each side & ready to take the pictures! Almost every major and minor news and writing people are outside waiting for the event to start!". Indeed, the group could hear the many clamoring voices and lights going off due to cameras taking pictures.

Mickey checked the clock once more, and this time it was 7:15 p.m.! He shouted out, "Gosh, only fifteen minutes left! Goofy, you go and get ready! Everyone, get to your places! Peg and Pete, choose your tables and get ready to stand by for the festivities to start!". His friends soon scattered to be at their designated places, Oswald with Donald while Ortensia went with Minnie. Peg and Pete found themselves a suitable table that had a very prime view of the stage, and the band players started to get everything all set on their end. Goofy went backstage to take a quick shower and to get into his fancy duds. His date tonight was his own wife, the lovely Sylvia who was to be arriving soon, and he wanted to be at his absolute best for her.

Soon, 7:30 p.m. hit… and the doors opened for the club to welcome its guests!

* * *

The House of Mouse was really a sight to see at this moment, many cameramen and camerawomen all lined up on the side of the entrance to see who would show up first for the event of the year. Emerging first from the open doors was Mickey and Minnie, the mice waving to everyone as the photographers snapped pictures and many calling for them to look over to them. The two mice had been used to this sort of thing for a long while, since they were legendary stars for a reason. After a few minutes of waving to the people and taking in some camera shots, Mickey held up his hands to quiet down the noise. It did the trick, as well as lower the number of camera flashes that had come his and Minnie's way.

The most beloved creation of Walt Disney called out, "Hey everyone! It's good to see all of you here! May I welcome you to the very first annual opening of… _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_!". A banner unfurled above the doorway to reveal the words in bold, gold all capital letters on a field of red the words that Mickey just announced. The photographers, journalists and other assorted writers looked up and started to take down notes or to capture the name with their equipment.

Minnie stood by her mouse and added, "We decided to take our partnership with the Toho universe to the next level by doing something like this! More will be explained inside when everyone is seated and accommodated. Now… make way for the first of many guests who are here tonight!". She pointed to the end of the beginning of the red carpet that extended into the theater, and coming in was a large white carriage that bore the colors of yellow, red and blue on the side. Coming out first was the very Disney animated Princess herself, now a Queen in the _Monsters and Magic_ series… Snow White-Rhoda!

The mature woman showed that she was as classy and beautiful as she has always been, dressed in her usual attire but with glitter in strategic places that made her sparkle like a star! She smiled and waved to everyone, who gasped and started to take pictures of the legendary Disney lady who was the very first in a long, traditional line of Princesses! Following after her was her husband King Florian Rhoda, the man looking still dashing even though he was a bit past his prime. As they walked along the red carpet towards the door, waving to everyone as they passed by the camera-people, coming along next were the Seven Dwarves! They still looked the same despite how many years have passed, the seven small diggers following the Rhoda couple as they waved to everyone. Well… all except Grumpy, but it was a given considering who he was. The miners were all clean and wearing fresh clothing, showing that they had taken Snow White's request to get truly cleaned up for the event.

The carriage was soon taken by the Oswald duplicate, and coming next was a carriage that green with white stripes on it, making it an unusual vehicle. The door was opened, and coming out was King Edgard and Queen Kathrin Valentin, the OC creations of Author **DJ Rodriguez**! Edgard is the son of Aurora & Philip Valentin, and Kathrin the daughter of Snow White & Florian Rhoda. The two were dressed in their royal best, and following close behind them were their children; seven year-old Prince Ortwin & eight year-old Princess Agace. They were dressed very well, and looked very adorable to the crowd. The kids were naturally nervous and stayed close to their parents, who assured them that they were alright. The paparazzi had a field day now as they shot the children and grandchildren of the legendary Disney couples.

Mickey and Minnie welcomed them all into their club, the lovely female mouse saying, "It's good to see you all here! Please, come in and get comfortable! The event will start up real soon!". The royal ones gave the duo warm smiles and greetings, Ortwin and Agace going to hug the mice as they considered them uncle and aunt respectively.

Upon going in, more and more famous Disney movie characters started to appear! From the 1937 _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ animated film all the way to 2017 Disney-Pixar film _**Cars 3**_! Those that were 3D computer generated characters had been transformed to classic 2D characters to accommodate them in the club. Still, it was a sight to see for any of the news people, journalists, camera-takers and more as they saw classic and modern stars come together & all dressed up in their best! Even the villains/villainesses were all decked out for the awards event, Cruella de Vil showing up in an extravagant fashion in her latest wear. While some knew she was a villain, at least it showed that she had good taste when it comes to clothing fashions & statements. And even Dr. Facilier from _**The Princess and the Frog**_ looked good in his snappy outfit!

Along with the stars were the OC characters from the _Monsters and Magic_ series, such as King Mainard & Queen Tracy Célestin along with their child eight-year old Princess Colette. King Hadrian/Hazael & Queen Dianne with their seven year-old Prince D'Artagnan. King Oliver/Olujimi & Queen Melody Oxen with their children; seven year-old Prince Chibueze and six year-old Princess Adamina! And even King Azad & Queen Anna with their one year-old child Princess Janne! The various networks that were covering the event were just gushing over the new characters and their children, Elsa and Azad protective of their blessing and making sure that she was not scared by the flashing photography or very noisy journalists that tried to break through the red line barrier to meet them up close and personal.

After the Disney & Pixar movie stars came, next up where the Disney television stars! From the 1985 animated series _The Wuzzles_ all the way to 2017 computer-generated _Vampirina_ , the famous stars from the past all the way to the current present arrived! The various special guests were included from Disney Channel, Disney XD, Toon Disney and finally Disney Junior! And as always, 3D characters had been transformed to classic 2D versions.

A surprise here was that Princess Elena of Avalor's escort was not a cartoon character from her series… but rather an Author! Yes, the princess had decided to ask an Author to be her date/escort for the evening, and she chose young **AUNBRIE**! The young man was looking sharp in his fancy threads, but also shy since he was asked to be the date of a beautiful young woman such as Elena. But the ruler of Avalor found his mannerism and shyness cute, and many of the photographers were getting good pictures of the interesting couple together.

And coming in last for the animated television stars was Max Goof, escorting the lovely Roxanne to the theater club. Both looked very good; Max sharp in a brand new tuxedo and Roxanne in a sea-green evening dress that showed off her figure in a modest way, yet revealed a beauty that could not be denied by anyone. Next up was P.J. Pete, along with his date/escort, the beautiful Vanima Brown who was dressed in a classy & glittery cream-white evening dress that made her look very desirable for many a male eye.

And finally, coming in was Pistol Pete, the daughter of Pete & Peg and also 27 years of age. She was truly a blooming beauty that showed she got her looks from her mom. And on her arm was a strapping young man that she met at her alma mater _Disney Toon University College_ , one that bore a resemblance to the character Powerline from Disney's 1995 animated film _**A Goofy Movie**_! His name was Matt Norwood, and was a year younger than Pistol. And while he did look like the legendary star from the movie, he was more of an intellectual than anything else. In fact, his calm and reasonable manner often balanced out Pistol's fiery personality. And little by little, both of them incorporated each of the other's unique traits into themselves. And at this point, the duo were a serious item so it would be soon until a certain question would be asked of Miss Pete.

Next up were the live-action characters from the Disney series, all transformed into animated characters when crossing the threshold into Toontown. From Walt Disney's live-action 1950 movie _**Treasure Island**_ all the way to 2017 _**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales**_ , the stars packed it in as they were dressed in their best as well! Included in the line-up were the live-action Disney series, from the 1955 _Mickey Mouse Club_ all the way to _Raven's Home_! The live-action stars all felt tingly whenever they went to Toontown, the transformation from flesh & blood to animated form always doing that to them.

Among the line-up of stars were the Muppets, all of the loveable characters also dressed up for the event. Miss Piggy was in her element, dressed in her Hollywood best as she wore an elegant evening dress with her man Kermit the Frog by her side. Said frog and leader of the Muppets, was looking quite dapper with his tuxedo one. He looked all around, waving to the fans, photographers and more who called out to him and the others. He turned to his pig lady and stated, "Piggy, doesn't this bring back good memories? Remember the times when we used to do a lot of movies back in the day, and we got treatment like this?".

The Original Diva laughed as she did poses for the cameras as they flashed all around, looked to her main frog and replied, "Oh Kermie, this is so wonderful! I feel truly like myself after so long! It feels wonderful!". Even though it's only been three years since their sequel _**The Muppets: Most Wanted**_ movie, Piggy loved it when she was part of something like this. It was the same for most of the Muppet characters, who also relished events like this since it reminded them of their golden years back in the 1970's all the way through to the mid-1990s.

Fozzie was with his mother Emily who appeared in _The Muppet Family Christmas_ special that aired in 1987, the two bears waving to everyone as the paparazzi shot their cameras at them. Gonzo came in on the scene, dressed in a wacky tuxedo of some kind with Camilla the Chicken by his side, also dressed up in an evening gown though it did ruffle a few of her feathers.

Bringing up the rear of the Muppet line-up was Waldorf and Statler, the infamous hecklers of legend. On their arms were their dates/escorts; for Statler, it was Paulette the green-dressed blonde beauty from _**Beauty and the Beast**_ movie! And for Waldorf, it was the red-outfitted Arabian girl from _**Aladdin**_! Her name was Saidah, and she looked to be quite stunning in her usual harem girl outfit. Statler looked to his date and stated, "My dear, you look ravishing tonight! Thanks again for agreeing for being my date for this shindig!".

Paulette giggled as she did a little twirl in her green evening gown, the cameras and journalists just drinking in the sight of her and answered, "No problem, Mr. Statler! After hearing what a legend you are in the film world, I just consider it an honor to be your date for this event!".

Waldorf looked to his friend and said, "I tell you Statler, it's always great when Mickey throws things like this! Makes me wish he was in charge of the Muppets when they do movies or television shows!".

The tall elderly gentleman shook his head and remarked, "Now why would you want to do a thing like that to Mickey? We want to show him our appreciation, not torture him!". The two let out their trademark laugh, their lovely dates giggling at the wise-cracking antics of the old men.

After they went in, stretched limos of the high-quality class kind came on the scene. The news reporters, camera people, and journalist all looked to see on who would come out from the limo… and emerging was the Author **DJ Rodriguez**! As always, the Authors were unique and special enough to retain their real forms when entering into the animated world if they so chose. The young Hispanic man smiled and waved to everyone as the cameras started to flash again, emerging out as he wore a clean white button-up collar shirt with black slacks and formal shoes on. Since he didn't own a tux, he dressed up as best as he could with what he had. He offered his right hand inside the limo, and coming forth on said hand was Laurette whom was the amber-wearing blonde beauty from _**Beauty and the Beast**_!

She waved to the crowd, smiling and loving the amber evening dress that DJ had bought for her for the music awards event. He offered her his arm, which she took gladly as they walked down the red carpet. He looked to her and said, "Thanks again for agreeing to be my date for this night. I really appreciate it! And also honored to have a real beauty like you on my arm.".

Laurette smiled and kissed his cheek, bringing a healthy blush and goofy grin onto DJ's face. She replied, "Hehehehe… thank you DJ! And it's an honor for me as well, going to a big event like this with an Author on my arm!". The cameras all flashed and took shots of the duo as they entered the building.

Up next from the limo was Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , looking stunning in her black evening dress as she looked dressed for a formal night of fun from Disney. Coming out from the vehicle as her escort really surprised everyone… as it was the character from the Japanese _Yugioh!_ series, Atem! The young lady had earlier conversed with Mickey and Minnie, stating that since Epcot Japan at Disney World sold anime, manga and video game characters that originated in said country, it was only fair that anime characters could come to Toontown. After some debate, the two mice allowed her to bring Atem from the Japanese-side of the animated world, if only this once for this event.

Atem was dressed up in fine Egyptian clothing, suited for royalty like himself. The cameras flashed and the reporters wrote down every kind of detail they could think of as he took Kearitona's hand & started to walk down the red carpet towards the establishment. The female Author blushed as she looked to her favorite character of all time and said, "Thanks for accepting my invite, Atem. It really means a lot to me…".

The royal ruler of Egypt in the _Yugioh!_ series smiled warmly at her and replied, "It was no problem, Keara. It's not every day that one is invited to a magnificent & unique event like this, and also rare to be the escort of a beauty such as yourself.". He kissed the back of her hand that he held, making her blush and put a smile on her face that would remain for the rest of the night.

The limo soon left, following more that was to come. The next line of Authors were **Godzilla1996, SaurusRock625, Japan Boy, Darkness Rissing, King of 2211, DRAGONDAVE45, Kaiju-O Danny, NaruHinaProductions2014, anime-death-angel, Kaiju Avenger, Gojira Defender, Titanzilla, Mickol93** and more! They came in high-class limos, with their dates/escorts following along with them. The last of the Authors was **LORD DESTYRUK** , who emerged not just with his date… but also with his line of OC characters from the DESTROIRIAN empire, each one varied and unique! The entire cast of reporters, journalists and camera people were surprised to see such exceptional beings… and more wondering how they even fit inside the limo in the first place!

After the Authors came in the OC characters of their creations, all dressed in their best & ready for the night's festivities! When everyone was inside, Mickey than told the reporters to go around the side-entrance of the club since it was open specifically for them so they could come into the club. After announcing that, both he and Minnie went inside the front entrance and the doors closed shut.

* * *

~Inside the House of Mouse~

The dinner theater club was now fully packed! The guests were now mingling around with one another, many introducing their dates to the other. Mickey and Minnie were glad as they saw all of this… and also glad to have thought ahead to expand the club magically for the event! While the building looked about the same on the outside, the inside dimensions were expanded exponentially thanks to Mickey's sorcerer hat. Minnie checked her watch and saw that it was now 8:25 p.m. She stated, "Oh my! Just five minutes until official show time! Come on Mickey, we better get ready backstage!". Normally, the club would start the entertainment at around 8:00 p.m., but due to the music awards event, it was pushed back to 8:30 p.m. The duo quickly started to move through the crowd, going through the throngs of paparazzi that managed to squeeze into the building. They soon made it backstage, where the two got ready to do their hosting duties.

When it hit 8:30 p.m., the lights started to dim and the various guests started to take their seats quickly. The living microphone Mike came down from the ceiling, having a bowtie on & ready to go. He announced for all to hear, "Everyone! Welcome to the very first _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_! This is being broadcast live everywhere; from the various spots all around the animated world, all the way to the real world where the folks at home or anywhere else can see this! And now everyone, here is the host for tonight's event! Please give a warm welcome to the Top Mice themselves… Mickey & Minnie Mouse!".

After announcing that, he zipped back up and coming from the backstage were Mickey and Minnie! The crowd went wild with clapping and cheering, the duo waving to everyone as they came on stage. After drinking in the applause and cheering from all for a few moments, Mickey raised his hands for everyone to settle down for a moment. When the crowd calmed down slightly, he took up a portable microphone and announced, "Hahaha! Hi everybody! It's good to see you all! And like my friend Mike just stated, welcome to the very first _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_!".

Minnie picked up her own microphone and continued, "Before we officially kick things off, first let's welcome our other guests! Turn your attention to the large screen to your left! And please welcome the stars of Toho!".

The audience looked to the left side of the stage to see a large screen that was above the band, and it flickered on to reveal the real-live stars & characters from the Toho universe! From the oldest star who performed in the early years of the film industry, to the current stars of today, the Japanese people were also dressed in their best for the occasion as they were sitting in a rather large room that looked to be the size of a movie set! The people varied in clothing styles; from Western attire to Japanese style of clothing such as formal kimonos and such. All waved and cheered to the audience within the House of Mouse.

Upon seeing them, the entire audience applauded and cheered to see the famous line-up of stars, characters and also the ones who made the films possible. Directors, stage designers, assistants and so much more were featured on screen! Mickey and the bosses of the Toho universe agreed to let EVERYONE in on the event since they too played critical parts in their films.

The ovation kept up for a minute or two until it was Minnie that called for all of their attention. Once she regained a majority of the audience's focus, she stated, "Now, I want to explain to everyone what this award ceremony is all about and how it came to be. First off, this idea was conceived by Author **DJ Rodriguez** who shared it with both Disney and Toho executives & presidents.". Said young man stood up and waved to all, the audience clapping politely for him briefly before he sat back down in his seat.

Mickey spoke in place now, "His idea was that we pool together our many talents, resources and people here to create music videos that demonstrate why Toho and Disney come together in a way that is both incredible and believable! So for the past few weeks, most of you that are here tonight worked with the _kaiju_ of your choosing to create music videos that will be shown here!". So now the ones who were covering the event knew why this action was taking place to begin with.

Minnie put in, "Myself and Mickey also made a music video, but since we're hosting the show here… it won't be an official participant in the event. But, we can still show it after the awards are done!". Many were now interested and curious to see what the duo had made, and with which giant monster from the Toho universe.

She continued, "And now to show to you all the awards which the group will receive when their video is chosen. All music video makers and participants will receive this trophy to show proof that their video did at least make it here for tonight's showing.". Clarabelle Cow than came on stage, the veteran of Disney cartoons also in a classy & stylish clothing. In her hands was a small statuette, about thirteen inches tall and made entirely of steel on a black base. What made it more interesting was that it was molded & shaped to be like Destroyah- Final Form! It was extremely detailed, showing that a very talented metalsmith craftsman put much love, care and detail into it. Clarabelle put the statuette on a table that was nearby, showing it to be a sample of sort.

Mickey put in, "The next statuette goes to the ones who win 3rd place! Clarabelle, if you please?". The lovely anthro cow went behind the curtain, and quickly emerged to show another statuette. This one was fourteen inches tall, and the form this time was Showa-era Anguirus made entirely out of solid bronze! Clarabelle put the impressive trophy next to the Destroyah one, and soon brought out the others.

The 2nd place winners would receive a fifteen inches tall statuette that was in the form of Heisei-era Mothra that was made out of solid silver! 1st place winners would receive a sixteen inches tall statuette that was in the form of Legendary-version King Kong out of solid gold! And the Grand Prize winners… they would receive a doozy! The winners would receive a seventeen-inch statuette that featured Legendary-version Godzilla… made out of solid platinum!

All five statuettes were placed lined up with one another on the table, the audience gazing at the wonderfully-made trophies while the TV cameramen and regular photographers made sure to get good shots of the awards. Mickey than announced, "And now, here is the one who will announce each music entry for tonight… from the Disney Junior series, _Sofia the First_ , please give a warm welcome to Queen Miranda!".

Said royal one smiled as she stood up from her chair & table, waving to the audience who clapped and cheered loudly for her. Sofia and the others looked on, all proud that Miranda would receive such an honor and privilege! When she got to the podium, she thanked Mickey and Minnie who smiled before going to their own private table that was near the stage. Minnie had given her the microphone she had, Mickey putting his down in a slot that was hidden within the podium.

Miranda cleared her throat and spoke into the object, "Good evening everyone! My name is Queen Miranda, and I will get this event started! Okay, first up for the night is a music video that features the song _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_ from the movie _**Mulan**_! It was made by Capt. Li Shang, alongside from the Toho universe Goro Mutsumi & Kazuki Kitamura. The characters within the film are those from _**The Incredibles**_ , _**Big Hero Six**_ , _Darkwing Duck_ , Marahute & Cody from _**The Rescuers: Down Under**_ and finally from _**Mulan**_. And surprise guests will be in it.". This was surprising for most, especially when they heard about the Toho stars who had aided Shang in making the film. Goro Mutsumi was the one who played the Black Hole Alien leader- Kuronuma in Toho's 1974 film _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_ , while Kazuki Kitamura was the one who played the main villain X from 2004 film _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_!

The queen continued, "And the _kaiju_ used here are… well, I'll let the video show it for you all! Now, roll the film if you please Sir Horace!". Mr. Horsecollar gave her the O.K. sign, dimming the lights and flipping the ON switch for both DVD player and screen. The audience fell silent as the music video started:

* * *

 **The music playing was ominous and gloomy, showing the scene of a devastated live-action Tokyo city, the buildings in ruins as dark clouds blotted out the sun. Skeletons of the once proud buildings and skyscrapers that made the city what it was dotted the landscape, no sign of life anywhere. The scene panned slowly to the right… until a figure appeared for all to see! It was Monster X, the potent monster that was genetically engineered by the powerful alien race known as the Xilians! And with the space monster were other** _ **kaiju**_ **that hailed from the heavens! From the left of Monster X all the way down were these titanic beasts of destruction; Gigan (all three versions), Showa-era MechaGodzilla, Final Form- Hedorah the Smog Monster, and Orga! That was a total of seven giant monsters, all hailing from outer space!**

 **Above the space** _ **kaiju**_ **was a massive spaceship! It easily dwarfed the giant beasts down below, a golden orb that had many black lines running down all over its spherical shape with three prongs down below that opted as legs if it needed to be landed on the ground. The camera zoomed in fast to go within the craft, and inside was an army of soldiers! Tens of thousands actually! A mixture of men and women, some sporting black leather clothing while others wore silver jumpsuits of sort. The camera panned to show many of the individual faces for a bit until it zoomed past the crowd to show two beings on a platform. It was the leaders of the respective space races; X the Keizer mutant & most powerful of the Xilian race, and Kuronuma the confident leader of the Black Hole aliens!**

 **X did his infamous loud cackling of madness as he exclaimed, "Tokyo is in ruins! And now for the biggest prize of all… to conquer an innocent universe just for the hell of it! Set the inter-universal guidance system to lock on to our next target… the Disney universe!". His laughter echoed all over the place… and his evil expression was frozen as the music changed… to one familiar.**

 **It was the start-up song to** _ **I'll Make A Man Out Of You**_ **!**

 **The camera zoomed out gradually to show that the frozen face of X was being shown to a large group of people that were situated in a large field. Standing next to the monitor was Capt. Li Shang of the Chinese Army, who apparently was the leader of the group before him. Beside him was his faithful and formidable wife Mulan, with Mushu on her shoulders! Li & Mulan looked to the people that he was now in charge of; the heroes from other worlds that had come to aid them in their fight against the inter-universal invaders. The super family force known as **_**The Incredibles**_ **, the superhero/heroine team from the future known as** _ **Big Hero Six**_ **, the anthro team from St. Canard- the** _ **Justice Ducks**_ **, and finally two unique individuals that consisted of a female Giant Golden Eagle named Marahute and her human companion/friend Cody. This version of Cody was from the** _ **Monsters and Magic**_ **series, so he was a young adult.**

 **Behind the group was the Chinese Army, and among the many soldiers were Chien-Po, Yao and Ling. The captain stated, "This is what we know. Thanks to the time difference between our two realities, we have at least several weeks until the enemy comes! Myself and Mulan have been assigned to train all of you to work as a team. So… let's get to work!".**

 _Let's get down to business! To defeat the Huns!_

 _Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?_

 **Li and Mulan separated the crowd into groups, and looked to see each team from their own respective realms coming together to face off against another. Cody had joined the Justice Ducks- Darkwing Duck, Gizmoduck, Morgana MaCawber, Stegmutt and Neptunia. Marahute took to the air so she could practice on aerial maneuvers. Hiro Hamada, the leader of the** _ **Big Hero Six**_ **, was about to tell his team to attack… when Baymax scuffled over to Violet Incredible and gave her a hug. This confused not just the pre-teen heroine, but also let some of the others to join in on the little awkwardness. Gizmoduck rolled over to the group, and asked if they wanted some refreshments as he pushed a button on his left chest area. His video screen slid to the side, and coming out from the compartment was a tray that had drinks of soda and a bowl of popcorn.**

 _You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through!_

 _Mister, I'll make a man out of you!_

 **Li slapped a hand to his face, Mulan though finding the scene quite amusing and giggling a bit. Though she stopped when she saw the firm face of her husband, who marched up to the group. The superheroes/heroines plus Cody looked to the glaring face of their superior, and all felt a little sheepish as they had just gotten started… and were now doing some strange greetings instead of training to work together.**

 _Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within!_

 _Once you find your center, you are sure to win!_

 **The scene changed to show that Li and Mulan had taken the super-powered members to another area, one that had a large lake next to them. The captain had divided them into teams; Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Violet, Morgana, Neptunia, Mrs. Incredible, Wasabi and Cody against Mr. Incredible, Dash, Fredzilla, Hiro Hamada, Darkwing Duck, Baymax, Gizmoduck and Stegmutt. Mulan showed the group on how to work together as one by giving them an example. She and her husband started to flow as they sparred with one another, each trading not just hits but moves that were in sync with the other. To know where each part of them would be at, and to react on both instinct and knowledge. Needless to say, the teams were impressed as they witnessed the two seemingly to dance with their martial arts technique.**

 _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot! And you haven't got a clue!_

 _Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_

 **After the demonstration, Capt. Li turned to the two teams and instructed them to get a feel for one another's moves as they sparred against the others. Go Go and Dash were the first to react, using their respective speed to deliver some blazing-fast attacks! Mrs. Incredible and Honey jumped high to target Gizmoduck & Darkwing Duck, while Mr. Incredible and Fredzilla looked to Morgana and Neptunia, the feisty female fish now possessing a magical trident that would allow her more of an edge in battle.**

 **Violet was about to turn invisible, until she saw Cody take a boomerang out of his backpack. The young adult looked to her and was about to ask if she could put a force field around his weapon so it could give it a bit of an extra attack boost, but that was stopped when Stegmutt bowled over through the teams! The duck-turned-dinosaur used his impressive speed and bulk to just smash his way through the group, causing many to bowl-over from the action and also tangling up members with others. Li and Mulan winced at this, the captain putting his hand to his face again as he saw the group had a ways to go before becoming a true team together.**

 _I'm never gonna catch my breath!_

 _Say goodbye to those who knew me!_

 _Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym!_

 _This guy's got'em scared to death!_

 _Hope he doesn't see right through me!_

 _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_

 **The training resumed, but this time the team had to do basic exercises together. They ran together, but often got tangled up due to some of the other members. Stegmutt, Neptunia and Morgana were not the quickest members of the bunch, and often got tired quickly.**

 **Wasabi and Cody sparred together, with the young Australian man trying to find an opening in the large dark-skinned hero's defenses. The techno-wielding hero kept on the defense, until he got a bit sloppy and Cody's staff hit him directly in the face! He got a goofy, funny face on before he collapsed to the ground.**

 **Hiro, Gizmoduck and Dash were trying out some kung-fu moves some dummies that were set up for them. Hamada-san, Fenton Crackshell and little Parr all did flying kicks at the same time at their straw-built foes! Or in Gizmoduck's case, a flying tire kick! But the moment they came into contact with them, the dummies bent but did not break. In fact, they sprung back with such force they sent the trio flying away and onto the ground! Hiro landed first, then Dash… and then getting smashed by Gizmoduck's heavy metal bulk!**

 **Mr. Incredible and Fredzilla were looking for Violet and Honey, who were undergoing stealth training. The Parr teenage beauty was using her invisibility technique to shield her & her partner from view, but their cover was blown when Honey sneezed due to some dust wafting under her nose. The duo than found themselves being sent back hard by the small monster's swinging arms as he reacted on instinct from the sound.**

 **The group were now doing swimming exercises… but Baymax was not fully made to swim, but rather float. And since that was the case, Darkwing Duck used him as a boat of sort while using his own arms like paddles to cross the lake.**

 _ **{**_ _Be a man!_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river!_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon!_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire!_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_ _ **}**_

 **After the messed up exercises, Li and Mulan showed them the various Toho monsters that inspired them in keeping up the fight against the enemy. They showed the superheroes/heroines, Cody and even Marahute very much detailed art pictures of the legendary** _ **kaiju**_ **! Jet Jaguar & King Caesar for their swift martial arts techniques, Rodan and Anguirus for their respective roar/wind techniques, Heisei-era Godzilla for his powerful physical strength and raging flame breath attacks, and finally Mothra & Battra for their tenacity with the moth amongst the sun… and Battra with the moon since he was the dark brother of Mothra.**

 _Time is racing toward us, till the Huns arrive!_

 _Heed my every order, and you might survive!_

 **The scene changed to show that the group was improving little by little, but the time of the alien invaders was growing near! The members were starting to trust one another little by little, yet some large egos like Darkwing Duck's, Hiro, and even Mr. Incredible kept the teamwork from really becoming complete. The three often argued on which team or self was the best, and sadly that led to others getting caught up in the war of words, and that led any progression they had with teamwork getting set a step or two back. Capt. Li often had to break it up, his stern words and actions ending the conflict but also showing his disapproval of seeing their hard work being set back due to pride.**

 _You're unsuited for the rage of war!_

 _So pack up, go home, you're through!_

 _How could I make a man out of you?!_

 **The scene changed to show that Shang and Mulan were giving the super-powered beings another chance to come together as a team, as they were now facing off against a large group of Chinese soldiers that were being led by the captain himself. The sixteen strong individuals started out okay as they worked with one another to take some of their foes down, Cody providing aerial support by riding on Marahute. However, the trio of Ling, Yao and Chien-Po were the ones that broke down the team's dynamics. During the battle, each of the potent soldiers had stoked the egos of the leaders of each group by saying they were more powerful than the other. Gradually, their pride once again became the team's downfall as they started to order their members to look out for their own instead of one another. And once their cooperation deteriorated, the remaining soldiers dogpiled the entire group, thus ending the session.**

 **Mulan saw the group's crest-fallen face as the soldiers got off of them, and also the look of embarrassment and shame on her husband's face as he saw that it was hopeless for the groups to ever work together with one another. The heroine of China wished there was something she could do… and suddenly, a flash of realization crossed her face as there was one last thing she could do.**

 **The scene shifted to show that it was now late at night, the super-powered groups very down on how much they had failed in the challenge. Even Marahute, who had tried to encourage her friend, was not making much headway in that department. They looked to be ready to throw in the towel, but Mulan emerged from the darkness. Mushu was by her side on the ground, his body glowing red as he was using his dragon flame inside to burn and glow. His insides were fire-proof of course, so he had turned himself into a living night-light of sort. The famous Chinese heroine than pointed to the sky a distance away from them all, and the beings turned to see where she was pointing at… and that was when the sky flashed a brilliant blue-white light as a portal opened up from the Toho universe!**

 _ **{**_ _Be a man!_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river!_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon!_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire!_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_ _ **}**_

 **Appearing before them was the legends from Monster Island; Jet Jaguar & King Caesar who got into martial arts stances, Rodan and Anguirus who looked ready to fight, Godzilla who stood firm and true, and finally coming in was Mothra and Battra as the two powerful insects flew up high and in front of the moon! Mulan told the groups that these monsters were as different as could be, yet all had worked together to defeat their enemies in the past. And they had set aside their prides and such in order to accomplish something they would never could do alone. The **_**kaiju**_ **looked down at the group, gazing down with looks to see if they were to be judged worthy of their help.**

 **Morning soon came, and Li was once again ready for another day of training… though he believed that it was really hopeless to train the superheroes & heroines. However, he and the other Chinese soldiers got the surprise of their lives when they saw the large Earth Defenders from another universe come into view! Capt. Shang was very much stunned like his men were… but more so when he looked down, at the feet of the behemoths were **_**Big Hero Six**_ **, the** _ **Incredibles**_ **and the** _ **Justice Ducks**_ **! Cody was flying overhead on Marahute, who was just at level with Godzilla's knees! The camera zoomed in to show the company, panning over so that each of their faces were shown. Mulan was with them, Mushu grinning as he stood on her left shoulder.**

 _ **{**_ _Be a man!_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river!_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon!_

 _Be a man!_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire!_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_ _ **}**_

 **Every single one member of the group looked at one another, smiles on their faces as they now knew on what they needed to do to truly become a potent fighting force… together! Mulan looked to her dragon companion, who nodded & with a roar followed by a flash of red light… turned into his large Guardian form! He let Mulan hop on his back, and the woman gave the signal to rush back towards camp before Mushu let out a roar as he flew towards the stunned army! The superheroes & heroines smiles still stayed on their faces as they followed their commander, showing that they were more than ready to try again to work together for the evil that was on its way!**

 **At the last part of the lyric and song, they all leapt together as one, doing some cool poses with the** _ **kaiju's**_ **in the background also doing some poses! From the left all the way to the right; Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, Anguirus, Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and Battra!**

 **And from the left to the right below the Toho monsters; Dash, Go Go Tomago, Gizmoduck, Violet, Honey Lemon, Morgana, Mr. Incredible, Hiro on Baymax, Darkwing Duck, Mrs. Incredible, Wasabi, Stegmutt, Fredzilla, and finally Neptunia. Above was Cody on Marahute, the human giving a shout with a smile on his face while the Great Golden Eagle had her wings spread out and beak open wide in a screech! And in front of them all was Mulan, wearing a smile on her face while Mushu in his large Guardian-form wearing a smirk with his sharp teeth all showing with fire glowing just inside of his mouth as if ready to be unleashed!**

* * *

The music video went black, signifying that it was over… and the entire House of Mouse guests went crazy! Many jumped up, cheering loudly and clapping their hands very hard to show their appreciation! Many heroes and heroines, super or not, were whooping loudly as they really had enjoyed the music video! Miranda bore a big smile on her face as she announced, "Everyone, let's hear it for the stars of the video! Come on, give them all a hand! They deserve it!". Said characters who had appeared in the film were smiling and waving to the crowd, some blushing as they were receiving the praise. Even the villains from the Toho universe were given props, as the cast in the Toho universe took their own bows.

Penny Proud from a nearby table cheered, "WHOO HOO! That was awesome! You all did great!". Indeed, many others believed that the praise was well-deserved towards the characters who performed well along with the song.

Star Butterfly with Marco and the characters from her own series exclaimed, "YEAH! Way to go! That's how you do it!".

Mushu stood up at the table that had Mulan, Shang, Meihui and Cri-Kee. The boastful dragon was wearing a smug smirk and said, "Yeah, yeah! Give it up for me! The star of the film! The dragon who made it all possible! Forget them super-powered dudes and the giants from Toho! Look to me as the one who…!". He would have said more, if Cri-Kee didn't just shove a dinner roll in his mouth. The ladies giggled while Shang merely chuckled at seeing the Fa family guardian speechless, which was rare in their case.

After allowing the crowd to cheer for the cast of the music video for some time, Miranda raised her hands and called for all to settle down. When they did, she spoke, "Okay now, this next video features the timeless rock 'n' roll classic _I Need A Hero_! It's the original version sung by Bonnie Tyler, but the one that was chosen to sing this particular song is Princess Tiana. And the characters within the film are those from the first _Monsters and Magic_ series book! We all hope you enjoy this one!". Everyone looked to Tiana, the African-American princess smiling and blushing a little bit from being announced like that.

Shortly after said announcement, the lights dimmed once more as the video screen blinked to life:

* * *

 **The upbeat music started to play, and the screen showed the face of Shadowsneak whom was one of the main antagonist of the story. Next up was Maleficent, a sinister smile on her face that made her legendary among the Disney villains/villainesses. Following her was Ebriah the Sea Monster, the mammoth lobster rearing up high in a display of strength. Next was Titanosaurus, who reared his head back and roared loudly. Following him was Megalon, the bug god of Seatopia as his massive horn glowed yellow with electricity. And finally, the last one was Biolantte the half-sister of Godzilla himself as she opened her incredible maw wide to display her many rows of hooked teeth! The scene changed to show the Sennen kingdom, switching to show now the Marcel Palace. And the final shot was showing the four boats coming in that displayed the unique insignias on each sail.**

 **The screen than started to flicker rapidly, showing a familiar face… until the chorus girls in the song came up, and the scene showed the fierce face of Godzilla before he opened his maw and let loose his famous blue flame breath!**

 _Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?_

 _Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

 **The screen soon showed the kids; Melody, Tracy, Dianne, Edgard, Kathrin and Mainard. The six pre-teens were out in the woods at night, the screen showing a transparent scene that overlapped the one currently showing briefly. It showed Ariel, Eric and the other adults conversing with one another back at the palace. The transparent scene lasted for a minute or two, until it faded and focused back on the young ones. Melody and her newfound friends were exploring the woods to find some falling stars… but instead found trouble! They were soon caught by Shadowsneak and his** _ **Monsters**_ **bandit group which consisted of several members. Key among them, that were given up-close shots, was Tightfist the muscular one & Springy the agile member of the notorious bandits! The pre-teens were forced to flee from them into the dark forest, the bandits giving chase!**

 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

 _Late at night, I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need!_

 **The young adults were soon cornered by the bandits behind a large rock, nowhere to go as the grinning evil-doers were closing in on them. Just as Shadowsneak was about to give the command to capture them… the large booming sounded off, as if the earth itself was trembling from such a force! The league of bandits turned slowly around as they heard the sound getting louder, and coming from behind them. The leader and the thugs, the pre-teens as well, all stood in shock as they saw the shrunken forms of the legendary** _ **kaiju**_ **! The camera got an up-close shot of Anguirus, who roared at the adults. Next was Rodan, who screeched loudly as he flapped his wings that created strong gusts of wind. The following monster was Mothra in her caterpillar form, the Twin Fairies shown on top of her head. And the final close shot was the lower body of a certain saurian, as the camera panned upward dramatically to show the face of Godzilla, who roared loudly!**

 _ **{**_ _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night!_

 _He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light!_

 _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!_

 _Larger than life!_ _ **}**_

 **The scene shifted to show the small Toho monsters kicking the human's butts, swatting them aside like flies with their attacks & sending them scurrying back to the woods! The screen than showed Melody and Tracy approaching the King of the Monsters, Kathrin going to the larvae-form of the mighty Earth Guardian with her tiny retainers, Mainard going towards the spiked-shelled warrior, while Dianne & Edgard checked out the strong pteranodon. After that was shown, the scene changed to show the secret beach area where the monsters were kept at. The small **_**kaiju**_ **were soon introduced to the mothers of the pre-teens, followed by the children from the village! The camera showed brief, but good close-ups of two particular pre-teens which was Hadrian/Hazael & Oliver/Olujimi! The scene changed to show the monsters duking it out with the wolves and bears that had come thinking they had found a quick meal.**

 _Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy…_

 _Somewhere just beyond my reach, someone reaching back for me!_

 **The scene changed yet again, this time showing the party in Melody's honor that took place at night right at the Marcel castle grounds. The scenes than showed the party getting rudely interrupted by Shadowsneak and his remaining members, than the crowd getting the shock of their lives when Godzilla and his fellow monsters came in on the scene to protect their bonded! The bandits were defeated through a combination of action by both princesses/princes & queens with their bonded beasts. Showing how the bandits got their butts handed to them was quick but needed in this case, as the citizens looked to the monsters from another universe with awe.**

 _Racing on the thunder, and rising with the heat!_

 _Its gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet!_

 **The scene changed dramatically, a storm coming in from out of nowhere… and the camera doing a zoom-close up of Maleficent on a large make-shift boat! The evil witch cackled as she summoned forth her enslaved gigantic minions; Biolantte, Ebriah, Megalon and Titanosaurus! The smaller monsters rose wanting to fight, but saw that they were outnumbered by the evil woman's minions… and also out-sized big time by her enslaved** _ **kaiju**_ **! Godzilla and the others soon hoisted their bonded away, running from the scene as Maleficent took the royal adults as her spoils of war! The monsters ran from the palace, heading towards the deep section of the forest.**

 _ **{**_ _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night!_

 _He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light!_

 _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night!_ _ **}**_

 **As the lyrics, and the instrumental music played, the scene changed to show the forest where the heroes and heroines had taken refuge at. The camera panned over to reveal the faces of the many citizens that had taken safety in said forest, showing a brief but important shot of Mothra who was in her cocoon. The scene switched to Godzilla, whose fierce face showed he wanted to fight instead of hide. The scene changed to show clips of the pre-teens sneaking into Maleficent's new stone palace, helping their parents to be free from their own prisons, and then showing quick but impressive clips of the group as they fought against Maleficent's own forces… as well as the kings about to duel the vile witch herself!**

 **The clip than showed Ariel destroying the four unique gemstones that held the power of Godzilla and the others… and then the camera showed when Godzilla, Melody, Tracy and Shadowsneak busted through the wall, and the four going through another as the sea was right below them!**

 _Up where the mountains meet the heaven above,_

 _Out where the lighting splits the sea!_

 _I could swear there is someone, somewhere watching me!_

 **The camera than showed the scene were Rodan got his power back, transforming him back to his normal & true size! Next up was Anguirus, who emerged from under the ground as he too was back to prime fighting form! Next was Mothra, who emerged from her cocoon in the form of energy and took shape of her adult self!**

 _Through the wind, and the chill and the rain…_

 _And the storm and the flood!_

 _I could feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_

 _The Bimbettes_ _: Like a fire in my blood!_

 _Like a fire in my blood!_

 _Like a fire in my blood!_

 _Like a fire in my… blood!_

 **This scene showed the sea beneath Maleficent's stronghold, which was now frothing and churning in a spectacular way! Rising up slowly from the waters was Godzilla, back to his true size and glory! He held his right claw was Cinderella, Melody, Tracy and Ariel! The former mermaid was holding up the trident, golden and free from the witch's hold! She held it in the air, sending forth a golden bolt of lightning when Godzilla let loose his infamous roar before his spines flashed blue & a pillar of blue flames shot forth from his maw!**

 _ **{**_ _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night!_

 _He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light!_

 _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!_ _ **}**_

 **The camera than showed the monsters fighting with their chosen opponents; Anguirus and Ariel's sisters against Ebriah, Rodan against Megalon, Mothra against Titanosaurus, and finally Godzilla against Biolantte! It soon switched over to show the remaining citizens & allies going up against the minions of Maleficent, the kings and queens going up against the evil woman's two Super-Elite soldiers, and finally Ariel going against Maleficent herself! With aid from the princes, princesses and two new friends they made long the way! **

_**{**_ _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night!_

 _He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

 _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light!_

 _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!_ _ **}**_

 **The scene shifted to show Godzilla and his comrades defeating the other** _ **kaiju**_ **… but soon had to face the two-headed Supreme Dragon, Maleficent's final & new form after absorbing a small fraction of each of the monster's power she had extracted and saved just in case! The four Toho universe beings attacked, but the dragon's form was very potent & defeated them all! The camera soon showed the group that was watching the entire battle from afar kneeling down now, in prayer and soon being covered in blue light! Said light soon traveled into the downed behemoths, revitalizing them and getting ready for round two!**

 _ **{**_ _I need a hero!_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night!_ _ **}**_

 **As the lyrics ended and the instrumental part kicked in with the Bimbettes doing their part, the camera showed the** _ **kaiju**_ **executing their Finishing Moves on Supreme Dragon on time with the thunder bursts… with Godzilla finishing her off with his new** _ **Pristine Breath**_ **technique! Once she was obliterated, the scene showed the monsters giving each of their bonded a part of them. Once that was done, the scene showed the four heroes and heroine bathed in golden light and soon going up into the sky! The camera than showed clips on where the Toho monsters were going, and being seen by the various other Disney characters that were all over the world!**

 **The final scene showed the golden pillar of light arriving back over Sennen, than going back up past the heavens to return to their original universe! The screen than turned black, but gradually a golden insignia showed… the one that marked the** _ **Monsters and Magic**_ **series! It was the Mickey Mouse face and ears, with the Toho** _ **kanji**_ **script inside the large circle!**

* * *

The lights soon rose up again, and the guests of the club stood on their feet to give a standing ovation! Many clapped and cheered for the ones who made the video possible, the Disney and OC characters from the first _Monsters and Magic_ novel rising up to take little bows and such to the audience. Ashley Funicello Spinelli from Disney's 1997 animated series _Recess_ cheered out, "YEAH! Now that was awesome! Way to go guys!". The fourth grade tomboy loved to see action, and seeing the _kaiju_ in action like that was a big plus in her book.

Melody and the others were taking the praise graciously, their faces bearing smiles as they waved to the crowd. Legendary Toho star Megumi Odaka, who played Miki Saegusa in the Godzilla Heisei-era series, stood up and called out, "That was incredible, everyone! Thank you for making such a wonderful video!". Ariel and the other stars grinned right back at the Japanese beauty, bowing respectfully & gratefully towards her.

Queen Miranda allowed the audience to show their appreciation for the characters who made the music video for a few more minutes, than raised her hands for everyone to settle down. Once the chaos gradually subsided, she spoke up, "It's good to see that all of you still enjoy a classic like that! Okay now… our next music video features the song _Remember Me This Way_ that was sung by Jordan Hill in the 1995 movie by Amblin Entertainment & Universal Pictures _**Casper**_. For this particular animated music film, it is sung by my daughter Princess Sofia and features the characters that were shown in _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_ mini-novel.".

The mentioned daughter, Princess Sofia rose up for everyone to see as she waved to the crowd. Said crowd politely clapped for the little lady, who sat back down with her friends & family. The lights dimmed down once again, and the screen flickered back to life to show the video:

* * *

 **As the music turned on, the screen showed Princess Sofia sitting near the lake that surrounded her castle home. The camera slowly zoomed in on her, showing a wistful look on the young lady's face as she seemed to be visiting memories that lied deep within her mind… and her heart.**

 _Every now and then, we find that special friend who never lets us down!_

 _Who understands it all, reaches out each time you fall…_

 _You're the best friend that I found!_

 **As Sofia's words sang the lyrics, the camera zoomed out to show Sofia and the lake… and on said lake were two beings that were transparent like spirits, indicating these were memories from her mind. One of them was Godzilla, the mighty King of the Monsters! The other beside him was the King of Kings Himself, the one who stood far above all… Jesus Christ! Sofia looked up and smiled as she remembered how the two had aided her in the quest to save her family… which soon evolved into a mission to save the world! The camera than showed clips on how Godzilla and Jesus aided her in the mini-novel, on how they helped her & her family during said mission.**

 _I know you can't stay…_

 _A part of you will never, ever go away!_

 _Your heart will stay!_

 **The scene changed back to show her near the lake again, the princess waving to the duo who returned the gesture. Or in Godzilla's case, he reared his head up high and let loose his famous roar which brought more of a smile to the youngest member of the royal family. Sofia continued to gaze at the duo until they gradually disappeared, like mist on a warm day. She rose up from her spot on the ground, and she started to walk back to the castle grounds.**

 _ **{**_ _I'll make a wish for you, and hope it will come true!_

 _That life would just be kind to such a gentle mind._

 _If you lose your way, think back on yesterday!_

 _Remember me this way!_

 _Remember me this way…_ _ **}**_

 **The scene shifted and changed, to show that Sofia was in the royal gardens. Walking among the hedges, she looked to her right to see her brother Prince James playing with Rex the bloodhound. She smiled at the scene, than looked to her left to see her sister Princess Amber tending to her animal companion Praline the peacock. She than looked straight ahead to see her own companion Clover trying to sneak some carrots from the garden to take back to his burrow, Sofia giggling slightly from seeing the action. She than looked up to the sky, and saw the images of her friends. The camera zoomed in a little to show close-ups of the many characters that had helped her some time ago.**

 _I don't need eyes to see the love you bring to me…_

 _No matter where I go!_

 **The scene showed clips on when the brave princess had received help in her quest; when Godzilla had rubbed her head slightly like a father would his child, when Jesus Himself came to save them from imprisonment & Sofia along with her siblings hugging the Savior, and finally when Godzilla had come to lend her some of his support when fighting against Cosmina in her coliseum within the mountain!**

 _And I know that you'll be there!_

 _Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere…_

 _I'll always care!_

 **Sofia soon arrived at a spot in the garden where a lot of painters were situated at, all professionals who enjoyed working in the fresh air rather than indoors. The princess walked quietly behind them to see their works, the camera going to her point-of-view to show each painting. Each one was drawing their own unique versions of the monsters that had come to the Disney universe; first was Anguirus the mutated Ankylosaurs beast, next was Jet Jaguar the mechanical android marvel, next was King Caesar the divine guardian of the Azumi royal family, next was Biolantte the half-plant, half Godzilla half-sister of said King of the Monsters, next up was Mothra in her final form with the Twin Fairies Moll and Lora on her head, next was Fire Rodan the gigantic flying dinosaur… and last but not least was Godzilla the King of the Monsters!**

 _ **{**_ _I'll make a wish for you, and it hope it will come true!_

 _That life would just be kind to such a gentle mind._

 _If you lose your way, think back on yesterday!_

 _Remember me this way!_

 _Remember me this way…_ _ **}**_

 **The camera turned to see the way Sofia was smiling at all of the pictures, than turned to walk away from the painters so they could continue their work in peace. She soon went inside the castle, and saw sculptures working on a marble statue that would be completed in about a year or so. It was to be a statue that honored the royal family… when they bore the armor & weapons sent by Heaven above that aided them in the fight against Cosmina!**

 **A flashback began, showing clips of the battle that took place between Cosmina's forces and Sofia's forces, where all of her acquainted friends & family rallied together to fight for the kingdom! The clips were quick but exciting as it showed King Roland and Miranda fighting together in their new armor, Prince James leaping into battle with his new armor, Princess Amber taking on the wings of Mothra to fly up in the sky with the pixies, Princess Sofia also in the fray against the many dark forces of the sorceress Cosmina, and also showed several clips of the many OC characters that had come to fight as well!**

 _And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you!_

 _I'll be standing by your side in all you do!_

 **The scene than changed to show Sofia battling against Cosmina herself, the princess at first being overtaken slowly by the sorceress… than it showed when she got support from her family, her guardian angel, Godzilla… and all of those out there still fighting the battle outside, as they appeared around her in spirit form! And top among them was Jesus Christ, showing that He would always be with her!**

 _And I won't ever leave, as long as you believe…_

 _You just believe!_

 **The camera than showed Sofia unleashing from her shield Godzilla's** _ **Pristine Breath**_ **, the powerful platinum-colored, golden lighting laced beam overtaking Cosmina and defeating her! The clip than changed, showing the sorceress atoning for her sins before death… and being welcomed back into the Kingdom by Jesus! The scene changed again to show Sofia actually hugging Cosmina, forgiving her for all she had done.**

 _ **{**_ _I'll make a wish for you, and hope it will come true!_

 _That life would just be kind to such a gentle mind!_

 _And if you lose your way, think back on yesterday!_

 _Remember me this way!_

 _Remember me this way…_

 _This way…_ _ **}**_

 **The scene came back to the present, where Sofia walked up a flight of stairs and going to a balcony that was nearby. Said princess looked out to the distance, seeing the kingdom and gazing down slightly to see the village nearby. She let out a contented sigh, again showing a flashback where the heroic Toho** _ **kaiju**_ **shrunk down to their human-sized forms & had been to the party that was thrown in their honor. The clip showed Godzilla and his companions interacting with the children, than it soon switched to the saurian and the other monsters going back to their respective worlds. Godzilla than broke off a tooth to give to Sofia, which was taken in by the **_**Amulet of Avalor**_ **, before going back to Heaven.**

 **The scene changed back to the present with Sofia, who held her amulet that now bore the tooth of the King of the Monsters. She looked towards the sky, and an image of Godzilla appeared as he roared loudly… and it gradually faded away to show the face of Jesus. The camera than switched back to Sofia, and zoomed away from her as she continued to look on in the distance.**

* * *

The screen faded to black, and everyone was once again on their feet as they cheered for the music video! It was definitely worth of praise since it was different from the first two, all clapping & cheering for the ones that showed up in the film! Sofia and her family stood up to take the praise, the OC characters from the mini-novel also rising up to take their bows. Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard whistled and exclaimed, "Keen gear! That was one heck of a video! Congrats on making that, Sofia!".

The princess smiled and nodded to the lively daughter of Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck as she continued to accept the compliments and such given to her and the others. Merlin from Disney's 1963 animated movie _**The Sword in the Stone**_ stated, "Ah yes, that was a fine display of cinematography and music! Fine work, everyone! Fine work indeed!".

Mickey came back on stage, taking his microphone from under the podium and announcing, "Alright everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the videos so far! Three down, twelve more to go! But right now, going to take a break! So enjoy the food, the fun and the people around you! We'll be back to start back up again soon!". That is when the cameras cut to commercials, and everyone started to mingle once again or resume eating the delicious food that was served to them.

The _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ was underway, and going on strong from here!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! Wow! Now this was a chapter to write! It took a while, but it was well worth it!

Thank you Lord for helping me out with this! Thank you for guiding me to the music and songs I wished to put up here, and also thank you for just aiding me when I truly needed it most in making this chapter! Thank you God for the gift of imagination you gave to me, and also for the many wonderful readers and supporters out there who like my stories!

Here are the first three music videos for this chapter! Each chapter from here on in will have three music videos, so that's fifteen in all! Which means five chapters, including this one, with the sixth being the final one! So hope you enjoy this!

You can send in suggestions and such for the music videos you want to see up on here! The songs can be Disney or non-Disney, from animated or non-animated movies! Just send me the info on the song, the characters you want in it, and also the _kaiju_ you want to be in it as well! Detailed info is suggested, and also you can send them either through a review or through PM here at this site.

I will do what I can within my power to make your music video request a reality! All kinds of genre of videos will be shown, including Christian music just so you know! I also honestly hope to see any kind of artwork that features any of my _Monsters and Magic_ series, or even my special House of Mouse/Toho works like this one.

Now, here are the questions for this special here! Ahem…

What would you wear if you were invited to the awards ceremony event? And who would your date/escort be?

Who would you put in to help Huey, Dewey and Louie with the music?

If you were in the 1st clip shown, how would you train the super-powered groups, Cody and Marahute into really working with one another as a team?

Upon seeing the 2nd clip, which Disney or Toho star would you consider to be a hero or heroine in your view?

After seeing the 3rd clip, what kind of art (drawing, sculpting, etc.) would you like to see being done that honors the heroes/heroines that saved the kingdom of Enchancia?

And finally… what would you do during the commercial break in the House of Mouse?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Also, take time to write said reviews! No rush!)


	2. Author's Notes

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone… I got some bad news. I was on the verge of completing my second chapter to this special… when all of a sudden, something happened to my computer that forced me to reset the entire hard drive!

So… the second chapter is lost and will have to be rewritten. Sigh… I'm still kicking myself for not saving my files when I had the chance…

In any case, still very much bummed out on it and it will be awhile until I get my spark back again.

Please pray and wish me luck as I try to get back everything that was lost. I'm still hoping and praying to get everything back.

In any case, just so you all know…)


	3. Chapter 2

House of Mouse- Kaiju Musical Specials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you doing? I hope that all of you are doing well. Sorry for the long delay, but I will explain why it was so later.

For now, I want to thank God for everything. Thank you Lord for all that you have done for me! Thank you for my Tio Sammy and my mother who tried to help me when my computer got hacked by fools who tried to steal my files, they went above and beyond the call of duty to help me! Thank you Lord that my family is getting better against the flu and other ailments that have come our way. And thank you Jesus for just being with me, and helping me through this little crisis I went through.

Now to explain more in depth on what occurred. I was almost complete in my previous chapter, almost done with it and going to upload it when I was done. Than… January 29th hit. Some uploading bug disguised as an upgrade came in and hit my computer, not allowing me to come in at all! So… I had to do a complete recovery and restore on it. I lost the chapter, and kept kicking myself for not saving it on my memory stick when I had the chance…

My Tio Sammy and my mother did what they could to see if they could recover my file but… no dice. Sigh… it makes me both angry and disappointed that there are people who do malicious things like this, getting into other people's computers and infecting them like that.

In any case, when I got the bad news that there was no way to recover all of my hard work… had to do it again from scratch. It bummed me out big time, but at least I can try and get my spark back again. I pray to you Lord that you flow through me like last time, and make this chapter one worth writing for!

Now, I wish to thank those who reviewed as well as sent me some well-wishes. Ahem…

To **AUNBRIE** : I thank you for the review, and also trusting me with more about you. I promise, on my honor as both a Rodriguez and writer, I will not abuse the trust you have given me. I also hope that you enjoy being with Elena of Avalor as your date, as she is one good lady in many ways!

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thank you for the review, and thank you for answering some of my questions! Seeing energetic comments from you is always a treat to read! Also, I thank you for the music suggestions and will take them into serious consideration. That, you have my word on.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you sweetheart for the kind review! To see and read on how involved you get with the chapter and characters here, it always brings a smile to my face and makes me want to read it over and over again! Thank you also for the music suggestion, as I will take it into serious consideration. Thank you my lady for the words!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the review, and also the encouraging words. I hope you get a new laptop soon, and take good care of your old one as best you can until it is time. I will look into the video suggestion that you made, and also take your ideas of a music video into serious consideration as well.

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for the kind review, my friend! I'm glad you like the idea, since as last stated in the previous chapter, I don't have a clue whatsoever in many music videos of any kind. Especially the awesome ones that have on YouTube, so doing the best I can by writing them down. Not much, but to me it will have to do. Thank you for getting into the special very much, like you have done in my previous Disney/Toho stories! And also, be prepared as your date is shown in full here!

To **Guest** : Yes, I have seen _Godzilla: Planet of Monsters_. While it is worthy of seeing, I still prefer the Godzilla & Toho monsters of the Showa, Heisei, and also early Millennium-era. So the 300-foot _kaiju_ will not appear in this special, as it is already underway.

To **King of 2211** : Thank you for the review, from you and _**Big Hero Six**_ characters! I hope all of you enjoy the special very much!

To **SaurusRock625** : Thank you for the review, and words of encouragement. I really appreciate it, and makes me glad that you are a friend. I also thank you for answering my questions, and also for the song suggestions you gave to me. I will take them into serious consideration in the future, that you have my word on!

To **Japan Boy** : Thank you for the review, my friend! Always a treat to hear from you, the one who inspired me in the first place to take up Disney/Toho stories! I hope you enjoy this special, and again will take your songs into serious consideration.

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, my friend! And thank you for inspiring me to do House of Mouse/Godzilla specials as well! Thank you for answering my questions, and I hoped to have answered yours as best I could!

And finally to **lucienhalf58** : Thank you for the kind and encouraging words, my friend. I hope your sister Blanche is doing well, as is the rest of your family. Thank you for the confidence, but I believe that the faith and trust here goes to Him above. It was Jesus that guided me and helped me when I was down, and now it is Him who helps me still with this special.

I am now taking extra precautions now when it comes to my computer. I will not have my guard down this time, and will make sure that my specials and stories here are saved frequently rather than just now-and-than. Continue to wish me luck, and again I hope to really get my spark back as I write!

On a last note, I will start to give more recognition and such to the more unseen, underestimated monsters from the Toho Company. It's the least I can do for them, since they are a part of the monster family as well.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs being used here are as follows:

 _Come With Me_ sung by Puff Daddy, featuring Jimmy Page with songwriters being Jimmy Page, Sean Combs & Mark Curry. It was featured in the 1998 American film _**Godzilla**_ , Production Company being Centropolis Entertainment, Fried Films & Independent Pictures. It was distributed by TriStar Pictures. The film was directed by Roland Emmerich, produced by Dean Devlin. The song was also a single from the album Godzilla: The Album, which was released in 1998 with the label by Epic Records/Sony Music.

 _Never_ sung by Moving Pictures, songwriters Michael Gore & Dean Pitchford. Played in the 1984 movie _**Footloose**_ , Production Company being IndieProd Company Productions & distributed by Paramount Pictures. Directed by Herbert Ross, produced by Lewis J. Rachmil & Craig Zadan. Written by Dean Pitchford. The song also appeared in a CD called Footloose: Original Soundtrack of Paramount Motion Picture that was released in 1984, labeled by Columbia and produced by Becky Shargo & Dean Pitchford.

 _Peter Walked On The Water_ sung by Carman and Gary Oliver. Featured in the CD Carman: Yo Kidz- Heroes, Stories and Songs from the Bible, made by Everland Entertainment which is a division of Word, Inc. Released in 1992 by Word, Incorporated. Real name is Carmelo Domenic Licciardello, but all know him as just Carman.

Now, on with the renewed musical special!)

* * *

The House of Mouse was quite lively at the moment during the commercial breaks, many products and advertisements from various companies and such being broadcasted at the moment to those that were watching the _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ on their viewing screens worldwide. When Mickey had announced the special event and had asked for sponsors to help out in supporting it, dozens upon dozens of companies from various branches willingly volunteered to aid the event! They all knew a golden opportunity to advertise when they saw one, as well as recognize a real showstopper that would be viewed by billions.

At the moment, the many character and Author guests were enjoying themselves at the moment. **Darkness Rissing** was enjoying the food and drinks provided by the club, looking to his date who really enjoyed his company. The Author's date was none other than the Spring Sprite from Disney's animated 1999 film _**Fantasia 2000**_! While the lovely lady did not speak, her actions did so as she was very much taken with her escort. She sat close to **Darkness Rissing** , nuzzling him and also giving soft, sweet pecks on his cheek to show her affections. This got the young man blushing madly, but a smile was on his face as he held her close.

 **AUNBRIE** was also enjoying his date as well, getting to know the beautiful princess of Avalor as they talked about both themselves to one another. Elena was enjoying the company of the young Author, getting to know him a bit better and seeing that he was indeed a good choice to pick as her date/escort for the night. The duo at the moment were now talking about the music videos that had come up earlier, giving their opinions on each of them.

At a table nearby them, **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and Pharaoh Atem were talking with fellow Author **Godzilla1996** and his date the very alluring She-Hulk from Disney-Marvel's animated series _Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H._. The four were making animated conversation, talking about how the first three music videos were and how they hoped their own entries would be among the rest of the twelve films that would be shown later on tonight.

 **DJ Rodriguez** was looking around the place, just excited very much to see so many Disney and Toho characters in one place & enjoying the unique event that Mickey and the others were able to put together. He looked to his date and stated, "Wow! This is amazing, right Laurette?! It's always good to come to this place when it teams up with Toho! And even better when I have such a lovely lady like you as a date.".

Laurette giggled and took her right hand in his own and replied, "Oh, thank you DJ! Yes, this place is incredible when Disney and Toho come together. And also having a handsome young man like you as my date is a big bonus as well, since you're very cute and such a gentleman to me.". The young Author blushed from the compliment with a goofy smile on his face. In his view, getting such praise from a beautiful woman was better than receiving gold or jewels.

The duo looked at each other for the moment before letting their eyes roam around the various tables that were scattered about the dinner theater club floor. They saw **SaurusRock625** with his date, the lovely Vette from the game _Star Wars: The Old Republic_. The two were currently at a series of nearby tables that held the many characters of the _Star Wars_ series, the Author and beautiful blue-skinned Twi'lek talking with Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Genie! Said blue magical dude had floated towards the section that held the characters from another galaxy, wanting to join in the conversation between **SaurusRock625** and the other _Star Wars_ characters.

Above in the balcony seats that were made & reserved just for them, the legendary heckler Muppet duo Statler and Waldorf were looking at everything. Their seating was prime view, seeing almost everything down below and all around them. The two were currently enjoying both the fine food & drink served to them, and also enjoying their fine dates as well. Statler turned to his tall elderly friend and stated, "Now this is amazing! I tell you Waldorf, Mickey had the right idea in putting this special event together! I mean, look at it all!".

Waldorf nodded and remarked, "Yeah, I know what you mean! Fine food, fine drinks, excellent music videos so far, and also seeing the Toho people from another universe… can't beat that!".

The shorter heckler added, "Ah, you forgot one thing. One of the best things about all of this is the fine dates we got here! The finest ladies in the whole shindig are with us tonight!". Paulette and Saidah giggled, holding onto the arms of their respective dates/escorts.

The duo enjoyed the attention from the beautiful women, than Statler asked, "Say, do you think the Muppets will try to do something like this? You know, try to bring any of the Toho people or those giant monsters to their theater?".

Waldorf shook his head and answered, "God, I hope not! We want to build a good relationship with them, not torture them with those weirdoes!" The two soon did their trademark laugh, their alluring dates joining in as they giggled at the crack they made to their fellow Muppets.

Soon, Mickey Mouse and Queen Miranda came back onto the stage. This meant that the music videos were going to come back on soon, so everyone retreated back to their tables quickly. Once they were on the stage near the podium, Mickey saw the signal from one of the cameramen that said devices were rolling once more & that broadcast was resuming. He reached under the podium to get his microphone, turning it on and speaking in it, "Hey everyone! How are you enjoying the music awards so far?". He got his answer in the form of a loud ovation that really shook the walls and roof of the House of Mouse, and considering that it was reinforced to accommodate some of the much larger characters of the universe, that was saying something.

The main mouse of said house let everyone cheer for a few moments more before raising his hand, getting everyone to calm down a little. Once the patrons gradually cooled down, Mickey turned to the other screen nearby that showed the various Toho stars & cast members and asked them the same question. The Japanese citizens all smiled and said both in their native tongue & in English that they were enjoying themselves immensely.

After that, Mickey stated, "Well alright! Let's keep this awards event going still! I'm turning it over to Miranda here so she can get the party really started! Here you go, your Highness! Take it away!". He gave his microphone to the lovely and wonderful ruler of Enchancia, giving a playful bow to her before going back to his seat beside Minnie.

Miranda looked to everyone and said, "Thank you Mickey, and thank you everyone for enjoying all of this so far! We saw three good music videos, and more to come! But for this next one, it does have a mature theme to it so we will have to send little ones and those of a sensitive nature up to the upper levels until it's done. So Cateline, if you please…".

Fairy Godmother Cateline, the blue wand-wielding character from Disney's animated 1950 film _**Cinderella**_ rose up. She nodded her head and answered, "Of course dear. And don't worry those that are going to be transported upstairs, you will be returned once the music video has ended. Now… _Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!_ ". She waved her wand in an intricate pattern, starry sparkles emerging from the tip before a stream of magic flew over to the many younger patrons & those of a sensitive nature! These particular characters were covered in a swirling mini-twister of magic before they vanished in a flash of light to the upper levels above!

The floors above were meant to house those that came from really kid-friendly movies, stories and series, and also those that would rather see something safe and more appropriate than those of mature tastes.

Once the patrons were gone, Cateline sat back down and the queen resumed her duties. She held up the papers on the podium, looking at them before speaking, "Okay now, let me see… ah, yes! The next music video features the song _Come With Me_ that is sung by Sean John Combs, also known as Puff Daddy. It was featured in the 1998 American monster film _**Godzilla**_ that was produced by Centropolis Entertainment, Fried Films & Independent Pictures. & distributed by TriStar Pictures. Who is shown in the music video… heh, well you just have see it to believe it!". Many were now talking in excited whispers, very curious and intrigued on who chose to do the particular song and what the video will feature.

The lights dimmed down, the audience hushing as the screen above Miranda blinked to life as the music video started:

* * *

 **The scene showed New York City… but was completely devastated! The once bustling metropolis looked like a battle zone, the many tall skyscrapers and buildings that dotted the city were now destroyed, many looked like they had been cut in half by a giant sword! The camera panned slowly over the city before switching to a more close-up view, where it showed many smaller buildings intact but a majority leveled. Smoke was all around the city, small fires here and there… no signs of people however. The scene shifted now to the famous** **Times Square** **area within the city, a place normally filled to the brim with people from almost all walks of life. However… it was quiet as the place looked like a graveyard.**

 **Suddenly, an inhuman shriek of sort filled the air! The camera zoomed quickly to a new location, to a deserted street nearby. Flashes of light could be seen, followed by metallic clangs and sounds of grunting that was human. Flying in hard was Captain America, the legendary Super Solider from World War II that was now part of the amazing team of superheroes known as the** _ **Avengers**_ **! Steve Rogers landed on his back hard, which would have greatly hurt a normal human being, but the solider merely rolled up to cushion some of the impact before going on his feet. He slowly rose up, showing to all his current state.**

 **The hero's attire showed that he had just been in some heavy action; slash and burn marks were in many various places, his mask was torn off to show his face, blood was on the places where the slash marks were at, and also… his famous adamantium/vibranium star-spangled shield adorned various scorch marks on it!**

 **Coming in from the sky to his right was his friend Anthony Edward Stark, but most called him Tony. He was also known as Iron Man, an armored superhero with genius intellect, love of technology, vast amount of money and resources, and a playboy for the ladies. Right now, the flying armored man was also in bad shape as Capt. America. The camera zoomed in a little and slowly panned upward to show to all the damage that Iron Man was sporting; his armor showed various cracks in many places, sparks flying off at the joints & in some areas all over the body, his core light blinking rapidly off and one, and his upper body showing large dents especially at his head area.**

 **The flying hero's propulsion feet sputtered before cutting off, landing next to the captain. Tony spoke, "Okay… this is NOT going well. Steve, you okay?".**

 **Capt. America answered, "I'm okay… not sure for how long though at this rate! Where are the others?".**

 **His answer came in the form of a flying body that landed on his left side, showing to all that it was Clinton Francis Barton but most knew & called him Clint. He was also known as Hawkeye, master archer and former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was an expert with a bow and arrow, a crack shot with usually a quiver filled with unique arrows that could do a number of things when fired. However, said archer was looking as bad as his fellow Avengers. His suit and body were cut and torn in many places, his quiver item only had about three arrows left, and he looked like he had gotten in ten rounds with both Rocky and Mike Tyson in the boxing ring!**

 **Steve went and helped Clint up, the hero panting hard and saying, "Cap… this is not going well… it's a good thing that the citizens were evacuated before this happened. But I actually wish I had joined them…". He suddenly thrust his pelvis outward, a loud CRACK sound following as apparently he put his spine back in place before relaxing a little.**

 **The Super Soldier stated, "Clint, just glad to see you're in one piece. Have you seen the…". Before he could finish his question, he got the answer in the form of two beings calling out from behind him. He and the others turned to see two more Avengers coming towards them.**

 **One of them was the Black Panther, who was also known as T** **'** **Challa the king who ruled the country of Wakanda that laid in Africa. The black-clad African superhero looked to be in better shape than his fellow teammates, his costume looking undamaged but underneath the vibranium-woven fabric he was exhausted as his stamina had been pushed near its limits.**

 **The other was Avenger was Natalia Alianovna Romanova, also known as Natasha but also famously known as the Black Widow. A Russian redheaded beauty that was a master of the spy & espionage game, sometimes working with S.H.I.E.L.D. but now working alongside the Avengers. She also not as messed up as the trio, but she did look like she got in a brawl with something strong and nasty. A shallow but blood slash gash was on her forehead, her outfit also torn in various places but not where it did damage to her modesty. Her electrified gauntlets were crackling with electricity, showing that they had been overused and were on the verge of breaking down completely at any moment. Her modified handgun in her left hand was also down to just two clips, after that no more ammo.**

 **Iron Man asked, "Are you two okay?".**

 **Black Panther answered, "We are able to still fight Tony, but we are lacking in weapons and options.".**

 **Black Widow put in, "Tony, we need to call for some help. I think we are WAY over our heads here.". The multi-billionaire was about the answer that… when another inhuman shriek filled the air! The Avengers turned to hear scuttling sounds… and turning a corner was the very thing that was giving the superheroes of the Marvel universe a hard time! And it was… a Juvenile-form Destroyah!**

 **The mini-monster was indeed the small form of the legendary Destroyah that was from the Toho universe! However, something was different with this one. Instead of being a dark-red black coloring like it normally was, this particular one had green & black skin coloring with patches of brown here and there… like Army camouflage. The beast from another universe screeched loudly as it spotted the humans, turning the corner and scuttling towards them… but it was not alone, as six more of the living Oxygen Destroyer came into view, all also sporting military skin coloring!**

 **Natasha muttered as she started to fall back with the others slightly, "I am so going to wring the neck of the idiot who decided it was a good idea to mess with dimension jumping…".**

 **The spy had been recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D to investigate some strange activity within the U.S. military, infiltrating into the ranks and not-surprisingly wound up in a command unit under the direction of Lt. General Thaddeus E. Ross. Nicknamed** _ **Thunderbolt**_ **due to his quick actions and powerful persona, the general had overseen a project in which military scientists & technicians came up with a device that would allow anyone to jump dimensions. In his view, this would be a boon to the military and be used to keep both supervillians and certain 'vigilantes' in check. Also, he believed it would be a potent weapon to use against his hated adversary… Bruce Banner, a.k.a. the Incredible Hulk who was also an Avenger!**

 **The device was tested on a volunteer soldier… who did not just leap into a different dimension, but in a different universe altogether! He had managed to enter the Toho universe, right in a secure room that was underneath G-Force Headquarters! This particular room housed the collected body parts of various** _ **kaiju**_ **… and it was there that he found the torn wing parts of Destroyah!**

 **The U.S. soldier managed to get just a tiny piece of the preserved wing before the device sent him back to the Marvel universe, said item having an automatic retrieval function just in case. When he came back intact, he gave his report to his superiors and gave the sample to Ross and his unit.**

 **Needless to say, that is when everything started to go downhill. Ross and his scientists managed to uncover the secrets of the sample, not believing on at first that they were seeing a creature unlike anything they had ever seen before, and decided to utilize it as a biological weapon. They cloned it, doing genetic modifications to the specimen, and soon… they had created their own Destroyah! However, these mini-monsters were not feared just for their power & abilities… but for their keen, savage intelligence that was very much impressive.**

 **One day, the Juvenile-form Destroyah managed to break free from its captors! The Army tried to keep a media lid on it, not wanting the public or anyone else to know about their immense screw-up. Alas, their plan failed when their pet project emerged in New York City… and it was not alone! Due to their tampering to its structure, this particular Destroyah had the ability now to reproduce more of itself! The monster would munch on any living being, animal or human, and after eating enough would shed parts of its body that would be Micro-form Destroyah's that would grow quickly into Juvenile-form ones!**

 **The public panicked when the monsters emerged from underneath the streets & subways of the city, the police and military evacuating the population while they tried to take care of the menaces. But, they found out that conventional weapons such as guns were not effective against the beasts, and rockets would only stagger them a little before they moved on with more aggression. That is when the **_**Avengers**_ **showed up to save the day, and they were doing well at first… until a group of them converged together to create Final-form Destroyah! The** _ **kaiju**_ **had managed to bypass its other forms, thanks again to genetic tampering by the military.**

 **Now back to the present, the human team looked to see the many forces of Juvenile-form Destroyahs closing in on them, with a TOWERING Final-form in the distance! Like its smaller counterparts, this Destroyah was donning the Army camouflage colors instead of its dark black-red skin coloring. The** _ **kaiju**_ **roared powerfully as it surveyed the city that it had decimated with its strength and power. Capt. America stated, "We need Hulk, Giant Man and Thor to help us here.".**

 **Iron Man retorted, "I'm all up for that… just one problem. Hulk and Thor are in Asgard dealing with Loki, Giant Man is apparently still checking out some vibranium mounds near Wakanda, and not to mention that the other superhero teams are in various parts of the world dealing with their own problems!". Indeed, it would seem that the superheroes and heroines that graced the planet were unavailable at the moment… and the Avengers were outmatched, gunned and numbered in this case.**

 **Hawkeye stated as he took out one of his last three specialized arrows, "So, if any of you have any GOOD ideas here, I'm open to any of them!". That is when the music started!**

 **As the music played, a voice from above them called out, "Do you need some help by any chance?". The five members looked up and to the right to see that on a building rooftop were eleven Japanese people who were looking down at them. Amazingly, they leapt off from that great incredible height and landed in front of the potent team with no problem at all!**

 **The five got a better look at the group; it consisted of six men and five women, all of Japanese descent. Five men and women were dressed up in slick & bad-looking leather uniforms, some places sporting small but extremely durable clear plastic body armor. Eight of them carried what looked to be small rocket launchers, while two men held what appeared to be four-barreled rotating mini-guns. Each of the ten beings had small guns in holsters behind their back. One of the men was singled out in two ways; he was older than the rest of them, and that he sported gray trench coat of sort that had two strange insignia symbols on the front.**

 **The elderly Oriental man went to the group and said, "Hello there. I am Col. Kumasaka, Earth Defense Force Instructor and member of G-Force. This is my team from the M-Organization, and we have come to give you aid against Destroyah here.".**

 _Huh uh yeah…_

 _Huh uh yeah…_

 _Huh uh yeah…_

 _Huh uh, yeah…_

 _Huh uh yeah…_

 _Huh uh yeah…_

 _Yeah!_

 **As the lyrics came up along with the song, Capt. America inquired, "You know who these things are? And also, what is Earth Defense Force and M-Organization? I've never heard of them before.".**

 **Col. Kumasaka answered, "You wouldn't, nor would you know much about Destroyah since it came from our universe.". Now that got everyone's attention as Black Widow had told them and S.H.I.E.L.D. on what Ross had done.**

 **The colonel continued, "Our superiors and technicians in our world managed to get a faint trace of the intruder's energy wavelength, than it was decided to come here once we realized what was taken. However… I never imagined that you people were arrogant enough to let loose a monster that was better left off dead. And worse, to change it so it does something like that.". He points to the Juvenile-form Destroyahs that were scuttling towards them, the beasts a bit curious on the newcomers.**

 **Iron Man put in, "Listen, we can play the blame game later. Right now, just tell us more about these Destroyah things!". He was soon pushed back by one of the Japanese men that wielded the mini-gun weapon, the young man stating firmly to back off from the commander.**

 _Hear my cries, hear my call!_

 _Lend me your ears, see my fall!_

 _See my errors, know my faults!_

 _Time halts, see my loss!_

 **Black Panther inquired, "Sir, who are your troops here? Are they from this Earth Defense Force or from the M-Organization?".**

 **Kumasaka answered, "They are from the M-Organization, and rightly so since they are Mutants.". This raised the eyebrows of all since they believed their universe had only mutants. The Japanese man explained that mutants are rare in their realm, and also they have been brought together under the M-Organization to aid the E.D.F. and other nations in maintaining the peace in other areas.**

 **One of the young M-soldiers by the name of Ozaki went to the commander and stated, "Sir, we have multiple targets all over the city. What are your orders?". His friend Kazama, the one who pushed Iron Man away, looked to his commander as well. He was itching for battle, being one of the hot-headed soldiers in the organization back in the Toho realm.**

 **Kumasaka answered, "We push them into the center of the city, and we execute our second plan from there. Ozaki, you and Kazama take point here with me. The rest of you, split into two groups and take to the rooftops. Cover us, and make sure to take down any of these bastards along the way! Understood?".**

" **Yes sir!", was the united cry before the team went into action. Two four-man teams got together… and actually leapt high to the top of the buildings on the side! The Avengers were impressed, seeing that mutants in the Toho universe had superb jumping capabilities. Ozaki and Kazama got their mini-guns ready, while Col. Kumasaka took out a custom-made handgun that looked bigger than a normal one.**

 **He looked to the** _ **Avengers**_ **and inquired, "Aren't you coming, or would you like to go somewhere and take a little break?".**

 _Know I'm lacking, back tracking!_

 _Where I met you, pistol packing!_

 _Itchy finger, trigger happy!_

 _Try to trap me, bad rap!_

 **Hawkeye looked to his teammates and stated, "Don't know about you guys… but I don't intend to let someone from another universe show me up like this!".**

 **Black Panther added, "Indeed. Also, they appear to be well-trained and formidable. It would do us good to ally ourselves with them.".**

 **Capt. America said, "Than it's settled. We give them a hand, and we'll what comes after that.". Iron Man was still a little put out that he was pushed away earlier like a regular punk, and wanted to show Kazama on who was the real bad boy here. Natasha stated that she was ready to go, but would need more ammo since her firearms were almost gone.**

 **Tony looked to the right and said, "There's a** **DRAGON DAVE'S WEAPONS** **store. May not have the fancy and powerful ammo you and Hawkeye here are used to, but it's better than nothing. You two go and get re-quipped as best you can, we'll back up the newcomers!". Black Widow and the archer nodded before going to the store to see what they could utilize.**

 **Capt. America than exclaimed, "Avengers… MOVE OUT!".**

 _Wiretap me, backstab me!_

 _Break the faith, fall from grace!_

 _Tell me lies, time flies!_

 _Close your eyes… come with me!_

 **The Mutant soldiers leapt into the battle, rushing towards the mini-monsters while their commander followed at a more sedate pace. Ozaki and Kazama unleashed hell with their Mini-Guns… firing maser bullets instead of regular rounds! What the colonial left out was that M-Organization specialized in fighting not humans… but giant monsters! Mutants were also naturally stronger and more resilient than a normal human being, and given their line of work, they had to be given top-notch military weapons & training. Three Destroyah's shrieked loudly in pain as the bullets ripped through their hides, small chunks of their body parts being blown off by the pale yellow energy bullets!**

 **Col. Kumasaka took out his handgun and started to fire maser bullets from it, each strike precise and accurate as he shot the amber eyes of the enemy rendering them blind if only temporarily. The two teams on top followed along, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as they covered the others with their rocket launchers. Said weapons were loaded with regular rockets… but each rocket held maser energy that was ten times more potent than any other kind of conventional explosive! They took down many Juvenile-form Destroyah's not just on the street, but on the rooftops as well!**

 **Three of the monsters were taken down quickly thanks to concentrated firepower from Ozaki and Kazama, but the wave of enemies kept on coming! They rushed in to do close-quarter combat, putting their Mini-Guns on their backs as they took out their handguns. They shot and fired maser bullets at one of the Destroyahs, causing it to roar in anger and blow its deadly** _ **Micro-Oxygen Spray**_ **at them! The duo leapt back and avoided the deadly beam projectile, having been briefed on what it could do. The beam hit a sewer manhole cover and a highway light… the metal quickly corroding and rusting right before their eyes!**

 **The two M-soldiers were a bit impressed by the firepower, than looked up to see two Destroyah's descending upon them! They couldn't get away in time… until a shield came out of nowhere, smacking the two monsters in the heads that stunned them and allowed the two to fallback. The shield bounced off a brick wall, and sped back to its owner… Capt. America!**

 _Come with me!_

 _Yeah, come with me!_

 _Huh uh, yeah!_

 **The Super Soldier went to the two and said, "Looks like you two can use a hand! Mind if we play with you?". Ozaki looked at the American hero, a small smirk on his face. However, his hotheaded friend was not as welcoming as he just made a fierce face and told Cap to stay out of his way.**

 **Iron Man landed beside Kumasaka, launching his** _ **Repulsor Blasts**_ **from his palms as twin blue energy beams streaked forth and hit two Destroyah's that forced them to stop if momentarily. He looked to the elder Japanese officer and asked, "By the way old timer, why do you want to move them to the center of the city. It's at Times Square, and that place is just crawling with hundreds of those things!".**

 **The colonel answered, "It will be made clear in time, when we have pushed back & led the other targets who are now following us from all around there. In the meantime, do your part to see that it becomes a reality.". He then looked started to walk again, following his comrades into battle as they slowly but surely pushed the large mutated crustaceans back alongside Capt. America.**

 **Black Panther looked to Iron Man and said, "I know you are feeling frustrated my friend, but we must keep pressing forward. We can only hope and trust in this plan of his.". He then leapt into battle, showing leaping abilities similar to the Mutants as he took out some vibranium-energy daggers from his side pouch. The iron-armored metal man simply sighed and flew back into the fray.**

 _You said to trust you, you'd never hurt me!_

 _Now I'm disgusted, since than readjusted!_

 **Meanwhile, Capt. America was doing his best as he kept up with the young Japanese mutant men. Ozaki fired more rounds at his quarry, the maser bullets piercing right through the hides of the small monsters! Steve looked around to survey his surroundings when an idea came to him. He looked to the young soldier and exclaimed, "Ozaki, fire at me with your Mini-Gun! Now!". Normally, one would pause and wonder if the legendary WWII hero had gone nuts. But Ozaki believed that the American had an idea, and in a battle such as this, hesitancy would be the very last thing one would ever do. He unloaded his main weapon, aiming at the captain who had his shield up, and fired away!**

 **The energy bullets richoted off the shield, striking multiple Destroyahs that were behind the forward unit, thus surprising not just the enemies but the others as well. Even Ozaki was impressed by Steve's intellect, firing away for about two minutes before stopping. He turned to see that many of the small Destroyah's were either badly injured or dead.**

 **Iron Man went to Kazama and asked, "Hey kid, that gun of yours also fire beams instead of bullets?". Kazama glared at the Avenger until he answered that it could, Tony soon hovering over him with his jet boots. He told his new ally to get ready and wait for his command. The fierce Japanese warrior unloaded his main weapon, turning a switch went from a white marking that showed BULLETS to one that showed STREAM. The duo looked at the group of Destroyah's that were still heading their way.**

 **The genius hero stated, "Okay… get ready… aim… FIRE!". He let loose his energy blasts, Kazama doing the same from his weapon. Yellow and green energy beams mixed together to form a green beam that sliced through a section of the horde, the air soon filled with the shrieks/screams of the fallen Destroyahs!**

 **They kept it up for a moment or two before stopping, viewing their handiwork. Tony landed next to Kazama and said, "I have to say, for a hot-headed punk that wasn't that bad.".**

 **Kazama sneered and replied, "I was just about to say the same thing to you, tin man. Now come on, we still got a plan to finish!".**

 _Certainly you fooled me, ridiculed me!_

 _Let me hangin', now shit's boomerangin'!_

 **Black Panther was going at it with fury at the small monsters, his claws cutting into their hides and leaping away before they had a chance to retaliate. However, his speed and agility were put to the test as two Destroyah's unleashed their** _ **Micro Oxygen Spray**_ **at him. The light pink energy beams obliterated anything it touched, and the cat-themed hero was not about to let any of it come onto his being anytime soon. He was soon caught off-guard by a Destroyah that managed to hit him with one of its long legs in mid-air! The King of Wakanda was sent smacking through a window store, glass shattering upon impact while items that he hit cushioned the blow somewhat.**

 **The potent beast was scuttling closer, ready to fire its projectile to eliminate the pesky enemy once and for all. However… an arrow came at the side of its face and exploded, causing the beast to shriek in slight pain and annoyance to see where the arrow had come from. Black Panther managed to get up and see that the ones who may have just saved his tail was Black Widow and Hawkeye!**

 **Said archer had to improvise with what he and Natasha found in the gun store, wrapping small but potent amounts of gunpowder in cloth and wrapping said cloth around the arrowheads. The powder was unique as it could be set off by impact, not heat. Clint fired off two arrows in rapid succession while his partner let loose with a barrage of ammo from twin handguns! This only annoyed the monster, but it provided the necessary amount of time for Black Panther to escape from the store. He leapt out, and delivered a slashing attack to the monster, leaving shallow cuts on the monstrosity and leaping away before it could retaliate.**

 **Clint looked to Natasha and said, "If we survive this, remind me to tell Tony to send us to one of the Caribbean islands for a LONG vacation!".**

 _Right back at ya, think long-ranged!_

 _Narrow minded, left me blinded!_

 **Soon, the Avengers and their new allies managed to get the tall crustacean monsters to Times Square… where they saw MANY other small Destroyahs in the area, with the Final-form one looming demonically in the distance! Captain America went to Col. Kumasaka and asked, "Okay, we got them be pushed back here! Now what?!".**

 **The elderly Japanese commander looked to the American and simply answered, "Now we wait for the real help to arrive. We did not come to this universe blind, soldier.". Steve Rogers rose an eyebrow… until an unfamiliar shriek came forth from one of the subway entrances/exits nearby! The sound made both monster, human and metahumans look at said area. The Destroyahs scuttled to the entrance/exit, than felt a soft rumbling that actually shook the ground slightly. One Destroyah poked its head into the dark tunnel… only to get pushed back as a massive bipedal lizard of sort burst through! Its appearance set the horde back, screeching at the new intruder!**

 **The Avengers looked in awe as they saw a dinosaur-like lizard with unusual gray-blue coloring, a rather large & unique head with posing tall like a miniature T-Rex. The lizard let out an unusual roar, and soon from the subway… MANY more of the monsters emerged from the subway!**

 **Col. Kumasaka stated, "Everyone… meet Baby Zilla.".**

 _I co-signed it, shit backfired!_

 _Now I'm bouncin' back, I grinded!_

 **Iron Man said as he saw the Baby Zillas now battling with the Juvenile-form Destroyahs, "You mean to tell me you came to our dimension and brought… those with you?!". He was upset, and many would back him up since they already had enough monster problems as is.**

 **The E.D.F. trainer looked to the armored hero unflinchingly and replied, "Yes. After we realized what had been taken, we realized that an extra precaution was needed. And it looks like our calculated risk paid off.". He stood by as they watched the natural-born Baby Zillas now attacking the genetically-engineered Destroyahs, the lizards showing they had a teamwork mentality as many ganged up on some of the living Oxygen Destroyers. Along with their ferocity, agility and instincts, these little monsters were indeed a potent force.**

 **Hawkeye looked at the intense battle going on everywhere and asked, "I don't suppose you have an answer for THAT over there!". He pointed his bow at Final-form Destroyah, who roared loudly as the darkened sky flashed with lighting, indicating that a storm was coming.**

 **Its roar was answered by another; a deep powerful one that came from the Hudson River, along with a titanic swell that started to emerge! From the huge bubble of water came forth a gigantic lizard, the kind that was identical to the Baby Zillas… only much larger! Ozaki and the others turned to see the massive** _ **kaiju**_ **appear and the mutant said, "Everyone, meet our back-up. The one going to take on Final-form Destroyah is him… Zilla.".**

 _Not many would bear the pressure, you comprehend me?!_

 _You mustn't end me, you offend me!_

 _Its trauma, feel the drama!_

 _Come with me!_

 **Zilla roared loudly as the storm started up, rain pouring forth in a torrent while lighting filled the sky! Thunder boomed loudly after each flash, the massive mutated sea iguana stalking forth from the river and into the city. Destroyah roared loudly at the newcomer, its wings flaring up at it stood ready to do battle.**

 **Natasha watched both the** _ **kaiju**_ **stepping nimbly into the city, amazingly not knocking down any of the buildings. It was lithe and fluid, its large curved hands showing a dexterity that indicated this monster had agility and speed. The Black Widow said, "Okay, its official… I have seen literally everything in this world!".**

 **Kazama than heard something, and looked behind them & upward to see something heading their way. He exclaimed over the rain and brawling beasts, "Guys… I think we have company!". The others turned around, the Mutant teams having jumped to meet them at ground level earlier, to see a squadron of tanks, infantry… and also bulky robots that were armed to the teeth!**

 **Black Panther looked to a jeep that was leading the new players to the field and stated, "I believe things got complicated now…". Everyone looked to where he was gazing at… to see that inside the jeep was Lt. Gen. Ross, the old** _ **Thunderbolt**_ **in uniform and apparently in command of the squadron of tanks, soldiers and Hulkbuster fighting robots.**

 _Yeah!_

 _Huh, huh, huh…_

 _Don't be afraid, yeah!_

 _Come with me!_

 **The general scowled at the scene, seeing the Avengers along with the newcomers from another universe there. One of the soldiers exclaimed, "Sir! The new monster is heading to the prime target to engage it in battle, sir! And the little lizards are duking it out with the sample specimens, sir!". Ross took out his binoculars to get a good look at the humans & metahumans, and shortly after that looked behind them to see the mini-monsters battling each other. He then took off the viewing tool to look upward, seeing Zilla stalking towards Destroyah and both roaring loudly.**

 **The hot-tempered old soldier exclaimed, "Alright men, you have your orders! Make sure to retrieve one of the specimens alive, and deal with any of those abominations! Get ready the gas rockets so we can get the prime target intact as well! If any of those Avengers or those foreigners try to get in your way… take them down!". The soldiers stood at attention and saluted, the commander than throwing his left hand forward as the signal to commence the operation!**

 **Capt. America shook his head as he heard everything and saying, "Okay, I thought that Ross was a bit of a loose cannon but I was wrong… he has a loose screw in his head!". Black Panther put in that the military still wanted to use the Destroyahs, seeing only the battle value instead of the whole picture as they had been seeing now.**

 **Kumasaka said, "Everyone… our objective has changed now.".**

 _I close my eyes, and I see…_

 _You, standing there…_

 _I cry tears of sorrow…_

 _I die!_

 **Ozaki and the other Mutants looks to their commander & trainer, the young Japanese man asking, "What are our orders now, sir?". Kumasaka stated that the objective now was to keep the U.S. military away from the battle, to send them into full retreat so they could never get their hands on any of the Destroyah or Baby Zilla beings.**

 **Kazama smirked and exclaimed, "Yeah! I've been itching to fight more, and these American punks are going to be good practice!". Like most of his fellow mutants back home, he loved the battle and apparently more so than even them. Ozaki was more reserved, which made him a top candidate to be a commander one day.**

 **Iron Man stated, "Well, I hate to say this… but Kumasaka is right. Ross and his men made this mess, let's make sure they don't get the chance to make it bigger! Avengers… let's take them down!".**

 **The Japanese colonial followed up, "M-Squadron… ATTACK!".**

 **In the distance, Zilla roared loudly at Destroyah before rushing in fast to start the attack! The behemoth was taken off-guard from the sudden burst of speed, not expecting a** _ **kaiju**_ **to move that quickly. Zilla lowered his head and delivered a crushing body/head blow that sent his opponent reeling from the powerful impact!**

 _Huh uh… yeah!_

 _Front my enemies, front my foes!_

 _Damn these hoes, you steppin' on my toes!_

 **Destroyah roared loudly, its horn glowing golden to show it was about to use its deadly technique… the** _ **Horn Katana**_ **! It was a move where it channeled micro-oxygen into its horn, concentrating it to be extremely potent. The horn would than glow and extend energy wise like a katana, cutting down anything that it made contact with! It roared before lowering its head in a slashing move, a golden blade of energy emerging as it came towards Zilla! The intelligent sea iguana roared and leapt high in the air, showing impressive agility as it dodged the attack and landed directly on Destroyah! The two** _ **kaiju**_ **roared as they fought now in close combat! Zilla had it pinned, but he had to leap off due to his instincts flaring up. And he did it just in time as Destroyah let loose his spray of micro oxygen!**

 **As the two massive monsters continued to battle, so did the Baby Zillas. The numerous lizards were slowly but surely dwindling the numbers of the Juvenile-form Destroyahs, biting and using ambush-group tactics to show the genetically-engineered abominations who really ruled the food chain! While the crustaceans had power, strength and projectiles, the Baby Zillas had intelligence, agility and speed that evened things out.**

 **Meanwhile, the M-Squadron and the Avengers were taking on the infantrymen, tanks and Hulkbusters that had come under Ross's orders. Iron Man used his anti-tank missiles, or what was left of them, to decimate two tanks! To destroy them, but not the occupants inside of it. The eight Mutants fired their remaining rocket ammo at the tanks that were aiming their turrets at them, the projectiles exploding and knocking the tanks upside-down! It was as if they had been kicked over!**

 _Back up off me, take your hands off me!_

 _Give me room to breathe!_

 **Ozaki and Kazama were running towards two Hulkbusters, the men piloting them inside seeing them & wondering if they were insane to take on weapons that were on par with the Hulk. Ozaki exclaimed, "Kazama, let's use their own weapons against each other! You ready!?". His fellow mutant nodded, the two taking out their Mini-Guns and letting loose a barrage of maser bullets! The energy was potent enough to rock and dent the robots, causing the pilots to be impressed by the weapons.**

 **The two hulking fighting machines decided to retaliate the physical way, pushing their way through the maser bullet barrage and lifting their arms to crush the two Japanese fighters! At the right time, Ozaki and Kazama leapt out of the way as the arms came down, showing to the American soldiers that they were not to be taken lightly! The two M-Squadron members continued their assault on the Hulkbusters, leaping around the place while shooting at the robots.**

 **The pilots within the fighting machines gradually lost their patience and calm, now getting reckless in their attack movements and speed. Ozaki and Kazama than stopped their shooting, pretending they were out of ammo. They were back to back, looking at the Hulkbusters as the machines left arms transformed to turn into barrel cannons!**

 **The pilots inside each robot exclaimed, "TAKE THIS YOU SONS OF BITCHES! FIRE!". The tools of war let loose a green blast of energy, the comet-like projectiles streaking for the Japanese warriors! Ozaki and Kazama simply smirked, and leapt out of the way again… causing the green energy orbs to hit the other! The blast was impressive as the two machines blasted themselves into buildings nearby, the force strong enough to do some serious damage so that the Hulkbuster was out of commission for the fight!**

 _I'm not hearin', I'm not fearin' it!_

 _I'm up to my ears in it, bullshit!_

 _I'm destructive, some women find that seductive!_

 _Some say its lunacy!_

 **In the city, Destroyah roared as it took to the air, flying above the battlefield now as Zilla simply watched and kept an eye on his quarry. The massive gargoyle-like** _ **kaiju**_ **than did a bombing rush, its unique hooked tail ready to grab Zilla! The mutated sea iguana leapt out of the way, and then tried to leap on his flying foe. However, Destroyah was a bit more agile in the air than on the ground as it maneuvered to escape the leaping pounce. Zilla got its bearings back and roared again at his enemy, making another leap to it! However, Destroyah was ready as it dived down and utilized gravity to its advantage. The abomination slammed hard into Zilla, sending them both through a tall building and making the whole area shake and quake immensely!**

 **In the distance, the Avengers were cleaning house along with their new allies! Col. Kumasaka showed that he was a trainer and soldier for a reason, as he utilized martial arts moves & fighting techniques that took down many young American soldiers! His team was also decimating the ranks, showing to them on why Mutants were chosen to combat the **_**kaiju**_ **in their own universe. Black Panther, Hawkeye, and Black Widow were just now tearing through Ross's men while the Lt. General looked on in disbelief that his unit were having their butts handed to them by the Avengers and the newcomers.**

 **Kumasaka soon arrived at the jeep that held** _ **Thunderbolt**_ **, both elderly men glaring hard at one another. However, the Japanese commander displayed a coolness that was contrary to Ross's fiery temper. Kumasaka stated, "It is over with, commander. Your forces are being decimated, and soon your experiments will perish. Surrender yourself to us, or retreat. That decision is up to you.". Ross growled and grumbled loudly before swiftly pulling from his right side a handgun, cocking it and aiming the weapon right at the colonial who did not flinch at all from the action.**

 _Word diddly, I've been moving on!_

 _I ignore you, sorry if I bore you!_

 _I neglect you, don't mean to disrespect you!_

 _Can't you see?!_

 **Ross thundered out, "Are you serious?! You'd think I retreat or surrender to foreigners like you, ones that have no right being in this place at all?! You are interfering with military and national property, and I will let loose on you if YOU and your team don't stand down!". He got out of the vehicle, weapon still trained on Kumasaka who did was still but did not show fear at all. Ross was going to get up close to the colonial with his weapon in hand… but a shield from out of nowhere shot forth and hit his hand, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the weapon! The Lt. General held his injured appendage in pain, than looked to his left to see a glaring Capt. America who just caught his shield as it returned to him.**

 **The old American soldier than realized he was unarmed, and turned to see his enemy deliver a powerful right-hook that knocked him out cold! Kumasaka glared at the fallen commander, than looked up at the person who was still in the jeep. He bent over, picked up Ross by the collar and dragged him through the soaked street before putting him at the door of the vehicle. He looked to the driver and said coldly, "Leave, and take this dishonorable fool with you.".**

 **The poor soldier was stunned to see his leader get decked & defeated like that, opening the door and grabbing the unconscious Ross. He hauled him into the jeep and set him in the back, grabbing a CB radio and announcing to the remaining forces, "Attention, attention! General is down! I repeat, General is down! Retreat, retreat!". The units and soldiers realized that the battle was over now, and started to fall back as the jeep soon roared away, carrying the American commander who was responsible for all of this that happened in New York City.**

 _I love you dearly, and that's sincerely!_

 _But you annoy me, you can't avoid me!_

 _I'm here to stay forever!_

 _And ever and a day, that's never!_

 **The Avengers and Mutants gathered together to see the soldiers picking up what was left of their pride, dignity and comrades as they ambled away from the area. Hawkeye said, "Well, that was great… no doubt that we'll hear from either Washington about this. Hell, maybe even Nick Fury is going to have a little chat with us.".**

 **Black Panther remarked, "If so, then we shall be ready. As a king and warrior, I will not let this kind of incident merely slip by.". Indeed, most of the Avengers and newcomers agreed with him. Ross and the military had gone over the line; invading another universe, stealing something that was supposed to be left for dead, and creating truly frightening monsters with capabilities that would decimate all who stood in its way.**

 **Loud screeching came from behind them, indicating that the battle between the Baby Zillas and Juvenile-form Destroyahs was still going on! Ozaki stated as he held his Mini-Gun, "We can celebrate later, AFTER we completely defeated the enemy.". Although tired, soaked and pushed to their limit in many ways, the Avengers got ready to continue the fight… but this time to help the Baby Zillas!**

 _I can't let you go, I can't forget it!_

 _Why you did it?!_

 _I won't permit it, I won't acquit it!_

 _I want to fight you, I'll fuckin' bite you!_

 _Can't stand nobody like you!_

 **The camera shifted back from showing the humans to the city in the distance, where Destroyah rose up as it emerged from the destroyed building complex. It roared loudly as it looked over for its quarry, but amazingly it saw that Zilla was nowhere near the spot where it crashed into it. It only saw a large hole in the ground. It looked around more for the** _ **kaiju**_ **that dared to defy it, but couldn't sense it anywhere. Destroyah lumbered closer to Times Square where it saw the action… and that is when Zilla made his move! He actually burst through the building on the right side of the gigantic behemoth, roaring and taking it by surprise! The mutated sea iguana than delivered a powerful bite right on the Final-form abomination's head, causing it to roar loudly in pain as it tried to shake Zilla off!**

 **The Avengers and Mutants saw this, looking up from their fight with the mini-Destroyahs to see Zilla clamping down on the big one. Natasha said, "I hope that lizard manages to kill that thing! I honestly don't want any villain or super-villain getting their hands on that monster!". Many agreed with her, not wanting to have any of the big-league bad guys to get their mitts on any kind of samples of Destroyah.**

 **As they resumed the fight, they did not realize that four soldiers that were under Ross's command had stayed behind. They had hidden themselves behind a building as they saw their own comrades retreating. They were fiercely loyal to the Lt. General, and were upset that their commander was taken down by a foreigner. So now… they wanted payback! Looking around, they spotted two Hulkbusters that had been left by the pilots. They were damaged yes… but still operational.**

 _You can't run, you can't hide!_

 _No surprise!_

 _Close your eyes, come with me!_

 _Yeah… Come with me!_

 **Iron Man and Captain America were aiding some Baby Zilla had been pinned down by two Juvenile-form Destroyah's… when an explosion behind them sent them flying! The duo landed in the street in the middle of the mini-monster battle, both Baby Zillas and mini-Destroyah's parted so the strange beings would not land on them. Steve and Tony groaned as they slowly rose to their feet, gradually realizing that they were now within dangerous territory. Iron Man muttered, "What hit us that…? Oh…". The duo turned to see what blasted them from behind, and saw two partially damaged Hulkbusters walking to the spot where the Avenger members had just been. They were flanked by two U.S. soldier men, causing the monsters within a certain radius to now focus on them.**

 **Capt. America exclaimed, "Why are you here?! Your general and men fled! It's over for you!". One of the soldiers sneered and remarked hotly that they will get revenge for their commander, and to finish the order they were given. The Hulkbusters then activated the** _ **Rocket Launchers**_ **, mini-salvos opening on their shoulders that fired four missiles each! Iron Man and Capt. America's eyes widened as they saw the projectiles take to the air, than started to land where they were at! Tony didn't have enough strength or power to fly himself and Steve away, so they had to run through the monster horde to escape the rockets! The projectiles exploded all around, sadly killing many Baby Zillas and severely hurting a number of mini-Destroyah's!**

 **The remaining forces turned to see what was going on, gazing now at the Hulkbusters and two human soldiers who stood close by them. Col. Kumasaka looked to Ozaki and Kazama and ordered, "You two, take care of those disgraced ones! Go!". The mutants nodded, rushing from the group to take care of some business!**

 _Come with me!_

 _Aaaah!_

 _Yeah, I like this!_

 _Come on, come on!_

 **The camera turned from the action in Times Square to the battle in the distance from it, Destroyah trying to shake Zilla off of it still. The lizard's bite grip was strong and hard, but the living Oxygen Destroyer was not a weakling. With immense strength in its clawed hands, it delivered punches to the side of the head of its foe. Zilla tried to stay on as long as he could, but was soon forced to let go once the punches became too much for him. Once released, Destroyah took to the air once again! It flew up high, circling the field to see what it could do to gain the advantage once again. However, the mutated sea iguana was having none of it! Once he regained his bearings, Zilla leapt high quickly and managed to bite onto the tail part of Destroyah! The gargoyle-like beast shrieked before it was brought down thanks to the combined weight of itself and Zilla! The land shook once more as the behemoths came down to earth!**

 **Zilla would have continued its assault by pouncing on his prey, but sensed that it was not a good idea. And his instincts once again served him well, as an enraged Destroyah unleashed its deadly pink spray at him! He leapt to the side, avoiding the beam once more and now waiting for its quarry to rise up once more so it could fight.**

 **The scene shifted back to the fight at the famous city location, where the Hulkbusters were taking care of the small monsters now, shooting at random. However, their actions ceased when maser bullets on the side got their attention. Though the Hulkbuster fighting robots were still damaged, the armor was durable enough to withstand the energy attacks. The machines and humans looked to their right to see Ozaki and Kazama standing tall in the rain, looking imposing like the warriors they were. Kazama sneered at the four U.S. military figures and said, "Come on… take us on!".**

 _Yeah, turn me up!_

 _Bitches, turn me up!_

 _Yeah, yeah yeah!_

 **The two mechanical fighting robots turned their attention from the small monsters to the mutants, aiming their laser turrets at them now. One of the soldiers inside the machine announced through the intercom, "You two are crazy if you think you can take us on! We saw what you did to our comrades, so we won't be tricked easily this time!". Ozaki and Kazama merely smirked, than rushed towards the four! On instinct, the soldiers fired their rifles at the duo! The mutants than leapt high into the air and to the sides, showing their impressing leaping abilities once more. They avoided the regular gunfire, but had to keep moving since the Hulkbusters now started to fire at them.**

 **Black Panther and Natasha saw this, and decided to back up their new allies. The king from Wakanda took out the last of his vibranium-tipped daggers, two of them, and rushed towards the four misguided youths. The two human soldiers saw them coming, turning around quickly to fire on them! Their aim was pretty poor at a certain distance, their shots missing as they fired. Black Widow though used her handgun and fired two shots, hitting the precise location of where hand met trigger. This caused the American soldiers to yelp in pain and drop their weapons, displaying for all to see why the Russian beauty was a master markswoman. To hit at that distance with just a handgun, adding in rain and wind to the mix… she was indeed good!**

 **She managed to close the distance on the two stunned soldiers, doing some impressive martial arts moves that quickly knocked the fools out-cold! Black Panther rushed past her, taking his daggers up and leaping high towards the Hulkbusters! Taking careful aim, he leapt past them… and threw his daggers, at the laser turret arms, which sliced clean through the armor and disabled the weapons!**

 _Come on now, yeah!_

 _Hear my cries, hear my call!_

 _Lend me your ears!_

 _Huh uh…_

 **The soldiers within the fighting units were stunned as they saw the cat-themed hero land in front of them, than saw their systems blaring to them that their laser weapons had been disabled. Ozaki and Kazama stood beside the Black Panther, both of them thanking him for the assistance. T** **'** **Challa answered, "You are welcome. Now, go and finish the job your commander ordered you to do.". The smirks on their faces showed as they hefted their Mini-Guns, ready to unleash hell on their opponents! The massive fighting machines were about to do something, when two strong hits came to the one on the left. The soldier turned its armored suit to said area… to see a pissed off Capt. America and Iron Man standing there. Apparently, they were not amused by earlier when they were blown away & had come to settle the score with at least one of the Hulkbusters!**

 **Steve said, "Tony, I got low. You hit him high. Got it?". Iron Man said he got it, then flew fast as he could towards his target while the Super Soldiers rushed in on the ground! The U.S. soldier inside let out a scream of rage as he let loose with his remaining weapons, firing like crazy with machine guns and rockets at the Avenger members! Ozaki and Kazama than unleashed their own projectiles at the other robot, maser bullets impacting it which caused the soldier to cross the arms of the unit to shield itself from the attack.**

 _You ready now?_

 _Come on, check this out!_

 _Hear my cries, hear my call!_

 _Lend me your ears! Huh!_

 **The force of the combined attacks from Ozaki and Kazama were pushing the defending Hulkbuster back, the bullets gradually tearing through the armor now! The soldier inside was panicking as his systems blared off like crazy! His battle-instructed instincts were soon gradually replaced by the primal kind, telling him to get away fast! Once he saw the systems telling him that the bullets would tear through his console in about two minutes, primal panic took over as he pushed the eject button. However… the last barrage of maser bullets managed to knock the Hulkbuster down, putting it on its back! Once he pushed the button, the cockpit opened up and the young man was blasted out of his seat by the ejection system! He skidded along the concrete hard, bouncing here and there before getting slammed into a railing. Moaning and groaning in pain, he held his head as he looked up… his eyes now seeing a bunch of Zillas now glaring down at him.**

 **Before he could utter a scream, he was pounced on by the small versions of Zilla! The mutants looked on in grim seriousness as the screams were soon silenced for good.**

 **Meanwhile, the remaining Hulkbuster was now trying to swat Iron Man down like a fly but the armored billionaire was agile despite the damage to his own body and armor systems. He managed to keep on firing his** _ **Repulsor**_ **weapons, while Steve started to go to work on the legs by using his shield to bash at them! It took a while, but the hero of World War II managed to deal enough damage to the legs so that it was unable to support the weight of the upper body. Iron Man delivered another strong blast that tipped the machine over like a tree when chopped down! The U.S. soldier inside yelled as he fell, the systems all around him blaring the amount of damage it sustained!**

 **Not wanting to be captured by the Avengers, the poor soul activated the manually the cockpit to open and he escaped through the hatch. He started to run away from the scene… when he ran into a mini-Destroyah! The monster glared down at him before unleashing its** _ **Micro Oxygen Spray**_ **, the human screaming in pain before his body was eaten away by the micro-oxygen in less than a minute!**

 _Oh yeah, that's right!_

 _Oh yeah, that's right!_

 **Steve and Tony looked away, not wanting to see the demise of the poor fool. The mini-Destroyah screeched out as its prey was obliterated, than turned its attention to the Avengers. Capt. America looked to the monstrosity, and said to his ally/friend, "Work is never done here. Reminds me of my days back in the War.".**

 **Iron Man just deadpanned replied, "I rather be working on my tan on a tropical beach surrounded by women in bikinis than doing work like this, Steve.". The two took a breath and were about to take on the monsters, when maser bullets from the right blasted it back! Both Avengers turned to see Ozaki and Kazama with their weapons drawn, the fatigue starting to show in their body language but still ready to go out there and kick some butt!**

 _Hear my cries, hear my call!_

 _Lend me your ears, see my fall!_

 _See my errors, know my faults!_

 _Time halts, see my loss!_

 **The scene changed to show Zilla still fighting his opponent, roaring loudly before rushing at Destroyah! The immense** _ **kaiju**_ **braced itself for the attack, standing firm to the ground. The mutated sea iguana executed another battering ram charge with his head, sending Destroyah hard into another building! It did not all down, but was push with significant force into the structure as it toppled all over it. Zilla growled softly, wondering why its foe was not coming out from the decimated building… than got his answer when a flash of green light filled the area, than bursting from the debris were four Aggregate-form Destroyah's! It seemed that the Final-form version of the monster was able to do the abilities that the real deal in Toho had before it was destroyed. This surprised Zilla, and that moment of hesitation was all the four abominations needed to rush and start to attack the lizard with surprising speed!**

 **The camera shifted from the massive** _ **kaiju**_ **fight to the one back in Time Square, where the Avengers and M-Squadron were doing their best against the mini-Destroyahs! Slowly but surely, the numbers of the engineered creations was going down as the Baby Zillas lended them a hand in taking down the terrible bio-weapons! The camera changed quickly to show each individual human and meta-human as they continued to fight valiantly on!**

 _Know I'm lacking, backtracking!_

 _Where I met you, pistol packing!_

 _Itchy finger, trigger happy!_

 _Try to trap me, bad rap!_

 **The scene changed to show Zilla who was trying to shake off the four crustaceans off of him as they scuttled on and dug deep into his skin with their legs, also biting and injecting some amounts of micro-oxygen within him! The lizard from the sea roared loudly in pain before running into the remains of the city, scraping against whatever buildings were left standing! He was trying to force the creatures off by scraping them against the sides of the structures! He managed to get two off, but the remaining two remained stuck on tight. Zilla swirled his head to grab one of them from his left side with its immense jaws, chomping on it and pulling it off before flinging it away! He took the other off by using its dexterous arms to grab at it on its right side, than flung it away as well!**

 **Zilla was like the humans and metahumans fighting in the Square, all bloodied up and exhausted but not willing to give in or give up! The Aggregate-forms than joined back together, and in a flash of green light merged to become Final-form Destroyah again! Zilla roared and leapt at the monster, but the beast managed to dodge the attack. The immense lizard landed and skidded past Times Square, landing at the rear of the fighting between his children and the other smaller monsters.**

 _Wiretap me, backstab me!_

 _Break the faith, fall from grace!_

 _Tell me lies, time flies!_

 _Close your eyes, come with me!_

 **Hawkeye and the others saw the** _ **kaiju**_ **skidding past them, knocking over buildings and destroying much of the landmarks that made the place popular with the natives and tourists. The archer commented as he shot some arrows into the face of a Juvenile-form Destroyah, "Whoever came up with the phrase to take a bite out of the Big Apple must have seen these guys in action!". The Avengers and their new allies were now pushing beyond their limits in tenacity, endurance, stamina, strength, speed and so much more… but they were not going to quit! And neither were the Baby Zillas or their father, as he regained his bearings to stand up tall once more!**

 _Come with me! Come with me!_

 _Come with me! Come with me!_

 _Come with me! Come with me!_

 _Come with me! Come with me!_

 **Destroyah roared once more stomping towards Zilla, the footsteps shaking the very ground as it neared Times Square! The immense living Oxygen Destroyer shrieked as its horn glowed, showing its power to its foes. The remaining Juvenile-form Destroyahs shrieked as well, small in number now but still fierce in their savage might to take down those that were still trying to stay alive. The monsters forced the Avengers and M-Squadron together, coming as one group atop a pile of concrete rubble while the remaining Baby Zilla stayed down below them as they shrieked and roared at their enemies. Black Widow commented, "Okay… I'm out of ammo and also energy… anyone got any ideas?".**

 _I'm a take you with me!_

 _I wanna fight you, I'll fuckin' bite you!_

 _Can't stand nobody like you!_

 _You can't run, you can't hide!_

 _No surprise!_

 _Close your eyes… come with me!_

 _I'm a take you with me!_

 **Ozaki looked to his commander, Col. Kumasaka stating, "It's up to you, my fellow comrades. Do you wish to retreat… or stay, with the possibility of dying very high if you do?".**

 **The young Japanese man looked to his commander, than to the others as they all looked exhausted, out of ammo… but still having their spirit, as each gave him a look that told him they were not going to quit! Ozaki understood, turning to the colonial and replying, "We are staying sir. We have only our knives and bare hands, but we're not going to quit when we're so close to ending this!". The elderly Japanese man gave a firm look, but it was also an understanding one. He nodded, and looked to the opposition as they prepared to fight.**

 **Steve Rogers and the other Avengers saw the interaction, the Super Soldier looking to his friends before getting ready. He stated, "Everyone… been an honor serving you all! Not going to quit as well!".**

 _I'm here to stay forever!_

 _And ever and a day, that's never!_

 _Come with me!_

 **Black Panther got beside his ally and remarked, "A king and warrior never leaves with a whimper. Count me in!". One by one, the others got together as they stated they were not going to give up either! That is when Zilla stomped behind them, his huge form looming over the smaller beings as his focus was on Destroyah as it continued to slowly stalk towards him.**

 **Iron Man commented, "Looks like the big guy is still on our side, and willing to fight! Just hope he doesn't step on us!". Making quips like that was just natural for the multi-billionaire as they all saw their enemies going towards them.**

 _Huh uh, yeah! Huh uh, yeah!_

 _Huh uh, yeah! Huh uh, yeah!_

 _Huh uh, yeah! Huh uh, yeah!_

 _Come with me…_

 **As the music and lyrics winded down, the camera zoomed in on the faces of the Avengers and M-Squadron, who got into cool action poses in slow motion. Than zoomed out gradually to show the Baby Zilla, who had various expressions like their jaws opened wide in roars while looking ready to pounce… than the camera zoomed outward more to show the fierce face of Zilla who roared loudly at the end of the music and last lyric, lighting flashing during that time just before the fade-out to black.**

* * *

The lights turned back on, and everyone delivered a standing ovation that shook the place up very much! Many actually stood up, clapping and cheering their heads off as they believed the music video just shown was incredible! Queen Miranda herself clapped as she announced, "Everyone, give it up for the ones who just featured themselves in that music video! Come on, give it up! And those that starred in it, stand up and take a bow!".

T'Challa, Clint, Tony, Steve and Natasha stood up to take their bows, smiling as they received praise and ovation from the crowd. Even Ross stood up, receiving some attention since he did play the villain in this. The Disney characters also cheered for the Toho stars on screen, who stood up and bowed as they smiled. Their fellow companions and friends also joined in showing their appreciation to them of the making of the music video.

Natasha turned to Steve and asked with a smirk, "So, not only are you a living legend in fighting… you're one now in music videos! How does it feel, hmmm?".

The blonde American hero replied with a smirk of his own, "It feels pretty good, different than just fighting all the time.". Most who saw him often saw a soldier or fighter that was only worthy on the battlefield, now it seemed he was worthy when it came to music videos as well.

The queen looked to Cateline, giving her the nod which was the signal to bring the rest back to the event. The fairy godmother lifted her wand back up again, and in a flash of light and magic… the young & sensitive ones came back to the party!

Miranda let the crowd show their appreciation a bit longer before holding up her hands, asking for things to settle down. Gradually, the crowd started to calm down with others sitting back in their seats. Once a semblance of order set in, the co-ruler of Enchancia looked to her papers once more to announce the next video. She than stated, "Now than, onto the next film! This one features the song called _Never_ , sung by Moving Pictures. It was featured in the 1984 movie _**Footloose**_ , the video creators the Authors **LORD DESTRYUK** and Japanese star Megumi Odaka, also famously known as the character Miki Saegusa.".

The patrons, both in the Disney and Toho universe, looked to said beings who blushed lightly at being announced like that. The cameras that were recording & broadcasting live all over focused on the two, for all to see. Miranda continued, "The characters and giant monsters showing in the video… well, you'll be surprised on what you see! Now, let's start the video!".

The lights dimmed down, and everyone settled down quickly as the screen blinked to life to show another music video:

* * *

 **The scene showed the deep jungles of Africa, the camera showing the deep and fertile lands that many explorers dreamed of going into for adventure, thrills and danger. The land was calm and quiet at the moment… until some rustling leaves got their attention. The camera zoomed in further into the thick foliage to show that it was Tarzan racing through the trees and brush! The jungle man raised by gorillas was showing his speed, agility, precision and dexterity as he moved through the treetops with incredible ease! Following down below was not his usual animal friends… but a new one that was human!**

 **It was a young man, close to Tarzan's age and racing on the ground after him. His name was Destryuk, a budding scientist in the field of animals and plant life. He had come to the jungles of Africa with his lovely wife Miki Saegusa, a Japanese woman who was blessed with mental gifts that came in handy. The couple had arrived in the luscious lands three months ago, and had been introduced to Tarzan and his wife Jane Porter by the French trader Renard Dumont. It was a bit of an awkward start for the four beings, but it quickly grew into a friendship that was still forming but at the moment strong.**

 **Tarzan had found out that Destryuk was unlike the other so-called scientists and experts that came into his home. The young visitor to Africa was actually very athletic, showing that he kept his body in top condition as well as his mind. Destryuk once told the wild man and his lady love that he enjoyed working in the field rather than in a lab, and liked to work both smarter & harder. And when Miki displayed to them her mental abilities when some of the jungle animals had gotten very rowdy, that only impressed the duo even more since they found telepathy & other mental abilities to be a gift rather than a curse.**

 **At the moment though, Tarzan was having a good game of racing with his new friend. The two were going through the jungle quickly, soon passing a section that was devoid of wildlife… and the reason why was that they were now racing alongside the immense bulk of Larvae-form Battra and the furry gargantuan Sanda!**

 **Two months ago, the** _ **kaiju**_ **had come to the land and that upset the animals as well as the human inhabitants. Jane and her father, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, were amazed completely at seeing such incredible specimens that were gigantic! Tarzan immediately wanted to move his family away from the area, but was stopped by Miki and Destryuk. The two had actual knowledge about the monsters, and it was Miki that told the group why they were even here in the first place. Using her mental power, she got a glimpse of why Battra and Sanda were in Africa. The two had wanted to get away from humanity, to relax in a natural setting where it was untouched by man's hand. It took a lot of talking and such, but the duo managed to convince Tarzan and his family to stay in the area. The gorillas did move though, while Terk and Tantor stayed with their long-time friend.**

 **Jane got to know the** _ **kaiju**_ **more, especially Battra whom she learned was a guardian of the entire planet Earth! But was considered to be a dark version of his sister Mothra, another titanic insect, and seen as evil because of it. But Jane saw that Battra was peaceful when not provoked, and though he was a bit aggressive… had a sense of self-control that was pretty impressive. The Englishwoman was now seeing Battra as a real guardian, slowly but surely forming a bond with the immense insect. She also bonded with Sanda, whom she saw was actually a peaceful giant who tolerated mankind.**

 **Back to the present, Tarzan and Destryuk were enjoying their little race… until something made them stop in their tracks. Destryuk looked to his friend and asked, "Tarzan, I sense… I sense something is wrong. Something is… off.". While he did not have the near super-human abilities of senses like the jungle man, Destryuk sixth sense was still quite sharp.**

 **Tarzan looked around a bit before replying, "I agree. Come on, let's get back to the Treehouse!". The two turned and rushed from the area, going back to the home that was built by Tarzan's biological parents years ago. As they left, Battra and Sanda started to stir. It seemed that they too felt that something was amiss… and also that something sinister was nearby. Heeding to their own unique sixth sense, the duo moved from the area they had stayed in since they arrived in Africa.**

 **It took some time, but the two humans managed to make it to the Treehouse. They immediately sensed that something was not right, Tarzan calling out, "Jane! Miki! Turk! Are you there?!". When he got no answer, the wild man started to ascend to the tree top quickly with Destryuk following in close pursuit. When they arrived at the home and opened the door… a really wrong site greeted them!**

 **The Treehouse was in ruins; many things scattered about with some furniture tipped over. It was like the place got hit by a hurricane! Destryuk called out, "Miki! Miki, are you here?! Jane?! Professor Porter?!". The two started to search the abode, until they heard some soft moaning. They went to a large bed sheet, and Tarzan pulled it away to reveal the sassy gorilla gal Turk! Said female was holding her chest, which had a slight singe mark on it.**

 **She slowly came to and mumbled out, "Ooooh… anyone get the name… of that elephant that hit me?". Unfortunately for Destryuk, all he heard was some soft grunting, showing that he did not quite grasp animal communication like Jane and Tarzan did.**

 **Said wild man helped his adoptive cousin up and asked, "Turk! Turk! What happened here?! Where is Jane, Miki and the Professor?!". He had to shake his friend to get her to come to more quickly, but it was worth it as Turk finally fully came around.**

 **Turk looked to Tarzan and exclaimed, "Whoa! Oh, thank goodness you two are here! We got big problems!". She than explained that earlier, five human men in strange blue garbs, the kind she had never seen before, just broke into the abode! Two of them carried rifles, but the kind that did not like the ones hunters tried to carry into the jungle. Three of them went to get Jane, Miki and Archimedes though the females put up a really good struggle. The professor tried to as well, but he was overpowered quickly. Terk tried to help, but was shot back by one of the beings carrying the gun… but she recalled that it looked like lighting came out from the object and zapped her good! Before she lost consciousness, she managed to see Jane and Miki getting overpowered and carried away with the professor by the strange men.**

 **Tarzan translated what Turk just told him to Destryuk, who now had a very pensive look on his face. He looked to his wild friend and stated, "Rifles that shot lighting? Blue garbs? They sound like something me and Miki read about back in our home some years ago, but… it can't be…". Just as he finished that, the ground started to shake as the trio tried to maintain their balance.**

 **Turk yelled out, "EARTHQUAKE!". She than clung tightly to one of the branches that made the treehouse, trying to maintain her steadiness. The tremors continued, but actually got softer and softer. Tarzan and Destryuk were confused, than rushed outside to see that in the distance Battra and Sanda were on the move. The duo decided to head back down to the ground where it was safe, but Turk refused to move as she wanted for the tremors to stop completely.**

 **When the humans touched ground, they saw some bushes rustling nearby. Tarzan grabbed his spear that was nearby near the trunk of the tree, Destryuk reaching for a small double-edged sword that he managed to get at Renard's trade shop. The two slowly approached the rustling brush, Tarzan slowly parting it… to reveal a shivering, cowering Tantor the elephant! The jungle-raised man lowered his spear and said, "Tantor! Tantor! Relax, it's only me and Destryuk.". The red elephant raised its ears, which he used to cover his eyes, and saw that indeed it was them. He was still getting used to Destryuk, but trusted him a little so that was saying something. Said person was always a bit perplexed on how something so powerful in size and strength could be a bit of a coward.**

 **Tarzan asked on why he was hiding and Tantor answered, "It was horrible, Tarzan! Horrible! I was coming here to see on what the racket I heard in the treehouse was all about, than I saw Jane and the others getting taken by these really strange clothed humans! I was about to follow them to try and save them, but then the earth started to shake and quake! I got scared and hid, but not before I saw them going east!". Once again, Tarzan had to translate & the two humans looked in said direction to see the **_**kaiju**_ **going in down that same route.**

 **Destryuk stated, "They must know what is going on too. Miki told me that she and Jane had bonded with those two beings, so the chances are good that they are looking for them as well.".**

 **Tarzan remarked, "Than let's follow them… and get our loved ones back!". They raced off soon into the jungle leaving Tantor behind as they rushed in the direction Battra and Sanda were going in…**

 **And that is when the music started! The camera soon showed the two going through the brush with incredible speed and skill, jungle man and civilized man breezing past many natural obstacles on the search for their lady loves!**

 _I feel your heart!_

 _It's beating time with mine!_

 _But love, love, love is on the line!_

 **The scene shifted to show a mountain that was deep eastward in the lush jungles of Africa, majestic and also quite imposing. Coming to the base of the mountain were the five humans that Turk told about! The garbs worn were similar to Roman wear from the ancient past, and were actually a deep royal blue with light blue mixed in to almost resemble the ocean. With them were Jane, Miki and Archimedes, all tied up with strong rope. Jane exclaimed, "For the love of Queen and country, what is going on?! Who are you people!?". The men said nothing, but one of them went to the side of the mountain… pressing a rock that pushed down like a switch, and a secret entrance/exit was revealed! This caused the trio to gasp in surprise and shock, but were soon forced into the opening. Once they were in, the rock slid back into place as if it never even existed!**

 **Jane, Miki and the professor were forced to walk down a dark natural corridor, wondering on what was going on. Soon, they emerged in what seemed to be a sophisticated and amazing base of sort! Saegusa-san looked around to see many men and women in strange garbs walking around, doing this and that. Some wore the same robes that their captors had, while some wore sleek shimmering silver clothing the likes she had never seen before. The trio was soon escorted into what appeared to be a Control Room, where many machines ran about that seemed to be light-years away from any kind of modern technology mankind currently had! Two beings came in; one looking to be an elderly man wearing a crown of solid gold corral of sort along with robes that had purple mixed with blue. The other was a woman that looked to be Japanese, similar to Miki, but wore a sleek silver outfit that didn't look different from the ones they saw earlier.**

 **The wife of Tarzan demanded on who they were, with the female one answering, "My name is Asami, and the man beside me is called King Iwao. He is the ruler of the Seatopians, and I am the ruler of the Kilaak people.". Those answers made the trio gasp in shock, showing that they knew something!**

 _He holds you down, but I know you want to run!_

 _You're hot, hot… loaded like a gun!_

 **Miki exclaimed, "I read about Seatopia! It was supposed to be an ancient civilization that was similar to Atlantis, also doing the same thing as the city as it vanished under the ocean!". Archemedes and Jane said the same thing, that they too read about Seatopia but believed it to be a fiction tale like Atlantis.**

 **Iwao spoke, "Unlike Atlantis, we chose to go into hiding deep in the ocean. We started to see the land-dwellers as the foolish beings they were, so we decided to live in secret. Peacefully and not bothering with the surface anymore. But…".**

 **Asami took over, "We, the Kilaaks who come from the deep reaches of space, came to them when they started to see the damage humans were doing to the ocean. We have formed an alliance… and our goal is the complete extinction of the human race.".**

 _Oh, you feel oh so trapped and confused!_

 _Start with nothing, you've got… nothing to lose!_

 **The three captives gasped in shock from the declaration and Prof. Porter exclaimed, "W-Why would you want to do such a thing?! Mankind has not warranted such actions!".**

 **Iwao grunted and remarked, "Oh yes it has! For the past years, you humans have hunted many of the magnificent marine life that we look upon! Slaying many for such superficial items! So to protect the sea… we have allied ourselves with these extraterrestrials to wipe the planet clean of humans.".**

 **Jane exclaimed, "You have no right to do something so… so… barbaric!". Miki put in if that was their plan, why did they bring them in for at all. The small smirks that formed on the leader's faces sent a chill throughout the women's bodies.**

 _ **{**_ _You can never, never, never ever hide your heart!_

 _Don't you ever, ever, ever try it!_

 _If you don't give your heart wings,_

 _You'll never, never, never ever fly!_ _ **}**_

 **While this was going on, Tarzan and Destryuk were hot on the trail as they were now side by side with Battra but keeping a wide berth between them and the dark insect. Inside the mind of said** _ **kaiju**_ **, it was replaying his interactions with the humans Jane and Miki. The dark guardian of Earth was wondering if the ladies were okay… and also still wondering if what they kept telling him was true, that he was not evil and was actually a good being even though he was more aggressive & dark-looking. The insect and gargantua soon arrived to the mountain that was calling out to them… but the moment they got close, two other giant monsters emerged! From the deep lake that was close to the base of the mountains emerged a green furred behemoth that looked exactly like Sanda, but more fierce and savage… it was Gaira, the twin brother of the peaceful brown monster!**

 **And emerging from the ground close to the mountain was Megalon, the bug god of the Seatopians! The massive beast screeched loudly, smashing its drill-like arms together in a show of aggressive force! Battra and Sanda retaliated with their own unique cries, and it seemed a battle was inevitable!**

 **Destryuk and Tarzan rushed forward but more out of the way as to avoid the fighting that they knew was about to occur. The duo were astonished to see two other giant beasts like the ones the ladies befriended, but an air of danger and maliciousness surrounded them that made them flinch. The young friend of Tarzan managed to cast his eyes at the base of one of the mountains… and said pupils widened when the secret entrance revealed itself to show the same men that had captured Jane and the others earlier! He pointed it to Tarzan, and the jungle man felt without a shred of doubt those were the beings that captured his wife, Miki and the professor. Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed towards the spot while Destryuk ran as best he could to catch up.**

 _Break down the walls!_

 _You've got to cut the ties!_

 _There's pain… pain burning in your eyes!_

 **The camera shifted back to Miki and the others within the Control Room, who looked defiant at the aliens and undersea leaders. Yet an air of nervousness brewed within them. Asami answered Miki, "You three have something that we need in order to really put our plans in motion. Jane and her father have knowledge that we do not. Sadly, much of the Seatopian knowledge about certain… procedures were lost when the city vanished. Even the Seatopians themselves cannot remember the knowledge, let alone find it. But they have it in their memories.". Indeed, Jane and Archimedes found some books in a cave some time ago before they traveled to Africa. Inside said books were written words and pictures, but in a language that they could not decipher no matter how hard they tried.**

 **Iwao looked to Miki and stated, "And you have special powers of the mind that is extremely rare in this world… rarer that the being has not succumbed to the seduction of using said power for their own personal gain. We shall use your mental abilities to enslave all of the giant beasts that exist in this world.".**

 **The trio gasped, and was about to say something when the whole building shook! All were wondering what was going on, Asami looking to the five troops that had brought forth the prisoners and exclaimed, "You there, go and scout outside! See what is going on!". They bowed briefly before rushing out from the room. Jane and Miki suddenly had a feeling that help had just arrived for them!**

 _It's time to fight…_

 _Well it's time for tearing free!_

 _Oh come, come… running straight to me!_

 **The scene shifted outside, where Tarzan and Destryuk were now close to the place where the guards emerged but hidden within the brush. Destryuk whispered to his comrade, "Okay, here's the plan. I'll distract them while you rush in to knock them out. Watch out for their weapons though, it must pack a punch if it could knock Turk out with one hit.". Tarzan nodded, the jungle man crouching and focusing his strength when the time came for it. Destryuk took a deep breath… than emerged from the brush as he walked towards the five who were focused on the monsters that were about to rumble!**

 **He whistled, getting their attention and also having the rifles focused on him now. He exclaimed, "Hey boys, I'm a bit lost! Can you show me the way to the box seats? I need to get there just in time to see this spectacular fight!". The five closed in on the young man, weapons trained on him and also wondering why this land-dweller was speaking to them with such audacity. Destryuk merely smirked… than whistled sharply, telling Tarzan that was the signal to attack!**

 **The jungle man leapt out from the brush quick as a leopard, leaping over his friend and surprising the five enemies! He landed behind them, than swung his spear staff at them! Three were sent flying, swatted down like flies! Destryuk took the distraction to bring his sword and slice clean off the barrels of the rifles! He then shoulder tackled one of the Seatopian guards, knocking him down to the ground, and then sending a powerful thrust kick to his partner as it knocked the wind out of him! Destryuk used the flat of his blade, smashing down on the guard's head to knock him out cold while doing the same to the other one.**

 **Seeing his handiwork done, he turned to see Tarzan knocking the others out cold with his bare hands. It seems that he was strong enough to really deck even most strongmen with one punch, given that he was raised by gorillas. Destryuk went to his colleague and stated, "Good work Tarzan. Now let's go before it gets rough out here!". His friend agreed, and the two rushed into the mountain since the secret door was left open.**

 _Oh you know, he don't love like you like I do!_

 _Don't make believe that you don't feel it too!_

 **Battra attacked Megalon with his** _ **Prism Beam**_ **technique, purple beams of energy escaping from its eyes! The large insect jumped into the air, taking to the skies to avoid the projectiles. The Seatopian god flew in the air, than started to fire off his** _ **Horn Lighting**_ **technique! Golden bolts of power flashed through his impressive horn before striking the area around Battra & on said guardian himself! The dark brother of Mothra screeched in pain and annoyance, nothing worse than an enemy that could fly and was thus out of reach.**

 **Sanda was battling with his brother, the two gargantuas wrestling and locked in grapple holds! While the brown-furred behemoth was peaceful and gentle, he showed he could hold his own against more aggressive foes. Gaira was fierce and ferocious in his attack, but also sloppy which worked to the advantage of his gentle brother. It seemed that Gaira and Megalon were the guard dogs of sort for the Seatopians and Kilaak people that dwelled within the mountain!**

 _ **{**_ _You can never, never, never ever hide your heart!_

 _Don't you ever, ever, ever try it!_

 _If you don't give your heart wings…_

 _You'll never, never, never ever fly!_ _ **}**_

 **As the song and music reached these particular lyrics, Battra was still having trouble against Megalon who kept to skies as he rained down both lightning bolts and also his unique** _ **Napalm Rock Bombs**_ **! They were red rocks spat out from his mouth, that were inert for a bit before exploding with the force of powerful napalm bombs! The landscape was being devastated by the fighting** _ **kaiju**_ **! Battra was a sitting duck… until he remembered the words of his female human friends. That he was not an evil monster, but a good one that did what was needed to protect the planet! With the words, and visions of the ladies in his mind… Battra started to transform!**

 **He was enveloped in a golden light, one that made the other monsters stop fighting & even forced Megalon to land. In a matter of moments, the bright light actually lifted into the sky and soon vanished… to reveal Battra in his moth form! Megalon and Gaira let out screeched of surprise, while Sanda merely nodded. It seemed he too realized that Battra could only reach his full potential when he gave his own heart wings to escape the misconception that people often gave to him. He screeched loudly and dived at a stunned Megalon, knocking him to the ground with a body-check!**

 **The battle resumed anew!**

 _You'll never fly!_

 _If you want, you can fly!_

 **As the instrumental part of the song played, the scene changed to show Tarzan and Destryuk wreaking havoc inside the base! Once they made their presence known, many Seatopian and Kilaak guards rushed to deal with them. But the wild man and civilized one showed they were a force to be reckoned with when teamed together! They tore through the ranks, displaying feats of battle prowess that would make any warrior proud! Tarzan used his superior agility, dexterity and ability with the spear to send the guards flying into dreamland! Destryuk showed that he had the brawn and brains to utilize his sword to the fullest, and also hand-to-hand combat that would make many a fighter impressed.**

 **Once they were done with the guards in one room, they started to look for the place that had their lady loves. Their senses took them down a corridor that showed a room with bright light at the end of it. Destryuk looked to his friend and stated, "Come on Tarzan… let's get them back!". He agreed and the scene than froze, showing the duo rushing in while slowly zooming out and fading to black.**

* * *

Once the lights went up and the screen blanked to blue, the audience cheered loudly for the music video and for those that were featured in it! Author **LORD DESTRYUK** rose up to take his bows and wave to the cheering Disney characters and also to the Toho people that were shown on the screen, his OC characters clapping politely at their creator. The Author looked to Megumi, who smiled warmly and bowed to the young man as he sported a small blush.

Miranda came back on stage with microphone in hand and asked, "Hey everyone! Who here liked that video? Come on, tell me what you thought!". The House of Mouse was rocking yet again as the patrons made their like for the unique music video very clear. Tarzan, Jane, Archemedes and those featured in the video were very much proud of their accomplishments on creating the film.

The co-ruler of Enchancia allowed the people to express themselves before raising her hand, calling for calmness. Gradually, the audience settled down so they could be ready for the next film. Miranda looked once again to her papers and stated, "Alright now! This next video is _Peter Walked On The Water_ , which is sung by Carmelo Domenic Licciardello but most refer to him as Carman. This is a Christian song that is shown in the CD made in 1992 Carman Yo Kidz, and was made by **DJ Rodriguez**.". Said author rose up, showing he was proud and unashamed on who he was & what he believed in. He soon sat back down, everyone curious on what the young man had made. She also stated that the Toho monsters appearing in the video were Godzilla Junior and Manda, the version that appeared in _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_ movie.

Miranda stated, "Okay everyone, turn your attention to the screen and let's see what he managed to come up with. Roll it!". She went and sat back down with her family, the lights dimming once again as the massive screen came back on.

* * *

 **The scene showed the Toho universe, at a beach where many visitors were at. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly and the waves rolling gently. Children in swimsuits played in the water, young pre-teens and teenagers venturing deeper into the waters to play. Adults, young and old, were either working on their tan, resting in the shade, playing with the young ones or going out to try their luck in the water. Among the patrons were the families that had come from the Disney universe!**

 **The royal families from all the** _ **Monsters and Magic**_ **series were there; from Ariel and her family all the way to Sofia and her own from Enchancia! Even Genie and Eden had come with their son Robin, the entire group making it to be one bit unique gathering the world would most likely rarely see ever again. Melody and the other adults kept an eye on their kids as they played in the water, or near it. Those like Elsa, who was holding onto her little one-year old girl Janne, opted to stay in the shade under a large umbrella while she looked out for the others.**

 **It was a very tranquil and serene scene… until something happened that would make history for all!**

 **Some screams suddenly filled the beach, causing all activity to cease as they looked to the ones who did scream. It was a gaggle of teenage girls, who pointed out towards the sea. The patrons followed their fingers… and soon realized why the young women had screamed, for in the distance in the deep waters was Godzilla Junior and Manda the dragon! The beach quickly turned chaotic as many beach dwellers started to head inland, afraid for their lives even though the monsters were far out away in the deep ocean.**

 **Ariel and the others were the only ones standing there, looking out in the distance while the other Japanese patrons all ran past them in a panic! Many were calling out to them to tell them to leave, but when they did not budge, they merely gave up and turned around to run away. Chibueze, the seven-year old son of Melody and Oliver/Oxen pointed to the water and exclaimed, "Look Mommy, Daddy! It's Godzilla!". The young lady corrected her son, saying that it was Godzilla Junior who was the son of Godzilla.**

 **Doortje, the five-year old daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene exclaimed in delight, "Let's go and play with them! They look lonely out there!". To the child's eyes, the monsters did look to be lonely as they merely ambled about without really acknowledging the other's presence.**

 **Rapunzel went to her daughter and said, "No… no I don't think it would be good to go and play with them. Let's just stay here and watch them go…".**

 **However, the kids of the royals objected as they really wanted to play and spend time up close with the saurian and Eastern dragon. Colette, the seven-year old daughter of Tracy and Mainard, actually went into the water and started to walk towards the** _ **kaiju**_ **! Tracy exclaimed, "Young lady! What do you think you're doing?! Get back here!".**

 **The little lady answered, "No! Going to see Godzilla and other one! Want to play with them! Come on everyone, let's go!". Chibueze looked at her, than at his sister Adamina, the six-year old little lady looking at him. The two soon nodded, and followed Colette's lead by going into the water!**

 **Oliver/Olujimi exclaimed, "Kids! You need to come back here! We want to protect you!".**

 **Adamina smiled and replied, "Don't worry Daddy! The Lord will protect us! He's with us always, like you and Mommy say! Come on everyone, let's go to Godzilla Junior and play with him and his friend!". Shortly after saying that, the other kids started to follow the others into the water! Arnljot, Gillis, Ortwin, Agace, and even D** **'** **Artagnan started to go into the water. Sofia, Amber and James walked out with them!**

 **And that is when the song & music started up!**

 _The ocean is a scary place to go for a stroll…_

 _Especially when the skies are dark, and waves begin to roll!_

 _When Jesus walked on the water, his disciples started to scream._

 _But Peter said, "Lord, if it's you… I'll keep you company"!_

 _That's when…_

 **The adults were flabbergasted as they saw their children willingly ignore them as they made their way towards the monsters, who stood still as they saw the young humans in the distance. They were perplexed, because normally humans would run away from them, even the adult ones. The Japanese citizens that were still fleeing the scene suddenly stopped and looked to see the spectacle in their eyes. Azad turned to Genie and exclaimed, "Genie, use their magic to bring them back!".**

 **The blue cool dude rolled up his sleeve and stated, "You got Azad! One magical transport coming up and… what…?". He was partway in doing his usual zany magical act, when something he saw caused him to pause. In fact, the camera showed that everyone on the beach was amazed on what they were now seeing. The camera shifted again to show the young ones still walking… but now they were walking on top of the water! Not through it, but on top of the moving liquid like it was solid ground!**

 _ **{**_ _Peter walked on the water!_

 _Faith stepped out on the sea!_

 _Jesus said, "Don't be afraid. Keep your eyes straight on me'!_ _ **}**_

 **The camera panned back to the adults, who were simply astounded as they witnessed their children went from walking to running on the sea towards Godzilla Junior and Manda! Eden turned to Genie and asked, "Dear, are… are you doing that?".**

 **Genie answered, "No, it's not me. In fact, it's not magic at all I sense here! In fact… something more powerful than it is causing those kids to do that!".**

 **Hadrian looked to the magical being and inquired, "What could be more powerful than genie magic?".**

 **Anna answered that one, "It's something called faith and trust, my friend. Faith and trust… in someone that truly is greater than any of us.". The camera switched once again to the sea, where the children were getting close to Junior and Manda.**

 _The world can be a scary place to go for a stroll…_

 _Especially when the winds of life make you lose control!_

 _But you can walk on the water, though difficult it may seem._

 _When the waves crash all around, the Lord keeps you company!_

 **The kids cheered as they made their way on the water, passing the waves that rolled by due to the subtle movements of the monsters. They also raced past sharks and other dangerous sea creatures that lurked in the deep parts of the sea. They had no reason to be afraid… because with them was Jesus Christ Himself, the King of Kings! The Son was following patiently after the little ones, like a dutiful parent would to their energetic children. Godzilla Junior looked down more when the children managed to catch up to them; seven going to him while five went to Manda. Both large monsters were really still as they tried to comprehend what was going on as the little humans started to climb on their bodies like it was a playground!**

 **The adults and other patrons on the beach looked on in amazement, some of the Japanese people returning and actually joined the others from the Disney universe to stare in wonder at the miracle before them. Many started to record the event with their cameras, some taking pictures as they believed this was news to be shared with the world!**

 _ **{**_ _I know Peter walked on the water!_

 _Faith stepped out on the sea!_

 _Jesus said, "Don't be afraid. Keep your eyes straight on me'!_ _ **}**_

 **Snow White looked out still but said to all, "You know… we often tell the children to have faith and trust in the Lord, to believe in him no matter what. But when the time comes to put that faith to the test… us adults often fail. It's no wonder that our children walked on the water and are now with Junior and Manda… they believe in Jesus, and this is the result.". She now resolved to have her faith tempered and to get stronger, for what she saw before her eyes was a miracle!**

 **The young ones, pre-teens, teenagers, young adults and mature ones who heard her looked out to see something that truly defied explanation… and also something that defied even magic!**

 _Trust the word of God, not in what you see!_

 _The next wave holds a miracle if only you believe!_

 **The scene showed Chibueze, Adamina, Arnljot, Doortje, Gillis, Sofia and Amber climbing on Junior's head and cheering as they have seemingly 'conquered' getting up on top of their new friend. Junior looked up with his eyes at the small humans celebrating on his head… and a low growl of amusement escaped from his maw! He looked to see Manda, who was curled up as Colette, Ortwin, Agace, D** **'** **Artagnan and James were climbing up and sliding down on his back scales like a water slide! When they landed on the water, they did not go through it but bounced on it like it was a water bed. The spirits of both** _ **kaiju**_ **seemed to lighten as the human children did not show any kind of fear for them.**

 **The camera showed the rest back on the beach, everyone just spellbound in seeing something that would never be shown for as long as they lived.**

 _ **{**_ _I know Peter walked on the water!_

 _Faith stepped out on the sea!_

 _Jesus said, "Don't be afraid. Keep your eyes straight on me"!_

 _Keep your eyes straight on me!_

 _You've got to just keep your eyes straight on me!_ _ **}**_

 **As the music and lyrics started on their final verses, the cameras showed for a brief amount of time before changing to another the children. First was Chibueze, than Adamina, Arnljot, Doortje, Gillis, Colette, Ortwin, Agace, D** **'** **Artagnan, Sofia, Amber and James as they showed faces full of life, love and laughter as they played on the monsters. It soon showed the slightly amused face of Godzilla Junior, than the patient if perplexed fierce face of Manda… than ended with Jesus Christ hovering between the monsters as he blessed the little ones for their faith and trust in Him. That is when the scene slowly faded to black, than the music ended.**

* * *

When the lights came on, everyone clapped and cheered loudly! Though not as wild as when the previous two music videos ended, it was still something and that DJ welcomed. The many stars that were featured in it took their bows, the children clinging tightly to either their parents or grandparents as they were very shy from the attention now given to them. Miranda came back on stage, this time joined by Mickey Mouse. The main mouse of the house brought up his own microphone and stated, "Well that was sure a swell video! What did you all think of it?". Another round of applause and clapping could be heard, but many did not cheer. It was the evil section, those of truly wicked black hearts and souls that did NOT like Christ given that He was the Light.

After letting the audience be heard, Mickey raised his hand for some calmness. When he got it, he stated, "Okay everyone, we got to go to another commercial break! But stay in your seats, more excellent music videos are on the way! And for you watching at home, now's the time to get some refreshments or to take care of other business! But don't worry, we'll be back real soon!". The cameras than turned off, the camera people indicating to Mickey that they were now on official commercial time. The patrons all around started to gather around to others, talking about the music videos they just witnessed and what more could be on the way.

The _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ was still going strong!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Wow… just… wow! I… I just… I just can't believe I managed to make this chapter in just a short amount of time, and it's even longer than my previous chapter before it got erased! Oh man…

Thank you Lord for giving me back the spark! Thank you Jesus for flowing through me, in getting my creative juices flowing and my work back on track! I never want to abuse or go to waste the gift of imagination and writing you have given me! Thank you God for… for… for everything!

Six music videos down, nine more to go! I will be looking at the music & song suggestions you all put down, either in my reviews or via PM, and I will see what I can do with them. Also, the poll I put up is closed but will be replaced soon by another one that is linked to this special!

Also one more thing; if any of you wish to make stories out of the music videos you have seen here, I would say go for it! I like to encourage and inspire others to make their own unique Disney/Toho stories! So if you want to utilize the music videos I put in here for your own use, you have my blessings and well wishes! Again, hoping and praying to see anyone do artwork on any of my _Monsters and Magic_ story series & specials. Or at the least do a YouTube video review on any of them…

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were with Statler and Waldorf, and their dates, what kind of crack would you make about the Muppets?

What would you say to Ross's face after learning how the modified Destroyah's came to be in New York City?

If the Seatopians and Kilaak people kidnapped your special person for their own nefarious schemes, how would you team up with Tarzan to take them down?

If you walked/ran on the water with the kids towards Godzilla Junior and Manda, which _kaiju_ would you go to? Why, and what would you do once you got to them?

And finally… which character or group would you go to after the commercials came on, and what would be your discussion with them on any of the three music videos just shown?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

House of Mouse- Kaiju Musical Specials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you are doing well. I have something to inform all of you that is important… well, at least to me.

Before I go further, I would like to give thanks and praise to the Lord. Thank you God for again helping me through these difficult times. My family has been hit by this string of flu and other ailments that have hit us hard, but thanks to you Lord all are recovering. Slowly but surely. Thank you Jesus for looking after my family, and also those out there that need you very much. I hope and pray to you that you continue to be with us, to those that call out to you, and also to be with my many friends out there across the world. And that goes for all of you here in the Fanfiction community!

It seems that my plans have been derailed… again. I was planning to celebrate my birthday in style in March by going on a 7-Night Disney Cruise, but something arose that made me re-think it. Now… just have to wait and save another year before I can do that. Them's the breaks I guess…

I am going to be a bit down for the next couple of days, because I really wanted to celebrate my 34th birthday in some real, fun style. But hopefully, I can get my head and heart back up soon. I was also hoping to advertise my stories by wearing my two special _Monsters and Magic_ shirts on said cruise, but... next year is there.

Before I do thank the ones who have been kind and gracious enough to review my previous chapter, just want to say something. While I do enjoy the reviews, I do kinda miss the long reviews that some of you used to put up. I often go back to the reviews in my previous stories to read them; to see the long ones written by others who really get involved with the stories! So in turn, I hope to see long reviews like before but as long as I do at least get reviews, even short ones, I am good.

Now for the ones who reviewed:

To **SaurusRock625** : Thank you once again for the wonderful review, my friend! I really appreciate it, and also like the answers you give my questions! Hope to see more honest and fiery reviews and such in the future from you, my friend!

To **LORD DESTYRUK** : It is very good to hear you again after some time has passed, my friend! To be honest though, a bit perplexed on why your reviews have been much shorter than the ones you gave in my _Monsters and Magic_ series. I do hope to see those kinds of reviews from you in the future, for they are very enjoyable to read very much! So, will take your suggestion into serious consideration. You have my word on that!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you once again sweetheart for the review! Again a bit puzzled why it was shorter than usual, but pleased to receive one from you nevertheless. I hope to see your usual fiery and long reviews that you know I enjoy seeing and reading! Also, hope you like that is going to show here! Consider this one of my early Valentine's Day present to you, my lady love!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you once again my friend for the review! Yours are worth waiting for like many, and also good to see this one also long and involved with the special! Glad you like your date/escort, and also the answers to the questions I put down at the end of the chapter! I believe you will like what you see in this chapter special!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the review as well, my friend! And thank you for answering my questions as well! Glad you are enjoying it so far, and hope you are ready for what is to be shown here!

To **Guest** : Will consider it, that is all I can offer. Hope to also see a review on your thoughts on said special in the future, if you please.

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the kind review, and also answering my questions! I hope I have answered yours as best I could, my friend! Hope to see more reviews from you!

And finally to **Japan Boy** : Thank you for the review, my friend! Like so many others, yours are worth waiting for! I'm glad that you liked the music videos, and more are to come! I hope you wish me luck, my friend!

I really hope you all are enjoying this, and again… I hope to find someone willing to do a video YouTube review on any of my Disney/Toho works. Or someone willing to do artwork that showcases any of it as well. Still looking for a way to show and sell my Disney/Toho works to either company, so any kind of assistance or advice would be appreciated. I believe with all my being that my _Monsters and Magic_ series is what both Disney and Toho need, so any kind of assistance to help me out is welcomed very much!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs being used here are as follows:

 _Strike Back_ sung by AmaLee that is featured in the anime series _Fairy Tail_. The series' first started off as a manga, written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima that appeared in Weekly Shōnen Magazine in August 2006 all the way through July 2017. The manga was than adapted to become an anime series produced by A-1 Pictures, Satelight and Dentsu, Inc. The anime series aired on 2009, and seems to be continuing on.

 _Rise_ is from the ninth studio album released by American Christian rock band Skillet. The writers for the song are John Cooper & Scott Stevens, the album recorded from October 2012 to January 2013 before being released in June 2013. The studio who did the recording and releasing is West Valley Studios in Woodland Hills, California. The label that is tied to the album is Word Records & Atlantic Recording Corporation.

 _Under The Sea_ sung by Samuel E. Wright who played as Sebastian the crab in Walt Disney's animated classic film _**The Little Mermaid**_ that appeared in theaters in 1989. The song was also released in the album The Little Mermaid: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack in 1989, the label linked to Walt Disney Records. The song writers are Alan Menken who performed the music, and Howard Ashman who made the lyrics. Alan Menken & Howard Ashman are also the producers.

Now, on with the music awards!)

* * *

The House of Mouse dinner theater club was still rocking, the paparazzi still within the establishment as the _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ continued on through the night! All over the world, and even those in the far-off worlds & galaxies within the Disney universe, many a TV screen was showing the event and the videos that had just been shown. Men, women, children and many other races all over the place were talking about the music videos just shown & hoping which song would appear next. It was the same in the Toho universe, as the many beings that resided in said universe were glued to the screens that broadcasted the event.

In the eyes of many, it was literally the event of the millennium to watch and record!

At the moment, everyone was doing various things as the commercials promoted by the sponsors for the event rolled on through the airwaves. Author **GODZILLA1996** with his date She-Hulk were talking to a newspaper magazine called Toon Daily as they described their thoughts on the Disney/Toho concept, when it was first started by **DJ Rodriguez** back in March of 2017 all the way up to today. **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** with her date Prince Atem were talking to a reporter for the Cartoon Mega-Review, her name being Clarissa Bovine who was cousin to Clarabelle Cow. The anthro reporter was one of the rare ones who did her job with honesty and dignity. She was asking them questions on how they liked the event so far, and which film they believed so far could take the Grand Prize.

Various other journalists, reporters, camera men and women, and more from outlets of media were mingling within the crowd to see if they could find a scoop… or in some cases, dirt on certain characters or Authors they would like to expose for their own benefit.

Peg looked to her husband and exclaimed, "Oh, this is so exciting Pete! So many stars, so many Authors… and also just excellent music videos shown so far! Oh, this is certainly one to remember for all times! And also to put in the scrapbooks!". The beautiful mature wife of Pete had been taking pictures of the event ever since it officially started. While she would get a recording of the awards show, like most who worked at the club, she also wanted to take pictures. She had been snapping away with a digital camera, wanting to make both a real & electronic scrapbook for future generations to see. While Peg was attuned to how things were done concerning pictures, she also enjoyed doing things the old-fashioned way, so she would get the pictures developed and put into her Family Scrapbook later one.

The round villain of the Mickey Mouse film series grumbled, "I hate to admit it, I really do. But… heh, this party isn't going that bad. I see PJ enjoying his time with Vanima! And also Pistol is enjoying time with her date… umm… what's his name…? Oh! Oh yeah, Matt! Going to have a talk with him when this shindig is over…". He was a father after all, and he wanted to make sure that the guy his little girl was seeing was truly one to let into the family.

Author **Darkness Rissing** and his date Spring Sprite were talking with Miss Piggy and Kermit at their table, the young man looking to the duo and asking, "So you two, how do you like this unique event here?".

Kermit answered, "Oh it is great! Just really great! All of these movie stars and videos being shown… almost reminds me of the good old days of _The Muppet Show_!". Back during the mid-1970s, Kermit and his crew ran a very successful television series called _The Muppet Show_ which had various real-life guest stars coming to their theater to let loose and get in touch with their silly side.

Miss Piggy put in, "I agree with my sweet Kermie here! This place is alive with not just famous guests from all over space, time and also two universes… but also having a plethora of camera people here! Oh, I know that I will make another big comeback that will have audiences cheer for me once more!". Darkness and Sprite both smiled & chuckled, as they knew that the female pig was not called the _Original Diva_ for nothing.

Spring Spite than had a question pop into her mind, and looked to her date to send her message to him telepathically. When he received it, the Author nodded before looking to Kermit and asking, "Say Kermit, my lovely lady here has a question for you. She was wondering if it were possible for you to bring Toho to your theater. You know, such as bringing Godzilla or any of the _kaiju_ into your place.".

Kermit shuddered a bit as he made a bit of a nervous face before answering, "Well… umm… inviting some of the stars of Toho as special guests sounds like a good idea. But those giant monsters…".

Just then, a familiar voice came from above them in the balcony stands. It was Statler as he exclaimed, "Hey frog! It would be great if you brought Godzilla or any of his giant friends to your theater!".

The main star of the Muppets, and his lady pig, looked up at the two hecklers with confusion and asked, "W-Why? What makes you say that?".

Waldorf finished, "Because any of them would bring down the house… literally! Doh, ho ho ho ho!". Statler added that it would actually be doing the world a favor by doing that, and they laughed again with their beautiful dates giggling with them. Both frog, pig, Author and sprite had cover their faces at the crack from the legendary heckler duo.

Just then, Queen Miranda came back to the podium on the stage. But this time, she was joined by Goofy as the loveable goof looked to be excited as can be. Mickey had given him his microphone and he soon announced, "Hyuck! Hey everybody! The show is going to start back up in 30 seconds, so please get back to your seats _muy pronto_!". The patrons within the establishment quickly got back to their seats, wanting to get back in place to get a good view of the upcoming music videos.

Soon, the camera lights blinked back on to indicate that they were back on the air!

Miranda and Goofy waved to the audience that was watching the show at their abodes and it was Goofy that announced, "Hey everyone! Welcome back to the show! I hope you all are having a great time tonight, and have enjoyed what's been seen so far! Hyuck! Hey everyone, how do you like the music videos shown up till now?!". The guests clapped and cheered loudly, showing their love for the awesome music videos that had been shown earlier.

After a few moments of letting the audience showing their appreciation for the videos, Miranda held up her hand to calm everyone down. When most of the guests had settled, she picked up her own microphone and announced, "Alright now! Let's see our remaining nine top choice music videos! Our next one is a unique one that was made by Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and her beau Pharaoh Atem. It features the song _Strike Back_ , sung by AmaLee and is featured as one of the opening songs from the anime series _Fairy Tail_! As for the _kaiju_ and characters going to be in the video… well, again we're going to surprise you!".

Everyone looked to the female Author and her date, both looking pleased and eager to see their hard work coming up soon. Miranda and Goofy went back to their tables as the lights dimmed down, the screen soon blinking to life:

* * *

 **The scene showed that it was nighttime… and also the decimated town of Narita! The camera panned around slowly to show the airport area, which was destroyed as broken & burning plane crafts littered the place. Buildings were smashed to rubble, the Control Towers that guided planes & jets in safely were also gone as they had been trampled to the ground. Huge strange white crystals dotted the landscape, many tall as skyscrapers and flowing with energy!**

 **Standing amidst the destruction was Space Godzilla and Destroyah, the two gigantic** _ **kaijus**_ **of destruction and death roaring loudly as they beheld the devastation they had wrought! Space Godzilla roared loudly before unleashing her** _ **Spiral Lighting**_ **technique, her crystal stalactite shoulders flashing white & the horn crest on her head flashing orange as she opened her maw to unleash a bolt of deep orange lighting that spiraled around and struck the ground! Explosions followed immediately, the many buildings and other structures around her vanishing in the fiery aftermath!**

 **Destroyah unleashed its deadly** _ **Micro Oxygen Spray**_ **, opening its own maw to unleash a deep pink spray of deadly particles that would obliterate oxygen molecules and penetrate deep into any material! The spray struck all over, causing the ground to explode and many buildings to collapse as their steal supports were quickly corroded away. The two monsters let out their own unique shrieks as they continued their devastation… and far in the distance, a group of one-hundred humans were watching the scene with glee. It was the deadly** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **yakuza gang, and its leader was the alluring yet very deadly Lady Momoko.**

 **Said leader of the fearsome Japanese mafia gang stated, "It is all working perfectly everyone. We have managed to bring Space Godzilla back through a time portal, and have taken control of both monsters thanks to the** _ **Brainwave Amplifier**_ **we stole from G-Force. Now, the whole world will be under our control! The nations all over will beg us to not unleash these immense beasts on them! We will have total control over all the people on this planet!". After she declared that, her underlings cheered loudly!**

 **The** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **had managed earlier to break into G-Force, stealing some top-secret inventions and ideas that had been hidden deep within the many levels of the facility. Lady Momoko had discovered that the military was putting together a project that would take many years to even put into use… a project that called for creating artificial black holes, ones designed to crush any enemy, specifically the giant monsters such as Godzilla! They also were working on a device called a** _ **Brainwave Amplifier**_ **, that would increase a psychic-user's mental abilities many fold! However, some tests to prove too dangerous as those they tested the device one became… unsound in the mind. Thanks to some gifted people such as Miki Saegusa, the subjects were saved & restored to their normal frame of mind. But under her protests, the device was stored away until they had the means to make it safer.**

 **She had her top goons break into G-Force Headquarters, stole the papers linked to the A.B.H. (Artificial Black Hole) project & making off with the amplifier & the papers that explained everything about it in clear detail. Upon gaining said treasures, she had her top criminal minds re-work and modify the plans to her own twisted designs. The result was the formation of a device that was tested on the far outskirts of the cities, and said device formed a WHITE Hole instead of a Black one. This caused a rift in time to appear, which only reached far back as to last year, but it was sufficient to bring forth an extremely powerful creature… Space Godzilla!**

 **Seeing the immense and powerful space monster, Lady Momoko launched her second project! One of her goons was actually a gifted telepath like Miki, only his mind was corrupt and twisted. One would think he was a human-version of Ratigan the criminal genius rat! When the young man put the amplifier on, which resembled a football helmet with glowing lights on the side, he managed to boost his power so that he actually controlled the potent space saurian! Lady Momoko had been cackling with glee upon seeing her plans coming into fruition!**

 **They had managed to hide Space Godzilla above the planet, far above the atmosphere where she utilized her special electromagnetic waves to actually block viewing satellites & radar from detecting her.**

 **She utilized the A.W.H. (Artificial White Hole) one more time to hopefully bring forth another powerful** _ **kaiju**_ **to use as another tool… but she got more than she bargained for! The device did pull back another potent monster… and it was Final-form Destroyah! Bringing back such a beast caused a backlash that destroyed the A.W.H. down to its very microcircuits, but it did manage to bring it forth completely before self-destructing. Lady Momoko ordered her subordinates to take control of the monster as well. The psychic fool did manage to get the extremely powerful monster under his control… but it was pushing his limits to the max, and also gradually but surely degenerating his brain.**

 **With another destructive tool at her disposal now, she called forth Space Godzilla from the sky… and so thus the carnage began!**

 **She had her forces set up in Narita, bringing forth the two most formidable** _ **kaiju**_ **in all of history to showcase her power! She had announced on the air who she was, and also demanded from Tokyo complete surrender… or else she would set her minions on the city! The government responded by swiftly calling up the Japanese Self-Defense Force, G-Force and more to deal with the woman and her insane plans! Many tanks of various kinds, helicopters, infantry, ground vehicles, planes & jets started to converge on Narita as the behemoths stood at attention. The citizens were evacuated some time ago the moment the **_**Crimson Katana**_ **arrived with their two titans of destruction. So any kind of civilian causality was down to a bare minimum.**

 **Sadly though, it was a slaughter for the forces of Good. Space Godzilla and Destroyah started to decimate the forces, utilizing all of the abilities on the human machines! The half-sister of Godzilla used her crystals towers to send white-bolts of energy to the aircrafts, striking with pinpoint precision that sent both machine and pilots to their deaths! The military tried their MBT-92 tanks, sending maser attacks at the behemoth! However, Space Godzilla utilized her** _ **Space Shield**_ **to deflect the energy attacks right back at them! The saurian had her crystals dig deep into the mantle of the Earth, drawing in the natural energies from the planet's core! In short, she was draining and using the planet's own energy!**

 **Destroyah had leveled the opposition with its deadly** _ **Horn Katana**_ **and** _ **Micro Oxygen Spray**_ **, cutting the machines down to size or corroding both them & human with its spray! The military's missiles, machine gun fire, and rockets were all ineffective as the hides of the monsters were extremely sturdy! So in a matter of hours, the entire military forces were obliterated with Lady Momoko having prime view of it all!**

 **Soldiers that tried to get close to the boss of the deadly yakuza gang were dealt with ruthlessly and without mercy! The men and women under the command of the beautiful bad woman were deadly with their weapons, and thus any soldier that got close to the area they were stationed in was quickly cut down to size! Many of the thugs that preferred to utilize weapons such as katanas and other tools similar to them had managed to gain some small shards of Space Godzilla's crystals, fashioning and using the unique minerals as deadly weapons that were very resilient and sturdy! Lady Momoko had laughed at the pathetic attempts of the military, believing with full arrogance that the government would soon fold once they saw she was quite untouchable!**

 **Now the scene changed to G-Force Headquarters in Tokyo, where many great military and political minds were amassed. General Isao Jun looked at the reports and stated, "Gentlemen and ladies… we are in serious trouble here. This Momoko character seems to be invincible, due to any kind of attack to her or her monsters have been rebuffed soundly. At this juncture… I can only conclude… that we need a miracle to get out of this mess.". Indeed, the situation looked grim in the eyes of the many people that were set in the Command Center of G-Force.**

 **Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared in the room! The occupants leapt out of their seats, with soldiers trained to guard the interior of the room getting their automatic weapons ready! The light was actually a portal, and emerging from it were two beings. The camera did not show their faces, but rather parts of their bodies as each carried a unique weapon. One of them, a female spoke, "Excuse me everyone… I hear you need a miracle. And I believe we can deliver. All I ask is that you trust us on this. Where your armies and machines failed… we will succeed.".**

 **The camera showed the surprise, and also reluctant faces of the military as they gazed at the two mysterious beings…**

 **The scene shifted once again to Narita, where Space Godzilla and Destroyah were once again on the move! The camera stayed on them as they stomped towards the city's limits, heading for the direction of Tokyo. Their faces were than showed at a close-up briefly before switching to Lady Momoko, who was getting into a limo that had been left behind when the owners fled the city with the other citizens. She looked to her loyal subordinates and exclaimed, "Everyone, we're moving out to Tokyo! Since my display of power and might did not sway them here, I shall make a personal demonstration at their capital city! So get whatever vehicles you can, and follow me to complete victory!". The various men and women cheered, believing that indeed victory was secure.**

 **However, a deep male voice called out in the distance, "I do not think so, evil woman!". The** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **members and their leader looked westward where the voice had originated from, and standing down a long, deserted street were two people.**

 **One was a male that had dark skin, standing tall and proud like a king. He had violet eyes that were showing a serious demeanor, and wearing an outfit that looked to be like armor. It looked to be a mixture of medieval with a modern take that was unique, and speaking of unique… so was his hair. His hair was tri-colored with golden blonde locks in the front in a unique pattern like lightning bolts, with black-colored hair behind it with red hair coming behind it. He held up a fist… that was covered in black flames!**

 **Next to the man was a female, one that looked alluring & deadly like Lady Momoko herself! She had a light tan color complexion, light brown hair and a build that showed she had undergone intense training for a good part of her life! She wore garbs that looked to be in the style of Chinese warriors, and she wielded a naginata. It was a long pole that had a curved blade on it, and it was glowing in a faint white light!**

 **On both the strangers' right arms were tattoos that bore a unique insignia. It was black, and in the shape of a bird with wings & a long tail with a spear tip.**

 **Lady Momoko got out of her limo, walking slowly to the front of her group while her subordinates looked to get ready for a fight. She raised an eyebrow at the duo and stated, "I see two fools decided to play hero tonight. Tell me, what are your names so I can remember who was foolish enough to oppose me.".**

 **The young man answered, "My name is Atem, and this lovely warrior beside me is Kearitona.".**

 **Said Chinese-garbed woman added, "And we are warriors from** **Fairy Tail Guild** **!".**

 **Lady Momoko looked dis-interested in the proclamation as she remarked, "Fairy Tail Guild? What is that, some kind of fan club or something?".**

 **Atem stated, "It's no surprise that you don't know what it is. It's a guild that is in another universe entirely, one that is ruled by magic.". He lifted his left fist that was covered in black flames, and he increased the intensity of the flames to prove his point. Kearitona did the same, swinging her heavy-looking weapon like it was light as a feather, the white glow coming from the blade part increasing in intensity too.**

 **Kearitona stated, "We have seen how you violated the laws of nature, of time & space. And how you used beasts that should have been left for dead for your own selfish gain. And that is why we are here… to stop you!".**

 **The proclamation got Lady Momoko to chuckle, than laugh out loud with her cronies soon following! After some moments of hysterical laughter, the villainess looked to the duo and exclaimed, "Hahahahahaha! You two, stop me?! The military sent their top soldiers and didn't get close enough! What makes you think you two alone can stop me, when I have my own army & two of the greatest **_**kaiju**_ **of all time at my side?!".**

 **Atem smirked and replied, "First of all… what makes you think that we're alone in this?". He shut off his black flames and snapped his fingers, three magical portals springing into existence! This took the yakuza gang completely off-guard, silencing their laughter and showing to them that what the two did earlier was not a mere illusionary trick. From one of the portals came forth eight beings… six that looked like humanoid bears wearing clothing, followed by two pre-teen children! The six small anthro bears were the Gummi Bears, said to be mythical fairy tale creatures in the realm they inhabited. There was Zummi Gummi the wizard, Gruffi Gummi the serious one, Cubbi Gummi the young swashbuckler, Sunni Gummi the plucky lady, Grammi Gummi the matron of the group, and finally Tummi Gummi the easygoing one!**

 **One of the humans was a girl, looking to be about twelve years of age. She had light blonde hair that had a simple golden band on it with a large red jewel adorned in the middle that showed above her forehead. She wore a simple blue dress with gold-colored trimmings on the edge, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it. Her eyes were black, her skin a fair white, and lips a light pink color. She also carried a long bow with a quiver full of arrows on her back. It was Princess Calla from the realm of Dunwyn!**

 **By her side was a young lad that was her age as well, having a scrawny build that was built more for speed & evasion rather than strength. He wore green & brown clothing with brown shoes, indicating that he was a squire of sort from a medieval period. He had brown hair, light fair skin like Calla, black eyes and wielded a unique weapon that was a long wooden pole with black flat attachments on it. Said attachments looked like the ones on battering rams, indicating that the weapon was like a blunt one instead of an edged one. The young man was Cavin, knight-in-training and boyfriend to Princess Calla!**

 **From the neighboring portal emerged several people dressed up in pirate outfits also from the distant past. Among them was a young woman close to Lady Momoko's age, wearing an unusual blue Chinese garb that had twin Oriental dragons etched into it. She had blonde hair, deep brown eyes, fair tan skin and an air of a leader… a captain to be more precise! In her hand was a cutlass, the sword of choice for most pirates. It was Elizabeth Swann-Turner, Queen of the Pirates and Captain of the Brethren Court!**

 **Beside her was her husband, William Turner. He wore a swashbuckler outfit; dark black jacket over a red tunic with a leather belt strapped across his chest. By his left hip was his cutlass, and his other hip carried a small, custom-made pistol. His hair was long and slightly stringy, dark brown that matched his eyes. His skin was also fair, but a tad darker than Elizabeth's. William was also the former captain of the legendary** _ **Flying Dutchman**_ **, a ghost ship that ferried people who died at sea to the other side.**

 **Among them was Hector Barbossa, another famous captain and member of the Brethren Court. He did not wear a white wig, instead showing his natural brown hair. He wore a black Spanish hat with black plumage on it, his outfit showing that he was a pirate through and through. By his side though was the** _ **Sword of Triton**_ **, a potent magical blade that he won against a treacherous pirate named Edward Teach, a.k.a. Blackbeard.**

 **But legendary among them was the infamous Capt. Jack Sparrow, a man who was well-known throughout his life! Infamous or famous, depending on point of view. Jack Sparrow was dressed in his pirate outfit, the same one he wore when he first met Elizabeth and Will. By his side was his loyal crew; Joshamee Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Marty! Even the parrot came, perched on Cotton's shoulder!**

 **From the last portal emerged the most unusual of the bunch… six anthro ducks dressed in what could be described as futuristic hockey gear! It was the Mighty Ducks, alien beings from the planet Puckworld! The leader was Wildwing Flashblade, goalie and leader of the ragtag unit. He was also the bearer of** _ **The Mask of DuCaine**_ **, a golden mask that was a mixture of science and magic.**

 **There was Nosedive Flashblade, younger brother to Wildwing & hotshot of the team. While impulsive and reckless, with a humorous streak that was rather unique and charming, he was an excellent team player & crack shot that would make even professional shooters envious. He was also an ace when it came to utilizing any kind of flight gear.**

 **With the group was Duke L** **'** **Orange, former jewel thief & leader of the ****Brotherhood of the Blade** **gang back on Puckworld. He was extremely skilled with a blade, and quite agile which was a given due to his profession. In his hand was his orange blade, double-edged and forged to cut through almost anything.**

 **The large member of the team was Check Hardwing, but those who knew him most called him Grin. He was the muscle of the team, built like a tank but there was a few things that separated him from the rest. He embraced a Zen-like philosophy, rarely getting angry and being calm even under the greatest of pressure. He was trained by a master called Tai Quack Do on his planet, learning to be wise and patient no matter what. He was not just strong, but also defensive as he could take quite a hit from anything. Grin did not use weapons, but rather his own strength and bare hands.**

 **Next was Mallory McMallard, a fiery redheaded beauty with a temper to match it! Back on Puckworld, she was part of the** **Special Forces** **and thus was a strict disciplinarian. She also had extensive martial arts & hand-to-hand combat training, combined with weapons training made her a lethal combination. What she really utilized was her tongue, which was razor sharp with wit and remarks that could cut anyone down to size.**

 **The last member of the team was Tanya Gertrude Vanderflock, the blonde resident genius and specialist when it comes to computer systems & hardware. She had her **_**Omni-tool**_ **on hand, a special computer wrist device that was useful for a great number of things. While gifted in the brain department, she was not much of a fighter like the others. And an unusual quirk… she was allergic to feathers, which was ironic since she herself had it since she was a duck. That is why she constantly sounded like she had a cold.**

 **On each member that Atem summoned from their own respective worlds… the same tattoo was shown to all. Be on their own beings or on their armor, the unique insignia was proudly displayed.**

 **Atem stood up straight and announced, "Allow me and Keara to introduce you to the friends we made when we visited their realms. And also note this…".**

 **Keara picked up, "They now belong to the same guild as us, so that makes them part of the Fairy Tail family. And even though you may still outnumber us… that doesn't mean you'll win. Sometimes, quality beats quantity.".**

 **Lady Momoko still did not look impressed as she remarked, "Very nice party trick, little girl. But you forgot two very important things here. Mainly them…". She gestured to Space Godzilla and Destroyah, who roared loudly at the group to showcase their presence and power. While the others did look very nervous at seeing the behemoths, Keara and Atem were not fazed.**

 **The lady warrior proclaimed, "Oh, we didn't forget of your… towering friends. In fact, I believe they should meet our acquaintances as well!". She snapped her fingers… and a MASSIVE blue-white portal emerged in front of the** _ **kaiju**_ **! The space saurian and living Oxygen Destroyer stepped back slightly from the rip in time & space… for they felt something familiar coming through!**

 **Emerging first from the portal was Showa-era Mothra herself, the old but tough female moth squeaking loudly as she flew high in the sky! Coming next was Godzilla Junior, the son of the legendary saurian himself and nephew to Space Godzilla.**

 **The final one to emerge was Burning Godzilla, the mutated Godzillasaurus burning red with unbridled power, fury and rage! The legendary one roared loudly as the portal closed behind him, shaking the sky and ground with his powerful vocal chords! As the portal imploded on itself, it soon flashed the same guild insignia above the monsters before fading.**

 **Nosedive grinned and exclaimed, "Alright! Now the whole gang is here! Keara, Atem… let's get this party started!". That is when the music started up, the camera soon showing the opposing sides first… Guild vs. Gang, than zoomed out and up to show the face-off between** _ **kaijus**_ **!**

 **Lady Momoko did the same thing, "ALL OF YOU, CUT THEM DOWN NOW!". The** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **rushed forward, while the Guild Team was awaiting the orders of their leaders… Kearitona and Atem!**

* * *

 _Your odds are slim, the walls are thin…_

 _Cavin' in!_

 _But there is still a way,_

 _You see!_

 **Atem ordered, "Okay everyone, time to work as a team! Remember, they may have the numbers… but we got the skills and the heart to even the odds! You all do what you can with the small fry… me and Keara are going after the head of the group!". The team nodded their heads, soon rushing forward as they mixed and matched with one another. They knew it was going to take some clever and strong teamwork to bring down the deadly criminal gang, so they were going to give some things a try. Keara and Atem looked to one another, nodding their heads slightly as they charged ahead together behind their team… eyes locked on their main target, Lady Momoko!**

 **In the vast distance, Burning Godzilla rushed over to Destroyah as the duo clashed as they did in the past! Godzilla Junior and Mothra went towards Space Godzilla, who roared loudly as she was intent to destroy her nephew this time around. The camera than changed, showing a viewing screen where G-Force was now watching the events unfolding on their own monitors. Gen. Jun was very much hoping that his gamble to put their trust in these strangers paid off…**

 _In just one mere percent chance,_

 _There's possibility!_

 **Some of the** _ **Crimson Kitana**_ **unleashed gunfire on them from the automatic weapons they wielded, but Wildwing got them covered! He activated the** _ **Ice Shield**_ **feature on his arm guard, a large blue hexagonal energy shield appearing! Thanks to some modifications from both Tanya and Keara, said energy shield could expand to up to three times its normal size to create a suitable barricade! The only downside is that it drained more power if it did that, and also that it would break if a strong enough attack struck said shield. Thankfully, the bullets firing at them did not have the kind of strength, so the shield remained.**

 **Wildwing turned to Calla and exclaimed, "Princess, now! Fire your arrow!". The blonde beauty of Dunwyn quickly took out an arrow, one with a special green arrowhead tip on it. She stringed in, took aim and fired over the shield into the oncoming group of thugs! The men and women of the** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **saw this and made some room quickly to let the arrow fall to the ground… but that was a mistake! The moment the green tip came into contact with the asphalt, it exploded to release a thick green cloud of smoke! Calla unleashed another green-tipped arrow quickly, causing more smoke to form when it took struck the ground. The young pre-teen had created a smokescreen that was causing confusion and disorganization within the ranks!**

 **Mallory exclaimed, "Okay everyone, pick your partners and let's dance!".**

 _I won't sit back and accept the hand we are dealt,_

 _A fate that is thrown out by someone else!_

 **Meanwhile, Burning Godzilla was going bulk-to-bulk against his most powerful adversary to date! He and Destroyah were engaged in a sumo-like contest of strength, pushing against the other to see who would topple first. Destroyah let out a roar as it slammed its massive frame into Burning Godzilla, but the saurian would not give in! His inferno-like body was giving him a bit of an edge, as the moment it came into contact with Destroyah, it added burning damage! After some time, the gargoyle-like beast managed to push his foe back… and unleash his** _ **Horn Katana**_ **! The horn extended in a golden energy and was brought down hard on the King of the Monsters! Burning Godzilla roared in pain, but retaliated with his red** _ **Final Breath**_ **move that shot intense red flames at his foe at near point-blank range!**

 **Space Godzilla roared as she took the running charge from her nephew, and retaliated with a strong right claw jab to Junior! While the son of Godzilla was stronger and bigger than last time he met his aunt years ago, he was still not strong enough as he recoiled from the punch. However, he was not one to quickly back down. The small mutated saurian shrieked and continued to charge, soon latching onto the right side of Space Godzilla! Mothra provided back up, screeching before she let loose her** _ **Antennae Beam**_ **! Pink ultrasonic energy beams rushed from her two antennae on her head, striking her foe who shrieked in anger! Apparently, ultrasonic sound waves and space crystals were not a good mix.**

 _There is still a future I can see,_

 _One I hope you'll share with me!_

 **Cubbi pulled out a vial and drank some dark purple liquid, which was the legendary** _ **Gummi Berry Juice**_ **! It was a unique concoction of certain Gummi berries made by the anthro bears that gave them the unique ability to bounce with incredible strength, resilience and ease! While it made the bears bounce when drank, it gave other races amazing physical strength and endurance! Unfortunately, the effects would last only for a short time, five to ten minutes at best. However, Atem aided Grammi Gummy in making the liquid more potent to last far longer. The short pink bear bounced all over the place like a pinball, smashing at the heads of the yakuza gang with his metal sword! Keara had given him it to replace its wooden one, giving it special properties like the ability to absorb energy! He exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! Take that, you dirty crooks! You're no match for a Gummi Bear warrior!".**

 **He was having fun… until he was grabbed in mid-air by a young male member of the** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **, who held him by the scruff of the neck! The thug sneered as Cubbi struggled to escape his clutches, but said human fool was lifted up as Grin grabbed HIM by the collar! The surprise maneuver forced the man to release Cubbi, than Grin displayed his strength by toss the member into a group of his fellow gang members! The giant hockey-playing duck looked to the small cub and stated, "Your spirit and courage are larger than your physical size, little warrior. But always let your mind grow as well with wisdom and humility.". Cubbi thanked his new friend, than both turned to see more of the criminal gang heading towards them, the duo getting ready to fight once more!**

 _Bring it on!_

' _Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle!_

 _Pushin' past the limit,_

 _I'm still burning with fire!_

 **Meanwhile, Duke was back-to-back with Elizabeth as the two sword wielders were surrounded by seven yakuza members, four wielding sharp katanas while three others held long crystal spikes in their hands. The former jewel thief looked to the Pirate Queen and stated, "Heh, these guys look good… but I know an amateur when I see one.". The patch-eyed alien duck was correct; while the wielders were professionals from a human point of view, they were amateurs in his view.**

 **Elizabeth remarked, "Than how about we show them what a duck and a queen can do… shall we?". Both smirked at one another, and that is when the seven came in fast! Mrs. Tuner and L** **'** **Orange displayed impressive parrying and countering strikes, turning around and attacking while still within the circle! Elizabeth managed to knock two of the katanas out of the hands of her opponents, than ducked as Duke launched his grappling cable to tie up the duo, than using some impressive strength to swing them around to deck two others! Mrs. Turner returned the favor as she flipped over her partner, who blocked a strike from the remaining three members, landing perfectly behind them… and cutting their clothes in precise places that at the slightest movement, they fell to reveal the three in their undergarments!**

 **The two men and one woman all shrieked in outrage, and by reflex dropped their weapons to try and salvage their dignity. Duke chuckled, than delivered two solid punches to the heads of the men while Elizabeth finished the Japanese woman with a brutal head-butt! The two team members looked to one another, Duke giving Mrs. Turner the thumbs-up sign before turning to see more enemies coming their way. Elizabeth got her cutlass ready and said, "Never a dull moment, that's for sure!".**

 _For our future I am fighting,_

 _I gotta drown this nightmare!_

 _And ain't nobody gonna stop me!_

 **Several** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **gang members were rushing towards Jack Sparrow and Nosedive, the pirate taking a look at the opposition and stated, "Excuse me Mr… Duck, but by any chance do you have something that might make these gentlemen and ladies take pause of a moment?". The brother of Wildwing merely smirked and aimed his** _ **Puck Blaster**_ **at the ground, and fired! An energy-covered puck shot forth, and hit a gas main which caused an explosion that stopped the bad guys and girls in their tracks! However, the blast was only strong enough to cause them to stop in their tracks. It didn't do anything else, as the group had been far from it to not get thrown back.**

 **Nosedive looked behind him and exclaimed, "Alright Gummi wizard! All yours!". Capt. Jack Sparrow also looked back to see Zummi Gummi backing them up with a parchment he had in his hand. It was one of his spells, as the magic-user still didn't have the memory capacity yet to memorize it by heart.**

 **Zummi chanted, "Here we go!** **EFFFO, TAMIGHT, WEAKOR** **!". Magical sparks erupted from his hands and shot forth, going to the ground beneath the gang members and spreading! But… nothing happened. Everyone was looking around in confusion to see why nothing occurred, but Zummi was smirking. He then snapped his fingers, and the good section of the road underneath the minions of Lady Momoko caved in! Yells and shouts could be heard as the group tumbled down into the sewer system down below! Jack Sparrow and Nosedive looked to the wizarding bear, who blew at his knuckles before rubbing them on his vest.**

 **The infamous pirate captain said, "Ah, I thought as much. You had your spell weaken the ground more, the part where Mr. Nosedive here blew up. Very clever.". Indeed, Nosedive's actions had caused the road structure underneath their enemies to be weakened further, the explosion more or less a smokescreen. That is when Zummi casted a spell that weakened the road more until the combined weight of the** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **members finished the job. Just after that, the trio saw two shadows leaping over them… and over the huge hole! It was Keara and Atem, the duo landing perfectly on the other side of the hole before rushing through the horde of minions… their target still set!**

 _Forget the past 'cause we're livin' in the present!_

 _I ain't scared of my past- and now in fact…_

 _Forever I'm screaming out for my pride!_

 **Keara swung her naginata with power and force, sending shockwaves of wind to knock some of the yakuza members down while doing incredible acrobatic martial arts feats at the same time. She exclaimed, "Come on, you guys! I know you're deadly to the average person, but to me this is a mere warm-up!". A burly Japanese male member's face twisted in anger as he cocked back his automatic UZI and let loose a barrage of 9mm bullets at her! Kearitona merely smirked and ducked away, showing she had speed as well as strength. The young woman ran in circles around the furious gang member, unknowingly to cause his fellow members to duck or leap out of the way of the deadly submachine gun spray! After a moment, his gun was blasted out of his hand… by a ball of black fire! He clutched at his injured hand, looking to his left to see a smirking Atem who had shot the projectile at him.**

 **He growled, but that moment of hesitation was all that Keara needed! She swiftly delivered a palm uppercut thrust to the Japanese man's jaw, causing him to instinctually recoil upward, than she delivered a pole strike to the stomach before finishing with a roundhouse kick to the head that sent him flying & out cold! Keara got her weapon back in order before sending a smirk to her beloved, who returned the gesture before turning to face the others. Even though they had taken care of some, at least sixty or more **_**Crimson Katana**_ **members remained. Atem stated while his hands glowed with black fire, "It seems we still got a tide of enemies to cut through, Keara-chan. Ready to resume the battle?". Her smirk only increased, showing him her answer… as both leapt back into battle!**

 _Now I never wanna see you cry!_

 _I will be screaming till you find a way!_

 **The camera focused back on the** _ **kaiju**_ **, specifically back to Mothra, Space Godzilla and Junior. The son of Godzilla continued to do the physical assaults, while Mothra kept using long-distance attacks. She used her wings to create tornado-level winds that were used to keep the space saurian back, while also utilizing her energy beams. However, the half-sister of Godzilla was not so easily forced back like that. She used her telekinetic power to buffer Junior away a bit, than she squatted down… and started to hover in mid-air! Space Godzilla was now using her psychic abilities to create a ring of telekinesis, sending piles of building rubble, debris & crystal stalagmites upward so she could use at her discretion!**

 **Junior and Mothra were amazed that the space version of Godzilla was even capable of feats like this, both squeaking/roaring in confusion at seeing the technique. Space Godzilla than sent a mental command that had the large projectiles raining down upon the duo, Mothra squeaking in fear as she was battered by heavy projectiles that gradually forced her down! Junior tried to keep his balance, but was quickly knocked down by a large crystal missile that struck close to him! The saurian shrieked in outrage and pain from the attack, trying to get up despite the projectiles still raining down all around them!**

 **Space Godzilla tilted her head upward to see the devastation she had wrought, seeing Mothra down on the ground and unable to fly at the moment. She roared as she started to descend down towards her, using her telekinetic power and gravity to increase her speed! She was going to do a high-dive stomp on the Earth guardian! However, she was stopped at the last moment when Junior rose up quickly with his budding dorsal spines flashing! He unleashed his blue** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **at his half-aunt at point-blank range to the chest! This caused an explosion and unbearable pain for the space saurian as she was blown off course and crashed into the ground nearby!**

 **Junior had just saved Mothra!**

 _I'm never falling down!_

 _I'll keep on soaring straight on through my destiny!_

 **The camera shifted than to Burning Godzilla roared loudly at his adversary, the cut on his body quite visible to all but he was more than willing to continue! Destroyah was badly burned, but also not willing to give in to the one that ended him in the past. The behemoth took to the skies again, wings flapping as he hovered in the air, unleashing its deadly pink spray at Godzilla! The King of the Monsters took the hit, explosions flashing all over his body as micro-oxygen mixed with intense radiation! Godzilla roared loudly in pain, but stood strong as he unleashed his own projectile! However, Destroyah was able to move out of the way, evading flame after flame from his foe. Godzilla was getting frustrated by not being able to hit his foe, anger increasing along with power.**

 **After some minutes, Destroyah used his** _ **Horn Katana**_ **once more to deliver a downward cut that Burning Godzilla evaded if just barely. Seeing his foe in the air without a means to bring him down brought his fury to the surface, and he roared as he unleashed his potent** _ **Nuclear Pulse Blast**_ **! Every pore of his body unleashed concentrated nuclear energy, sending a shockwave of power that knocked Destroyah for a loop! Literally! It shrieked from the intense pain, crashing down to the ground with terrific force! And also luckily for Keara and the others, the shockwave dissipated before it could get near the fighting. Burning Godzilla roared loudly once more as he had brought down his foe back to ground level, stomping towards it so he could continue the fight!**

 _And I gotta keep your smile bright!_

 _I'll give my everything to find the way!_

 **Mallory, Calla and Cavin were pushed into the remains of a building, about ten** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **members in the front and blocking the exits. Mallory fired her blaster, but those who had crystal shard weapons deflected the pucks away with skill. Calla tried her arrows, but they too got deflected by both crystal and metal katanas. Cavin rushed forward to try a thrust attack, but the agile Japanese man he was aiming at side-stepped the attack and delivered a strong punch that forced Cavin back to the girls. He sported a black eye, but he was still able to fight. He stated, "If you girls got anything that can help us out, I'm all for it!".**

 **Malory remarked, "Sorry kid, but even I'm low on options here! If we try to charge forward, they'll either shoot us or stab us! We need a diversion to put the odds in our favor!". A boisterous laugh filled the area, and all looked behind the four to see Captain Barbossa walking leisurely to them… his sword in hand.**

 **He looked to the young duck adult & pre-teens and stated, "So… you need a diversion, eh? Well… let me test me weapon, see if what Atem and Keara did to it holds true.". He lifted the **_**Sword of Triton**_ **and thrust it in front of him, stabbing the air and pointing to the ten yakuza members! The men and women flinched, believing that it was a magic trick like they have seen so far. And they were right! Slowly, the concrete and metal parts of the destroyed establishment started to form together to create a golem! Its body was of solid concrete, and its arms & legs of metal such as pipes and other metallic objects that had been buried when it was demolished.**

 **Capt. Barbossa looked to the stunned allies and inquired, "Well than… shall we show these lad-lubbers what it means to mess with us?". He hefted his sword, ready to fight like he always did as a pirate! Mallory smirked and put her blaster away, ready to kick butt the old-school way! Calla and Cavin readied their weapons, than all rushed in now with their new animated ally to fight!**

 _I gotta burn off the pain for you and me!_

 _So now the rest of me can rest in peace…_

 _Now I'll strike back!_

 **Keara and Atem were slowly gaining in on Lady Momoko, who was simply looking on at the very back lines of her forces. However, even they had to fall back slightly at the wave of enemies before them! The Japanese mafia members were very loyal to their boss, and made every possible effort to make sure that the duo never reached their quarry. Atem grunted slightly as he threw a punch at a minion, a black fireball coming out to strike and send the fool off hard into a crumbling wall. He stated, "Our path is in need of improvement, Keara-chan. These fools may not be skilled and strong as we are, but they are many & quite dedicated to protect their leader.".**

 **Kearitona broke the katanas of two members before swatting them away with her weapon like they were flies! She admitted, "You're right. So… any ideas?".**

 **A voice called out from behind them, "I think we have a plan!". Bouncing in was Sunni Gummi, followed by Will Turner and Wildwing!**

 **Wildwing went to the duo and stated, "I got a team play that will help you get closer to Momoko, that is if all of us do our part. You game?". Keara, Atem, Sunni and Will nodded as they all faced the forces of evil before them, Lady Momoko's eyes narrowing as she saw the four come together.**

 _Inside my mind, I pound the wall one more time!_

 _With all the bitter pain I feel!_

 **After some discussion, the five teammates got in formation and ready for Wildwing's command. The leader of the Mighty Ducks exclaimed, "Okay… NOW!". He rushed forward, activating his** _ **Ice Shield**_ **and the rocket skate function on his boots! He held the shield up and rammed through the wall of thugs, sending them flying from the impact! The others ran after him, and when Wildwing halted his assault, Sunni stepped up to the plate! The blonde Gummi Bear took out and swallowed her Gummi berry juice, soon bouncing and bounding all on the heads of the** _ **Crimson Katanas**_ **! Her bounce had enough strength to really disorient and stun the fools long enough for William to follow through!**

 **The former captain of the** _ **Flying Dutchman**_ **rushed forward, cutlass in left hand with pistol in the other! He got some shots at the limbs of the gang members, making sure to miss vital points but making sure that they would be incapacitated for quite a bit. He then used his sword, showing his swordplay as he easily disarmed a majority of the fools before knocking them out with the butt of his gun. He looked to Keara and Atem and shouted, "Okay you two, the way is clear! Go and take her out!". Indeed, while there was still some resistance forward, at least a path had been cleared to shorten the distance.**

 **The two nodded their heads, thanking the three before rushing back into the fray! Lady Momoko stood a tad more nervous now, coming out from her limo and bringing forth her own blade out just in case.**

 _I don't care what my chances are,_

 _I will never run in fear!_

 **The scene shifted back to Junior and Mothra, the saurian roaring at Space Godzilla as she got up from the fall she took after taking a hit from her nephew's breath beam. The Prince of the Monsters shot forth another pillar of his potent flames, but Space Godzilla brought forth her** _ **Space Shield**_ **that deflected the attack! She had a thin but strong crystal energy shield wrap around her frame that managed to rebuff the blue flames. The mutated Godzillasaurus roared out again before stomping towards his aunt to do another close-quarters combat round! He had to keep her occupied so that Mothra could regain her strength! The old moth once saved his life, and he intended to return the favor!**

 **Space Godzilla shrieked at the audacity of her foe to challenge her to physical combat, when clearly she was larger and stronger than him. The celestial** _ **kaiju**_ **sent a telepathic command to some surrounding crystal towers that were close to her proximity, channeling the planet's energy into them as they flashed white! Space Godzilla's giant shoulder crystal spikes flashed white as well, than all of the crystals sent bolts of pure energy at Junior, stopping him in his tracks as he roared in pain! He stumbled, but his sheer will alone forced him to remain standing! He would not give in to his enemy, especially one as wicked as Space Godzilla!**

 _Today the rain will continue on, and it's all I know…_

 _But it won't wear me down because…_

 _There is still a future I can see!_

 _One I hope you'll share with me!_

 **The camera shifted again to Burning Godzilla, who was in another grappling session against Destroyah! The two heaved and charged at one another like sumo wrestlers once more, their colliding bodies sending sparks & explosions everywhere! Two forces of nature struggling to see which would reign supreme! Burning Godzilla roared as the power within him surged, using his arms to grab his foe… and picking it up! Normally, the saurian would not have the strength to even attempt this kind of move. But he was literally on fire now, and would not be stopped by that! Destroyah shrieked in both outrage and surprise as he was slowly hefted into the air, then tossed away hard! Though he did not go far, he still slammed into the ground with terrific force! Burning Godzilla roared loudly, showing his might to his foe!**

 **However, Destroyah was livid as it rose up and fired off his** _ **Micro Oxygen Spray**_ **at the powerhouse! Burning Godzilla shrieked as he was hit with the spray, which was at full force! His inner organs and tissues were being decimated by the micro oxygen, but the big guy refused to fall! After hitting him with the spray for a couple of minutes, Destroyah used his wings to propel himself and rammed into the saurian! The inflamed monster roared in rage and pain as he was knocked back down to the ground again! It was this that he knew something more would be needed to deal with this behemoth, once and for all!**

 _Yeah, we're head to toe in daybreak!_

 _Soldiers, follow me now!_

 _Don't you ever stop!_

 _We pay it back in spades, right?!_

 **The camera shifted to the battle, where Gibbs and his men were battling against some of the yakuza members. Though they were pirates and knew how to fight well, the armed Oriental swordswomen before them were also well versed in the art of combat. The five crewmates of Jack Sparrow were able to keep themselves from getting sliced, but they were being pushed back. Even Cotton's parrot, who tried to aid them, was forced to flee back so it would not get sliced by the blades. Pintel exclaimed, "I gotta say this for these women! They know how to fight with a sword at least!".**

 **Gibbs remarked, "Aye, that they do! They would have made good additions to Tortuga as hired hands!". He continued to parry and counter the katana attacks from the seven women that were continuing to push them back.**

 **Ragetti stated, "Sir, I think we might need a bit of help here!". Just after he said that, a whistle got their attention from above! The group stopped for a moment to look up, and saw on a balcony above was Grammi and Tanya! The building the balcony was on was mostly destroyed, but fortunately the ones near ground level were still intact.**

 **Tanya shouted out, "Hey guys! I think we can help! Just hold your swords straight up high, we'll take care of the rest!". This was an odd request, the pirates looking at one another to see if any of them had a clue on what their female teammates had in mind. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, and hoisted his cutlass up high. The others did the same, but the** _ **Crimsons Katana**_ **members were still and holding their own up but in a defensive position.**

 **The brains of the Mighty Duck crew looked to Grammi, who hoisted her weapon of choice- the frying pan and held the flat, shiny surface up. Tanya pushed a couple of buttons on her** _ **Omni-tool**_ **which caused a small laser gun to pop up. She aimed her weapon at the pan… and fired! A small green laser beam zapped forth from the parabolic point, but it reflected off the pan and towards the pirates! Gibbs and the others were stunned on why she would do this, but soon it became clear! The laser reflected off the swords flat parts, going from blade to blade while increasing in speed and power! After a few moments of laser ping pong, so to speak, the projectile streaked towards the Japanese women and struck them as a group! The seven female yelled in pain before succumbing to the electrified attack.**

 **The pirates were just stunned and amazed on what had occurred, than looked up to Tanya and Grammi who looked pretty pleased themselves. The genius duck of the hockey team smirked and stated, "We may not be good in a physical fight, but we are pretty good with calculations and other stuff!".**

 _In a flash, we wanna hit that playback!_

 _This is the time to keep on living through the misery!_

 _Struggle! Sorrow!_

 _They'll disappear like bubbles!_

 **Keara and Atem soon reached their goal, both taking down two more Japanese mafia members before standing in front of Lady Momoko. The naginata-wielding warrioress glared at the beautiful but deadly Japanese woman and stated, "If you wish to leave with your body and dignity intact, I suggest that you call off the monsters and leave this place now.". Her tone was soft but serious and deadly, and it meant business.**

 **The arrogant leader of the** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **merely sneered at Kearitona and replied, "You are mistaken young lady if you think I will give in so easily.". She snapped her fingers, and from the limo emerged four Japanese women that were dressed differently from the others. While the ones the teams were fighting wore business-suits, these ones wore battle kimonos. They were black with red etchings that showed a blood moon and a red katana underneath it. Each wielded unique weapons; the one with pink long-hair wielded a pair of sais, the one that had short-cut blue hair carried duo mini-sickles called** _ **kamas**_ **, the one with flowing dyed blonde hair displayed a** _ **kyoketsu-shoge**_ **which was a small sickle blade attached to a metallic chain with a metal ring being held, and the last one that had brown hair up in a ponytail carried a** _ **ō**_ _ **tsuchi**_ **or commonly known as a war mallet which was made of metal instead of traditional wood.**

 **Lady Momoko declared, "Meet my elite fighters, the Blood Maidens! They are a league above the rabble you have dealt with… and they will deliver you both to an early grave. Ladies… take care of these outsiders now.". The four elite women took a stance, Keara and Atem doing the same!**

 _But no one can extinguish my own eternal candle!_

 _I'm screaming out for your pride!_

 **The camera zoomed out to show the human fighting on the streets, and then zoomed out further to showcase the** _ **kaiju**_ **battle in the distance! It was all intense, as the camera than did brief but intense close-ups of each of the fights the forces of Good were doing against the forces of Evil! After some scenes that showcased the heroes and heroines in actions, the scene shifted back to Burning Godzilla who roared loudly upwards! He was calling to Heaven itself, asking the Lord above to give him the form he took on earlier when he defeated Destroyah in the first place! The skies than flashed blue, causing everyone to pause in their fighting as they saw the lights above.**

 **The sky seemingly opened up, revealing to all a kingdom that was truly magnificent and put to shame any kind of mortal realm that existed. Blue energy rushed from the land above, and streaked down towards Godzilla! Upon impact, the saurian hunched over as he started to be filled with a power that even overwhelmed the nuclear one that was burning away inside of him! After a few moments, he rose back to full height and let out a mighty roar that shook the land before he was enveloped completely in a blue glow! Destroyah and Space Godzilla nearby took a couple of steps back, feeling the might that was just flowing from the light!**

 **After a few minutes, the glow was absorbed… and standing before all was no longer the red Burning Godzilla… but the blue-glowing form of Hikari Godzilla!**

 _This fire burnin' in my heart…_

 _It will keep lightin' up to part the way!_

 **Everyone was stunned to see this transformation, especially Destroyah and Space Godzilla. Once his transformation was complete, Hikari Godzilla glared at his adversary and unleashed his** _ **Heaven's Breath**_ **on it! A royal-blue beam of fire rushed forth like a meteor and struck the chest of the living Oxygen Destroyer, sparks and explosions following from the impact! The gargoyle-like beast shrieked in pain from the attack, and that is when Godzilla closed the distance quickly to instigate close combat fighting! He started to deliver some punishing claw punches at his enemy, roaring as each strike brought forth sparks that caused pain for Destroyah!**

 **Junior saw his dad fighting, and soon became inspired! He believed that if his dad could go the distance, so could he! He looked at Space Godzilla and let out a loud shriek, forcing her to turn her attention for the battle to her nephew. The celestial saurian roared as she unleashed her** _ **Spiral Lighting**_ **attack, the golden bolts firing from her mouth striking true… but Junior kept on going despite the attack! He rammed into the mid-section of his half-aunt, sparks flying from the contact and making her very angry. He then grappled with her, clinging to her midsection and holding on tight! Space Godzilla was about to use her telekinetic ability to pull him off… but something furry and big just rammed right into her, sending her down to the ground hard!**

 **It was Mothra, the old moth regaining some of her health and stamina, now back in the fight as she squeaked loudly!**

 _Nobody can blow out my fire,_

 _It's destiny!_

 _I'll rise above it- all eyes on me!_

 **Everyone on the lower levels saw the intense battle now going on with the giant monsters. Wildwing called out, "Come on everyone! If even Junior and Mothra can go the distance like Godzilla, so can we! It's time to push it to the limit!". The various members were soon inspired by Wildwing's call, as well as inspired by seeing the old moth and young mutated Godzillasaurus going at it still against a prime Space Godzilla!**

 **Barbossa added, "You heard the duck, lads and lassies! Onward!". Pirate, Gummi Bear, Prince, Princess, and Ducks got their courage and attitude back up to positive high gear and charged forward more! The remaining** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **members flinched back slightly as they saw the opposition surge towards them like a tidal wave… destined not to break apart or slow down! Akin to a tsunami, even!**

 **Keara and Atem looked from their opponents to the shouts behind them, Lady Momoko and her elite doing the same. Atem smiled slightly and stated, "Seems that we chose well in making them Fairy Tail members, Keara-chan.".**

 **Said young warrioress smiled softly as well and replied, "Indeed. Now, it's time to show our stuff to these four fools! Time to turn it up all the way!".**

 _There is no time to hesitate!_

 _I won't lose sight of it- I'll make the way!_

 _Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!_

 _Not gonna like I'm gonna be your light- so take my hand!_

 **The camera showed the forces of Good now gradually pushing back the deadly yakuza gang, and it shifted to show the G-Force members back at headquarters witnessing the entire event. The soldiers, staff, politicians and commanders were in awe at seeing the fights before them! A female communications personnel stated, "Wow… this is incredible! I'm glad we're both seeing this, and recording this!". In her view, this was something to record and preserve for all time. For future generations to see, to show them what happens when you put faith and trust in something that just blows you away. To show what happens when beings of any kind come together and push to the limit to decimate evil!**

 **The scene shifted back to Narita, where the camera showed scenes of various fights! Wildwing and Will Turner pushing their way through the opposition, Sunni and Elizabeth taking down some enemies with their own unique attacks, Tubbi Gummi and Grim hurling various sized debris at their foes to knock them out for the count… and finally displaying Kearitona and Atem as they each took two members of the Blood Maidens! It was truly a fight worth seeing, worth remembering!**

 _What are we living for?_

 _I live… for… this!_

 **The scene than showed Space Godzilla back on her feet, roaring as she glared at Mothra and Junior. The small saurian looked to his flying friend and growled, saying that he had a plan. She squeaked on what it was, and the reply was another growl that told her she would know it when she saw it. Junior looked back to his half-aunt and roared, charging once again to face her! Space Godzilla tried to use her telekinetic attack, but Mothra neutralized it with her own mental power! While a bit weak due to age, it was still enough to cancel the effect! Junior latched on once again to Space Godzilla's midsection as if hugging her… than roared as he started to use his own radiation to cancel out the energy siphon that she was doing to the planet through her crystals!**

 **He was blocking Space Godzilla from using the planet's energy to use against them! He roared again, and this time Mothra knew what had to be done! She flew up high, took aim… and fired off another** _ **Antennae Beam**_ **! The pink ultrasonic energy beams struck the right shoulder of Space Godzilla, destroying them in a shower of crystal fragments! This caused unbearable pain for the celestial saurian as she roared loudly, and again when Mothra took out the remaining shoulder crystal in true fashion! Junior was pushed off violently as Space Godzilla thrashed around in pain, and also at loss when she felt the energy she stole from the planet now going back through the mantle and back into the core.**

 _It's like the sun rising way over the clouds!_

 _We gotta stand up and go with the pride!_

 _It's like the sun rising way over the clouds!_

 _Time to strike back!_

 **Hikari Godzilla had delivered some strong punches and body checks to his foe, who tried to retaliate but the saurian had taken every blow and just returned the favor at twice the strength! He felt that it was now time to finish his enemy off, executing a strong tail whip that struck Destroyah in the chest and knocked him flat to the ground! The abomination crashed into the ground… but glowed orange and quickly separated himself into four Aggregate-form beings! Hikari Godzilla let out a sharp growl of surprise, then started to combat the agile crustaceans. The scuttling, scythe-wielding monsters tried to cover their foe by climbing on him, looking to inject micro-oxygen within him! However, the moment they touched his glowing blue skin, they were repelled by a strong force that sent them reeling! Hikari Godzilla roared and kicked one that tried to climb on him, sent a tail whip to another that sent it flying, and grabbed two of them by the necks to toss them away like baseballs!**

 **The forms were sent piling on top of one another in heap, than in a flash of orange energy, they merged to become Final-form again! Hikari Godzilla now felt it was time to finish this! He gathered up all of his energy, his spines soon glowing a deep platinum color as golden bolts of lightning sparked in random places on said spines. He was bringing forth the positive energy that was given to him, by those who believed he could win! Destroyah roared once more, gathering its energy into the horn to see if it could slice through the beam. Hikari Godzilla opened his maw and unleashed the fury of the** _ **Pristine Breath**_ **, a platinum-colored pillar of energy with a thin spiral of golden lighting wrapped around it!**

 **Destroyah shrieked and activated its** _ **Horn Katana**_ **, bringing down the yellow-glowing horn to try and cut through the energy beam! But the moment it connected… the horn itself was obliterated, and the beam struck true on its target! The powerful** _ **kaiju**_ **roared in pain before it was demolished into dust, the energy beam just eradicating it on a molecular level! Massive explosions followed when the breath attack struck, a fiery inferno rising into the heavens! When the action died down… Destroyah was nowhere to be seen. Hikari Godzilla had won as he roared in victory!**

 _Now I never wanna see you cry!_

 _I will be screaming till you find the way!_

 **When Space Godzilla saw that her fellow giant monster was decimated, she turned to Junior and Mothra who stood ready. It was at this moment that something happened. The scene shifted from the fight to Lady Momoko's limo, where inside the vehicle was the psychic minion that had been controlling the monsters with the** _ **Brainwave Amplifier**_ **helmet. He was struggling earlier, his hold on Destroyah and Space Godzilla in considerable flux since they were battling Burning Godzilla and the other monsters. However, shortly after Destroyah was eliminated, an immensely powerful backlash mental shockwave caused him to scream in pain! The backlash was strong enough to overload the circuitry on the helmet, causing the lights to flash wildly & for sparks to fly! In a matter of moments, the helmet self-destructed from the overload and exploded! It didn't kill the poor soul, but rather burned off any and all hair underneath it. He would wake up with a burned top and splitting headache… but it would be awhile since he passed out from the shock.**

 **When the helmet left, Space Godzilla regained herself and was back in control! She looked to Mothra and Junior, who squeaked/roared at her to continue the battle. She then turned to see Hikari Godzilla, and immediately felt that staying in the location was akin to suicide. With a roar, she launched herself into the air and transformed into her Flying-form! The crystal dorsal spines on her back enlarged until the celestial saurian looked like a large chunk of crystal herself! She roared back into space, breaking through the many atmospheric layers that covered the planet. Now in the cold embrace of empty space, Space Godzilla flew off to a place where she could heal and recover. She was stuck in the future, and she wanted it to stay that way!**

 _I'm never falling down!_

 _I'll keep on soaring straight on through my destiny!_

 _And I gotta keep your smile bright!_

 _I'll give my everything to find the way!_

 **When the others down below saw Destroyah being obliterated, and Space Godzilla retreating back into space, the tide of the battle surely shifted in favor of the forces of Good! The** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **members saw their aces in the hole gone, so they all actively retreated back to where their leader was at. Nosedive exclaimed, "Alright! We got them on the run!" Out of 100 members, they took down 80 of them with the remaining 20 falling back to their leader's position. Barbossa stated now was the time to strike in for the kill, and the others followed his suggestion as they pursued the retreating minions.**

 **Speaking of which, Lady Momoko was gritting her teeth as she saw her giant tools now gone. She held her beloved katana at her side, realizing that soon it may be time for her to join the fray personally. Keara and Atem were handling their own against her elite, but it seemed that it was a standstill at best. The six fighters were being pushed to their limit, yet not giving any ground for the other. Keara heard noise, and looked behind her to see the remaining yakuza gang members rushing towards her and Atem. She looked to her beau and stated, "Atem dear, time to fall back for a bit!". Nodding, the tri-colored warrior and his lady love leapt over the rushing gang members and landed at the rear of them. That is when they saw the others coming, and both realized what was really going on.**

 **With the giant monsters gone, the members had lost most of their resolve and were fleeing back to Lady Momoko to see if she wanted to continue the fight or retreat.**

 _I gotta burn off the pain for you and me!_

 _So now the rest of me can rest in peace!_

 **Elizabeth went to Keara and said, "Kearitona, we managed to defeat many of these low-lives. But, we have sustained many injuries and our energy is low.". Tummi went to her as well and asked if she had anything that could heal & restore their energy. The magic & weapon wielder smiled, and cast forth an advanced healing spell that bathed her teammates in a silver light! Her friends felt their injuries slowly mending, and their stamina being restored. After a few minutes, the light receded to show the spell was complete. While the physical damage they sustained were healed and their stamina restored, it was just temporary. They would require real food, drink and nourishment to really regain their energy, but for now the spell would do.**

 **Lady Momoko stood in front of her minions & declared to the opposition, "I will not forget this! I will get my revenge, and come back with an even grander plan to bring all of Japan to my feet… and also to make sure you all are six feet under!". She was reckless yes, but not stupid. She knew a tactical retreat was in order, or else they would get defeated & carted off to a prison where they would never see the light of day again… if ever!**

 **Atem looked to the crowd of gang members and declared, "You are not going anywhere! I learned something in my life, and it is this… finish what you started!". He shot a pillar of black flames that shot over the yakuza group, and landed behind them! The flames then spread out in a ring, cutting off any escape for the** _ **Crimson Katana**_ **! Whatever the flame touched that tried to exit, be it organic or inorganic, would get burned very badly & deeply!**

 _This fire burnin' in my heart,_

 _It will keep lightin' up to part the way!_

 **Keara glared at the remaining 25 total organizational members and said, "You won't be running away from us! You're going to pay for your crimes against humanity… and also going to see why members of Fairy Tail don't quit until the job is done!". She made a motion with her naginata, and the tattoo symbol of the guild she belonged to shown bright in blue light! The tattoos on the others also glowed blue, showing they were part of the guild. And above with the monsters… the insignia was made visible! Junior let out a roar, Mothra squeaking loudly… followed by Hikari Godzilla who roared so loud the entire earth shook greatly as his blue glow became more enhanced!**

 **The camera soon showed each of the group in cool poses; the Gummi Bears with Calla and Cavin with them, Capt. Jack Sparrow with his acquaintances and crew members, Wildwing with his team the Mighty Ducks… and Keara with Atem as they got ready to really end the battle against Lady Momoko and her remaining crew!**

 _Nobody can blow out my fire!_

 _Its destiny!_

 _I'll rise above it- all eyes on me!_

 **The camera switched out to show Junior now, the small saurian roaring in victory even though he technically did not defeat Space Godzilla. Mothra squeaked, telling him that he did survive against his aunt but still had a ways to go before really becoming like his father. But she did add in that at least he was on the right track. Hikari Godzilla went to his son and the moth, growling as he told his offspring that he was proud of him on how well he handled a more powerful foe. Junior roared, glad to be making some progress. The trio than looked in the distance to see the ones who brought them to the realm, as they were still fighting their own enemies.**

 **The blue-glowing King of the Monsters roared loudly, giving his support to Keara and the others! Junior soon followed, Mothra also joining in to support the humans who brought them to deal with old but powerful foes.**

 _There is no time to hesitate!_

 _I won't lose sight of it- I'll make a way!_

 _Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!_

 _Not gonna like I'm gonna be your light…_

 _So take my hand!_

 **The camera shifted to show the hesitant faces of the Japanese mafia, than focused in on Lady Momoko who did NOT look pleased at all with the current development. The camera than turned to show the heroes and heroines from the villains point of view, each character in their poses still… than panned upward to see the** _ **kaiju**_ **showing their support for Keara and her friends!**

 **The scene than faded to black, with the blue insignia of the Fairy Tail guild appearing for all to see as the music faded and the lyrics started to fade as well.**

* * *

Once the video finished and the screen went blank, everyone in the house just cheered their heads off! Clapping filled the room, as well as whistling, as the audience displayed their likeness for the music video they had just witnessed! Queen Miranda came back on stage at the podium with her microphone in hand and announced, "Wasn't that amazing, everyone?! Come on, let's give the ones who starred in it a hand one more time!".

The patrons of the event rose up and gave a rousing ovation to the Gummi Bear characters, the Mighty Ducks, the stars from the Pirates of the Caribbean, and also Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** with her date Atem! The villains also clapped and cheered for Lady Momoko and some of her subordinates that managed to get into the party. The entire crowd was cheering and whistling to the ones who starred in the recent animated music video with said being who were in it waving & smiling to all. Atem took Kearitona's hand, giving it a squeeze and saying, "My dear, you were magnificent in it! You and I did an excellent job, and the audience here agrees with it.". The lovely lady merely blushed profusely and returned the gesturing hand squeeze, just glad to have helped make the video & show her stuff at the same time.

After some time of letting the audience show their appreciation for the film, the queen raised her hands for the chaos to settle down. It took a bit of doing, but soon the guests started to settle back down into a sense of calm. Miranda looked to her papers once more and stated, "Okay now, here is the next music video! This one features the song called _Rise_ which is sung and performed by the Christian rock band Skillet. This particular video was produced and directed by Author **GODZILLA1996**. And for whom is in the film… you'll have to wait and see!". All eyes turned to the Author, who looked proud and tall on his accomplishment.

The co-ruler of Enchancia made her way back to her table as the lights dimmed down once more, the screen flickering back to life as the music video started to come on:

* * *

 **The camera showed the scene of Kaua** **ʽi in Hawaii… and it was under attack by five large** _ **kaiju**_ **! The land was under siege by Hedorah the Smog Monster, Possessed Godzilla, Shin Godzilla, and two MUTO (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism)! The citizens of the island were running away from the small city, going eastward to head for the ocean so they could escape the terrifying creatures! However, there was some that refused to leave… and it was the Pelekai family and some of their friends!**

 **Watching the massive monsters decimating the town was Lilo Pelekai, and by the young adult woman's side was alien Experiment 626, or Stitch as he was now called. Behind the duo was her sister Nani, and on her right was her husband David Kawena. In Nani's arms was little Kapono, her son and Lilo's nephew. On her left was a huge mountain of a man called Cobra Bubbles, a former C.I.A. operative now a special social worker. He was also part of a UFO landing at Roswell in 1973.**

 **With the four humans and one experiment was Dr. Jumba Jookiba, the one who created Stitch and now exiled to planet Earth by the Galactic Federation. The last one was Agent Wendell Pleakley, a one-eyed yellow alien that was representative of the Galactic Federation & assigned to watch over the Pelekai family and Stitch.**

 **Lilo commented, "This is bad… very bad!". Stitch agreed with her, both seeing the total devastation brought about by monsters she had never seen or heard before at all.**

 **Pleakley glared at Jumba with his one eye and stated, "You just HAD to experiment with another one of your devices, didn't you?! You couldn't be satisfied with the regular mayhem and chaos Stitch brings to the locals here?!".**

 **The large four-eyed alien genius admitted, "I have to admit, this is something even MY evil genius could not come up with!". A month or so ago, he had created a device that allowed him to look into other universes! Granted, he was still working on it and also claimed to the others that it was impossible to actually bring something from another universe to their own. He stated that such actions and equations were extremely astronomical, more so then even his own brain could conceive! However, when he turned on the device in his lab to get a good look at a random universe… something went wrong. At the time, a heavy storm was outside and covering most of the island. A thunderbolt struck one of the transformers, sending a surge of immense electrical power everywhere!**

 **The surge went into the Pelekai household, and into the viewing device! The invention started to crackle and sputter, sending random shots of sparks that forced the alien inventor to take cover! The house was lit up brightly like a Christmas star, and that is when Jumba saw five black spheres of energy shoot out from the machine before said item overloaded and exploded! Nani and the others were all yelling on what had just happened… but Jumba was the only one silent as he looked outside his window to see the black orbs streaking eastward towards the largest island of the Hawaiian island chain.**

 **He muttered to himself, "Oh, this cannot be good…". He didn't know how right he was!**

 **The black spheres turned out to be the essence of the** _ **kaiju**_ **, their entire beings sucked up to become the energy orbs in order to travel to the Disney universe! Not only had Jumba's machine did the impossible, it also broke through the realm of time and space in the Toho universe! It went back to 1971 to get Hedorah the Smog Monsters, to 2001 to bring back the Possessed Godzilla, to 2014 as it got the two MUTO's… and finally to 2016 where the final monster turned out to be Shin Godzilla! Upon landing in the ocean near the large island, the spheres transformed and brought the giant behemoths out full! Needless to say, the citizens of Hawaii got freaked out big time as they saw the beasts rising up from the sea.**

 **The military was called in to try and deal with the giant monsters, but they were quickly obliterated by them. Hedorah's body was basically living sludge, so any kind of projectile like bullets did not real damage. Rockets and other explosive heads didn't even seem to faze the beast, but the military did notice that anything that came into contact with its body was quickly corroded due to the intense & many polluted acids that made up its fluids. In addition, it could unleash a **_**Crimson Ray**_ **from the top part of its eyes that were quite potent! The thin but strong lightning bolt projectile not only could decimate anything it touched with explosive impact, but also leave lingering toxic burns that were quite lethal.**

 **Possessed Godzilla was no different. This particular version of the King of the Monsters was a different kind, one that had perished long ago in the mid-1960s. However, the deceased spirits that fought in World War II, both Japanese and American, had come to possess the body of the saurian on the ocean floor. Innumerable specters had managed to restore flesh to the beast, but not blood or a will of its own. Its eyes were blank and white, indicating it was more or less a zombie. It also had the powers of the original Godzilla, and thus the spirits started to utilize their new host to the fullest. Possessed Godzilla walked through tank and rocket fire of any kind, and unleashed hell with its blue** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **technique!**

 **The two MUTO's joining in the fray were merely looking around at its new surroundings. The winged male and large female insects were not like the other monsters, who had a thirst for destruction and death. They were merely wondering where they were, ignoring mankind's weapons that were pelting them & also seeking out a suitable food source. The MUTO's were unique as they fed exclusively on radiation, the kind that made Godzilla back in the Toho universe. As such, they were staying close to a living source of radiation at the moment. Not attacking it, but staying close as the lethal energy it was giving off was more than enough to sate their appetites.**

 **And that source was Shin Godzilla, a newly discovered form of the famous saurian that was truly bizarre and unique in more ways than one! At first, Shin Godzilla was a mutated tadpole-like monster with a truly grotesque face that made it look quite hellish. However, it started to adapt at an incredible rate until it grew legs that allowed it to crawl onto the land. Shortly after that, the form changed so that it resembled a mutated Stegosaurus of sort. And after that, it went through another evolutionary breakthrough as it started to rise on its hind legs to resemble that of a dinosaur. And finally, when it got to Oahu the neighboring island of** **Kaua** **ʽi… it changed into its final form, which was what Lilo and the others were seeing right now. It changed into the hellish monster Shin Godzilla!**

 **The monsters had made a beeline for** **Kaua** **ʽi, cutting through Hawaii with little to no resistance. Hedorah had absorbed any form of pollution it found, Possessed Godzilla horrifyingly absorbing the spirits of the deceased to increase its hold and power, enslaving innocent ones to becoming part of it. The duo MUTO's utilized their potent** _ **EMP Shockwave Shield**_ **to render any and all electrical devices that fell under its invisible dome useless. And Shin Godzilla merely stomped on through, leaving destruction and nuclear waste radiation in its wake.**

 **Back to the present, Nani was in tears as she saw her home being destroyed. The group was safe at a mountain top that overlooked the island, but for how long… was anyone's guess. She looked to Cobra and asked, "Are you sure your people can't help us?".**

 **Mr. Bubbles looked down in regret and stated, "No… they can't. The report of the appearing monsters did go to them weeks ago, but it will be some time before reinforcements will arrive. Those monsters… they devastated the entire military branches in Hawaii. Army, Navy, Marine, Air Force… all gone. Add in with those strange insects making that dome bubble that renders any kind of electric signal or power moot… we're really on our own.".**

 **David looked to Jumba and asked, "Hey! What about Stitch and the other experiments?! Maybe they can…". However, the scientists lifted up his hand to halt the remainder of his sentence.**

 **Dr. Jookiba looked down and remarked, "No… not even 626 or any of his cousins can help. While they are really strong and versatile, even they are no match for those other-universal titans. In fact, most of Stitch's cousins are leaving the island. Those that can fly already left, those that can swim swam out to sea. The rest… they are fleeing in the opposite direction of those things.".**

 **Lilo felt that the situation was truly bleak. Man's machines had failed them, and even if Jumba was admitting that even his experiments and Stitch could not help… she felt so alone. She looked to the sky, clasped her hands in prayer and whispered, "Please… if anyone up there can hear me… please… help us…".**

 **It seemed her prayers were answered! Just as the** _ **kaiju**_ **went more inland… a powerful storm of some kind came into play! The skies went dark as wind swirled all over the island, causing the giant abominations to pause as they looked all over. They sensed something supernatural was at work, so they stopped in their tracks to see on what it was. David held onto Nani and Kapono tightly, while Pleakley held comically onto Jumba's side. Cobra stood firm as a mountain, while Lilo reached down to pick up & hold Stitch who looked all over in amazement. Despite being an experiment born in a tube, he had instincts like that of a real animal, so he felt something was coming… something truly out of this world!**

 **A shout of WA-HOO filled the air, and the group looked up to see… a gigantic hawk coming their way! The humans and aliens were surprised to see a bird of prey that big… but what really got Lilo's attention was the fact that the face of the hawk almost looked human. The great bird slowed down and hovered in the air slightly above them… when in a flash of light purple light, changed into a human! This had everyone's jaw dropping to the ground as they had never seen something like that before.**

 **The big-muscled man spoke, "Hey everyone! Name's Maui, demigod of the wind & sea. Hero of men, and also shape shifter extraordinaire! How you doing?". The natives of Hawaii were very much astounded as they had been told legends of the creator of the Hawaiian Islands, and also that said demigod was also a trickster of the greatest degree. Even Pleakley knew of Maui, as he had been fascinated by Earth's mythology as well as history & biology of animals. All eyes roamed on the tattoos that were on his chest and arms, and also on the massive fish-hook that was glowing strongly with magical might.**

 **Cobra looked to the demigod and asked, "Normally, I would be stunned to see one such as yourself here before us in the flesh Maui. However, we have a big problem that we need help with.". Maui looked to where the giant monsters are, and the tattooed hero frowned. He had seen and fought his share of monsters before, but even Tamatoa would be a mere snack to the Toho titans before him.**

 **He then turned back to the group, looking at Lilo who was amazed to see him. His face softened, seeing Lilo's face similar to his long-deceased friend Moana. Maui shook his head slightly to get back to reality and stated, "Hey kid, thanks for the prayer. You called me here, and I have come to kick these giant monster's butt for you!".**

 **Lilo was wide-eyed at this, but Stitch was not too confident in the demigod. He wore a skeptical look on his face, making the shape shifter peer down at him… and raise his eyebrow in a way that only he could pull off. The young Pelekai woman said, "Y-You have?! T-Thank you Mr. Maui, but… how will you beat even them?!".**

 **Maui smirked and replied, "With some help of course. Those monsters didn't get the attention of just you mortals down here. Watch this!". He looked to the sky, which was still dark with storm clouds and did something that would be etched in everyone's memories all till the day they passed on to the next world.**

 **He took in a deep breath, than exclaimed, "HEY EVERYONE! TIME TO COME OUT AND MEET OUR FRIENDS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!". That is when things got wild!**

 **The storm now dropped lightning bolts of great power and fury, causing the** _ **kaiju**_ **to roar loudly as they took some steps back to avoid the powerful energy bolts! A golden light than came from the storm, right from the very center of it. Coming down to the ground was a massive man of deep bronze skin, having hair and a deep curly white beard & moustache. He had electric blue eyes, and wore a purple toga of Greek design that had a golden emblem for a latch. On said emblem was the etchings of a cloud with a lightning bolt coming from it.**

 **It was Zeus, the god of thunder and ruler of the other Greek gods and goddesses! He came down to the mortal realm and landed next to Maui, showing that he was a little bit taller than the Polynesian demigod.**

 **Next to come from the clouds was a pillar of blue fire, which floated in the air for a little bit before coming down next to Zeus. It soon morphed and took the shape of another Greek deity… which was Hades himself, god of the Underworld! While also taller than Maui, he didn't have much muscle mass like he and Zeus had. Unlike his smiling brother, Hades had a frown on his face like he didn't want to be there at all.**

 **Another being came out from the storm clouds, but this one was quite smaller but having a golden aura. It was Hercules, the son of Zeus and apparently a full god! He was flying in on his trusted steed and friend Pegasus! The famous hero of Greek legend landed on the mark besides Maui, leaping off the flying horse and high-fiving his friend.**

 **The final member of the team arrived, coming from the storm in a green aura of light that floated down gently to the others. When it got close to the land, the light flashed that was filled with natural energies… and emerging was a mature Native American woman, who was actually Grandmother Willow! She had seen the arrival of the monsters, and had become upset very much due to the great imbalance the beings wrought onto the mortal land. And so had come along with the other deities to help put an end to the travesty!**

 **Maui smirked at the gob-smacked looks of the mortals and stated, "Everyone, meet my back-up crew! Allow me to introduce first Zeus, king of the Greek gods and also bringer of the thunder & lighting!". Said bronze-skinned being lifted a hand in a gesture to say hello to everyone, the group weakly returning it as this was a bit much for their minds.**

 **The shape shifter gestured to Zeus's brother and continued, "And this black-garbed sourpuss here is Hades, Greek lord of the Underworld and sarcastic master extraordinaire.". Hades sent Maui a look that he was a bit miffed at being dragged into a mortal affair such as this, but there was a reason he was there in the first place.**

 **Said flame-haired deity remarked sharply, "Nice intro kiddo, really nice. You know, you should go on kiddies TV shows since you're an EXCELLENT introducer. Just remember why I'm even here in the first place.". Maui just threw the lord of the dead a smirk, always liking to yank on the chain of the flaming fool. Lilo went up to the fish-hook wielding hero and asked on why Hades was here.**

 **He answered, "I believe my bud Hercules can take this one. Herc, if you would?".**

 **The hero of Greek legends replied, "Will do Maui. Ahem… Hades is with us on account one of those giant monsters is being possessed by vengeful souls. And also stealing other souls to make it more powerful. So… he actually asked us to join in since he wants to deal with that specific monster personally.". Indeed, Hercules spoke the truth. Possessed Godzilla was made up mostly of angry spirits, ones that Hades believed would be a good addition to his realm. But when he felt the saurian actually stealing the souls of the beings he killed on the way over to Lilo's island, that is when he felt cheated since death & souls were his thing. So he did truthfully ask Zeus if he could come along, to deal with the one that was violating his territory, as it were.**

 **Maui than continued the introductions, "And finally, this lovely woman here is actually a spirit now in human form. Meet Grandmother Willow, straight out of the Native American lands and right back to the mortal world!". The mature but beautiful woman smiled warmly at all and bowed to them slightly, showing that her manners and courtesy had stayed true even after so many years had passed when she was a spirit within a weeping willow.**

 **Jumba was about to ask something, when an immense tremor hit the land! Nani exclaimed, "Oh my God! Is it the volcano?! Is it erupting?!".**

 **Maui laughed and answered, "No, it's not a volcano… its someone even more powerful! She's going to make sure that the mortals get off this island! Look behind you and see who it is.". The humans and aliens turned west to see something rising from the ocean… something massive! The beings at the beach; human, animal and experiment alike, were also scared as they felt the tremors getting stronger, and the swell coming from the water!**

 **Emerging from the swell was a truly massive green being that seemed to be made of jungle trees and grass, and from the figure it was a woman! She was wearing a massive crown of tropical flowers on top of her head, her hair long & seemingly made of thick vines and branches of trees. Her eyes shone like emeralds, and the visible parts of her body that looked human seemed to be made of moss. She was massive and tall, easily more than the Toho monsters!**

 **The demigod of the sea and wind smiled this time and stated, "Everyone… meet the Te Fiti, goddess of life here on these islands. She's come to lend a helping hand in her own way.". Te Fiti was not one for violence, despite her size and power. So instead of joining in the fight, she was going to take the mortals that were trying to escape to safety. To the furthest island of the Hawaiian island chain so that they would be safe from the fight that she knew was about to start soon.**

 **Stitch pointed to the massive woman and stated, "Very big!". The others merely smirked at the simply statement, which was true all the same. Just then, a loud roar interrupted everything as all turned to see the behemoths looking their way. The** _ **kaiju**_ **had pinpointed the source of the disturbance, and now wanted to deal with said intruders.**

 **Maui and the other supernatural beings got serious looks on their faces, showing that it was time to fight. Jumba inquired, "Excuse me for asking this but… how can you even handle these things? They are humungous and… well… you are not.". In his view, size was a big contributor to a fight such as this. Even if his own 626 had incredible strength, even he could not lift any of the giant abominations up.**

 **And that is when the music flared up for all to hear!**

 **Zeus answered, "One thing you need to learn about us deities, doctor… we can be omni-present!". The thunder god jumped off the ledge he was standing with the others, starting to glow golden… than appeared as he grew to incredible size! In a matter of moments, Zeus was close to the size of Shin Godzilla! Lilo and the rest of the mortals gasped at seeing such a sight, and they have seen plenty of strange things on the island thanks to Stitch's cousins.**

 **Hades scoffed and muttered, "Show-off… okay bro, let me show you how it's really done!". He vanished in a puff of smoke, appearing on the ground below and soon growing to the same size as his brother with ominous smoke billowing out from underneath him!**

 **Grandmother Willow got a serious look on her face as she looked to the humans & aliens and stated, "I suggest you go with the others, or at least get further away. This is going to get ugly…". She started to glow with green natural energy, floating in the air until she got to Zeus's left, and the light started to glow and expand until it was the size of the Greek gods. The glow faded gently this time, to reveal Willow in giant size & ready to fight!**

 **Maui looked to the stunned audience and said, "Me and Herc can handle this with our current size. You all get somewhere safe! This island is going to be rocked big time by us!".**

 **Hercules got on Pegasus as he added, "You got that right! Come on Maui, time to take down some giant monsters!". The winged horse neighed powerfully before taking to the skies, the hero taking out his sword and shield! Usually, Hercules would just take one or the other. But for this one, he felt that two weapons were better than one.**

 **Maui looked directly at Lilo, giving her a small smirk and thumbs-up before yelling out, "WA-HOO!". He leapt into the air, turning into a giant hawk as he chased after Hercules into the fray. The battle was now on!**

* * *

 _All I see is shattered pieces…_

 _I can't keep it hidden like a secret!_

 _I can't look away…_

 _From all the pain in a world we made!_

 **Zeus went towards Shin Godzilla, who roared loudly at him. In his view, the strange human-looking being was a challenger and like all obstacles in his way… it was meant to be taken down! The thunder god had a serious face on as he charged towards the mutated saurian, the ground shaking with every step! He reared back his fist and delivered a powerful right cross blow that sent Shin reeling from the mighty blow! Zeus saw the monster stagger and take a couple of steps back, seeing that he did some damage but not by much. He stated, "Heh, you are one tough monster. I have a feeling this is going to be like the time I fought against Typhon the Titan!". Indeed, that was one battled her remembered to be one of his toughest and that was back in his prime days.**

 **The two MUTO's screeched as they lumbered towards Zeus, but were intercepted by Maui and Hercules on Pegasus! Hawk-Maui flew towards the large female MUTO, turning back to human form and delivering a slash to her face! Normally, the hide of the giant insect was close to indestructible. But it seemed that magic was its weakness as the hook left a gash & sent quite a jolt to the big one as she screeched in pain! Maui turned back into a hawk and flew away, leading his target away from his teammate. He was soon joined by Hercules, who also managed to get the attention of the male. Maui exclaimed, "My dance partner is the lady! You go and take care of her man since he can fly, and you can!". Hercules nodded, wishing his demigod friend good luck before banking off with Pegasus to deal with the now-airborne male MUTO!**

 **Possessed Godzilla and Hedorah were about to lend aid to Shin, when Hades and Willow cut them off! The lord of the dead glared at the zombie-like saurian and stated, "Tall, ugly and possessed there is mine to deal with. I leave the living sludge bomb to you, Willow.". She merely nodded, and got in a firm stance as she stood before her foe!**

 _Every day you need a bulletproof vest!_

 _To save yourself from what you could never guess!_

 _Am I safe today…_

 _When I step outside in the wars we wage?!_

 **As they saw the behemoths ready to really fight, Jumba made a statement, "I believe that this battle is much more than just defeating those beings from another universe…". Everyone looked to him, Pleakley inquiring on what he meant by that.**

 **The alien doctor answered, "Those five monsters… they represent humanity's arrogance and foolishness. Even though they are from another universe, our own is actually not too far off from theirs. I have read on how man in this world has hurt nature with their science and technology in a lot of ways, and also how mankind sadly seems to be decreasing their respect for the dead. Remember what Hades told us just a little while ago?".**

 **Jumba continued to gaze at the battle and stated, "I believe this goes far deeper than big girl calling for help. I think… no, I know that the higher beings are here to personally show what they think of these giant monsters that represent humanity's dark side.".**

 _Our future's here and now!_

 _Here comes the countdown!_

 **Hedorah let out its strange cry before launching some large** _ **Sludge Bombs**_ **at Grandmother Willow! The beautiful mature Native American merely glared and twisted her body slightly to avoid the deadly projectiles! Each bomb was the size of an Army tank, and also quite deadly! The spots where it impacted the land got infected quickly, many trees and other flora wilting from the toxic substance. Willow stated, "I will not let you get the better of me, foul toxic thing!". She focused her power, and from right hand came forth a tomahawk, a prime weapon that was used back by the Powhatan tribe back in the day. She made a tremendous leap at Hedorah, bringing her weapon down with much force and leaving a gash on the Smog Monster!**

 **Hedorah screeched in pain from the attack, showing that magic was able to hurt it. Specifically nature magic since Willow was very much well-versed in that branch of it. Sludge gushed out from its wound, and Willow made sure to step back from the mucky substance. However, she looked up and rose an eyebrow when she saw the wound quickly mending up. She stood straight up before going back into a stance, saying to herself, "This thing can heal rather quickly… this is going to be a tough fight indeed…".**

 **Meanwhile, Hades was sending a boring look to Possessed Godzilla. The monster roared and unleashed his blue flame breath at him, but the usually snide comedic just let the beam hit him! He was covered in the blue flames, and Possessed Godzilla believed he had won… until he saw the flame get absorbed by Hades, who now had a smug look on his face. He stated, "Heh, thanks for the soft drink, big boy. That hit the spot right there! But… let me show you how to use REAL fire!". He right hand formed large red-orange flames, but Possessed Godzilla did not flinch at all as he merely roared at his enemy.**

 _ **{**_ _Sound it off, this is the call!_

 _Rise in Revolution!_

 _It's our time to change it all!_

 _Rise in Revolution!_

 _Unite and fight to make a better life!_

 _Everybody, one for all!_

 _Sound off! This is the call!_

 _Tonight… we Rise!_ _ **}**_

 **The titanic deities were duking it out with their own chosen Toho** _ **kaiju**_ **, making the grounds tremble, quake and change from the battle! Jumba had brought out a recorder just as Zeus threw the first punch to Shin Godzilla, wanting to document everything. His device was unique as it had adequate shielding to protect itself from the EMP field the MUTO's were giving off. Cobra told them, "I believe we need to head to a more secure location. This area is now too dangerous for us to stay in.". Normally, Lilo would object to this as she would want to stay and see the entire thing to the end. However, time, age and experience with life made her more level-headed. Sure she was still taking chances and risks even as a young woman, but now even she could see that staying in the area was risky. She wanted her family safe, especially her nephew.**

 **So she agreed with Mr. Bubbles, as did everyone else, as they soon fled and started to head towards another mountain in the distance. While not exactly as tall as the one they were currently on right now, it would give them a good viewing of the fight but from a safer distance. Also, it was close to where Te Fiti was at as she started to carry a majority of the occupants of the island to the safe one in the distance. She would come back for the rest. Stitch turned as they ran, really wanting to join in the fight but he was reminded that the family came first. He had grown fond of little Kapono, and thus would do what he could to keep him from harm.**

 _Rise!_

 _Tonight we Rise!_

 _Rise!_

 _Tonight we Rise!_

 **Maui was focusing on his opponent, which was the huge female MUTO. He kept on transforming into various animals, from giant hawk to small insect, as he weaved around the body of the massive behemoth. He kept on sending slashes and cuts on the giant insect, making her howl in pain from the attacks! While painful, it was superficial damage done at best. Due to the differences in size, the Polynesian warrior's attacks were more or less like annoying insect bites. But bites that were still very painful. After a particular slash to the stomach area, the MUTO had enough! When she managed to spot the small being coming out from under her in hawk-form, she screeched and let loose another special attack… the** _ **EMP Slam!**_

 **The attack concentrated and focused the nuclear electromagnetic energy that was inside of her into her left large leg, which caused it to go red. She slammed it down hard on the ground, sending a burst of concentrated EMP on the area! While short-ranged, it was meant to deliver a shockwave blow to her foe. The attack was effective, as Maui was sent hurtling into the ground extremely hard! It was more potent than when he got swatted down by Te Fiti's alter ego, the earth & fire demoness Te Kā! He rose up slowly from the ground, seeing his magic fish-hook not glowing anymore. It was not damaged physically, but the magic was temporarily out for the moment. It would slowly return, but in the meantime… it was just a giant fish hook.**

 **The demigod still had his shape shifting abilities, which was good because he would need all he could have against the monster from another universe. He glared at the screeching insect and stated, "Okay now, that was good… but I ain't done yet!". He transformed into his hawk form and flew up to do battle once more!**

 _Like a hand grenade thrown in a hurricane,_

 _Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame!_

 _Yesterday is gone!_

 _Faster than the blast of a car bomb!_

 **Meanwhile, Zeus had thrown another punch which caused Shin Godzilla to recoil slightly. However, the thunder god paused when he saw his enemy's spines glowing and knew that something was about to happen. He crossed his arms to defend himself, and it was a good thing that he did that. Shin Godzilla unleashed his** _ **Flame Stream**_ **, breathing out a wide-range breath of red-orange fire that held deadly radiation within it! The red flames hit Zeus dead on, who winced and gritted his teeth in pain. Just as magic could harm the Toho beasts, so could radiation penetrate through mystical or magical defenses. The leader of the Greek gods endured the painful attack and shouted, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!". However, his eyes widened when he saw the flames actually shrink… not diminishing in power, but actually becoming focused! Soon, the flames turned into Shin's most destructive attack… the** _ **Ultra Atomic Fire Ray**_ **!**

 **The laser-like beam of pure atomic energy cut through Zeus's arms, causing him to go down in pain and have the laser split the mountain that Lilo and her friends used to be on! The ray cut through it like a hot knife through butter, a large section of the mountain crumbling down to the ground! Hercules saw his father go down and raced to go aid him, but he was knocked off course when the male MUTO rushed towards him! The Greek hero moved Pegasus out of the way, just in time to avoid being hit but caught in a slipstream of hurricane proportions! He and his steed gritted their teeth as they tried to regain control in the air.**

 **Hercules looked to his friend and stated, "Okay boy, we gotta ground this guy! And I think I know how! It's risky, but I'm counting on your reaction speed here. Think you can do it?". Pegasus nodded, showing full confidence not arrogance. Hercules whispered his plan to his pal, who nodded and believed it could work. So with a kick to the side of his feathered friend, hero and winged stallion raced towards the back of the male MUTO!**

 _And when the scars heal, the pain passes!_

 _As hope burns, we rise from the ashes!_

 _Darkness fades away…_

 _And a light shines on a brave new day!_

 **In the distance, Grandmother Willow was hacking at Hedorah! She was trying to find the source of its power, sensing two objects that kept the polluted beast together as well as giving it life. However, she was forced back as the monster unleashed its** _ **Sulfuric Acid Mist**_ **! Hedorah released the poisonous yellow gas from various openings on its body, trying to choke its large opponent to death! However, Grandmother Willow was no fool as she leapt high into the air! She used her wind power to keep her hovering in midair while breathing in the pure air from above. She also utilized a clever feature; using her power over wind to expel any of the mist from her lungs to clear it up within. Once she was clear from the deadly mist, she landed on the ground… but had to dodge when Hedorah unleashed another** _ **Crimson Ray**_ **!**

 **She dodged the red lightning bolt of poison, and tried to think of another way to deal with her enemy. She said to herself, "Just hacking and trying to guess where the objects are is no good. Perhaps… yes, that could work. But it would require me to stand still briefly, and in a battle like this…". She knew that just staying still for just a minute or two would be extremely hazardous, especially against a being that was of pure poison. But, she knew that it was her best chance to put down the titan! Or at the very least, critically wound it.**

 **Meanwhile, Hades was having his own problems against Possessed Godzilla. While it was able to endure the flaming fireballs that the lord of the dead threw, the zombie saurian showed that he could dish it out as well as take it! He sent a tail whip to Hades, who smirked as he prepared to turn into smoke… when he realized something was wrong! The tail slammed into his chest, sending him flying and landing in the forest hard! It seemed that the radiation within Possessed Godzilla canceled out certain magical abilities, such as teleportation. Hades rose up quick, going from blue to red in a microsecond as he was enraged! He exclaimed, "HOW DARE YOU STRKE ME LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU!".**

 **He used his powers to try and remove the spirits from within the beast, some coming out but a vast majority staying in the husk of the** _ **kaiju**_ **. Possessed Godzilla roared in pain when he felt the souls powering him leave, becoming enraged as he charged to engage Hades in physical combat! Hades was no brawler like his brothers or sisters, but he knew that this was one fight he could not avoid. In order to take back the souls entirely… he would need to weaken Possessed Godzilla in combat!**

 _Our future's here and now!_

 _Here comes the countdown!_

 **Zeus managed to get back to his feet, looking at the deep burnt scars that was on his arms. He thought, 'Apollo can heal wounds like these… but still can't believe this abomination could hurt me like this! I need to come up with something new!'. He tried to form a thunderbolt, but all he got was a strong electrically charged fist instead. The MUTO's nearby was still giving off the electromagnetic pulse effect, which was severely hampering his thunder abilities. However, an idea came to him… but he put it on hold for now when he saw Shin doing something new! Shin Godzilla roared as he lifted his tail high, with the tip charging up with light… the same kind of light that made up his slicing ray! The thunder god gasped and rolled to the side, just in time as the tail tip fired off the same ray! It cut into the island deeply, sending explosions all over where it touched ground!**

 **The biological father of Hercules saw this, and hoped that his risky gamble would pay off!**

 **Meanwhile, Hercules was flying towards the male MUTO high in the sky. Pegasus was able to keep up with the agile** _ **kaiju**_ **in the air, even though it was no easy task. Once he got near the flying insect, he jumped off of Pegasus and landed on the left side of the MUTO's head! Once Pegasus saw that his friend safely landed on the monster, he neighed and flew away fast. The former demigod saw that he landed right where he wanted to be… on the joint that allowed the radiation-eating monster to fly! He took careful aim with his sword, and with his godlike strength… pierced straight through and cut the joint! The monster roared in pain when he felt this, and Hercules knew he had to act fast now!**

 **He raced on the back of the neck of the titan, knowing at this point speed was paramount. He managed to make it to the joint on the other wing, and again pierced right through to the joint! While the attacks did not truly destroy the joints, it was enough to disable the insects flying abilities. The male MUTO screeched in pain as he tumbled to the ground, Hercules leaping off and whistling loudly. Pegasus than swooped in, coming in close so his friend could latch onto his head! Once he got a hold of Pegasus's head, he managed to swing and land on his back! The winged stallion than moved back into the air as the grounded MUTO came down hard with a shockwave that spread over the land!**

 _ **{**_ _Sound it off, this is the call!_

 _Rise in Revolution!_

 _It's our time to change it all!_

 _Rise in Revolution!_

 _Unite and fight to make a better life!_

 _Everybody, one for all!_

 _Sound off! This is the call!_

 _Tonight… we Rise!_ _ **}**_

 **Maui was on the head of the female MUTO now, in human form and hammering away with both fists and hook! His magical hook was slowly regaining its magical punch, but it was taking a bit long. It would require another minute until it was back at decent strength. Thanks to Maui being a demigod, his punches were a bit more effective than the missiles and rockets the mortals tried on the massive female** _ **kaiju**_ **. However, this only annoyed the large lady monster as she reared up her head to try and buck Maui off! However, he used his hook as an anchor and held on tight. It took all of his strength, but he managed to hang on. When this did not work, the female MUTO used her massive foreleg to scratch as the spot where she felt the hook and Maui. The Polynesian hero saw it coming, and quickly transformed into a small iguana, scampering fast to avoid the limb! Thankfully, he managed to avoid getting crushed, if only barely.**

 **He asked himself, "How do I even dent this thing when my hook…? Hey! I bet she won't be expecting this!". He looked down to see his hook glowing once more, and he was now more confident in his plan. Using his weapon, he changed back to a hawk and flew upward high this time! Once he was at a certain height… he changed into a massive blue whale! He let out a groan as he fell, landing on the female MUTO's head hard! The insect screeched upon feeling the tonnage fall on her, Maui turning back to his human form and landed back on her head. With his hook now full of magic once more, he slashed down hard and sent a jolt of pain to his enemy!**

 _Rise!_

 _Tonight, we Rise!_

 _Rise!_

 _Tonight, we Rise!_

 **At the mountain that Lilo and her family was on, the one that was further away from the action, the entire group was watching with awe as the battle seemed to see-saw back and forth between the deities and the giant monsters! Stitch growled and did some martial arts moves, showing he really wanted to be in it and fight the nightmarish newcomers from the other universe. Lilo patted his head and said, "I know how you feel, Stitch. Believe me, I do! But… but this is something that goes way beyond us, even the times when we took trips to outer space! We're just going to have to trust in Maui and the others to defeat those bad monsters.".**

 **Jumba spoke up, "If only I had my device that had locked onto the coordinates of the universe these beings came from, than I could make another device that can send those big baddies back to their own universe and time periods!". However, this was wishful thinking for him. His lab was decimated; first by the EMP area effect thanks to the MUTO's, than by Hedorah who had crushed the Pelekai home when they arrived. Also, his viewing invention was destroyed and he did not have time to write down the coordinates of the universe when it came up.**

 **Cobra stated, "Actually, there is a hidden facility here in this part of the mountain. It has some equipment, and some alien technology that could be useful.". The others looked in shock at the former C.I.A., wondering on when he was going to tell them about this. Mr. Bubbles explained that over the years of watching over the Pelekai family, and also with the alien activity abound in this part of the Hawaiian Islands, he and the Galactic Federation had managed to secretly store equipment in a bunker that could only be accessed by either the Grand Councilwoman… or by Cobra Bubbles himself. This bunker was only to be used in emergency, and also he assumed that the tech was toast thanks to the EMP field.**

 **Nani declared, "Well, what else do we have to lose?! Let's go to this bunker of yours and see what we can make! Maybe we can make Jumba's machine, and get those things back to their own universe!".**

 _In a world gone mad, in a place so sad…_

 _Sometimes it's crazy to fight for what you believe in!_

 _But you can't give up…_

 _If you want to keep what you love!_

 _(Keep what you love…_

 _Keep what you love…_

 _Keep what you love…_

 _Keep what you love…)_

 _Never give up!_

 _NO!_

 **Te Fiti was coming back to the island to get the rest to safety, looking in the distance to see the fighting still continuing between her fellow deities and the invading monsters. While she had regained her memories on what she had done during her times as a demoness, she wished to have forgotten said memories. She really disliked fighting and often tried to find peaceful solutions, for both her & the mortals she cared for greatly. But she saw the destructive powers of the Toho monsters, abilities and strengths that dwarfed even the ones that resided in the realm Lalotai. So she knew that the only course of action against the behemoths was fighting. She was just hoping that she would not participate directly in the battle.**

 **Meanwhile, Cobra led the others to the secret bunker that was within the mountain they were on. The door required his eyeball to scan, his handprint and also his voice. All three procedures were keys to unlock the door, showing that security was tight. Once all three lights turned green, the bunker opened… and revealed to the lot a cache of hardware, numerous metal parts here and there, and also technology that was definitely of alien design! The wall nearby showed the insignia of the Galactic Federation, indicating that this was truly the place! Jumba exclaimed, "Okay, now THIS is what I'm talking about! Now everyone, spread out and see what you can find! We got a lot of work to do, and time is not a luxury so be quick!".**

 **Pleakley was given Kapono to look after, while the rest searched the bunker so they could find the necessary parts to make Jumba's invention a reality.**

 _Rise!_

 _Rise in Revolution!_

 _Rise!_

 _Rise in Revolution!_

 **While the mortals and Te Fiti were doing their part, Zeus and the others were still fighting the** _ **kaiju**_ **. Hades was thrown back as Possessed Godzilla delivered a powerful body check blow that sent the flaming lord of the dead to the ground! The arch-enemy of Hercules grunted as he rose back up, very much peeved that he was getting knocked around by the zombie creation. He thought, 'I need to take this thing down a peg or two! Hurting me… ME! A god for crying out loud! Hmmm… seems I need to actually dig deep into my powers for once. I usually go in either raging with flames or using my brain… but it seems I really have to dig deep.'. The only time he had to dig down deep into his power & abilities was against the Titans and his father Kronos.**

 **Possessed Godzilla roared loudly as he stomped towards Hades, ready to resume the physical beat down… when suddenly Hades hands started to glow a spectral-like white aura! He looked to the monster with a smirk and said, "Congratulations, big boy. You're one of very few who have pushed me this far to actually dig deeper into what I can do. So… LET'S GET META-PHYSICAL!". With a burst of speed that surprised even the saurian, he rushed in and actually plunged his hands into the zombie's chest! The behemoth roared in pain and thrashed about, but Hades grip was deep and true. Focusing his power, he started to draw out the souls that possessed the husk… drawing them into him instead! Sure his brother would force him to release the innocent ones, but for now… he was using them to drain Possessed Godzilla and fuel his own!**

 **Meanwhile, Grandmother Willow was standing firm as she changed her tomahawk into a longbow, another primary weapon of the Native American tribe that she used to be friends with in the past. Hedorah saw her stringing the bow and taking aim with an arrow… one that was bathed in the healing energy of nature, and that it was toxic to the Smog Monster! The sludge-guzzling beast screeched and let loose more** _ **Sludge Bombs**_ **, but Willow evaded each projectile while keeping her aim true. She said to herself, "I sense one of the objects within. I got to make my shot count here! Okay… release!".**

 **She shot her arrow, said projectile looking like a green meteor as it struck onto the left side of Hedorah's chest! The beast screeched loudly as something was forced out from its back… a white sphere that had the green arrow embedded in it! It was one of the substances that gave Hedorah life! The white pearl-like orb quickly disintegrated, the arrow turning into a green flame that consumed the sphere completely! Willow smirked and stated, "One down, one more to go!". Of course, she was still cautious as no doubt that Hedorah would be more reckless… more dangerous.**

 _Everybody, one for all!_

 _Sound off! This is the call!_

 _Rise!_

 _Like we're alive!_

 _Tonight we rise!_

 _Make a better life!_

 _Tonight, we rise!_

 **The deities soon came together, rallying towards Zeus after the monsters had forced them to fall back. The thunder god looked to his son & Maui and inquired, "You two alright?". Hercules answered that he was okay, but would sorely need some TLC from his wife Meg back in the heavens. Maui remarked that he was good. Hades answered that he felt powered up thanks to absorbing some of the spirits from his enemy. Zeus than looked to Willow, who stated that she was alright but also a bit tired since this was the first time for her in a serious battle in a body. The lot then looked to their opponents, who had also come together as well around Shin Godzilla. The monsters roared loudly, wanting to end the fight with their enemies with them as the victors!**

 **Zeus clenched his fists tight, his hands crackling with lighting before being engulfed in golden thunder power! He stated, "Listen everyone, we got to make these mortal monsters see why its bad news to even tangle with divine ones like us! Even demigod ones! So come on! Let's not quit here!". The others got energized by his words, though Hades merely rolled his eyes at this. Hercules on his winged friend Pegasus, Maui with fish-hook in hand, Willow with her longbow, Hades with his spectral-energy hands… and Zeus with his mighty fists engulfed in lighting energy, all took a pose before the camera as they readied for round two!**

 _Rise, Rise, Rise in Revolution!_

 _Rise, Rise, Rise in Revolution!_

 _Rise!_

 **The scene than showed Lilo, Nani, Stitch and the rest working hard as they found the materials they needed to make Jumba's invention. The camera than switched to show Te Fiti, as she lowered her arms to carry the rest of the inhabitants off the island toward a safer place.**

 **The camera than switched to show the Disney deities on the left side as they charged into battle, with the Toho monsters on the right as they too rushed back into the fray! The whole scene soon went into slow-motion, as the song and music faded & the screen soon faded into black.**

* * *

Once the lights came back on, the audience went crazy! Many jumped to their feet and clapped their hands hard, and also cheered loudly to showcase their like for the music video! The ones who starred in the video, and the one who made it possible, all smiled and waved to the crowd. The Author **GODZILLA1996** was blushing badly with a smile on his face, just enjoying the attention he was receiving. Hades, Zeus, Maui and the rest who were featured in the video were also drinking in the positive attention very much. Queen Miranda rose from her seat and went back to the podium, microphone in hand. She turned it back on and announced, "Wow! Now that was an interesting music video! Everyone, give it up for the ones who were featured in said film! And for the one who directed it!".

The characters rose up and waved to the patrons of the club, Hades hamming it up as he grinned big time to take in the applause and cheering. **GODZILLA1996** was enjoying it as well, especially as his date She-Hulk wrapped him in a big hug and delivered a kiss on the cheek as congratulations for making the film. Te Fiti and Grandmother Willow, who changed from her tree form to the human form that was shown in the animated music video, waved to all as the guests showed once more their love for the film.

Miranda allowed the audience to let their appreciation known for a couple of minutes before raising her hands, asking for some order and calmness. Gradually, the cheering and clapping died down to allow her the order she wanted. She looked back to her papers and stated, "Okay now, on to the next film! Ahem… this one is a bit more light-hearted. The next film features the song _Under The Sea_ , sung by Sebastian himself from the Disney animated film _**The Little Mermaid**_ that was released in 1989. The one who directed and made this music video possible is Author **Darkness Rissing**.". Many looked to Sebastian, the red Jamaican crab looking quite proud while the Author was blushing slightly. Not just from the looks directed at him, but at his date the Spring Sprite who hugged him affectionately upon hearing that he had made the music video.

The lights dimmed down once more, the co-ruler of Enchancia making her way back to the table just in time as the screen once again blinked to life:

* * *

 **The scene showed the underwater world that was set in the Disney universe, the camera showing the mysterious and unique beauty the undersea world had to offer. Light from the sun created wonderful effects for the creatures that inhabited the deep blue sea, many kinds of fish and plant life living within the wet ecosystem. The camera slowly panned over to showcase the wildlife, than started to descend down to the depths of the ocean. The scene showed some places getting slightly darker, where the light did not quite reach that particular part of the sea. A massive form was soon in the distance, a silhouette of a shadow that was indeed quite large! The camera gradually zoomed in closer to reveal that the form was… Titanosaurus! And he was not alone! With the red amphibian dinosaur was Megalon, Ebriah, and Manda!**

 **The camera got close-up shots of each of the monsters, showing their fierce faces and bodies as they seemed to be waiting for something. The scene than shifted downwards, where something was happening at the feet of the Toho titans. Going in closer, it showed King Triton with some of her merman guards around him, Sebastian on his shoulder! And in front of him was the leader of the Seatopians, also with his own bodyguards near his being as they were surrounded by a force field that kept them dry and breathing in oxygen!**

 **King Triton had gotten word of intruders who had come into his territory of the sea, and had gone to investigate what was going on. Needless to say, he was stunned at seeing the titanic** _ **kaiju**_ **and more so when he saw the Seatopian envoy. The elderly merman and ruler of Atlantica was livid at seeing the newcomers, since in his view they did look human. He swam to them, declaring them to leave his ocean before aiming his trident at them. The king of Seatopia did not flinch, and actually told King Triton to try his luck. The formidable merman unleashed his trident at the arrogant ones… but the golden beam was repelled by the invisible force field! Triton and his men plus loyal crab were stunned to see something deflect the might of the trident.**

 **That is when negotiations started up. The king of the Seatopians started to explain themselves, on who they were and how they got to Triton's neck of the woods, so to speak. He told him that he & his guards plus monsters were from another universe, one that they were trying to escape from. The leader stated that he had taken a gamble in utilizing a machine that allowed all of them to traverse the boundaries of time, space and dimensional planes of reality that brought them here. The reason why was that they were looking for a new home. Their old one was constantly in danger from the surface dwellers that continued to decimate the Seatopian kingdom with their pollution and weapons testing.**

 **He also stated that he even had their giant monsters to attack the surface world to force the humans to stop with their ways, but had been repelled many times by other behemoths such as Godzilla, Mothra, etc. So now they were in this universe, in Triton's territory, to establish a new home & to bring the rest of the Seatopian nation to this new world.**

 **King Triton did sympathize with the newcomers, believing the king's story… yet felt that there was something else going on, an intent that was lying underneath the surface of his words that he did not trust. The ruler of Atlantica was also concerned that the Seatopians would try to unleash their wrath on the surface world, which he wouldn't mind… IF his daughter and granddaughter were not part of that world. He looked to the leader of the other universe kingdom and stated, "I see your plight and I really sympathize with you, I truly do. However, even though I am the king of Atlantica and my word is law… this kind of decision I need to consult with some of the members of my kingdom. I ask that you stay here for a few days, and I will come back with an answer then.".**

 **The leader nodded his head and replied, "We understand, your Highness. We will stay here to await your answer. Hopefully you will allow us to make a settlement here in your territory.".**

 **King Triton stated, "I will leave my faithful servant Sebastian with you. He will act as a representative on my behalf, as well as be your guide around these waters until I have returned.". Said red crab looked to his ruler in shock, not having been this surprised when the times he had looked after Ariel and Melody in the past. As he was about to swim away back to his underwater kingdom, the music composer swam off his shoulders and into the face of Triton.**

 **He whispered, "Your Majesty, all due respect… what have I done to warrant this kind of action!?". Sebastian felt he was being punished if he was being saddled with this kind of assignment.**

 **Triton answered, "Sebastian, listen to me. I don't fully trust these so-called Seatopians, especially after they brought in those… giant monsters to my waters! I also feel that there is more to their story than meets the eye, so I am going back to Atlantica to see if it is completely true or not. I need you here to keep an eye on them, and report to me of any suspicious behavior.". He also told his faithful servant that he was also concerned for Ariel and the family above, should the Seatopians tell their giant beasts to attack the surface… nothing more was said, as Sebastian nodded his head in understanding.**

 **He sighed and stated, "Okay, your Majesty… I will do my best here.". Triton gave a small smile of gratitude to the musical genius before leaving him, swimming back with his armed escort back to Atlantica.**

 **Sebastian sighed and stated, "I wonder what star I was born under to get into messes like dis…". The red Jamaican crab than swam back to the Seatopians, who looked down at the little crab with some contempt since they considered it a bit of an insult to be watched over by a small crustacean.**

 **Sensing the hostility, the little red crab swam up to the monsters amazingly enough! Even though the behemoths were from another universe, they were still sea beasts that Sebastian could under their language. Ebriah spoke, "** _ **I want to explore more of these waters! It's all clean and fresh, not like the oceans back home!**_ **". Apparently, the mammoth lobster wanted to see more of the place than simply stay in one spot the entire time.**

 **Megalon remarked, "** _ **Bide your time Ebriah! Soon, we will not just explore these new seas… but also hopefully go up to the surface and demolish the land dwellers there! I live for the chance to demolish and destroy the surface world with no annoying lizard or moth to stop me this time!**_ **".**

 **Titanosaurus added, "** _ **While I too would like the chance to raze the surface land, I rather just enjoy the peace and quiet in the sea for now.**_ **". It would appear that while Dr. Mafune's experimentation on the normally docile dinosaur remained somewhat within the psyche of the behemoth, some true parts of it remained as he wanted to simply stay in the ocean.**

 **Manda said his part, "** _ **I concur with both Ebriah and Titanosaurus. I like to just swim around and enjoy the quiet solitude for a change. It would be nice to just go up now and then, with no humans screaming in terror or being annoyed by their weapons.**_ **".**

 **Sebastian was very much stunned to hear the words coming from the mouths of the** _ **kaiju**_ **, seeing that they were truly more than meets the eye. However, he was nervous upon hearing Titanosaurus and Megalon's proclamation of wanting to go to the surface and destroy it. The red musical genius realized that nothing in the current human weapon arsenal would even faze these beasts in the slightest! So he had to do something to curb their wanting to go & demolish the land… and he did it the only way he knew how!**

 **He swam up to the hybrid bug beast, who looked at the tiny life form with a curious gaze… not that anyone could tell. Sebastian called out, "Hey, hold on dere for a minute, my friend! You and your friend want ta go to da surface, is that right?". Megalon was a bit perplexed by the accent of Sebastian since he never heard any other than the voices of the Seatopians.**

 **The red crab continued to push his luck as he continued to be in the face of Megalon. That is when the music started! He stated, "My friends, listen to me! The human world… it's a mess! Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!". Titanosaurus, Ebriah and Manda joined Megalon's side as they continued to gaze at the red crustacean. Now let it be known that Sebastian was SCARED as could be, more so than when Ursula turned herself huge years ago!**

* * *

 _The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake!_

 _You want to go on up dere, but that is a big mistake!_

 _Just look at this new world around ya, right here on the ocean floor!_

 _Such wonderful things surround you! What more is you looking for?!_

 **As Sebastian continued to sing, the music picked up & also his singing was attracting the Seatopians down below who were still in their bubble force field. The aquatic-dwelling humans had never seen or heard of a talking crab, much less a singing one! And also… it seemed that Ebriah and Manda were actually moving to the beat of the music while the remaining two monsters just stared at the tiny crab.**

 _Under the sea!_

 _Under the sea!_

 _My friends, its better down where its wetter!_

 _Take it from me!_

 **As the musical genius continued to sing and move to the music that was floating in the water, some extremely brave fish started to gather together around the newcomers. Granted, most sane aquatic life would high-tail out of the area they moment they saw super-predators… especially ones that were hundreds of feet tall! However, the music and singing grabbed at the brave souls as they swam towards both Seatopians and** _ **kaiju**_ **!**

 _Up on the shore, they work all day!_

 _Out in the sun, they slave away!_

 _While we devoting full-time to floating_

 _Under the sea!_

 **The Seatopians, Megalon and Titanosaurus were looking on in amazement as the marine life started to gather… to dance and sing to the music that Sebastian managed to conjure up! Ebriah and Manda started to move more to the groove, while amazingly, some of the Seatopian guards started to slowly move their feet to the beat as well! The red musical master brought in an old friend of his, a blue lobster that had a talent for singing like he did!**

 _Down here, all the fish is happy!_

 _As off through the waves, they roll!_

 _The fish on the land ain't happy,_

 _They sad 'cause they in the bowl!_

 **Dolphins started to roll on by, showing their playful side to the giant monsters and Seatopians! The entire party were stunned to see just everything moving to the beat… and the leader of the group had his eyes almost pop out of his head when he saw the massive lobster and Oriental dragon actually grooving to the hot water music! He turned and suddenly glared when he saw two of his guards starting to move their bodies, the duo freezing when they saw his glare and quickly went back at attention… but to them, it was hard as the music all around them was just so catchy!**

 _The fish in the bowl is lucky…_

 _They in for a worser fate!_

 _One day when the boss get hungry…_

 _Guess who's gonna be on the plate?_

 _Oh no!_

 **Ebriah and Manda were starting to get deep into the groove, soon brave dolphins actually swimming up to them and circling around them in playful fashion! Sea horses came up from the nooks and crannies to swirl around the force field bubble, two of the female guards with the entourage reaching out to pet some of them. The bubble was special; allowing anything inside the bubble to go through the membrane, but keeping anything on the outside of it out.**

 _Under the sea!_

 _Under the sea!_

 _Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee!_

 _We what the land folks love to cook…_

 _Under the sea, we off the hook!_

 **Sebastian started to get lost in the music and song of classic days, remembering how he sang this to Ariel when she was a teenager. He started to see Ebriah and Manda moving, which in his eyes was good news! He was hoping to get them to forget going to the surface, and at least stay in the waters where they could not hurt any of the humans above. He swam around and over the large pincers of the mammoth lobster, than around the claws and spines of the Oriental dragon beast!**

 _We got no troubles, life the bubbles!_

 _Under the sea!_

 _(Under the sea!)_

 _Under the sea!_

 _(Under the sea!)_

 **The Seatopians were soon surrounded by various marine wildlife as they started to gather for the apparent concert that they were in the middle of! The leader stated in an awed tone, "What… what kind of universe is this?!". His focus was on the activity all around them, that he didn't see his two male guards once more moving to the beat… soon joining them were two of the female guards that started to dance with them!**

 _Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here!_

 _Naturally!_

 _(Naturally!)_

 _Even the sturgeon and the ray…_

 _They get the urge and start to play!_

 _We got the spirit, you got to hear it!_

 _Under the sea!_

 **The** _ **kaiju**_ **and Seatopians were amazed yet again to see creatures that were natural enemies back in their universe now starting to dance and play with items all around that substituted for musical instruments! One of the female guards exclaimed, "Your Highness, I hope we do move here! My son and daughter would love this place very much!". The king turned to glare at his subordinates, but the glare gave way to astonishment when he saw his guards dancing with one another!**

 _The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp!_

 _The plaice play the bass, and they sounding sharp!_

 _The bass play the brass, the chub play the tub!_

 _The fluke is the Duke of Soul!_

 _Yeah!_

 **Sebastian was on a roll now, just doing what he loved to do by nature & by choice! His fellow fish friends were all gathered around now, playing and having fun on a much larger scale before the newcomers from the Toho universe!**

 _The ray he can play, the ling's on the strings!_

 _The trout's rocking out, the blackfish she sings!_

 _The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at!_

 _And, oh that blowfish blow!_

 _Ha!_

 **As the music and song continued onward, one of the male guards that was dancing got a nice surprise. He saw a green lady fish of sort wearing a cone-shelled hat of sort and golden earrings knock on the bubble, went sent a tiny electrical pulse shockwave that didn't bother her in the least. The male Seatopian pointed to himself, the female fish nodding while smiling wide. When he got close to the force field and comically put his head through the bubble to be out in the cold water… the fine female fish than gave him a kiss dab smack on the cheek before swimming off! The stunned guard than pulled his head back into the air bubble, and one of the female guards snickered as she pointed to his cheek that now sported a lipstick mark.**

 **She commented playfully, "Hope your wife doesn't find that and make assumptions! Hehehehe…".**

 _YEAH!_

 _Under the sea!_

 _(Under the sea!)_

 _Under the sea!_

 _(Under the sea!)_

 _When the sardine begin the beguine, its music to me!_

 _What do they got, a lot of sand?!_

 _We got a hot crustacean band!_

 **Titanosaurus looked to see Ebriah now just flailing around madly to the song, his way of dancing to the incredible beat. He then turned to see Manda as he was twisting and writhing as he was joined by electric eels, dolphins and many other aquatic life that were quite flexible and agile in the sea. He looked to Megalon and stated, "** _ **I know we are giant monsters and all that normally surprise people but… I'm just stunned here on all of this!**_ **".**

 **Megalon replied, "** _ **You ain't alone, my friend…**_ **".**

 _Each little clam here, know how to jam here!_

 _Under the sea!_

 _Each little slug here cutting a rug here!_

 _Under the sea!_

 _Each little snail here know how to wail here!_

 _That's why it's hotter under the water!_

 _Yeah, we're in luck here down in the muck here!_

 _Under the sea!_

 **As the song and music were reaching its crescendo and finale, the entire Toho party saw the hot concert and dancing that was going on all around! When Sebastian finished his song, all of the fish and marine life were now looking at them! The leader turned to see all of them now looking at him, and after a few moments stated, "Okay… its official… I have seen EVERYTHING this or any universe has to offer.".**

 **Ebriah and Manda were actually cheering and wanting to hear & do more with King Triton's aide. Megalon and Titanosaurus, looked to one another, than to the audience like 4** **th** **wall breakers. The hybrid bug god of Seatopia stated, "** _ **I hope to wake from this crazy dream I believe I'm in now…**_ **".**

 **After saying that, the final musical note hit and the screen instantly turned to black.**

* * *

The moment the lights came up, everyone cheered and clapped for Sebastian and Author **Darkness Rissing**! They also cheered for the Seatopians actors who appeared in the Toho screen, the people smiling as they took in the applause and cheering from both universes. Queen Miranda went back to her podium with microphone in hand and stated, "Now that was an animated music video for the scrapbooks! Come on everyone, give it up again for the characters who showed in the film! And also for the Author who made said video possible!".

Darkness was greeted by a lively Spring Sprite as she hugged him tightly and peppered his face and neck with her sweet kisses! Sebastian was given praise and thanks as well by the patrons, King Triton patting his aide on the head as he drank in the applause and cheering. This went on for a few moments until Mickey came back on stage to stand beside the co-ruler of Enchancia. He stated, "All right! That was yet another fine Disney/Toho music video! And we're just halfway there! We got six more to go, so keep your eyes and ears peeled for the next batch! We're going to a commercial right now, so I hope those of you at home come back right away when the show resumes!".

The camera equipment than had their red lights turn off, indicating that now the commercials were rolling. A lot of the patrons and guests started to mingle, talking excitedly with one another on the music videos they had just witnessed. Six more animated music videos to go! The _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ was still going strong & it was only halfway done!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… yet another long chapter that surprised me yet again! I still stun myself when I come up with long chapters like this…

Before anything else, I want to thank the Lord for all of this! For everything! Thank you Jesus for being with me, and giving me the courage, conviction and patience to see this special chapter all the way through! It's been a bit tough for me the past couple of weeks, but thank to you I am doing fine. Thank you God for the family and friends you have blessed me with, as I hope to never take them for granted in any way! Nor do I want to waste or take for granted the gift of imagination or talent for writing you have given me!

Nine music videos down, six more do go! I fulfilled the request of my lady love **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , who wanted the _Fairy Tail_ opening to be played here. Consider this my Valentine's Day gift to you, my lady! Hope you like it! I also fulfilled the request of **GODZILLA1996** and **Darkness Rissing** for the suggestions they put out in previous reviews.

I hope you all enjoyed this one! Let us see which songs will appear, and which characters from both Disney and Toho will show up in the next three music videos!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If a reporter or paparazzi from a well-known magazine came and asked you questions on how you liked the event so far, what would you say to them?

If you were with Kearitona and Atem in the first music video, what kind of weapon would you utilize against Lady Momoko and her forces? And which characters would you team up with, and why?

Who would you give aid to as the deities fought against the Toho monsters in the second video; Maui, Hercules with Pegasus, Zeus, Hades, Grandmother Willow? And what kind of aid would you give the being of your choice?

What kind of advisement would you give to King Triton after he returned from his little meeting with the Seatopians?

And finally… what would you do during the commercial break?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

House of Mouse- Kaiju Musical Special

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you is doing well! I have noticed that the Fanfiction site has gone really screwy with notifications, PM's & email for perhaps two or so weeks. And now, it seems to be affecting some document uploading where it's not really readable at all. I honestly hope and pray that any and all bugs that are causing this kind of nonsense is quickly resolved & everything back up and running like normal.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord! Jesus, thank you once again for giving me the courage and conviction to continue on with this special of mine! Usually, I would get writer's block after coming this far in my Disney/Godzilla series but you have helped me to stay true and good with this special. God, thank you for giving me insight and wisdom when it came to the songs & how to show them correctly in time with the action presented between Disney and Toho characters! Everyone, please give it up for God and His Son who have given me this incredible gift of imagination that I hope to use well fully & wisely for all the rest of my days! And one more thing… thank you Lord for the wonderful reviewers I am proud to call friends here, and also for my family too who have encouraged me every step of the way!

This has been one long Godzilla/House of Mouse special that I believe is on par with the movie-version of it. I honestly hope that you all have enjoyed each chapter, and also eager to see the finale of it! There is something VERY special and incredible I want to put down, but I am saving it for the very end of this event! Save the best for last, as the phrase states. It won't be officially part of the music awards event, but something I have been dying to do! I hope I don't disappoint.

Now, I wish to thank all of the reviewers who have been gracious enough to give their words about my previous chapter! Ahem…

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : I am very glad that you liked it! It took a great deal of writing and effort to make it possible, but it was fun to make! I was just hoping you would approve! Thank you for the review, and also for the energy you show in said reviews! I really like it to see when you get into the chapter like that!

To **GODZILLA1996** : Heh, thanks for the words and the roar of approval my friend! I really hoped that you liked the music you recommended, and I am glad that you approved! Again, it was a bit time-consuming to write and bringing it out like it was really took a great deal of imaginative power! That is why I thank God for this gift he has given me! As for the song, I will think on it though for this particular special, it is one song per reviewer I will do. Hope you understand.

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for reviewing my chapter the way you like to do, my friend! And if you cannot come up with scenarios, that is cool. Just as long as I get one from you, I am satisfied! I also hope that your OC creations are enjoying the show as much as the rest of the guests in the House of Mouse!

To **Blue Marvel 0** : Hey! Glad to finally hear from you, my friend! It has been too long, and I was getting worried. But just hearing from you again satisfies me, and also I hope that everything is going well with your family. I hope to see more reviews from you, from this story and the other Disney/Toho stories I have done! I humbly request that you check out the other chapters in this music event and review too, please.

To **Darkness Rissing** : Hahahaha! I thought you would like it! It was actually the easiest to do, but how to bring it about… THAT was the real trick. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and also enjoying your date as well! Thank you for the kind words, and also for answering my questions like you do! Like with my lady **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , I enjoy it when people like you and her really dive into the story! Makes me want to read the reviews over and over again, as well as wanting to do my best for the next chapter!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the review, my friend! I appreciate it very much, and I hope that the problems Fanfiction has sent your way is resolved quickly and fully! Heh, glad you liked _Under The Sea_! As for your request, I will do my best to fulfill it.

To **Japan Boy** : Thank you to the one who inspired me to write Disney/Toho stories and special in the first place! I really appreciate the words that you put in your reviews, because they mean a lot to me! Glad you are enjoying the event, and also to clear something up. I still do not think too highly of Shin Godzilla or Possessed Godzilla from _**Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**_. However, I did promise that I would utilize the monsters that are in the Toho line-up & those particular monsters made it possible to fulfill the music video that **GODZILLA1996** requested for me to use.

To **SaurusRock625** : Thank you for the review, and also all that you have given me to help further this special here! I can only hope that you continue to trust me when it comes to this story, and also that you like what is in store here. Thank you again for the review, and answering my questions!

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review my friend! I am glad that you like my story, and also for the questions you give to me in your reviews! I hope that you continue to enjoy my Toho/Disney works!

Okay everyone, just three more chapters to go! The first two that will show the final music videos… and the last chapter that will show the winners of the event & the last music video I have been dying to show you all! I really hope you all like what I have in store, and continue to support my Disney/Toho endeavors! I still try to see if anyone has done artwork or video reviews that showcase any of my _Monsters and Magic_ series, but nothing so far. Sigh… still hoping and praying to see anything like that.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs being used here are as follows:

 _Build Our Machine_ is from the video game Bendy and the Ink Machine, a survival horror one that was created by TheMeatly Games in February 2017. Publishers for said game are TheMeatly Games & Rooster Teeth Games, programmer Mike Mood.

 _Move Along_ is sung by All-American Rejects, an American rock band that formed in in 1999. The song was part of a studio album named Move Along that was recorded in December 2004, released in July 2005. The studio who was part of the release was Bay 7 Studios, Valley Village & Sparky Dark Studio, Calabasas California. Label was DGC, Doghouse and Interscope, with Howard Benson as the producer. The song was written by Nick Wheeler & Tyson Ritter.

 _Thunderella's Song_ is sung by Tracy Ullman, the song featured in the animated movie _**Happily Ever After**_. The movie was made in 1988 by Parafrance Communications, released in the U.S.A in May 1993, directed by John Howley and produced by Lou Scheimer. The Production Company was Filmation Associates & Kel Air Productions, distributed by First National Film Corporation. The music was done by Richard Kerr, lyrics created by Stephanie Tyrell, with Tracy Ullman playing the vocals of characters Moonbeam & Thunderella in the movie. According to the info on the VHS cover which I have, it was also distributed by Worldvision Home Video in 1993.

Now, on with the music event!)

* * *

Things were very lively at the dinner theater club The House of Mouse, the place hosting the special _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_! Right now, the networks that were sponsoring the event were running commercials for the audience that were watching on TV to see. The patrons and special guests were all going around the place, talking to one another & sharing their opinions on the music videos that had been shown so far. The plentiful and various Disney, Marvel and Star Wars characters were mingling with one another as well as talking to the Toho stars/cast, crew members and more that were shown on a large video screen next to the stage platform. Also the various Authors were getting into the action, making sure that this would be one event they would never forget!

Right now at one of the tables, Author **SaurusRock625** was talking to his date Vette. However, he had chosen to come to this event in his alternate form which was a Time Patrol Avatar Namekian. His form's name was Scargo, and his skin tone was a more pine-green color than that of the Namekian race that came from the anime _Dragonball_ series universe. The places that normally would be shown as pink on the alien race were dark red. He wore a pink shirt that displayed BADMAN on the back, a garment made popular when the character Vegeta wore it in the series, a pair of black slacks, shoes that were identical to the one Piccolo wore, and a top hat that was now sitting on the table he was at.

Vette inquired on how things were back in the Time Nest, which was a special place in the _Dragonball_ universe. He answered, "Well… to be honest, it's been a little too quiet in my opinion. The Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai may think it's nothing to worry about, but I just know that something's gonna go wrong.". In his view, anything that was peaceful for great length of time meant that big trouble was soon to follow. He looked to his lovely lady and asked if there was anything new with her.

The blue-skinned Twi'lek beauty answered, "Sigh… not really. That stupid Sith Zabrak is still using me like a living lightning rod with those powers of his! I really wish that… that…". Whatever she meant to say about the Sith person was one that was not meant to say on television.

The **Author** sighed, one of his many other forms was that of a Togrutan Inquisitor but treated his apprentices and crew with the same respect they had shown him. He sees them as something more than just mere tools like most Inquisitors do back in the _Star Wars_ universe. He took his hand in hers, causing the stripes on Vette's lekku to darken more which was her species way of blushing, and he whispered to her, "Don't worry Vette, it will get better one day… for the both of us.". Scargo really cared for her, and it showed as the two leaned in for a soft and sweet & true kiss.

It was a touching moment… until a little cough from nearby interrupts them. The duo looked up to see Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka from the series _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , the two Jedi smirking at the Namekian & Twi'lek. Young Skywalker inquired, "Excuse us, lovebirds. But mind if we sit here? We kinda need a little time off from a table that we used to be at.". It came as no surprise to Scargo and Vette as the two had very little love for the Jedi Council from their universe at the moment. Vette nodded and said it would be no problem, as the table they were at was large and spacious to seat at least three more people.

Anakin and Ahsoka smiled, grabbing their chosen chairs and sitting with Author and Twi'lek beauty. Scargo called for a penguin, who rushed up to them to take their order with pen and pad in hand. Anakin's former apprentice giggled, finding the little guys from the Disney animated film _**Mary Poppins**_ to be quite cute. The four told the little guy their orders of food and drink, the staff of the dinner theater writing everything down quickly but correctly. Once that was done, he gave a little bow to the four before zipping off back to the kitchen.

Once that was done, the four talked about this and that. Scargo inquired on how Ahsoka took it when in the series she came from, when she was forced on the run by the Jedi Council due to certain actions of another. The Togruta female sighed and answered, "It was very tough for me, and also for my friend Barriss Offee. We were the best of friends, and yet… argh! When she turned to the evil side, she's been forced to stay more with the villains! And I can tell she's not happy about it! Take a look!". Scargo and Vette turned to the direction where Ahsoka was pointing to, and indeed saw the Mirialan former Jedi looking uncomfortable with the other Disney, Marvel and Star Wars villains.

Some of the Disney villains like Leroy, the red evil version of Stitch from the 2006 Disney animated film _**Leroy and Stitch**_ tried to cheer her up. But it was to little avail as the green-skinned little lady was sad that even the villains from her own series shunned her. Scargo scowled at this, believing that something needed to be done. He got up from his chair and stated, "Excuse me for a moment…". He looked around and spotted Author **DJ Rodriguez** at his table with his date Laurette, walking swiftly to him.

Anakin looked a bit curious and asked, "What do you think he's going to do? Cause a scene?". Vette was also puzzled, but also held faith that her date & love would not make a complete scene out of things especially at an event like this.

DJ and Scargo spoke at the table, with the **Author** rising up quickly and taking a glance at the table where Barriss was sitting at. The look on DJ's face turned from puzzled to serious quickly, nodding to his fellow formed Author friend and walked quickly towards Mickey Mouse at his table. The two exchanged words, than both went to the podium on stage. Many were wondering on what was up now, Scargo standing still with his arms folded across his chest.

Mickey took up a microphone and stated, "Excuse me folks! Something has been brought to my attention that I should have seen earlier. And also I believe I should have announced this earlier as well.". All eyes and ears were now upon the animated mouse and **DJ Rodriguez** who stood by Mickey's side.

The main mouse continued, "I know that there are villains/villainesses, heroes/heroines, sidekicks/partners, and also minor characters here. But that doesn't mean you automatically have to be seated with these cliques, so to speak. So if you wish, go and join up with anyone you wish! Just remember to not let feuds and such spark up. I want everyone to not just mingle here, but to sit where ever they wish to sit with!".

Mr. Rodriguez picked up his own microphone, and looked in the direction & in the eyes of a certain Mirialan young lady who had a wide-eyed, hopeful expression on her face. He smiled and stated, "So if Miss Barriss Offee would like, there is a table waiting for you that has Scargo, Vette, Anakin and Ahsoka there…". Nothing more would be needed to say. The young Jedi had a very glad look on her face, some of the villains like Leroy also looking satisfied that their acquaintances was showing a positive emotion. The former Jedi rushed forward to DJ and Mickey, who were hugged gratefully by her, with the Author telling her to thank Scargo and why.

Needless to say, Barriss went to Scargo and hugged him tight. She whispered to him, "Thank you, thank you so much for doing that!". The Time Patrol Namekian replied that it was no problem, and also that it was fortunate that DJ also felt that it was wrong for certain people to be forced into a clique/group if they were uncomfortable within it. He then escorted Miss Offee back to his table, where she was greeted by a hug from her friend Ahsoka and a pat on the shoulder from Anakin.

The actions of the two Authors and Mickey had an effect, where some of the more mellowed-villains started to change tables and sit with the other characters. They did heed Mickey's warning on not letting old feuds and such start that would ignite something that would do harm to the event.

Once at the table, Barriss asked Vette if Scargo/ **SaurusRock625** had made an entry for the music video awards. The blue-skinned alluring female answered, "He did make a music video with Ahsoka, both of them singing a specific song that I hope comes up here. I won't say anything else, don't want to really spoil it if it does come up.".

Anakin smirked and commented, "Ahsoka sang with Scargo? Heh, I wonder how many windows cracked due to her singing?". His former apprentice shot a mild glare at her former master, and delivered a light punch to his shoulder. It was all in good fun, no real malice in the actions or words.

However, before the two could go any further with their banter, Pistol Pete made her way to the podium on the stage and announced in a microphone, "Hey everyone! It's almost time for the show to begin again! Please take your seats, and like Mickey said earlier, sit wherever you please but make sure to not start up fights or bring up old grudges! If you start something, me and some of the stronger ones here will finish it!". Even though she was a young woman, Pistol was hot and loaded like said pistol when it came to anything that grabbed her attention.

The various characters rushed over to get back to their tables, some exchanging seats with others while a majority remained in their original seats. Twenty seconds later, Queen Miranda came back on the podium with microphone in hand. Ten seconds after that, the camera lights blinked back on to red to indicate that they were running. She looked to the camera people & the audience before stating, "Hey everyone here and in TV land, the music video awards is about to begin again! Are you all ready!?". She got her answer in the form of clapping, cheering and hollering that really made the building shake slightly.

Smiling widely, the co-ruler of Enchancia looked to her papers and spoke, "Now that is more like it! Okay… the next music video here is _Build Our Machine_ that is a song from a video game called Bendy and the Ink Machine. However, the ones singing this particular one are Scargo and Ahsoka Tano. The one who made the music video is Author **SaurusRock625**.". The audience looked towards said person, along with Ahsoka who looked a bit nervous that the music video she and Scargo made was going to be showing up soon.

Miranda went back to her seat as the lights dimmed down, and the main video screen blinked to life:

* * *

 **The setting of the music video showed the vast darkness & emptiness of space, the stars twinkling like diamonds in the inky blackness. The camera panned downward slowly to reveal a massive planet that was spinning slowly in space. The beautiful green and blue planet was not Earth, but a completely different planet altogether. It was called Palatina, and it was within Galactic Federation space borders. However… it would seem that the planet was under attack, as could be seen from space, a huge battle of some sort was taking place!**

 **The camera shifted to show the surface of the planet which looked to be a paradise with a lush, thick forest that was all around the surrounding area with a clear lake to top it off. But… blaster fire sounded off, and a huge metallic creation of sort fell down to the ground! It was an AT-RT (All-Terrain Recon Transport) vehicle, used mainly by the Clone Troops. Said clone trooper was still in the driver's seat, alive but wounded and needing some medical attention as he unfastened his seat belt and rolled off of the vehicle. The fighter for the Galactic Republic managed to weakly get back up to his feet… and saw before him the battle that he had been part of until now.**

 **The camera panned to the left to showcase an intense battle, Clone Troopers and Battle Droids were fighting! Various large battle crafts like the** _ **Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry**_ **used by the Republic & Separatists ships that brought in large battle vehicles of their own were being deployed in great numbers. **_**All Terrain Tactical Enforcers**_ **(AT-TE) tanks were gathered together, along with large Spider Droids & Hailfire tank droids were all attacking in a brilliant showcase of firepower! Clone Troops rushed from their transport units, various blaster weapons blazing with numerous Droid troops doing the same!**

 **But the amazing thing about it was… they were not fighting against one another! No… they were all working together to combat a new kind of enemy, one they had never encountered before!**

 **The Republic and Separatists armies on the planet were engaged in combat against Space Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, Showa-era Gigan, Advanced Gigan, Chainsaw Gigan, Orga, King Ghidorah and Keizer Ghidorah! The massive** _ **kaijus**_ **roared as they were being blasted by multiple blue & red laser fire, but endured the attacks like they were nothing! And behind the massive monsters was a unique golden orb with three huge prongs underneath it, with large lines circling all over the sphere. It was the Mothership of the Xilien race… and inside was not just the potent race with their leader Keizer X, but also the Vortaak race with their leader Queen Vorticia!**

 **Several months ago, the peacefulness of space was shattered by the emergence of a space-time anomaly. While it was true that many space craft could travel at light-speed, it was extremely rare for anything to rip open a hole in the space-time continuum. While many clever races did try to rip a hole in reality with their experiments… all of the time, it didn't end well. But a large one had appeared in Outer Rim territory, and that is how the aliens from another universe came into the fray!**

 **The Xilien leader X had managed to be saved from his ship before it self-destructed due to being teleported by Queen Vorticia. The Vortaak race had been hiding behind the moon for some years, waiting for the perfect time to invade Earth, but it seemed that their plans had changed due to the arrival of the Xiliens. They bared witness to seeing the entire events unfold on Earth, where Godzilla was freed from his icy tomb and defeated most of the Xilien-controlled monsters. When they were seeing the Mothership self-destructing, the alluring queen had made the decision to save X. And due to the systems of the craft now disabled due to the self-destruct, it was possible to teleport him.**

 **Upon arriving on the ship, X was brought before Vorticia. He was badly injured, thus incapable of utilizing his full power & potential. The leader of the Vortaak race told X that she had saved him for a specific reason… to gain his people's aid in constructing a machine that would send them to another universe! The unhinged Keizer-class Xilien was puzzled on this, and that is when she explained her reasons. Vorticia stated that there was little else left in their own universe to conquer, and also that Earth was too well-guarded to even try another invasion. Even after most of the Earth Defenders were left down for the count, and the human race left with very few survivors… the crown jewel of the Solar System was just too risky due to Godzilla.**

 **So she had decided to come up with a new plan… to go to a new universe, to conquer and subjugate the inhabitants while making colonies for their kind. To spread the Vortaak race across a new set of stars and planets!**

 **X thought on this, and actually saw that Vorticia's proposal had merit. His race was slowly dying off, and now without Earth, it would be certain the race would be extinct in a matter of centuries. Vorticia told him that she had the plans to make such a device that would rip a hole in reality, but sadly lacked the necessary materials & man-power needed to make the object. That is where X and his people came in. So… the two shook hands, sealing the deal!**

 **The project took about five Earth years to complete, but it was soon finished! The device was set up on the Vortaak home world, where it was activated! The machine managed to tear into the fabric of space and time… and was actually stable! Usually, ripping a hole of such great size and magnitude would have dire consequences. But it seemed that they figured to make it work. X traveled first with his new Mothership, courtesy of the Vortaak race. He had managed to gather a majority of his people, and allowed Vorticia and some of her own people to join them. Following behind the massive space craft were the monsters that they had managed to create.**

 **Space Godzilla and Orga were reanimated thanks to some scraps of DNA that the Vortaak secretly managed to take after Godzilla destroyed them on Earth years ago. While reconstituted mostly back to their original selves, they were outfitted with special devices behind their skulls that allowed them to be controlled like puppets. MechaGodzilla was brought back thanks to a combination of Vortaak and Xilien technology, looking like the one created by the Black Hole aliens long ago but with a few… modifications. The Vortaak had managed to keep with them a species of King Ghidorah and Gigan, while the Xiliens managed to take create two of their own. They found two large fully organic dinosaurs on Vortaak that were the basis of Gigan, captured them… and turned them into cybernetic war machines! X also managed to capture an old King Ghidorah behemoth, and turned it into another Keizer Ghidorah with his power! Also giving it the ability to transform into Monster X if need be!**

 **The Mothership and the space** _ **kaiju**_ **left their universe, going into the unknown and ready to conquer! The moment they passed through, they were at the edges of the Outer Rim area of the galaxy. X and Vorticia had ordered their behemoths to spread out and attack any planet they found, while they went to search for a new home world.**

 **And that is how all of the craziness started. The citizens of various worlds that were attacked by the massive beasts belonged to either the Separatists or the Republic, and thus they had called out for reinforcements. However, neither fleet was prepared to face gigantic monsters… especially ones that were resistant to their own laser blasts! Space Godzilla and the others made little work of the stunned navy and army fleet that attacked them, than zooming away to return to their masters who had found a new home on Palatina.**

 **The Republic and Separatist forces went to the planet, which was actually a neutral one… and the rest is history.**

 **The aliens and space monsters from another universe had actually forced the Droids and Clone armies to come together, which was RARE to say the least! Inside the Mothership, X and Queen Vorticia were overseeing the battle that was before them. The beautiful but sinister female stated, "Our monsters are handling the foolish adversaries well, but it seems that their stamina seems to be waning a little.".**

 **X remarked, "I will sent out the troops soon. The** _ **Small Fighters**_ **will all be full on fuel in just a few minutes. When that happens… I will unleash Xilien hell on these pitiful lifeforms! Hahahahahaha!". While Vorticia liked X's ruthlessness and power… his insanity, not so much.**

 **On the ground with some of his faithful Clone Troopers was Anakin Skywalker, powerful Jedi Knight and Commander of the Republic Fleet. Beside him was his padawan Ahsoka Tano… and surprisingly Barriss Offee, a fallen Jedi! Anakin looked at the battlefield and stated, "I have to say Snips, this is something I never thought I see. Both sides working together, and on a battlefield no less.".**

 **The orange-skinned beauty replied, "I hear you on that, Master. Both Republic and Separatist fighting as one, though I don't see it as a surprise.". She looked to her former friend, Barriss turning her head away slightly in shame. Earlier, she had orchestrated a plan that involved bombing a Jedi Temple that resulted in the deaths of Clone Troopers. And also managed to frame Ahsoka for it! She had confessed to Anakin about the attack, and managed to save his student from being wrongfully imprisoned. However… a unique turn came about.**

 **Anakin insisted that instead of prison, that Barriss would be put under his command! That she would be supervised and under his watch, as well as under the watch of his Clone division. It was an unusual request to be sure, but Skywalker did point out that they did owe it to him on account of falsely accusing his padawan. Fortunately, and amazingly enough, it was Master Jedi Yoda who actually agreed to this! And one by one, so did the Council until it was made official. Instead of going to prison for fallen Jedi, Miss Offee would be under the watch of Skywalker and Tano!**

 **Said fallen warrior of the Light put in, "Neither do I. Those monsters have been attacking various planets and moons with no regard to either life or allegiance. An alliance was most likely to happen, though it still comes as a surprise even to me.".**

 **Another voice came in, "True. Only shows what happens when a common enemy unites even the fiercest of foes.". The trio looked to see another friend of theirs that they made in just a short amount of time. It was Scargo, a** **Namekian who a Time Patrol officer also from another plane of reality. In fact, it was he who had told the Jedi about the** _ **kaiju**_ **and why their regular attacks were ineffective against them. He also explained on who he was, whom he served and why he was there to help them. It would go on record in the Jedi Archives that the green-skinned alien was indeed a unique being all his own in their galaxy.**

 **Skywalker nodded his head and said, "And it seems that we have found the very thing that commands them, though how they are able to do that is beyond me.". In his view, the power and abilities these strange behemoths had made it unlikely that anything could control them. But it seems he was proven wrong. He and his two associates were about to go into the battle itself… when numerous smaller ships came forth from the top and bottom openings of the ship! The small crafts raced past the monsters, and started firing on the Droid and Republican air and land crafts!**

 **Clone Captain Rex went to his superior and stated, "Sir! The enemy's ships are quite fast and agile, and seem to have an advanced shielding capabilities than we or the Clankers have! And their blasters may not have the same punch as ours, but they seem to be able to destabilize the shields!". It was true, for the energy weapons made by the Xiliens were able to really scramble up energy shield frequencies and thus bust through them with ease.**

 **Ahsoka looked to her master and asked, "Well, what's the plan? Blazing in like always?".**

 **Anakin gave his apprentice a little playful glare before calling R2-D2 to his side, the little droid rolling to him while beeping and whirling like crazy. Skywalker replied, "I know, I know R2! This place is crazy even for someone like you! Just patch me through to Obi Wan, quick!". The blue and white droid agreed, working like mad until he finally got through to the Jedi Master. His holographic projection came on, showing the middle-aged Jedi. Barriss turned away, not wanting to look at the warrior.**

 **Obi Wan stated, "Anakin, I'm a bit surprised that you called me. I would have thought that you would have dealt with the situation by now.".**

 **The powerful Jedi fighter remarked, "Well Master, we have a bit of a problem here. We found out that these strange gigantic monsters are being controlled by another force, but we haven't been able to identify them. Their ships have a shielding that is more advanced than our own, and now they brought in smaller fighter crafts that pack quite a punch. Think you can send for reinforcements?".**

 **The elder man shook his head sadly and answered, "No can do, Anakin. Right now, myself and other Republic fleet are dealing with a situation of our own. While the Separatists agreed to come together to fight those monsters… it was only AGAINST those things. To all the rest of us, we're still targets. I'm actually fighting against General Grivous and his own personal armada. I'm afraid you and the rest of your division are on their own until we can send the annoying general and his forces retreating.".**

 **Anakin sighed but with a small smile on his face as he answered, "So it's just me, my padawan, my newest student, a Time Patrol officer and my Clone Troopers against an unknown force, with unknown powers and unknown intention. Just another day in this war, eh Master?".**

 **Obi Wan sent a little smirk of his own as he said, "Just make sure that you capture whoever is in charge of the attacks alive. We need to find out everything we can before the situation gets out of hand more than usual. Over and out… and may the Force be with you.". The communication channel was turned off, R2-D2 beeping that the line was now off.**

 **Scargo looked to his latest friend and asked, "Well, what is the plan? I maybe a Time Officer and know much of these creatures, but this is your galaxy and fight so this is your call.".**

 **Skywalker sighed and answered, "We need to keep those monsters attention to something else rather than us. Rex, tell the Droid Commander that we need a distraction. The Troopers and Droids will concentrate their attack so that those things attack them… while myself, Scargo, Ahsoka and Barriss fly towards that golden ball. We'll see if we can sneak in, and make our way to the Control Area. That is where the leader should be.".**

 **Captain Rex replied, "Understood, sir. Though I have to say, betcha the Leader Clanker is not going to like having his troops being the distractions and decoys here.".**

 **His superior commander replied, "Can't be helped. If we're going to win this battle, and find out who has been making the random attacks, we need to get through to that sphere and this is the best way. Tell your troops to get ready after you tell the Droid Commander of the plan.". Rex and his fellow Clone saluted before going off to execute the orders.**

 **Barriss looked to her new master/warden and asked, "And how do you propose we even get to the sphere? With those massive creatures forming that wall?". Even though Offee had changed for the most part, she was still fascinated on seeing such strange & unusual behemoths that could not be compared to any other giant beasts that existed on any of the home worlds in the galaxy.**

 **Ahsoka put a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention, then pointed down below to a downed Y-Wing Starfighter. It was a little bit damaged, but still intact. She looked to her friend and said, "You're going to get a personal view on how me and Anakin do things. Right Master?".**

 **Skywalker merely smirked and responded, "You got that right, Snips. Now come on, we have got to introduce ourselves to our new friends.". He went down to the ship to see if anything needed to be fixed, Ahsoka and Barriss following him.**

 **At the battle, Space Godzilla roared as she brought forth several large crystal spires from the earth, the colossal white gemstones forming a ring around her that absorbed the laser fire from the combined Clone and Droid armies. The energy was transferred through the crystals into the celestial saurian, powering her up! She than unleashed her** _ **Spiral Lighting**_ **, the golden bolt of pure energy escaping from her maw as it struck the droids and machines alike! She roared once more in victory, but never saw a lone craft making its way through the thick smoke. It was Skywalker, piloting the small starfighter with Ahsoka on the left side of the vehicle and Barriss on the right! Both were having their lightsabers out, Offee utilizing a purple one with Ahsoka wielding a green one.**

 **Following behind them was Scargo, utilizing the Flight technique he had learned long ago in his own universe before becoming part of the Time Patrol.**

 **Anakin shouted, "You two better hold on tight! This is going to get crazy!". The two Jedi warriors looked to see that while they did get past the monsters above… coming towards them now were many** _ **Small Fighters**_ **!**

 **Tano exclaimed over the wind, engine noise and laser fire, "Like this isn't crazy enough?! We got this, you just make sure to get us close to that sphere!". She and Barriss were utilizing magnetic grips on their shoes, activating the magnets that allowed them to stay on the metal surface of the starfighter. Anakin started to dodge and weave through the firing Xilien fighter ships, the two lovely & lethal lades deflecting the blaster fire with their lightsabers.**

 **As the camera showed the Jedi going through the enemy lines, the music started to play indicating that the song was now starting! The first part of the song was sung by Scargo as he withstood the laser blaster barrage from some of the Xilien small fighter crafts.**

* * *

 _Scargo:_

 _They have sent you a letter to come back home and play,_

 _But to your dismay, it isn't you day!_

 _For the happy fun time has begun to fade!_

 _Watch as we reanimated the corpses you abandoned!_

 _We're dismantled, we're mishandled…_

 _But we won't be skipped and swayed!_

 **While they were deflecting some of the blaster fire, Barriss saw fit to strike up a conversation with Ahsoka. She exclaimed over the noise, "So this is something that occurs on a regular basis for you and Skywalker; getting tossed into a near-hopeless situation by the Jedi Council and just hope you can pull off a miracle?!".**

 **Ahsoka managed to send back two golden laser blasts back to its sender, though the shield did protect the enemy craft. She turned back to her associate and answered, "Yup! And you know what the best part of it is… we don't mind at all! Sure the Jedi Council sends us out to deal with stuff like this almost all the time, but at least it brings me closer to the friends I made with the Clone troopers! And also gets me to understand Anakin a bit more!".**

 **Barriss saw the attachment that her former friend had with her Master, and while it was forbidden by Jedi laws to show any kind of attachment to another, she could see that it benefited greatly both on and off the battlefield. Some time ago, she was hoping to split up the Jedi Council in order to show them that they were heading down the Dark Side. Now… she was wondering if she could find someone to attach to, the same way as Ahsoka had with Skywalker.**

 _Ahsoka:_

 _Trapped within these walls, you left our souls to drip away!_

 _The ink decays, the walls at bay!_

 _But a reckoning has come today, you say!_

 _Boris has no guts 'cause you've replaced it with mechanical strain!_

 _We've been tortured, but we move forward!_

 **Anakin opened a com channel to the earpiece within Scargo's right ear and stated, "Hey! We're going to try for the top part of the sphere! Maybe that is a good place to drop in on these intruders to our universe!". He continued to dodge and weave through the flying enemies, using his laser turret to take down some of them but maneuvering quickly to evade any debris that came their way after said blast.**

 **Scargo replied, "That seems like a good plan. I'll go forward to clear a path! You and your padawans try to keep up!". He then zoomed off at incredible speed, firing off ki blasts from his hands that managed to burst through the Xiliens shielding! Anakin whistled at seeing the sight, hoping that one day he could fire energy blasts from his hands like his new friend did. Of course, he saw on how Sith Lord Dooku and Jedi Master Yoda manipulated & shot lighting from their own hands. But in his opinion, Scargo's way looked to be much cooler and impressive.**

 **The Time Patrol** **Namekian managed to cut a line through the flying horde, allowing the Y-Wing to pass through with ease and heading straight to the top of the Mothership! Meanwhile, inside said craft, X and Vorticia noticed the two beings headed towards the top hatch. The Xilien leader said, "Lower the shielding on the top hatch of the ship. Let's not be rude and invite these visitors in… let them get a chance to see the face of the new rulers of this universe. Hehehehehe…".**

 **The Queen of the Vortaak remarked, "Of course, but let us not make this too easy for them.". She made a hand sign to one of the officers nearby, telling them to prepare her troops for battle. They would be the welcoming party!**

 _Scargo/Ahsoka:_

 _This disorder kills your day-ay-ay!_

 _Scargo:_

 _I'm alive!_

 _Ahsoka:_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator!_

 _You traitor!_

 **Scargo managed to get to the top of the Mothership, seeing that the energy film protecting the vessel seemed to stop over the hatch. He landed on it, and was a bit perplexed on why he was not being ejected since he assumed that the Xilien craft would have other defenses rather than just their shielding. He looked up to see the Y-Wing coming up from below, now hovering near his position. The Namekian was about to say something, when the hatch opened up but just enough so that the four could jump in. He exclaimed, "I believe we are expected!".**

 **The Jedi Knight responded, "Than let's not keep them waiting! Girls, jump off! I'm letting the computer go on auto-pilot, it'll go back to our base of operations! Most likely it'll get shot down… but so it goes!". Ahsoka and Barriss jumped off the Y-Wing, landing beside Scargo who steadied them as they landed near him. Anakin reprogrammed the starfighter, activating the hatch and leaping out impressively before they saw the vessel indeed go flying on its own back to base.**

 **Skywalker looked down at the opening, looking to his padawan and stated, "Ladies first, of course.". The orange-skinned beauty merely rolled her eyes with a smirk before leaping down, landing gracefully before activating her lightsaber once more. Offee soon followed, she too releasing her weapon upon landing. Skywalker followed, with Scargo bringing up the rear. They had landed in a red-lit skywalk, now officially within the Mothership!**

 _Scargo:_

 _HEY! There's no vaccine to cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now you must…_

 _Scargo/Ahsoka:_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE!_

 _YOU DIE TONIGHT! TONIGHT!_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE!_

 _YOU DIE TONIGHT!_

 **The four made their way across the skywalk, looking around to see that the new universal invaders looked to be very well-equipped for a fight. Anakin led the team, soon going off the skywalk and down a corridor. Barriss looked around and stated, "This technology… these designs… truly they are otherworldly.". Ahsoka commented that it pretty much was since they did come from another place that was far from their own. Their senses just went off as they ducked behind a column, just time as a barrage of laser blasts hit the spot where they used to be! The three Jedi and Time Officer managed to peek out and see a company of Vortaak soldiers now appearing, wielding blasters that looked similar to the kind the Clones used. They ducked behind the column to escape the laser blasts that were shot off.**

 **Ahsoka stated, "Well, you got a plan for getting us past those guards Master?! They aren't like the droids we're used to fighting!".**

 **Skywalker thought about it quickly and responded, "I got a plan! Me and you are going to deflect those lasers, Scargo and Barriss will disable them and take out the gunners!". Offee was again stunned that Anakin was giving her much leeway here, especially after the crimes that had committed. But since he was putting his faith in her, she would not let him down. Scargo nodded his head, ready to do battle.**

 **Anakin shouted, "Okay… NOW!". He and Ahsoka leapt out from behind the protective column, holding their lightsabers at the ready. Two Vortaak soldiers fired their rounds, but they were deflected by the energy swords and striking the walls instead! Scargo and Barriss leapt out as well, staying behind the two Jedi until they found an opening enough to rush in with great speed to disable the soldiers from their weapons… and knocking them out with their fists!**

 _Ahsoka:_

 _So you found all the pieces to initiate the pain…_

 _Our venom stains, the night remains!_

 _But the ending is always the same, no gain!_

 _Scargo:_

 _Nod your head to the beat of death,_

 _As you draw your last eternal breath!_

 _Sensations of an invasion…_

 _Start to course right through your veins!_

 **As they fought their way through the Vortaak horde, they managed to defeat the last of the alien members and rush down another corridor. Scargo found an elevator, managing to read the inscriptions on the side of the machine since his training at Time Patrol included to be able to be affluent in many different languages. He had studied up on Xilien language, so that was a lucky break for the group. He stated, "Everyone, this elevator will take us to another part of the ship! Don't know if it will take us to the ones running this thing…".**

 **Ahsoka commented, "Better that than just running about blindly on this level! Let's give it a try!". Anakin agreed with her, and the four got in before Scargo punched some buttons that took them downward. At the Control Room, where X and Vorticia were at which was slightly above the middle section of the Mothership, the two leaders believed that it was time to level up the ante after witnessing the skirmish.**

 **X stated, "Send in the Dorats! I'm sure that our guests will find our cute pets… entertaining. Hehehehehe…". The Dorats were small, cute-like version of King Ghidorah that the Vortaak managed to discover from files that they took from G-Force back on Earth after the incident with the Futurians. Looking at the limited data, both Xilien and Vortaak scientists managed to make the creations thanks in part from samples from King Ghidorah. However, instead of being like pets as they were intended… they were changed to be more aggressive, and to utilize a small version of King Ghidorah's** _ **Gravity Beam**_ **technique!**

 **Vorticia added, "And just to be sure they see our little darlings…". She pushed a button, which would send a signal to the elevator to have it stop on the 45** **th** **level which was three level above them.**

 _Ahsoka:_

 _You say we have no brains, we're just cartoons for your portrayal…_

 _To tell some tale 'bout a boat and sail!_

 _Sure to inevitably unveils the fail,_

 _Splashes of eternal hate will flood the floor and clean your slate!_

 _Scargo:_

 _Now WE'RE the tools, and YOU'RE the fools!_

 **Inside the elevator, the crew was going down really fast until the ride stopped abruptly. Anakin looked to Scargo and asked on what was going on. The Time Patrol Namekian fiddled with the buttons on the panel, but got no response. He answered, "It seems that the leaders of this craft have cut off the power. I believe they are expecting us, and want us to go where they want.". The door opened up, causing the four warriors to step out cautiously out into the unknown. They were in a large hallway, with many doors spread out on each wall. Scargo looked to the side of the elevator, and told the others that they were currently on Level 45.**

 **Barriss spoke, "I got a bad feeling about this. I sense life forms all around us, yet… is different than the ones we fought earlier.". Ahsoka reached out with the Force, and indeed felt what her friend was feeling. Anakin told them all to be ready, activating his lightsaber while the others did the same. Scargo merely got into a battle stance, and all of them tensed up when the doors electronically slid open… and surging forth were numerous Dorats! This took the four by surprise as the furry, flying one-headed mini-versions of King Ghidorah started to swarm all over the place! Anakin used his lightsaber on them, slicing two in half that spilt red blood on the ground! The Dorats who saw their brother & sister being slain retaliated with their golden gravity beams!**

 **Ahsoka and Barriss responded by holding up their weapons to absorb the attack, but the sabers were starting to flash as they were being overloaded by the technique quickly! Fortunately, Scargo came in with a ki attack that blasted some of the Dorats away! It seemed a fight for survival had started up yet again!**

 _Scargo/Ahsoka:_

 _Our nightmare dominay-ay-ates!_

 _Scargo:_

 _I am alive!_

 _Ahsoka:_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator!_

 _The traitor!_

 **The Dorats were a pesky, but tenacious group as they annoyed the living daylights out of the heroes, heroine and one ex-heroine! The gravity beams they shot forth were potent as they almost overloaded the lightsabers, but fortunately the Jedi were backed up by Scargo and his ki attacks. In addition to his energy techniques, he displayed other moves like extending his arm out to great lengths to swat away the flying monsters! And also regeneration when some of the Dorats managed to close in to bite and tear off pieces of his flesh! Anakin wondered if there was a chance to get some of his kind here to his universe to help him and the Republic out against the Separatists forces. Ahsoka and Barriss managed to take down their own number of small monsters as well, but something unusual happened during the fight.**

 **Three Dorats, who were silver-colored to indicate that they were females, actually flew up to the duo and landing by their feet. The Jedi warriors were about to end them… when they saw that the three Dorats were not attacking them, but rather looking up at them with wide eyes. It seemed that these particular three were able to escape from being changed by their Xilien & Vortaak creators. Barriss bent down and reached out to one of the silver-bodied creatures, who was a bit startled when it nuzzled up to her hand. Ahsoka did the same, and the remaining two also nuzzled against her palm. Scargo saw this and exclaimed, "Ladies, just what do you think you're doing in the middle of a battle?!".**

 **Ahsoka answered, "It seems we got a few who are actually good! Can we keep them?". Both Time Patrol and Jedi Knight were looking at the orange-skinned femme fatale as if she had gone nuts, but they also saw Barriss tending to the one that nuzzled her. Five golden Dorats dive-bombed at the ladies, but they were saved when the female Dorats unleashed their golden** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **on them! They knocked their brothers down from the air, which surprised the four. It seemed that the team got some newest allies in the fight against the Xiliens and Vortaak! In a matter of minutes, a majority of the Dorats were defeated while some of them just flew away to escape from being slaughtered.**

 **Anakin looked around to see that the level was clear now and stated, "Well… that was a long delay. Come on everyone, we got to put a stop to these invaders and get them to stop those monsters out there!".**

 _Scargo:_

 _HEY! There's no vaccine to cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now you must…_

 _Scargo/Ahsoka:_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE!_

 _YOU DIE TONIGHT!_

 _Scargo:_

 _I am alive!_

 _Ahsoka:_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator!_

 _The traitor!_

 **Meanwhile, back at the Control Room, X was getting agitated that his forces were being overwhelmed by these four skilled fighters. He looked to Vorticia and stated, "It seems our adversaries are more resourceful than I thought. Alert the Elite Troops to stop them, but keep some around in reserve just for us.". The Queen of the Vortaak nodded, hoping though that her Elite Troops were able to defeat the intruders. While formidable she was in presence and command, she lacked the fighting abilities and capabilities that X possessed in spades. She pushed a button, calling on the intercom for the Xilien and Vortaak elites to go to Level 42, which was a level above them. With commands to take down the intruders… take no prisoners!**

 **Anakin and his forces managed to go from Level 45 to Level 43, taking down minor grunts here and there that came to try and stop the group. Once they found a stairway that led to Level 42, they took and emerged in the next level… to see twenty Elite Troops waiting for them! It consisted of ten Vortaak fighters, who were garbed in blue & golden armor with helmets that had the Vortaak insignia etched into them. They held metal swords at the ready, which were equipped so that an energy coating could be formed at the edges of the blade to give it more cutting power. The remaining ten Xilien elite were different; dressed entirely in black leather clothing with jackets to complete them. They did not wear helmets, and had the mark of X on the left side of their jackets. They wielded blasters that were different from the ones that the lower-ranked ones had; more compact, sleek and capable of shooting shots that were meant to penetrate deep even in the thickest of hides!**

 **One of the Vortaak announced in a deep male voice, "We are the Elite Troops of Queen Vorticia and Master X! You want to meet them… you will have to get by us first!".**

 **Scargo grinned and stated, "It'll be our pleasure, fools! Hehehehe…".**

 _Scargo:_

 _HEY! There's no vaccine to cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now you must…_

 _Scargo/Ahsoka:_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE!_

 _YOU DIE TONIGHT! TONIGHT!_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE!_

 _YOU DIE TONIGHT!_

 **Barriss and Ahsoka came in fast with their lightning-fast Jedi skills, but they were repelled by the Vortaak elites swords! The warriors activated their energy coating to give their edges more durability against the pure energy swords, pushing the ladies back. Anakin rushed to them and stated, "Time to divide and conquer! Each of us take four each! Good luck ladies!". Indeed four Elite Troops rushed to him, another four taking on Scargo in close-quarters combat!**

 **Offee yelled as she did a back-flip to escape the swipes of two Vortaak elite, than dodged a roundhouse kick from an Xilien elite from behind. She exclaimed to her friend, "These foes have a good concept of teamwork… let's show them ours!". It was still weird in her opinion to be teaming up with Ahsoka like this, given what happened in the past, but her comrade just nodded and flipped her way to her. Back-to-back, the Jedi warriors looked as they were surrounded by eight Elite Troops.**

 **Scargo evaded the sword slices from his opponents, and deftly evaded some close laser fire from his own foes! The Time Patrol knew that while there beings were not in his league when it came to battle, they were not to be taken lightly. His training in his universe included to never be arrogant on the field, and to take any battle from a foe seriously. He delivered a wicked uppercut that sent an Xilien flying, and a swift head-butt to a Vortaak foe! He smirked and gestured for them to come to him. He stated, "Come on boys, let's get serious!".**

 _Scargo:_

 _I am aware that your soul is divine…_

 _Ahsoka:_

 _We care not to toil with unbroken chains,_

 _So don't toil with ours like he did to our shining stars!_

 _(Shining Stars…)_

 _Scargo:_

 _So prepare for adventure!_

 _We're a whole new creature from the darkest side..._

 _Ahsoka:_

 _You can't take away the pain we feel,_

 _Created as monsters that come…_

 _Scargo/Ahsoka:_

 _TO LIIIIIIIFE!_

 _(COME BACK TO LIFE!)_

 **While the battle was intensifying in the Mothership, the battle outside was just as great! The space** _ **kaiju**_ **were pushing back the combined forces of the Clones and Droid armies! The** _ **Small Fighters**_ **were being shot down since they were easier to deal with than the beasts, but the Xilien pilots managed to take down many of the starfighters as well. Orga fired its** _ **Shoulder Cannon**_ **, sending green plasms blasts that destroyed both land and vehicles as it tore through them with ease! MechaGodzilla utilized its** _ **Spinning Shield**_ **technique, its head spinning to form a faint blue energy shield… and it walked as the shield stayed in place around it! This caused ground soldiers to run out of the way, while leaving their vehicles behind as they saw the objects get shredded to pieces by the unique shield!**

 **The three Gigans utilized their** _ **Shotgun Burst**_ **move, sending flashes of intense red alien energy that decimated starfighters who got too close & also damaging the larger machines down below! The original Gigan and its Advanced counterpart started to slice through the enemy forces with their massive scythe arms, while Chainsaw Gigan used its **_**Body Slide**_ **move to just mow down both Republic and Separatists forces! King Ghidorah and Keizer Ghidorah were the real terrors in the air, their golden scales reflecting the laser blasts from air and ground forces… and sending Clones and Droids scattering with its** _ **Triple Gravity Beams**_ **!**

 **Captain Rex looked to one of his soldiers, demanding a report. The Clone trooper stated, "Sir, about 60 percent of our forces are wiped out! 65 percent for the Clankers! Reinforcements are on the way since they turned away** **Grivous, but they are likely to not come in time!".**

 **Rex ordered, "We just have to dig in deeper, soldier! Tell the troops and the remaining Clankers to use hit and run tactics now! We have to give Commander Anakin and the others some more time so they can get whoever is controlling these beasts! So now, less complaining and more fighting! Do the best you can!". The Clone saluted before going to issue his commander's orders. This was now a test of survival!**

 _Ahsoka:_

 _So, you've come to the end now…_

 _Alive but dead inside._

 _The heart beats loud, you joined our crowd…_

 _We are but punished serpentines!_

 _Scargo:_

 _Your life with him was fun,_

 _But now the terror's only begun!_

 _Now come with me, and you will see…_

 **Back inside the Mothership, the four fighters had finally dispatched their enemies! It took a great deal of skill, teamwork, strength and impressive ability to finally defeat the Elite Troops! Anakin finished off the last of them with a strong** _ **Force Shove**_ **that sent the alien fool down into a wall hard, knocking him out for the time being. The legendary Skywalker stated, "Ugh… have to admit, these guys were more troublesome than Dooku. And that is saying something right there.". Count Dooku was an impressive Sith Lord and fighter, who had given any Jedi Knight and Master grief since the start of the war. Scargo nodded, looking at the bodies strewn all over the floor.**

 **Barriss kneeled down to pet her new silver Dorat, who had flown above with her sisters to hide in the rafters. Now that the battle was done, she and the others came down to be with their chosen companions. The green-skinned beauty than felt for life with the Force and soon said, "I sense four others that had the same power as these guys… and two more that seem to be more powerful.".**

 **Ahsoka exclaimed, "Finally! It seems we found the place we're looking for! So Master, what's the plan? Go down the stairs… or use our lightsabers to cut through the floor?". Anakin answered that they had no time to waste, so going through the floor was the better option. He, his padawan and Barriss used their lightsabers to cut through and make a large hole in the floor. After that, Scargo used a ki blast to blast right through the weakened structure! Anakin leapt down first, followed by the ladies who held onto their new Dorats, with Scargo bringing up the rear.**

 _Scargo/Ahsoka (in demonic voices):_

 _WE'RE A NEW CYANIDE!_

 _Scargo (normal voice):_

 _I am alive!_

 _Ahsoka (normal voice):_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator!_

 _You traitor!_

 **The four dropped into a huge room that featured a large screen that showed the battle going on outside. Four Elite Troops were standing at the read with swords in hand, guarding X and Queen Vorticia as their backs were to the group. The Xilien leader chuckled and stated, "Ah, our esteemed guests have finally arrived. I trust you enjoyed our welcoming party?". He turned around slowly to see the Jedi and Time Patrolman, his fellow alien leader doing the same.**

 **Ahsoka stared at them and remarked, "You two are the leaders? A human man that looks like a punk and extreme sleep deprivation, and a strange woman that has bad fashion sense?". Vorticia snapped at that, saying that it was the pot calling the kettle black since she saw Ahsoka's attire was in bad taste.**

 **X laughed and stated, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am X of the Xiliens, and this is Queen Vorticia of the Vortaak. We have arrived to this new universe to conquer all in our path for our races… and it seems that you four tend to stop us, right?".**

 **Scargo got a serious look on his face, sensing the immense hidden power that lied within X. He answered, "That is correct. We will take you down, and we will make you call off your** _ **kaiju**_ **!".**

 **The insane Xilien leader laughed more before stating, "Okay than… LET'S PLAY!".**

 _Scargo:_

 _HEY! There's no vaccine to cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now you must…_

 _Scargo/Ahsoka:_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE!_

 _YOU DIE TONIGHT!_

 _Ahsoka:_

 _I am alive!_

 _Scargo:_

 _Immortalized!_

 _Ahsoka:_

 _You're the creator!_

 _You traitor!_

 **Anakin and Scargo leapt at their foe, but were caught off-guard by two of the Elite Troops as they blocked their strikes with their swords! Ahsoka and Barriss shooed their silver Dorats away to a safe place before rushing in towards Vorticia! However, they were pushed back by the remaining two Elite Troops. X cackled before leaping in front of the guards, showing to all that his leaping abilities were impressive at least. Anakin slashed at him with his lightsaber… only to go in shock as X actually grabbed and held the energy beam! Scargo came in fast with hard right hook, but the Xilien merely ducked his head slightly to avoid the punch. He delivered a swift kick to the** **Namekian's stomach, forcing him back and delivering a punch with his free hand to Anakin who stumbled back from the attack. Skywalker recovered from the blow, but was still stunned that X had managed to grab his lightsaber without suffering any kind of damage!**

 **Tano and Offee rushed towards the Elite Troops who blocked their attacks, showing that they had slightly more skill and strength than the ones they fought earlier. Vorticia decided to help her people, thrusting her arms out and shooting from her hands purple spheres the size of baseballs at the duo! The two Jedi warriors were about to dodge, when they saw her shots missing them. In fact, the spheres just whizzed by them not even coming close to their location. Barriss stated, "I have to say, you are one lousy shot if you cannot hit us from close range.".**

 **Vorticia smirked and remarked, "Who said anything about hitting you in the first place? Take a look around you.". Ahsoka and Barriss looked around… their mouths hanging open slightly in shock as they saw multiple energy orbs now surrounding them! The Vortaak queen had utilized her energy technique to create a minefield of sort with her spheres hovering in the air! She made some slight motions with her hand, causing some of the purple spheres to part slightly… allowing the Elite Troops to rush in! The duo leapt away from their overhead slash attacks… but their shoulders barely grazed some spheres… that exploded with surprising force and power!**

 **Ahsoka and Barriss were blasted away, sliding on the floor as they moaned in pain from the attack. Tano muttered, "Okay… have to admit… that was pretty clever.". It seemed that Vorticia could manipulate her orbs at will, allowing her fighters to rush in while she kept the spheres close to them.**

 _Scargo:_

 _HEY! There's no vaccine to cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now you must…_

 _Scargo/Ahsoka:_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE!_

 _YOU DIE TONIGHT, TONIGHT!_

 _(Created as monsters that come to liiiife!)_

 _TONIGHT!_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE!_

 _YOU DIE TONIGHT!_

 **As the song and lyrics started to wind down, the heroes saw that the situation was grim… but they would not yield! Anakin glared at his opponent and stated, "You made a mess in our universe, pal. Its high time we showed you the door back to your own world!".**

 **Scargo nodded and added, "As a member of the Time Patrol, it is my duty to send you and the rest of your races & the monsters back to their proper universe.".**

 **X merely laughed loudly before activating his Keizer power, electricity flowing off his form as he stared insanely at the Jedi and Namekian. He exclaimed, "Than come on boys… show me what you got!".**

 **The camera panned to show Skywalker and Scargo, their faces firm and serious as they prepared their next assault. The camera shifted to Ahsoka and Barriss, who glared at Vorticia while being surrounded by her purple energy orbs. The camera than split into two windows; the left side showing the girls, the right the boys as they did a slow-motion leap towards their foes!**

 **The screen than went blank as the video came to a conclusion.**

* * *

When the video ended, many of the patrons politely clapped and cheered for the video, though many were a bit weirded out by the music & song that had played. While some found the music a bit whimsical, it quickly became dark along with the lyrics of the song. While some of the more sensitive nature was put out by it, many others found it original and refreshing… the ones inclined more to the dark-side, that is. At the table that held Author **SaurusRock625** /Scargo, said being was being hugged by Barriss as the ex-heroine was very grateful at being included in the music video. His date Vette gave her man a kiss on the cheek and stated, "That was so video! And also thank you for including Offee in it.".

The Time Patrol Namek grinned and replied, "It was nothing! Besides, I like to give the ones I like some good action every now and then.". Barriss simply grinned and hugged him again in gratitude, with Anakin patting him on the back and Ahsoka giving the alternate-formed Author a teasing grin.

Up in the balcony seats, Statler and Waldorf were puzzled by the choice of song & music, and their dates were in the same boat with them. The short elderly heckler put in, "Now that was something unique! Don't know about good, but unique!".

His tall friend added, "You got that right! I did hear that the song was meant for a survival horror video game. Too bad that whoever made the game didn't come to us.".

Statler looked puzzled and inquired, "Why? Why would they even consider us?".

Waldorf answered, "We've endured sitting through every Muppet show and movie. That shows we have survived many horrors done by those weirdos!". The two then laughed at their crack, their lovely dates giggling when they finally got the joke.

Miranda came back on stage and announced, "I certainly thought that was a unique video, everyone! Please give **SaurusRock625** and the others another round of applause! They have earned it!" The guests within the dinner theater club gave another round of applause for the Author and those that were shown in the music video. Queen Miranda stated that she had a surprise for them, soon pointing upward… and from the rafters came the silver-scaled Dorats! The audience gasped in surprise, the ones in the Toho universe as well, as the female mini-versions of Ghidorah flew to the Star Wars section. They landed on the table that held **SaurusRock625** , one going to Ahsoka & Barriss… and one surprisingly going to Vette!

Vette was a bit surprised by this as the furry creature cuddled close to her, smiling now and looking to Scargo. She asked, "Oh, she is so cute! Can we keep her sweetheart?". The Namekian simply smiled and nodded his head, causing Vette to light up in joy as she delivered another kiss to him… this time on the lips, making his green skin go a bit darker in the face.

The audience chuckled at the interaction, then turned their eyes back to the co-ruler of Enchancia. She stated, "Alright, let's continue on! The next music video is _Move Along_ sung by All-American Rejects, and the video was produced & directed by Author **DRAGONDAVE45**.". The patrons of the House of Mouse looked towards the Author, who was smiling proudly and very glad that his video was chosen out of many to be the nominated ones.

Queen Miranda added, "On another note, **DRAGONDAVE45** is in the process of making a sequel to DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series! However, to the other Authors both here and out there watching this, you can still make your own sequel to the series if you feel like you're up to the task. Just remember to check out the rules that DJ laid out at the end of his Sofia the First/Godzilla story!". After that, she went back to her table as the lights dimmed down and the screen blinked to life:

* * *

 **The scene turns to New York City, New York in the Disney universe. However… everything is in total chaos! Multiple golden crafts that belong to the alien race known as the Xiliens are taking over the air, and shooting down anything that moves down below! A massive golden sphere with three large prong-like attachments beneath it was hovering over the middle of the city. Inside the craft was the Xiliens, led by their new commander known only as X! The young but deranged alien lad was half-human, half-Xilien… but had been one in millions to become a Keizer, which was a super-human being of incredible strength and ability!**

 **The Xiliens had come to the Disney universe through a dimensional rift, one that they had formed thanks to their technology. They had tried to conquer Earth in their world, but had failed. Now… they were aiming for another Earth in an entirely different universe! Their old commander, an elderly Xilien wanted to try for deceit and deception, to gain the trust of the Earthlings so they could strike when they least expected. However… X wanted results now, and thus killed the leader before usurping command. Now, he was leading the attack against the planet, sending out not just his own fighters… but also three gigantic monsters that were under his own personal control!**

 **He had brought forth Orga the mysterious space alien monster, Chainsaw Gigan which was an upgraded version of the Scythe-form Gigan, and surprisingly… Mecha-King Ghidorah! The mechanized form of the mighty King Ghidorah had been used by the Earth Defenders in the universe the Xiliens came from, but was destroyed by Godzilla. The alien race managed to steal video records that showed the potent monster, and thus had an understanding on what to do. They took a Ghidorah that they had kept on their home planet for some years, modified it & brought it back to life in the likeness of the original! The only difference was that the metal parts that were on the three-headed space dragon were black.**

 **X had ordered his troops and** _ **kaiju**_ **to start attacking various spots all over the planet, and that was a mere month ago!**

 **Seeing the chaos and carnage in the large Eyrie Building was David Xanatos, CEO of** _ **Xanatos Enterprises**_ **and former villain that now had a family. Beside him was his lovely and formidable wife Fox Xanatos, their 19 year-old son Alexander along with his lady love** **Darina Imogene. Beside them was their butler/personal servant Owen Burnett, who was really an immortal trickster by the name of Puck in disguise! Said trickster was a fae, one of Oberon's Children of a Third Race of magical beings. He only showed his true form to David's son since he was magical himself, to teach the child in the ways of the fae folk.**

 **In addition, Darina was made aware of what Alexander really was & Puck revealed his true form to her. Needless to say, the young woman was actually more fascinated by what she was shown, and more enamored with David & Fox's son. Mrs. Xanatos than commented that she was a real keeper, making both her son and his girlfriend blush.**

 **Back to the present, David looked to his servant and asked, "What is the news over the rest of the world? How are the other nations & countries faring against this invasion?".**

 **The blonde, left-stone fisted assistant answered, "Despite the communications blackout that is appearing in numerous parts all over the globe, I managed to get some intel. It seems that the military forces all around the globe are weakening rapidly. These otherworldly invaders have superior military air & ground power. Combined with the might of the unusual gigantic monsters, any resistance is being decimated quickly.".**

 **Fox turned around and pushed a remote control button. A large TV screen appeared from the floor, and the monitor turned on to show a media broadcast that managed to show despite the Xiliens taking out many forms of communications. The broadcast showed the image of Mecha-King Ghidorah tearing up the streets of Paris, France… its** _ **Triple Gravity Beams**_ **technique destroying the famous Eiffel Tower landmark! She changed the channel to show the image of Orga, the immense space monster leaping with incredible agility for one so large in the center of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil before leveling a good portion of the city with its** _ **Shoulder Cannon**_ **move!**

 **And finally, Fox turned the channel to show Chainsaw Gigan tearing up the sandy city of Cairo, Egypt! The cybernetic monster had just finished demolishing the pyramids at Giza, just outside the city limits, before slamming into the Cairo with terrifying force!**

 **Mrs. Xanatos turned off the monitor and stated, "Seeing those things attacking the cities, combined with those spaceships out there… its little wonder that the militaries all around the world are failing.".**

 **Darina put in, "Our own military is not doing so well either. The Marines, Army, Navy and Air Force are all stretched thin as they are… and losing ground against these invaders.".**

 **Alexander said, "New York is barely holding on though, and it would have fallen sooner had it not been for Goliath and his gargoyle clan!". Indeed, the clan of winged creatures led by their leader called Goliath had done their best to protect the city, their home, from the alien invaders. While strong, agile and powerful, there was only so much they could do against the Xilien ships and firepower.**

 **David Xanatos was in deep thought for a moment, than a thought came to his mind. He turned to Owen and asked, "Is there a way to contact other superheroes and heroines all over the globe?". The CEO was no fool, and had heard of many superheroes & superheroines that lived in various parts of the globe. He also knew of strange activities that were linked to the supernatural and/or otherworldly.**

 **The butler shimmered with an aura before transforming into his real form. Puck answered, "Indeed there is! I can bring them over here, but… what do you have in mind, Xanatos?". While the trickster was usually playful and mischievous, right now even he could see the seriousness of the situation.**

 **The elderly man stood up and stated, "I believe it's time to form a special strike force… one that will be able to deal the blow we need against these aliens. Puck, I need you to bring them all to the center of Castle Wyvern in the courtyard.". The family was stunned to hear this coming from the former villain, for this was considered a big gamble. Not a calculated risk like he often took, but a gamble!**

 **The fae trickster smirked and stated, "Just name the person or group of your choice, and I shall do it!". While he was forbidden to use magic by his leader/king Oberon unless to instruct Alexander or to protect the lad, he believed that this qualified since if the aliens were not stopped… the young Xanatos heir would be in mortal danger. He was just hoping that this line of thinking would be accepted by his ruler, should he find out about this.**

 **David walked to an elevator door that was nearby, one that would take him to Castle Wyvern which was situated atop the building complex. His family followed him, Darina sticking close to her beau. He looked to Puck as he pushed the button, the elevator rising up quickly and stated, "Meet us at the courtyard, and we can start from there.". The trickster gave a theatrical bow before vanishing in a flash of magic. The elevator door soon opened, the four stepping into it and rising up to the top.**

 **Fox looked to her other half and said, "David… you're taking a big gamble here. What are you thinking?".**

 **He sighed and answered, "I'm thinking that doing things on our own is not enough anymore. We're up against an overwhelming force, and to combat them… we need an overwhelming team. I know it's a long shot… a really desperate long shot, but at the moment we have few other options here.". Fox and the others realized that he was right, that in this kind of situation, desperate times called for desperate measures.**

 **The elevator soon arrived at the base of the castle, opening the doors and allowing the others to emerge in one of the moderate rooms that littered the ancient abode. David walked towards the door, to the outside where the courtyard was at. He did not worry about being blasted by the alien crafts, since he had made some changes to Castle Wyvern over the years. He installed a special vibrational shield that would cover the entire castle, one that was able to deflect the blaster shots of the Xilien starships if just barely. The four soon arrived at the courtyard of the castle, where it was large enough to hold a number of people. In a flash, Puck arrived as he faced his employer.**

 **The trickster being stated, "Alright boss, tell me who want to bring in here first! I'm all set and ready to go!". It was fortunate for him that the beings David wanted to bring in would be able to get past the vibrational shield via his magic.**

 **Mr. Xanatos took a deep breath and said, "First, I wish to bring in Goliath and his clan. But not just them… bring in any and all gargoyles that are spread out all over the world!". Some years ago, he was informed by Puck on the adventures of Goliath, Elisa Maza and Bronx through the mists of Avalon. When he heard about the various other Gargoyle clans that existed in other parts of the world, he was intrigued but didn't have time for them due to his duties as both CEO and father.**

 **Puck grinned and exclaimed while charging up magic in his hands, "Ah, the Gargoyles is what you choose first! Then I shall bring them all here with this last verse!". He clapped his hands together, creating a swirling magical portal that lifted into the air… and deposited the beings that David called for! The first to come was Goliath, and in his arms was the lovely Elisa Maza. Following next was the flightless but hulking Bronx, the elderly but still formidable Hudson, the red Brooklyn with his mate the female Katana, the short green Lexington, and finally the light-gray big bellied but big hearted Broadway followed by his mate & Goliath's daughter Angela by his side.**

 **Goliath looked around in confusion on where he was. He had been at lady love's apartment home, defending her against some Xilien beings that had tried to capture her, and now he was in his old home. He turned to see Puck, who waved at him with a smile. He stated, "Puck?! Why have you-?!".**

 **The fae interrupted him, "I'll explain later, Goliath! But for the time being… I would suggest you and your friends step back! More guests are arriving!". Goliath and his stunned clan & human ally took Puck's advice and took some steps back, and indeed more visitors dropped in!**

 **First to come were the Mayan Gargoyle clan that lived in the rain forests of Guatemala, next were the London clan from England, next was the Loch Ness clan from Scotland, the Ishimura clan from Japan, and much more! Goliath and the others, especially the rest of the Manhattan clan, were surprised to see more of their kind now arriving in one spot!**

 **Lexington spotted a busty female gargoyle that belonged to the Japanese clan, one that was forest green and looked to be like Angela but with longer, flowing hair & wearing a battle kimono of sort. Her name was Hanabi, and she too spotted Lexington. Despite the strange way they had arrived to Manhattan & the castle, the moment their eyes locked… a connection of sort happened. Both found the other rather cute, and something faint but definite was blossoming.**

 **Once all were there, the winged beings were stunned and wondering on where they were. A voice called out to them, "Everyone! I apologize to bringing you here from your territories, but I shall explain it all soon.".**

 **The various clans turned around to see David Xanatos, along with his family. The gargoyles parted as the human beings walked through them to Puck, Darina and Alexander along with Fox were amazed to see so many unique Gargoyles around. Goliath glared and stated, "Xanatos, why have you done this?! What are you up to?!". He was grateful internally for the intervention of David and Puck, since he & his clan were having serious problems against the Xiliens.**

 **In fact, most likely they would have been killed had not Xanatos did this.**

 **His former arch-enemy answered, "Just hold on for a moment, Goliath. Like I said, I will explain later!". He then turned to Puck, and started to give out more names on whom to summon. Even the potent magical fairy was stunned on how many people that his employers wanted to bring, but he knew that these were desperate times. His magic was going to be very much drained after this, so he put all of his efforts into the summoning's!**

 **Coming forth from the portal now was… the superhero family group known to many as** _ **The Incredibles**_ **! Puck had picked them up from California; the leader & father Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr), the mother and second-in-command Mrs. Incredible (Helen Parr), the elder daughter & sister Barrier Girl (Violet Parr), the young son & brother Speedster (Dash Parr), the little one of the group known as Little Mix (Jack-Jack), and finally the friend of the family African-American hero Fro-Zone (Lucius Best)!**

 **Next to come forth was Macbeth and King Arthur, the two elderly men wondering where they were and how they got there. After them were the New Olympians, the offspring of the Third Race that had been ruled by Oberon's mother Queen Mab. Coming forth also was Merlin, the powerful & legendary human wizard that had taken on humans form!**

 **Puck than summoned forth from the future** _ **Big Hero Six**_ **; the leader Commander (Hiro Hamada) with Baymax, Slice Rider (Go Go Tomago), Chemical Woman (Honey Lemon), Emerald Blade (Wasabi), and Fredzilla (Fred)!**

 **The trickster continued with his spell, summoning forth more heroes and heroines! Next up was Ryan Walker, an African-American teen that had the extraordinary gift for controlling technology with his mind. Following after him was his elder brother Mark Walker, and his two best friends Harris and Spyder. These four were considered heroes due to piloting a massive robot named MECH X-4, which had been utilized to drive away tall monsters that appeared at Bay City at the United States' Western coast area.**

 **Puck than brought to the castle a certain little trouble maker and his** _ **ohana**_ **(family) from Hawaii… Stitch, also known as Experiment 626! And with him was his owner/friend Lilo Pelekai, along with Nani & David Kawena with their little three-year old son Kapono! Following them was alien scientist Jumba Jookiba, and agent for the Galactic Federation Wendell Pleakley. After that… came the rest of 626's cousins, all of which Lilo and Stitch found some years ago and situated them in some areas over the Hawaiian Islands!**

 **The finishing touch was summoning King Milo & Queen Kida of Atlantis! Milo had changed since becoming ruler of the fabled lost continent in 1914, but not as one would think. Thanks to the crystal that was around his neck, blessed by the Heart of Atlantis itself, he had aged extremely slowly just like the other native Atlantians. But, that didn't mean he was still lanky as when he first found the place. Thanks to his lovely wife and queen, Milo had filled up on body as well as on mind. He actually looked like a young man of 35 years of age, though technically he was now 129 years old. His body was muscled and trim, like a strong swimmer not a bodybuilder. His hair was longer, and also he did not wear glasses since the Atlantians managed to fix his eyes with their remedies.**

 **Queen Kida had also changed in the same way as her husband, but becoming more filled out in all the right places for a woman her age. To many a man, she was more or less a goddess than a mere queen.**

 **Once all of the people were gathered, Puck fell to the ground as he was exhausted completely. He was so drained of magic, he didn't even transform back to his alter ego. He panted, sweat rolling down his face as he had not flexed his magical muscles so hard, not even during the Magical Wars that began so many millennia ago between Oberon and his mother Mab. Fox went to his side, kneeling down to try and assist her friend. The fae trickster stated, "Fox… I'm done for now… I haven't… a magical drop left… to even make… a daisy bloom…".**

 **A voice called from above that got everyone's attention, "Than how about a little magical cocktail to perk you right up, courtesy of… me!". The entire company, who was still dumbfounded on where they were now, looked up to see appearing from the sky was… a light-green skinned young male genie with budding goatee and a green tail where its feet should be. David was surprised slightly to see a genie, since they were rare even by Oberon's standards. And this was not any ordinary genie… it was Robin, the son of Genie and Eden! The young lad had grown into a prime one with age, and he was brimming with magical energy!**

 **Puck looked up and said, "Robin… why… how is it you are here? I thought…". While not being a butler or teacher, Puck often went to the many magical realms that were still upon Earth. It was there that he met Robin and his family some years ago, the two forming a good friendship.**

 **The being flew down to the fae folk, completely phasing through the vibrational shield like it wasn't even there, and answered, "I was with my folks on the magical side when I felt the immense magical power coming from you. I decided to investigate and… voila! Here I am! And I got to say Puck, surprised that you even did this kind of thing after being in the mortal world for so long.". While Robin did have his father's incredible sense of humor, he was also tempered by his mother's common sense and discreetness.**

 **Seeing his friend's state, Robin twirled and was now dressed in a small brown top hat with a black stripe on it complete with a golden fancy jacket with a white shirt underneath, a black bow tie finishing the ensemble. He had turned into a character named Jose Carioca, a Brazilian bird with a flair for the ladies, theater and night life on Rio de Janeiro! He conjured up a cocktail glass that was filled to the brim with red liquid. He gave it to Puck with Jose's accent, "Try this on, my friend! This will lift you back up like you were back in Bahia during midnight!".**

 **Puck looked at the concoction, wondering what it was but it did smell good at least. He took a sip… and his eyes went wide before downing it! Apparently it was good… and that is all that was needed! The fae folk started to glow with a red aura, a look of bliss was on him as he regained his magical energy! The stuff that was given to him was an extract from a magical fruit that existed in one of the magical realms, a strawberry-like one called Restorus. The berry was used in many food and drinks due to its ability to regenerate one's own magical energy reserves.**

 **The trickster exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHA! Now that hit the spot! Thanks for the pick me up, Robin!". The helpful genie smiled big time before spinning rapidly and returning back to normal.**

 **A loud yell of, "WAIT A MINUTE!" sounded off to get everyone's attention. All eyes turned to the source, which was Lilo as she surveyed the entire scene before her.**

 **The native Hawaiian young lady said, "Ummm… am I the only one that is freaked out at the moment, that we're all in one place and seeing magical beings?". Lilo was still a big fan of monster movies, and seeing beings that really put the movie creatures to shame, was getting her heart and other areas pumping.**

 **David Xanatos stated, "I believe this was all my doing, young lady. And to everyone, I have a good reason on why you are all here.".**

* * *

 **~At the Mothership~**

 **While this was going on, X had been monitoring the entire events from his Control Room. He was loving every minute of it; seeing the buildings crumble to rubble, forests burning in the distance, lands decimated by his forces, and the people being carted off in great numbers to the ship to start their life as cattle for the Xilien race. However, the sensors picked up a massive energy spike of unknown origins. The crazy-looking man tapped some buttons on the console, and the screen showed him quite a gathering atop one of the structures. He chuckled crazily and stated, "Hehehehe… how quaint. A gathering of many in one place, with an exceptional shield covering that ancient relic. And… hmmm… my scanners show me these ones possess an unusual energy source. Hmmm…".**

 **He paced back and forth for a bit, than had a creepy grin overcome his face as he gazed at the monitor once more. He stated, "Well, I am in the neighborhood so… might as well say hi. Hehehehe… hahahahaha! Soldier, send a squad of 200 to that location! And also… send for Mecha-King Ghidorah, Orga and Gigan. I believe that they would like to take a bite out of this big city! Hehehehehe…".**

 **The soldier nodded, tapping into communication channels to get a squad of about 200 ground fighters ready to attack the** **Eyrie Building. It was about an hour and a half run from their location to the target, but the minion believed that their foot soldiers could use the exercise. Another soldier tapped in some commands on another console, sending signals to the space** _ **kaiju**_ **to come to New York. It would take the monsters about two hours to fly from their locations around the world to get to the Big Apple, though.**

* * *

 **~Back at Castle Wyvern~**

 **Mr. Xanatos introduced himself and his family to the many guests that now littered the castle grounds. He then explained on why he had brought them here to Manhattan, which was to assemble a team that would be able to defeat the invaders. Of course, this got arguments from everyone since most only had experience with their own teams, while some opted to go at it alone. However, the arguments were put to a halt when Stitch himself exclaimed for all to hear, "QUIET!". His echoing voice was strong enough to halt the words of all, as the little ball of fur glared at everyone before politely saying to them thank you.**

 **Lilo spoke up, "Look! We know you all have places to defend, egos to take care of, and more! I get it! But… look around you! Our home planet is being attacked all over! My own home of Hawaii got taken over quick, even with Stitch and his cousin's defending it! In fact, we would have bit the dust if it wasn't for Mr. Xanatos taking us from the island!". Nani, David, Jumba and Pleakley nodded their heads at the Xanatos family, confirming Lilo's words.**

 **The brave Hawaiian girl continued, "I bet you all had your homes decimated even when you tried to defend them, right?". Seeing the many heads of the guests go down and look away, it really confirmed her words.**

 **She spoke, "Than how about you all work together? It has to be much better than just going at it on your own! It might be difficult, but at least we can give this team thing a try! Me, Stitch and the rest of the cousins are ready to give it our all, Mr. Xanatos!". David let off a real smile, small but genuine as he really admired the young woman's spirit. Fox, Alexander, Darina and Puck also gave Miss Pelekai smiles and nods for her words and action.**

 **King Arthur spoke, "While I commend you for your bravery and courage of words, young one… we still do not know much about this foe that is overwhelming the land.". David Xanatos knew he spoke the truth, for not even Puck with his magic knew about the invaders or the monsters.**

 **A words spoke out of thin air, "The ones you are facing are called Xiliens. And the giant monsters you now face… we know them too.". Everyone looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from before turning to Puck. The trickster shook his head, indicating that he wasn't the one doing it.**

 **A portal than emerged, one that was a golden color! The guests stepped back as the opening in time and space emerged, and coming through first was a young Japanese woman who was wearing a unique green & black uniform that looked to be military. On her head was a hat that had an insignia of what appeared to be a white image of a monster partially on top of a white-lined globe on a field of green. Underneath the globe and monster were a pair of golden feathers, and above the insignia was a field of green with the words in white U.N.G.C.C. She looked to be very beautiful, but having an aura of power that those sensitive to it could feel.**

 **In her hands were a pair of twin girls that also looked of Orient descent… but the strange part was that these girls were fully grown women just a foot high! They wore jungle clothing, and giving off a mystical vibe that mildly surprised Puck and Robin.**

 **The last one to emerge before the portal closed was a young man that looked to be American like David Xanatos. He had honey-blonde hair, emerald eyes and also a built that screamed he had done some heavy-duty training. He was not a hulking human with muscle, but a lithe frame of 5'10 that displayed muscles that were like tightly coiled springs similar to that of a tiger or any other big cat. He wore a unique black Special Forces uniform with a long black trench coat, and he carried a mini-gun weapon with ease like it was nothing!**

 **Goliath made sure to be close to Elisa's side and declared, "Who… or what are you three?".**

 **The Japanese woman stated, "Oh, forgive us for not introducing ourselves. My name is Miki Saegusa, psychic consultant and member of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center.". This had everyone's eyebrows raised, since they rarely seen a human with psychic powers before & never heard of the organization she belonged to.**

 **The two women in her hands bowed and said in beautiful unison, "We are the Elias, Mora and Loll. We are the retainers of Mothra, the guardian of the Earth.". The gargoyles, superheroes and superheroines were puzzled on who this Mothra was and why did said being have such small retainers.**

 **The American put up, "I will not give my real name, but my code name is DRAGONDAVE45. I am a mutant soldier from M-Division, and personal bodyguard for these two on this mission. We are from the same universe that the Xiliens and** _ **kaiju**_ **are from.". Now his words made everyone interested in the four beings, especially David Xanatos.**

 **Hudson spoke, "How is it you came to this place? Same way they did?". DRAGONDAVE45 answered that back in his universe, his superiors and technicians managed to create a machine that was able to go after the Xiliens once they learned that they had fled their own universe. However, it was difficult to find the exact unique frequency needed to know the location of where they had gone. By accident, they found a signal that was being used by Puck that was a close enough match to the ones the Xiliens used. So they piggybacked on it, and used it to open a portal to come here.**

 **Miki put in, "We also know about the giant monsters that they brought here. The one with the giant shoulder cannon is called Orga, the one with chainsaw for hands is called Gigan… and the other is called Mecha-King Ghidorah, a monster that was made to protect humanity from other** _ **kaiju**_ **but they made their own that does just the opposite.".**

 **Queen Kida spoke, "We have seen them in action from our place in Atlantis. They are quite powerful.". She was wondering if her own guardian, the mechanical Leviathan would be a match for any of the alien beasts.**

 **The Elias spoke as one, "We have some of our own giant monsters that will be able to repel them, but it will take some time to bring them here.". Fox objected, saying that they had more than their fair share of titanic beasts and didn't want any more here. Many agreed with her, but her husband stated that they were ill-equipped to fight against the other-universal monsters. Even the four humans who piloted MECH X-4 stated that even their own giant robot would be hard-pressed to defeat one of them, let alone all three.**

 **DRAGONDAVE45 shouted out, "LOOK! Sigh… look, we are wasting time here. I have a feeling that X, the leader of the Xiliens, has already sent some of his forces here to this place. We need to make a plan and deliver a counterattack before he decides to bring his giant minions here!".**

 **Alexander heard a beeping noise, taking out a unique gray square device that was in his pocket. It wasn't a phone, but a special laptop computer that his father and mother built for him last year. He pushed a red button on top, and the device flipped & expanded to show that indeed it was a laptop. He typed in his password, then pushed a blink red light that was on the screen. The monitor changed to show a map of the land around them… than about 200 red dots that were identified as enemies coming at his location! He announced, "Ummm… everyone… we may have a problem here! My laptop is showing that 200 enemy forces are on their way here! And they're coming from that direction!". He pointed westward, towards the Mothership that was in the distance.**

 **Puck's eyes glowed as he used his special magical sight to also see something he wished he didn't see. He added, "That's not all folks! My magical eyes see that the giant monsters are all leaving their spots… and are going to be converging on here soon!".**

 **Goliath looked to DRAGONDAVE45 and stated, "Okay than… what is your plan of attack?". The others looked to the Mutant soldier, who merely smirked as he held his maser mini-gun weapon. That is when the song started to play!**

* * *

 _Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking…_

 _When you fall, everyone stands!_

 _Another day, and you've had your fill of sinking…_

 _With the life held in your hands!_

 _Hands are shaking cold…_

 _These hands are meant to hold!_

 **The Xilien troops finally made it to David Xanatos's building, all armed with either blaster guns or bladed weapons. While most would complain about the hour and a half run, the alien race were more resilient than humans so it was nothing more than a brisk warm-up jog for them. The black-leather garbed soldiers marched into the complex, busting down the doors and entering the large but empty Ground Floor. David and Fox's staff and personnel had evacuated out of the area some time ago, which was now ideal in this case. One of the Xilien soldiers commented as he looked around, "This place will be easy to decimate after we capture those fools that X sent us out to get.".**

 **A voice came from behind a column pillar, "I'm afraid that we won't be easy to capture, foolish whelp!". The entire group of aliens reacted, all looking hard at the pillar… and emerging from said pillar was Macbeth, followed by King Arthur who had his legendary sword Excalibur in hand!**

 **The former ruler of Camelot stated, "You do not belong here, in this building or in this universe. I would strongly recommend you retreat and return the people whom you stole from this planet.". The Xilien troops looked at the two men… than laughed loudly, showing they were not taking the two elderly warriors seriously.**

 **One of them exclaimed, "Hahahahahaha! Old man, you have to go to be joking?! You and what army are going to even slow us down!?". Macbeth and Arthur's faces scowls deepened… than they morphed into smirks when appearing behind other furniture and objects were Stitch, Angel, Kixx, Mr. Incredible, Speedster, Queen Kida and more!**

 **While the emerging superheroes and heroines were in the building, up above and gliding quietly from the site was Goliath and some of the Gargoyle clan! In their arms were DRAGONDAVE45, Mrs. Incredible, Barrier Girl, Miki Saegusa, Fro-Zone and more. The strategy here was divide and conquer; some would keep the Xilien forces at the building busy, while some would stay at David Xanatos's Command Center beneath the castle to monitor the situation and keep up communications. Also to provide with backup support of the magical kind! The rest would go to the Mothership… and try to put an end to X's invasion!**

 _ **{**_ _Speak to me!_

 _When all you got to keep is strong…_

 _Move along!_

 _Move along, like I know you do!_

 _And even when your hope is gone…_

 _Move along!_

 _Move along, just to make it through!_

 _Move along!_

 _Move along!_ _ **}**_

 **The camera shifted to show Xanatos's Command Center, which was a floor below his office but accessed only via a secret entrance that was built in the floor. The center had top of the line equipment and technology, very useful for keeping an eye out for enemies or your allies. Lexington was at a computer console with Hanabi, both monitoring the outside limits of the city. As it turned out, the Japanese female gargoyle was very adept when it came to technology. While she did respect and admire the traditional ways, she found technology fascinating and started to learn some of it outside her clan. She looked at him and commented on how he was truly unique, not just physically since she had never met a gargoyle-type like him before but also socially since he seemed to be quite good with the electronic equipment.**

 **This gave a warm, fuzzy feeling to the young male which surprised him. He had a bit of difficulty with some women like Fox and Demona, and figured he was destined to be alone. But now, Hanabi was aiding him in a different way. The two negative voices that often spoke out about how women were nothing but trouble and always hurting/deceiving him… those two were silenced by a small, but courageous and strong voice that told him to give her a chance. That for every male, there was a female for him. A better half that would complete him, just like he would complete her. And that there was a chance that Hanabi might be the one. Lexington gathered enough mental strength to quiet the negative voices, and listen to the one that had been trying to tell him all this time but was often overshadowed by the duo.**

 **Hanabi spotted something on the radar, looking to Lexington and asked, "You see what I see, Lexington-san?!".**

 **He saw the radar, then switched over to the viewing screen. After a few seconds, he replied that he sure did! He announced for all to hear, "Everyone! Mecha-King Ghidorah and Gigan are coming in from the east, Orga from the south! They'll be at land in about 30 minutes!".**

 **King Milo looked to the Elias who were with Puck and asked, "How long until you two can open the portal to the other universe!? The big guns are here!".**

 **Puck answered, "It will be a moment! It takes a bit of time when beings from another universe to sync their magic and powers together! Just give us some minutes, we'll have the coordinates and the portal soon!".**

 _So a day when you've lost yourself completely…_

 _Could be a night where your life ends!_

 _Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving…_

 _All the pain held in your…_

 _Hands are shaking cold…_

 _Your hands are mine to hold!_

 **Goliath and the other gargoyles continue to fly towards their destination, hearing faint sounds and turning around in mid-flight to see the arrivals of the** _ **kaiju**_ **! DRAGONDAVE45 looked to his new ally and stated, "The others will be fine, Goliath! You have to put a little faith in them to survive this! Once Puck and the Elias find the portal coordinates for my universe, they'll bring in those that can take care of those monsters! Until then, we have to stick to the plan!". The massive gargoyle nodded, going against his instincts at the moment to turn around and get the clans out from Xanatos's building. The plan was them to infiltrate the Mothership, find X and defeat him in order to call off the space titans. And also to release any humans that have been caught by the Xiliens, as well as cripple their firepower in any way possible.**

 **Miki was among them due to her psychic powers, which were natural rather than artificial. She could use her telekinesis and mental abilities to spot enemy groups, or to lift things with her mind that could give them an edge against the aliens. Many others were brought in due to their stealth, strength and defense capabilities.**

 **They reached the Mothership, which looked more massive up close than the superheroes and heroines realized. DRAGONDAVE45 pointed downward to the hatch below the craft, saying that it might be a way for them to get in. The group followed Goliath as he descended downward, arriving at the large hatch that was sealed shut. Barrier Girl reached out with her hands, forming a barrier of her own that pushed against the energy shield that covered the hatch. It was small, but just enough for any of the gargoyles to fly in! She grunted as she strained to hold the energy shield apart, the mental strength apparently very great for her. She said through gritted teeth, "Hurry Goliath… I don't know how long I can keep this up…!".**

 **The leader of the Manhattan clan nodded, going to the hatch and using his tremendous strength to pry the hatch open! It took a great deal of his physical might, making him dig deep which he had not done in years, but he managed to get the hatch opened! He urged his fellow Gargoyles to fly in now, all swooping in and going up inside the spacecraft! Goliath and DRAGONDAVE45 were the last to enter, Barrier Girl dropping her shield power and panting hard. She had used much of her strength, mentally and physically to keep the energy shield away from Goliath as he pried the hatch opened.**

 **The mission was officially underway!**

 _ **{**_ _Speak to me!_

 _When all you got to keep is strong…_

 _Move along!_

 _Move along like I know you do!_

 _And even when your hope is gone…_

 _Move along!_

 _Move along just to make it through!_

 _Move along!_

 _Go on, go on, go on, go on…_ _ **}**_

 **Meanwhile outside, Mecha-King Ghidorah had finally reached its destination. The three-headed behemoth of flesh and metal roared as it flew towards the land, the pilot inside the chest cavity of the beast ready to decimate the human dwellings. However… something burst through the water that stopped it in mid-flight! It was the Leviathan, the massive war machine of Atlantis that served the as the lost continent's guard beast! The massive mechanical lobster screeched loudly, surprising Mecha-King Ghidorah before grabbing its legs with its large claws and bringing it back to the ground… well, technically to the water as it made a loud splash! Mecha-King Ghidorah roared in anger, sending an electric field through its body that shocked the Leviathan and forced it to let go! The three-headed** _ **kaiju**_ **snarled as it challenged the creature to a fight!**

 **Inside the** **Eyrie Building, Milo watched as his people's guardian was locking claws against Mecha-King Ghidorah. He and Kida managed to contact their people and convinced them to utilize the Leviathan, but he was unsure if the machine could even stand against the three-headed dragon. Darina saw his worry and put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Don't worry Milo. Your guardian just needs to buy us some time until the real powerhouses can arrive. I believe that it can do that.". He was glad to hear her confidence in the giant mechanical lobster, but he was still worried.**

 **The camera went back to the outside, where coming in just from the south & southeast was Orga & Chainsaw Gigan! The space monster and cyborg beast roared/screeched as they prepared to aid their comrade against the Leviathan… only for something to come from the sky and slam in the water in their path! It was MECH X4, a massive robot with blue & silver coloring followed by a golden X framing up on its chest, shoulder area and hips. And piloting the formidable mecha was Ryan & Mark Walker, Harris and Spyder! The robot put up its dukes, showing it was ready for battle!**

 **Inside the pilot seat, Ryan reached out with his technopathy power… but was recoiled back harshly by what he found out. He looked to his friends & brother and stated, "Now those things are made of some serious tech! I reached out to that freaky Gigan, that thing just repulsed me out big time! And that Orga dude… it's like a melding of living tissue and technology… an organic ship of some kind way beyond even my abilities!". Even after hearing this, the group was still prepared to move on and fight!**

 _When everything is wrong, we move along!_

 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on!)_

 _When everything is wrong, we move along!_

 _Along, along, along, along!_

 **The camera shifted to inside the Eyrie Building, where a battle zone was taking place inside and outside of the complex! The Xilien minions were showing their battle prowess against the heroic efforts of the heroes and heroines! Stitch's cousins showed their unique capabilities and durability's in the fight, using teamwork not just with one another but with their new acquaintances as well! King Arthur and Emerald Blade showed their teamwork by going-back-to-back, blades cutting down foes or reflecting energy projectiles right back at the shooters! Speedster and Queen Kida used their speed and agility, the young man and dark-skinned beauty using her spear to toss around in a confusing manner that perplexed the alien invaders! Speedster would take the spear and rush around, tripping many of them down before tossing it to Kida who used it to bash in the heads of their enemies!**

 **While some still didn't fully work well with one another, at least it was a start in the campaign to rid themselves of the aliens from another universe!**

 **Meanwhile, Goliath and his team were inside the Mothership complex. The winged beings, along with their superhuman allies, worked quickly and swiftly to find the area X was in. Miki used her mental powers to gather info from a passing Xilien, finding out his location. DRAGONDAVE45 stated, "Okay, we need to go in swiftly and silently. Maybe that fool doesn't know that we're here. That gives us an advantage…". Whatever he was about to say died when an alarm sounded off, and a voice came over the intercom system!**

 **It was the voice of X who cackled, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, winged rats and other vermin has infested my ship! Well… time for my exterminators to come out! Hehehehehe… hahahahaha!". Just after stating that, a whole squadron of Xilien soldiers started to come in from the corridors!**

 **Broadway said, "You know… that guy's voice just creeps me out!". Everyone agreed with him, and all got ready to fight what was coming! Their quarry was about 40 levels above them, and they needed to move… fast!**

 _When all you got to keep is strong,_

 _Move along, move along like I know you do!_

 _And even when your hope is gone,_

 _Move along, move along just to make it through!_

 **The battles raged on all fronts; within the Mothership, inside & outside of the building, and in the sea where the valiant giant defenders were going at it with the other-universal **_**kaiju**_ **! However, the fight waged amongst the titans was not doing so well. The Leviathan and MECH X4 were formidable yes, but even they were being pushed back by the incredible power of the behemoths! Mecha-King Ghidorah launched its** _ **Calculating Spin**_ **technique, spinning like a top with its edged wings fanned straight out! The lobster had been rearing up to deliver a pincer attack, when the mecha had done the move! The Leviathan took the full brunt of the slicing wings, knocked back down hard and on its back! Meanwhile, MECH X4 was being double-teamed and had been damaged greatly by the blades of Gigan!**

 **Orga launched its** _ **Shoulder Cannon**_ **, sending a powerful burst of plasma directly into the mecha! The robot crossed its arms to defend against the blast, but the recoil shockwave was quite potent! Gigan screeched as it rushed in, bringing down its buzzsaw arms to execute its** _ **Hack 'n' Slash**_ **technique! The occupants within the machine yelled as the robot took heavy damage, sparks flying everywhere as it was knocked down! Gigan, Orga and Mecha-King Ghidorah all let out their victory roars… and prepared to fire their energy beams to finish the job!**

 **However, inside the Command Center… five magical beings completed their task! The Elias, Puck, Robin and Merlin had been glowing white for some time… but now were glowing golden! They said as one, "IT IS DONE! BRING THE BEINGS HERE, NOW!".**

 **From outside came forth a golden column of light from the Heavens! The monsters looked up and saw it, screeching as they felt something powerful coming from it! They backed away from it, the Leviathan and MECH X4 getting up to see that their back-up was coming! From the column of light emerged Jet Jaguar, a potent android that worked for G-Force and the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center! He let out a strange sound before going to the side of MECH X4, helping his fellow robot up from the water.**

 **Next up, flying in was Rainbow Mothra! This version of the flying moth was different; more powerful than its predecessors, having more abilities and energy techniques. The facial features were also different; the bug's furry body was white with black stripes, and its eyes were green not blue. She let out a screech of welcome to the new universe she was in, flying in and defending the massive mechanical lobster from Mecha-King Ghidorah!**

 **The final one emerged before the golden light slowly dissipated. The final Earth Defender from the other universe… was a saurian the likes none have seen before, but the other** _ **kaiju**_ **have. Standing up fully, the behemoth roared loudly, getting the attention of all! X witnessed the arrival from his Mothership, the fighting forces outside of the building also looking in the direction of the giant beast, and also the ones from within the Command Center.**

 **The last ally in the fight against the Xiliens was… Godzilla 2000!**

 _When all you got to keep is strong,_

 _Move along, move along like I know you do!_

 _And even when hope is gone,_

 _Move along, move along just to make it through!_

 **Inside the Mothership, Goliath and the others were tearing through the ranks of the Xiliens! Mrs. Incredible use her elastic body to her full potential, doing incredible bending motions to evade blasts and strikes, wrapping foes up with her arms and launching them towards Goliath who slammed them down with his immense strength! Miki worked with DRAGONDAVE45, utilizing her mental abilities to give the aliens a strong shock to the brain! Not enough to cause damage, but at least enough to disorient them for a while with strong headaches. The M-Division mutant than showed his prowess in battle, using his** _ **Maser Mini-Gun**_ **to extreme effect while also not wasting any ammo. And he swung the large weapon around like it was a baton of sort, knocking any alien fool that tried to get close to him or Miki! The other superheroes/heroines and gargoyles showed off their abilities and skills in fine display, especially Fredzilla!**

 **Hudson looked down a corridor and spotted an elevator. He pointed to it and exclaimed, "Look! That maybe a way up to this X character!". Before the mission started, DRAGONDAVE45 and Miki told all of the beings what they knew about the aliens and their commander.**

 **DRAGONDAVE45 stated, "No, if we use that elevator, more likely X would just send us somewhere else. We need to go to him! Fredzilla, Fro-Zone, you're up!". He had the** _ **kaiju**_ **-suited teen use his flames on the elevator door, than Fro-Zone came to bat as he utilized his ice gift to cool the hot metal down quickly. The rapid expansion & conviction weakened the metal, allowing Goliath to break it with one punch! The elevator remains tumbled down below, showing to all the massive vent shaft that led all the way up or down!**

 **The gargoyles grabbed their comrades and flew upwards fast, their target was the 40** **th** **level… where their quarry was waiting for them!**

 _When all you got to keep is strong,_

 _Move along, move along like I know you do!_

 _(Know you do!)_

 _And even when hope is gone,_

 _Move along, move along just to make it through!_

 **Outside of the Mothership, the giant** _ **kaiju**_ **started to rumble with the other monsters! Godzilla 2000 roared as he swung his tail at Mecha-King Ghidorah, knocking hard into his chest plate and forcing the three-headed cyborg dragon back! This allowed Leviathan to regain its stance, but it looked at the saurian to see if he considered itself to be a friend or foe. Godzilla 2000 gazed at the mechanized lobster for a moment, nodding his head lightly showing that it considered the guardian of Atlantis an ally! The Xilien within the mecha growled and unleashed the** _ **Triple Gravity Beams**_ **, golden and green lightning bolts streaking towards the duo! The King of the Monsters roared and unleashed his** _ **Atomic Breath**_ **, a pale light of radioactive flames emerging from its maw as his dorsal spines glowed in the same color but white hot! The beams collided, creating a stunning sphere of energy that pulsed and expanded for a few seconds before exploding! It created a shock recoil that sent Mecha-King Ghidorah back hard, but Godzilla and Leviathan stood their ground and withstood the blast. He rose back up, wet and very much pissed off!**

 **Meanwhile, Rainbow Mothra was taking on Orga. It was Guardian Moth against Bio-Ship Monster! Orga rushed in with a** _ **Shoulder Tackle**_ **technique, but the large insect flapped her wings and utilized her** _ **Reflective Rainbow Powder**_ **! Multi-colored scales showered all over her as she flew up to avoid the physical attack. The bio-monster from space shrieked loudly as its body made contact with the powder, muscles becoming paralyzed and pain shooting throughout its bulky body! In addition, the scales started to mess with its internal plasma power, making it un-usable for a short amount of time. Rainbow Mothra than flew in close and delivered a left wing slap, causing the alien to stumble a bit from the attack. She screeched and unleashed her** _ **Jade Bolts**_ **from both her wings, emerald bolts of energy that sent the behemoth crashing down into the water below!**

 **MECH X4 was working with Jet Jaguar against Gigan, the occupants within the robot wanting to see what the android got first. Chainsaw Gigan screeched before coming in with its chainsaw arms, which Jet Jaguar evaded… by shrinking down to his** _ **Mini**_ **-form! The others were stunned to see an android have such a move, which in part was due to having a** _ **Bio-Molecular Amplification**_ **chip as part of his hardware. Now smaller in size, Jet Jaguar flew in circles around Gigan! The cyborg dinosaur screeched as it tried to get to its target, but missing with every swing! After a few moments, Jet Jaguar came back to** _ **Kaiju**_ **-form behind his enemy and delivered a dropkick that sent the half-beast/half machine foe to MECH X4! The pilots saw this, and knew what they had to do! They had their robot deliver a punch directly into the chest of Gigan, but making sure to avoid the buzzsaw spikes! The monster screeched in pain, before it stumbled back and turned around… to get belted in the face by a karate chop from Jet Jaguar!**

 **The battles were getting intense now!**

 _Right back what is wrong!_

 _We move along!_

 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on!)_

 _Right back what is wrong!_

 _We move along!_

 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on!)_

 _Right back what is wrong!_

 _We move along!_

 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on!)_

 _Right back what is wrong!_

 _We move along!_

 **As the song and music started to reach its zenith, the camera shifted back to the Control Room of the Mothership where X was standing with his back turned to the door. Said door than burst open… and pouring through were heroes and heroines! X turned around, face set in a maniacal grin as he beheld Goliath, Miki, DRAGONDAVE45 and the rest of the strike team. He commented, "I have to admit, never thought that someone from my own universe would chase me all the way out here. Have to say, out of all the mutants on Earth… you are exceptional, DRAGONDAVE45.".**

 **The potent fighter remarked, "This is the end for you, X. Shut down the monsters and surrender… or we beat you down senseless, and turn them off ourselves.".**

 **X's only remark was to laugh loudly, crazily which made the entire team go on edge. Goliath was protecting Miki, shielding her with his body as he prepared himself. The Keizer Xilien merely chuckled, than raised his right arm… and from both sides emerged about 50 Elite Soldiers! X stated with a smile… pale green lighting forming across his arms, surprising them all. The leader of the alien race smirked and said, "Well than… I guess I can play with my food for a bit. Everyone… GET THEM!".**

 **The camera did a slow-motion effect, showing first the Xiliens rushing in to attack, than panning over to show DRAGONDAVE45 and his forces as they got into battle stances and rushed in with the same slow-motion effect! It was to be a battle to end all battles! The camera than slowly faded to black as the music and lyrics faded, and then went out.**

* * *

When the lights came back on, many audience members clapped and cheered loudly for Author **DRAGONDAVE45** as they found the music video to be truly something good! The young lad was hugged by his date/escort, which was his lovely & beautiful lady **Elffire**! The woman was truly a sight to behold, having a body that most women would kill to have, especially plenty on top. However, she also had a heart and spirit that was equally lovely as her outer beauty, and her eyes & heart belonged to only **DRAGONDAVE45** and vice-versa! She kissed her Author on the lips briefly and exclaimed, "Dear, that was very good! You did a wonderful job in making such a music video!". He blushed brightly, replying that it was a lot of hard work but fun to do. They both shared another sweet kiss among the clapping and cheering, not just for him but for the others that were featured in the video.

Lexington was receiving the praise well, Hanabi by his side. The two Gargoyles continued to see one another even after the video was edited and done, both learning more about one another & opening to each other as well. The green-skinned Manhattan-clan member really felt more complete, better by being with the Japanese female beauty, and both actually hoped that one day… they could be mates, though they though caused them to blush profusely.

Among the clapping, Queen Miranda came back on stage with the microphone in hand and exclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give **DRAGONDAVE45** and the cast one more big hand please!". The House of Mouse was rocked again slightly by the thunderous ovation for the Author and the stars of the unique music video. The Disney and Toho stars who were featured in the music video were soaking in all of the praise that was given to them.

After a while, the co-ruler of Enchancia raised her hands in a gesture to be calm. It took a bit, but the audience gradually got settled. She looked to her papers on the podium and stated, "The next song is _Thunderella's Song_ , which was featured in the Filmation movie _**Happily Ever After**_ that appeared in 1993. My own daughter Amber is going to be the one singing the lyrics, as it is she who chose the song & did the music video.".

Almost all of the Disney characters were surprised to hear this, even some of the Toho cast were a bit caught off-guard with that info. While the Walt Disney company did create and put forth more animated movies and cartoon series that were indeed enjoyable and memorable, many other companies such as Don Bluth Entertainment and Filmation created cartoon classics that were still very much impressive and unique, even though the companies had fallen by the wayside years ago. Animated films such as _**The Land Before Time**_ , _**Ferngully: The Last Rainforest**_ , _**An American Tail**_ & _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_ , _**The Last Unicorn**_ , _**Thumbelina**_ and more were considered to be vintage classics that were in extremely close to Disney league!

Queen Miranda spoke, "Okay everyone, let's get the music video started!". She went back to her table, seeing the delighted smile upon her daughter as the lights dimmed once more and the screen blinked to life:

* * *

 **The scene showed the gardens of Enchancia, where a gathering of many characters from the** **Disney Junior** **realm was taking place in King Roland II's garden grounds. The camera showed Princess Sofia and her stepbrother Prince James, both being good hosts to the guests that had arrived. Many characters from** _ **Doc McStuffins**_ **,** _ **Miles from Tomorrowland**_ **,** _ **Sheriff Callie's Wild West**_ **,** _ **Jake and the Neverland Pirates**_ ** & more were playing with their friends in the gardens. The adults such as Queen Elena of Avalor were watching the little ones while enjoying the food and drinks that were provided by Queen Miranda and her staff of cooks. One thing could be said about the queen, when she worked in the kitchen… expect treats and food that would literally be worth a king's ransom due to being so good!**

 **Everyone was having a good time… except for one person that was on a hill, away from the festivities. It was Princess Amber, stepsister to Sofia and right now a very depressed little lady.**

 **For some days, Princess Amber was wondering on what her special talent was. A unique trait or ability that set her apart from others, especially from Sofia since she did have the** _ **Amulet of Avalor**_ **that let her do some amazing things. She was also wondering if anything wonderful & great awaited her, to be something more than just a princess like her sister was. However, nothing came to mind as the days passed. Sure, she had the training and etiquette of a proper princess… yet, now after going through many adventures with her sister, she felt lacking. And as she realized it, she got more and more depressed.**

 **And it was further enhanced as the many guests arrived from various worlds. She did try to interact and be a good host like her parents and siblings were doing… but she saw that many others like Captain Jake from Neverland, Kion the lion cub from the Pride Lands, Sheriff Callie of Nice & Friendly Corners, and more had their own unique talents that were very impressive. This only furthered her depression, and in the middle of the party, she slipped away unnoticed.**

 **Now the princess was looking at the party, seeing such life and laughter there that she wished to be a part of it. Yet… her depression had taken her over, and she couldn't enjoy the positive atmosphere as much as she used to in the past. A sigh escaped her lips… and that is when something nuzzled her from the side. It was a Baby Godzilla!**

 **The tiny saurian was originally from Adonoa Island, the same island that was the nesting ground of Fire Rodan. However, this particular one hatched after the events that transpired in the Toho universe where Fire Rodan gave his life to give Godzilla the energy needed to reconstitute his second brain that was inside his hip area. This particular Baby Godzilla was actually a female, the very last of its kind of the Godzillasaurus family! Its skin was a dark emerald color, a brilliant shade of green while the male Baby Godzilla that was taken by his father to Birth Island was a gray color.**

 **The female Baby Godzilla roamed around the island, all alone for a week… until something happened! It was at that particular time in the Disney universe where Amber was working on a homework assignment from Good Fairy Merryweather, which was the practice of summoning objects with her wand. The blonde little beauty was working in a private room at Royal Prep Academy, following the instructions written for her on how to summon small objects from within the room. She started to do the wand-waving, when a large fly flew in and started to buzz around her. Annoyed with the insect, she tried to shoo it away with her wand, not paying attention that said wand was now active with magic! When she finally rid herself of the pesky fly, Amber felt her right hand feeling warm and looked down to see that the wand was glowing with platinum-colored energy!**

 **She had unknowingly cast the Universal Summoning spell, one that had thought to been lost for ages! The movements from her hand as she tried to get rid of the insect was the precise ones necessary to activate the spell!**

 **A blast of magic erupted from the wand, poor Amber having to hold on tightly to it as the energy was quite potent and forceful! The magic created a swirling vortex, linking the Disney universe to the Toho one! Amber gazed upon the portal, wondering on what was happening. That is when the female Baby Godzilla came into the room, roaring weakly before collapsing to the ground, exhausted from lack of food and water! The portal vanished the moment all of the saurian came into the room.**

 **Amber was amazed to see something similar to Godzilla, yet different from the powerful King of the Monsters. She tentatively approached the human-sized baby monster, and saw that it was really weak. She snuck out of the room, but made sure to lock it with a spell that only she could undo. She snuck into the kitchen area of the academy, gathered up some meat, fruits and vegetables in three large bowls along with some fresh, cool water in a large pitcher. Using a levitation spell, she quickly went back to the room with no one seeing her. In her view, she was EXTREMELY lucky! Amber set the bowls of meat, fruit and veggies down in front of her new companion while turning a throw pillow that was nearby into a drinking bowl.**

 **Baby Godzilla sniffed and came back to consciousness, looking at the food and drink presented to her. She sniffed at the meat, turning her nose away from it before sniffing the fruit and starting to devour it. Amber than remembered some of the info on Godzilla that the Three Good Fairies brought back some time ago, and that Godzillasaurus's like this one were herbivores in their early stages. It would be some time before she could go to eating meat, and become an omnivore. Once she finished both fruit and veggies, the Baby Godzilla looked to her rescuer. And after some sniffing and examination, she accepted Amber as a bonded member before going to drink the fresh water!**

 **The first princess and daughter of King Roland cast a spell that would show if her new friend was a boy or a girl, and she was surprised to see that the Baby Godzilla in front of her was a female. A thought came to her… if Sofia was able to keep the magical amulet of hers secret for so long, than perhaps she could do the same for her new companion!**

 **So Amber sneaked her out of the building, surprised that her magic was able to work on the saurian as she shrunk her new friend to a more manageable size. She enclosed the precious monster in a bubble before putting her in one of her large pockets. After that, she managed to take the flying carriages back home. After that, she went to one of the large gardens that very few knew about. It was there that she took out and unshrunk her new friend, the Baby Godzilla a bit shaken by the action but quickly got over it once she saw her new home. It was a spot that was far from the other commonly visited areas of the Royal Garden, having a small but deep pond that would act as a fresh water source. And also some a few pear trees that the little one could chow down on.**

 **The princess decided to name her new bonded monster, coming up with the name Nolene which stood for** _ **little champion**_ **. And the rest, as they say, is history.**

 **So for the past two months, Amber had kept Nolene a secret from the others… even her own family. She came more often to that special part of the garden, going to see Nolene & talking with her about her days either with her family or at Royal Prep. Or to even play with her, discovering that the saurian was quite intelligent and learned how to play simple games such as **_**Hide & Seek**_ **or even** _ **Tag**_ **! The blonde beauty also discovered that Nolene could enhance her magic due to the radiation she had absorbed through her eggshell & when she was on the island.**

 **Back to the present, Amber looked to her bonded one with a small, soft smile before hugging her gently around the neck. The Baby Godzilla squeaked, wondering what was wrong with her companion. Amber had started to understand her more, even more so than her own pet Praline the peacock! She stated, "Oh, I'm alright Nolene. I'm just… oh, I don't know. I guess I'm still a bit down on not finding what my own, unique talent is. And… just wondering when my time will come to do something grand and great, like my sister Sofia does.". Nolene gently nudged her human friend with her upper body, saying in her own way to not give up home.**

 **The princess smiled warmly and scratched behind the right ear of the saurian, which was a sweet spot that made the monster rumble deeply in delight. Just then, a thunderous BOOM sounded off that caused both human and monster to jump in alarm! Amber clutched her heart to stop it from beating so rapidly, than looked towards the party in the distance to see that it was Cedric the Sorcerer's doing. He had conjured a small thunderstorm for the children and adults to see, showing his prowess as a magic-user as some of the guests jumped up slightly… or ran away after hearing the thunder.**

 **Amber calmed down her friend… and that is when the song started and the music started to play! The honey-blonde haired little lady started to sing, which was one of the favorite things that Nolene liked as she found her friend's voice soothing.**

* * *

 _There is something wrong…_

 _Thunder scares me, even though I know I'm in good company._

 **Amber was not a big fan of loud noises, especially thunder from a thunderstorm. She looked down again to see the guests leap again at the thunder from the storm cloud that Cedric conjured up, some clutching to others while some scatted about but in laughter as they liked the noise. Nolene let out another squeak at the thunder, Amber going to pet her head to calm her down.**

 _You are not afraid, but I'm not that strong._

 _You are all so brave… how can I still belong?_

 **She looked back towards the party, to her sister Sofia who had taken her staff Christopher out and was now performing some magical feats to calm those down that were scared by the thunder. And she was not alone, as some like Dottie 'Doc' McStuffins was doing her part to soothe the fears of her friends. Mickey Mouse and Miles Callisto were doing tricks also to alleviate their companions, the adults looking at the display and smiling bright. Elena than gazed up, and saw Amber and Nolene! She was wondering why Amber was there, and why there was a bipedal lizard a little bit taller than her by her side. Eyes on them, she left her punch drink on the table and went towards them.**

 _What makes you… you?_

 _And who am I?_

 _What can I do with a blue sky?_

 **Amber took one last glance at the party before turning around and walking down the hill, Nolene lumbering behind her. The princess was wondering on what exactly made Sofia special to be granted such amazing gifts… and what was she supposed to be if she didn't have the qualities that made her stepsister so wonderful? The two walked back to their special hidden place, never realizing that Elena was there as she hid behind a hedge. Amber stopped at the pond, looking down to see her reflection in the waters. Then looked up at the cloudless blue sky above her.**

 _If the sun can keep shining bright,_

 _Then why can't I shine too?_

 _If the moon can light up the night,_

 _Like moons are meant to do!_

 **She looked up briefly to the warm sun above, than to her friend who nuzzled her. Amber than remembered the time when she stood up to Cosmina, when she was brave as she faced off against the sorceress who wanted to follow in Maleficent's footsteps. And at the time when she gained Mothra's wings and took to the air to help the forces of Good to dispel the storm clouds. She slowly but surely gathered strength from within, starting to believe that perhaps the Lord above had something special in mind just for her. That He had a destiny reserved for her that would show the world on how brightly she could shine.**

 _And the oceans stay deep!_

 _And the Earth always turns…_

 _Oooh, ooh!_

 **Amber looked to Nolene, imagining her underwater like her father Godzilla. The scene changed to show a fully grown Nolene, a deep emerald green colored Godzilla with Amber by her side in the water in the form of a mermaid. Than the scene turned to show the princess and her monster friend spinning above the Earth, the planet rotating as they looked down upon it. And Amber waving to some golden pollen that was orbiting the beautiful blue sphere in space… which was Biolantte in her Pollen-form!**

 _If the sun can keep shining bright,_

 _Then why can't I shine too?_

 _If I can learn from someone as smart,_

 _Or pretty, or chipper or bright!_

 _Then I can be the best that I can!_

 _I can! I can get it right!_

 **The scene changed to show Amber soon surrounded by the many Disney Princesses, legendary and modern, to show that she wanted to learn from the best like Sofia did. To learn from the various women who had made an impact on so many lives, and in so many good ways. She than showed her imagination as now becoming queen of Enchancia, with her family by her side. And Nolene looking from outside, still showing her as a full grown Godzilla and the coronation of Amber becoming queen taking place outside with the citizens & the other members of the royal family cheering for her.**

 _If the sun can keep shining bright,_

 _Then that's what I must do!_

 _And if the moon can light up the night,_

 _Well, I can do that too!_

 **The scene melted away to turn back to reality, where Amber was still singing with Nolene still listening. Elena watched on, very much entranced by the song & also the dreams that Amber was telling to the world. That she wanted to shine bright… to no longer be in the shadow of her sister Sofia and to stand out with her siblings. To not be known as a royal snob or prissy princess… but a lady who would shine for herself, her family & her people.**

 _If the sun can keep shining bright,_

 _Then I can… I can… I can…_

 _Ooh!_

 _I can get it right!_

 **Amber moved to the last of her song, just twirling in joy at finally finding the talent and spark that would lead her to be in the spotlight with her sister and brother! Nolene squeaked out at finally feeling her friend being happy, full of positive energy… and her spines flashed green briefly before she let loose a faint but noticeable sparkle from her maw! The tiny little Baby Godzilla had managed to do some nuclear fire, though it was more like a small firework display. Amber turned in time to see that, her eyes widening as she spoke the last the lyrics, going to her saurian companion and hugging her in happiness. She had just witnessed something incredible, and a bit of a milestone for the both of them.**

 **Elena looked at the duo, a small smile on her face as she bared witness to possibly the birth of something truly amazing that will carry on in the future. She than revealed herself to the two, Amber and Nolene frozen in shock to see her. The scene than faded to black, showing that the music video was done and that it had ended.**

* * *

The lights came on, and a loud ovation was given to Princess Amber who blushed immensely as she rose up to wave to everyone. Sofia and her family were clapping the loudest, very proud of their own member as many from around the dinner theater club were giving the little lady such props. The Toho screen showed Nolene coming in among the human stars and cast, the guests also clapping to see the female Baby Godzilla. Queen Miranda went back to the podium on the stage once more and spoke, "Everyone, please give it up for my daughter and the other members that were featured in the music video!".

Many of the Disney Junior cast members that were shown in the film stood up along with Amber, waving to the crowd as they showed that they really enjoyed the short but pleasant music video. Nolene soon vanished from the Toho universe in a flash of light… and reappeared besides Amber, startling everyone and causing some to jump out of their seats in surprise & shock. The honey-blonde haired princess squealed in delight and held her friend's head close, the small saurian squeaking/roaring in gladness at being reunited with her friend.

Queen Miranda raised her hands for all to quiet done. Daisy came to the stage this time around, microphone in hand and ready to deliver! She stated, "I hope all of you are having a great time tonight, because soon the final three music video entries will be showing soon! Right after the commercial breaks! So to those of you at home, better not touch that dial or go for a long break! Because you don't want to miss the final three that will be shown soon!".

Miranda put in, "And to all of you here, better do what you want or need to do because the show will resume shortly!". The cameras blinked off, showing that the event was now on its commercial run. The many Disney members started to get up quickly to mingle with others, wanting to let their companions and friends now what they thought of the three music videos that just showed.

The finale was close at hand, and everyone was in anticipating on what was to come!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew! That is it for this chapter! It was long and a bit difficult to do, but I managed to do it!

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you very much for helping me with this. It was difficult to try and make the chapter to some reviewer's request, but you helped me to make it possible as best I could! Thank you Jesus for being with me, and aiding me in this endeavor! I sincerely hope and pray to you God that you help me with the gift of imagination, the gift you gave to me! Thank you very much once again!

I really hope that **SaurusRock625** and **DRAGONDAVE45** liked this chapter. I did the best I can with what I was given, and what I heard. I know it's not exactly how either of you wanted, like you showed me over PM, but I did the best I could and hope you both liked it.

I am a bit surprised that some reviewers like **lucienhalf58** and **AUNBRIE** have not reviewed the previous chapters, and hope they are okay. Come to think of it, I haven't seen much of other reviewers that were on my _Monsters and Magic_ series, but haven't checked out my House of Mouse/Godzilla specials. I hope they are doing okay… still also bummed out that my Disney birthday-vacation plans still fell through, but I'll get over it.

Alright now! Next chapter is the final three music videos! However, I have decided what the songs will be and who it will feature. In addition, I'm still going to keep the very last music video a secret until AFTER the votes come in and the Awards Ceremony! I really want the last music video to be special, so I ask for your patience and trust, please!

On a final note, I found the name I gave to the female Baby Godzilla the same ways I gave my OC names in my previous story series. I checked out a site called 20000-Names, and it featured names that have meaning for boys & girls, in different languages, countries and regions. I chose the Girl Names for the English Names, and that is where I found the name Nolene. And considering what it meant, that is why I gave it to the one featured in Amber's music video.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What kind of heroes/heroines & villains/villainesses would you like to see mix at a table after Mickey's announcement?

If you were in charge of the operation in the first music video, what would be your plan of attack against the Xiliens and the Vortaak?

If the female Silver Dorats chose to bond with you, like they did to Barriss and Ahsoka in the first music video, would you keep them or no?

What would be your strategy in fighting X and the Xiliens if you were part of the counter-strike team in the second music video?

If you were like Amber and brought forth a female Baby Godzilla, what would you do?

And finally… what non-Disney animated movie from the 1980s and 1990s would be good to join the Disney family in your view, and why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	6. Chapter 5

House of Mouse- Kaiju Musical Special

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone. How are you all doing? I don't know why I haven't gotten any new reviews yet, but I just hope that those who did not review are okay.

Before anything else, I want to give thanks and praise to the Lord. God, thank you for helping me out during this depressing time for me. I am blessed by your grace and hand, with family & friends that help me out whenever I needed it. I really need to listen to you more, and also to not let depressing events and feelings get me down. Thank you Jesus for being by my side, and also giving me the courage & conviction to see things through to the end! I still have a long way to go Lord, but at least I know I walk with you by my side. Thank you!

I have been in a rather depressing state for some time. The week has come where it was supposed to be my special Disney Cruise vacation where I could celebrate my birthday in style, plus advertise for my _Monsters and Magic_ series with the shirts that feature the artwork of my stories, done by a very good friend of mine by the name of Neshma from Puerto Rico. However, that ship has sailed without me due to some unfortunate circumstances.

But, the show must go on & so must I. Now to thank those that did review:

To **SaurusRock625** : I am glad you liked the chapter. Believe me, it was not easy to do but I am glad that I managed to do your request. Thank you for the kind words and for answering my questions.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : I am glad that you and your lady love liked the chapter. I always want to give props to the ladies as best I can, because that is who I am. Just glad you two are enjoying the special. Thank you for the kind review as well.

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for the review, and the scenario! I really like seeing both up at any of my chapters, and I am glad to hear from you. Hope you are doing well!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you very much for your review, and your honest answers my friend! Personally, I find the neutrality effort showed in the previous chapter to be one of the most difficult to write. Disney characters are either hot or cold, heroes/heroines or villains/villainesses and that is why I love the company for it! Never anything lukewarm or in-between! Thank you once again as your reviews, like many others, are worth waiting for!

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for your review, and questions! Always a treat to answer the questions you give me, and I do my best to answer them as honestly as I can!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you for your review, my lady! Always good to see your passionate and honest reviews like this! Thank you!

This be the last three songs for this chapter! After that, going to post a poll that will allow you to vote for your favorite music video that has been shown here! It will stay up until March 23rd, which gives you all about two or so weeks to go and vote. Inform anyone that you know about this, so they too can vote for the music video.

And on the last chapter, after the awards are given out… the best for last, at least in my view, will come forth. The music video that I have been dying to write for some time will be the grand ending to the _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ event! Just hope you all like it when it shows.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs being used here are as follows:

 _Because You Loved Me_ sung by Celine Dion. The song was released in February 1996 as a single, then released as part of her 4th album Falling Into You which was released also in 1996. It was recorded in 1995 by Chartmarker Studios, Capitol Studios & Rumbo Recorders, labeled by Columbia & Epic. Songwriter was Diane Warren, producer David Foster.

 _You'll Be In My Heart_ is from the Disney animated film _**Tarzan**_ which was released in 1999, sung by Phil Collins. It is featured in the soundtrack album Tarzan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack that was recorded in 1998-1999, and released on May 1999. The label is by Walt Disney Records, songwriter is Phil Collins with producers both Phil Collins & Rob Cavallo.

 _Heart Of A Champion_ sung by Carman Domenic Licciardello, a.k.a. Carman. It is part of the album Heart Of A Champion that was released in October 2000, labeled by Sparrow Records.

Now, on with the music video special!)

* * *

The House of Mouse dinner theater club was lively even as the commercials rolled for the viewer audience that was watching the special event at their homes via TV. Many of the patrons were chatting with one another, discussing which music videos they have seen so far that they liked the best, and some hoping their films would be shown. Others were ordering more food and drink from the menus, wanting to sample more of the delightful treats & beverages since they knew it would be awhile before anything of this caliber would ever show up again. The Disney characters & guests were talking with the various Authors and their dates, many congratulating them on doing an excellent job with the music videos that they directed and produced.

Author **DJ Rodriguez** was looking around the place once, his heart glad to see that the music video event was going off good. His lovely date Laurette smiled to see the look of gladness on his face and asked, "You really like it to see all of these beings here enjoying themselves, don't you honey?".

The young Hispanic man looked to the busty blonde beauty and answered, "I sure do, Laurette! To see all of Disney, Toho and my fellow Author's here… mingling and enjoying a good time… and also seeing the music videos they made for this event, just really puts a smile on my face! Just makes me glad that something like this came to be!". The blonde woman from the animated film _**Beauty and the Beast**_ smiled warmly and brightly before delivering a sweet kiss to the young man's lips, making him blush brightly and his smile becoming more pronounced. In his view, kisses like that were worth more than gold or silver.

A few moments later, Queen Miranda came back up to the stage followed by Donald Duck. The feathery friend of Mickey had a microphone in his hand as he called out, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Hey, I'm trying to talk here!". However, even with his voice enhanced by the equipment, no one was paying attention to him. His face got red fast, burning with anger due to being ignored. A minute later, he let out with his trademark squawking tantrum that caused a feedback sound that caused everyone to wince badly at it! Even the giant guests were holding their ears as the noise was very painful to them. The whole audience looked to the duck, who was panting rapidly after his outburst & glaring at all who had ignored him.

Miranda, who saw this was coming & had the foresight to put on headphones just in time before Donald blew his top, took off said equipment piece and stated, "Ummm… thank you very much for getting the audience's attention Donald. Now, if you please…".

The duck had calmed down some, looking to the co-ruler of Enchancia and nodding his head. Bringing the microphone to his bill, Donald announced, "Of course, your Highness! Ahem… attention everyone! The cameras will be on in a minute or two! So please go back to your seats as quickly as possible!". He then handed the portable device back to Miranda, going back to his table while Daisy looked a bit embarrassed about her beau's outburst. The lovely duck had long accepted the way Donald acted when he got his temper to a boil, but sometimes it still embarrassed her a little when he displayed it in public… or at large events such as the music video awards.

The guests of the club started to go back to their seats, many fiddling with their ears to stop the ringing that had been caused by Donald's legendary angry squawking that had been amplified by the speakers dotting the area. Soon, the camera lights blinked to red indicating that the devices were recording/filming the event once more!

Queen Miranda received the signal from the cameramen, putting the microphone to her mouth and stating, "Welcome everyone back to the _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Awards**_! Has anyone here enjoyed what they have seen so far?". She put the microphone to the audience, who answered her by a thunderous applause and cheer! The place was rocking from the noise & actions of the patrons, causing a 1.9 on the Richter magnitude scale! The royal woman allowed this to go on for a few moments, than raised her left hand to get things settled down. Gradually, the guests and Authors calmed down and sat back down in their seats so that Miranda could continue.

The beautiful brunette did so by announcing, "That is very good to hear! And myself and others hope that those out there in their homes are enjoying the event so far! And now, here is our final three music videos for the event! The next one is _Because You Loved Me_ , a song by Celine Dion and was made by Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, and Aurora! Most of the cast from the first book _Monsters and Magic_ created Author **DJ Rodriguez** which started in March 2014!". Most of the characters looked to the mature beauties, and also to ones that appeared in DJ's first book.

Miranda went back to her seat as the lights dimmed down, and the screen above flickered to life as the video started for all to see:

* * *

 **The scene showed a peaceful moonlit night at the Marcel-Oxen palace grounds, the moon itself bright and full with the stars shining like priceless diamonds in the blackness of space. A large group was on the beach at Sanctuary, the place near the palace that once was held Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus when they first came to the Disney universe. The group consisted of couples, young and old, as they looked at either the sky above or the mysterious waves that gently lapped at the shore. In the shallow parts of the water were the legendary monsters themselves, shrunk back down to their human heights! They consisted of Godzilla, Anguirus, King Caesar, Mothra in adult form, Rodan and Little Godzilla!**

 **The couples on the beach were these people; Floran & Snow White Rhoda, Asce & Cinderella Charming, L** **é** **andre & Belle C** **é** **lestin, Eric & Ariel Marcel, Philip & Aurora Valentin, Azad & Elsa, Kristoff & Anna, Eugene & Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Aladdin & Jasmine, Malak & Tufail, Mainard & Tracy C** **é** **lestin, Edgard & Kathrin Valentin, Hadrian/Hazael & Dianne, and finally Oliver/Olujimi & Melody Oxen. The families had gotten together to just have some time with themselves, and also with one another as friends. Similar to a couple's retreat, so to speak. The **_**kaiju's**_ **were returned to the realm from Heaven above to spend a quiet night in the Disney universe, to take a little break from the hectic life that surrounded them in the Toho realm.**

 **The little ones were asleep in the Marcel-Oxen palace, nestled in soft beds and dreaming sweet dreams with little to no care in the world. Even though guards were posted in various spots around the castle, the parents of the little miracles were being watched over by two other beings… Lady Beneditka and H** **å** **vard! The two Mountain trolls had decided to come along with them, to spend a little time away from their abode North Mountain. The potent Mountain troll magic-user and his ruler/queen agreed to look after the little ones, providing entertainment and also protection that the human guards could give them. The duo were at the moment inside the Marcel-Oxen Royal Library, looking up some interesting info in books to copy down & record for future reference back at their home.**

 **Back to the present, the couples were spread out a bit on the sand as each were holding onto their own. Ariel looked to Eric and said, "Ahhh, Eric… it's rare that we have time to do something like this.". She snuggled into his chest, his warmth a welcome to her against the cool night.**

 **The former king of the realm replied, "I know, sweetheart. I know. Don't get me wrong, I like to look after the grandchildren and help out with things now and then. But stuff like this… just with you… much needed balm for the soul, heart, mind and body.". The others agreed with them, as they had similar situations back in their respective kingdoms. Now and then, it was rare to just relax and enjoy simple pleasures like they were doing now.**

 **Anna snuggled into Kristoff and said, "I'm glad that we have Godzilla and the others back here. I know that they've been in our world only a couple of times, and their stay here have been short but… they really made an impact on my life.". It was true. The giant monsters from another universe have often only been in the Disney realm a short time, but each time they came… they made a big difference in the people they connected to. It started with Melody and the others, followed all the way to Anna and the rest.**

 **Her husband teased her by asking, "Oh? More of an impact than I did, Anna? Oh, I'm so hurt… hehehehe…". The fiery sister of Elsa giggled lightly and swatted him on the chest, stating that he had a great impact on her life as well. It was just a bit different from the one Godzilla and the other Toho beings gave to her, and no doubt to the rest of them.**

 **Cinderella put forth, "Anna is right on that, and also this. We made an impact on their lives too. I mean, we all know how they were treated in their own world, right?". All nodded, knowing full well the negativity that the giant monsters gained from their own universe. However, the beasts that had been changed due to radiation were given a gift that most would take for granted or lightly.**

 **Godzilla and his fellow monsters were shown love, kindness, respect, admiration and an understanding that they never received back in their world. Said creatures of the other universe looked to their bonded ones, Little Godzilla sending out a little cry that made the humans just smile. The adults looked once more to the heavens, silently thanking the One Above for all things that have happened to them. Both good, bad and also unusual. That is when the music started, the camera shifting to the moon as a flashback occurred:**

* * *

 _For all those times you stood by me…_

 _For all the truth that you made me see…_

 _For all the joy you brought to my life…_

 _For all the wrong that you made right!_

 **The scene showed when Melody and the others first met Godzilla and the other** _ **kaiju**_ **the first time around, the saurian & his fellow former behemoths looking to the children and trusting them even though it was small at first. The scenes moved forward, showing the time when Ariel and the other classic Disney women discovered the monsters soon after. The beings from another universe showing a slightly softer side to them only for their bonded, adding the queens to the list as well. The scene shifted yet again to the time when the young ones were brought to Sanctuary to meet the Toho beasts, and how the children gradually came to like and get to know each of the unique monsters.**

 _For every dream you made come true…_

 _For all the love I found in you!_

 _I'll be forever thankful baby…_

 _You're the one who held me up,_

 _Never let me fall!_

 _You're the one who saw me through…_

 _Through it all!_

 **The scene changed to show the times when Godzilla and the others helped the people of the Marcel kingdom, when the monsters were being adored by the children, awed by the young adults, and looked upon with respect by the adults. The camera showed various points where each individual Toho being was being helpful to the citizens. It soon showed the time when Godzilla protected his bonded with his body, putting his wellbeing on the line to protect them. The scene changed to show each of the Toho monster's time when they laid it on their line with their own lives to protect their chosen humans, and also to defend themselves against the enemies that arose against them.**

 _ **{**_ _You were my strength when I was weak!_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak!_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see!_

 _You saw the best there was in me!_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach!_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed!_

 _I'm everything I am…_

 _Because you loved me!_ _ **}**_

 **The scene changed once more, shifting to when the times when Godzilla and his companions had risen up to the challenge against those that dared to harm their chosen humans. The camera showed where Anguirus, Rodan, Godzilla and King Caesar came forth with the ferocious spirit that had been part of their being since they came to be! It also showed the time when Little Godzilla had rose to the challenge with Tinkerbell and the pixies from Pixie Hollow against the bandits. The scene soon shifted back to the present, where the ladies were cuddled up with their men as they remembered the times their bonded Toho monsters had been there for them. And for the monsters, looking towards them as well, waded out of the water and towards a section of Sanctuary that was a distance from the humans but not too far. The saurian looked to Ariel, Melody, Cinderella, Tracy, Elsa and Anna as he let off a soft growl, acknowledging them before sitting on the sand & looking up as well to the heavens above. The other beasts of reputation and strength did the same to their bonded before settling down in the sand.**

 _You gave me wings and made me fly!_

 _You touched my hand, I could touch the sky!_

 _I lost my faith, you gave it back to me!_

 _You said no star was out of reach…_

 **Rodan looked to his bonded; Aurora, Edgard and Dianne. The scene shifted to show a memory of the mutated pteranodon, where he flew in the skies with the twins riding on his back. Edgard and Dianne would holler and shout in joy, loving the feel of the wind on their beings… the joy of being free from the earth! It was the same for Aurora when she got a chance to fly on him, not quite yelling out like the young ones did, but deeply enjoying the flight and the freedom it offered. It was the same for Mothra, the powerful guardian moth giving a ride to Snow White & Kathrin on her back. The scene shifted to show the memory of when Godzilla and the others were having a hard time against their enemies. First showing Maleficent when she turned into the Supreme Dragon, than against Space Godzilla & Gigan.**

 **Than the scene showed when all of the bonded and their companions prayed, their prayers reaching up to Heaven where it was answered by a blue glow that gave the** _ **kaiju**_ **their strength back… to rise back up to fight & win against their enemies!**

 _You stood by me and I stood tall!_

 _I had your love, I had it all!_

 _I'm grateful for each day you gave me…_

 _Maybe I don't know that much,_

 _But I know this much is true…_

 _I was blessed because I was loved by you!_

 **The scene changed to go back to the present, the wives holding their husbands close & vice-versa. Cinderella and the other legendary ladies of Disney looked into the eyes of their halves that completed them, the men doing the same to their better halves that also made them whole as well. The camera zoomed in on each couple, then went to look at their children who had found their loved ones as well. The wives & husbands felt very much that their days had been full of blessings; some days with their ups, some days down, some mundane while other times it was adventurous. But all in all, it was good for both of them. That together, through trials and error, through thick and thin, they became more forged as one. To learn and understand the other, to become more potent either together or apart if need be.**

 **The monsters looked on at the scene, Godzilla and his companions growling softly as they too felt a strong connection to their bonded. Thanks to being shown the positive nature & side of humanity, the former behemoths were starting to see that perhaps the human race was something to co-exist with. Although some like Godzilla were still very doubtful about the entire human race… at least where it concerned their bonded humans, they were worth protecting and fighting for… worth dying for even.**

 _ **{**_ _You were my strength when I was weak!_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak!_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see!_

 _You saw the best there was in me!_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach!_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed!_

 _I'm everything I am…_

 _Because you loved me!_ _ **}**_

 **The King of the Monsters seemed to make up his mind about something, stomping away from his fellow monsters who looked curiously at the saurian's actions. Ariel and the others looked to see Godzilla coming towards them, more specifically to Melody and Oliver. The two humans looked curiously at their companion, who gazed down at the with his fierce eyes… than the scene changed to show Mr. & Mrs. Oxen now riding on the waters, atop Godzilla! Melody took the left shoulder, Oliver/Olujimi the right as the saurian cut through the water as he swam through it. It seemed that Godzilla wanted to show his appreciation for his bonded in the only way he knew how… for them to ride on him in the water.**

 **Soon, the other** _ **kaiju**_ **followed suit. Mothra gave Kathrin & Edgard a ride through the air on her furry back, Rodan doing the same with Dianne and Hadrian/Hazael as they flew through the starry sky. Anguirus was swimming through the water as well, trying to catch up to his friend with Mainard & Tracy on his neck where it was free from spikes. King Caesar was running on the beach now, with Azad & Elsa on his shoulders since the hybrid beast was not a huge fan of water. Little Godzilla stood behind Rapunzel & Eugene, squeaking loudly before nuzzling the blonde beauty and gently butting his head against her chosen one.**

 _You were always there for me…_

 _The tender wind that carried me!_

 _A light in the dark…_

 _Shining your love into my life!_

 **As the monsters gave their bonded a ride on the land, sea or air… the ones looking on from the beach were very much surprised but in a pleasant way about this unique turn of events here. Snow White looked to Floran and said, "I guess they wanted to show their appreciation to us… or more specifically, them for all they gave to them. Godzilla and the others… often surrounded by that dark cloud of negativity from their world. But the children, and a little bit of us, managed to show them a light that I believe they are starting to understand.". Her husband and the others around the two looked at her, than at the legendary Toho beings. They had to admit, Snow White had a very valid point. The royal ones hoped that soon, in the Toho world, the other monsters there could try to see the light side of humanity just like Godzilla and his fellow monsters here did.**

 _You've been my inspiration!_

 _Through the lies, you were the truth!_

 _My world is so very blessed…_

 _Because of you!_

 **Cinderella spoke up, "I believe that through our interaction with Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra and the other monsters that have come into our world… we have been inspired in a really profound way.". She was not kidding about that. The scene soon showed flashbacks on how many various artists around the kingdoms have been inspired due to not just hearing, but seeing the Toho creatures either in the flesh or via magical viewing screens. From little ones drawing with paint, pencil or crayons their view on the unique behemoths, to adults that worked with clay, cloth, stone or paint to capture the essence of the beings from another universe!**

 **The other inspiration that was more profound was that people started to put their faith more in the higher power above… more specifically, to the Chief Cornerstone- Jesus Christ! Whenever the odds had shown to be up against the mighty forces from Toho, the people had prayed & their prayers were answered in a way that really started to put their faith and trust in a truly Higher Power.**

 _ **{**_ _You were my strength when I was weak!_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak!_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see!_

 _You saw the best there was in me!_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach!_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed!_

 _I'm everything I am…_

 _Because you loved me!_ _ **}**_

 **The camera switched back to the ones on the monsters, Melody looking at Godzilla who continued to ferry her & her husband in the water. She smiled at the saurian, who shifted his eyes to look at the young woman. The former mermaid stated, "Thanks for doing this Godzilla. Thanks for letting us experience this… and also for being there for us when we needed you.". Godzilla merely let out a soft, short grunt as his way of saying that it was nothing. She was not the only one to say this, as the others on their respective **_**kaijus**_ **thanked them for their help as well in the past.**

 **From a window inside the castle, some servants and guards bared witness in seeing the royal ones ride atop the Toho beings thanks to some spyglasses that they managed to find. However, among them was Lady Beneditka and H** **å** **vard, the duo having an eyesight that was better than that of humans. The two Mountain trolls watched the spectacle in Sanctuary… and small but true smiles were on their faces, as they beheld something simple yet powerful in a way that could not truly be described in words.**

 _ **{**_ _You were my strength when I was weak!_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak!_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see!_

 _You saw the best there was in me!_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach!_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed!_

 _I'm everything I am…_

 _Because you loved me!_ _ **}**_

 **The rides soon came to an end, the saurian and his fellow monsters coming back to the beach where the others were at. Godzilla and Anguirus stomped from the ocean, the** _ **kaijus**_ **wet but their riders were not. Mothra & Rodan came back to the ground with grace and precision, their bonded a bit sad that the trip through the air was over. King Caesar raced back on the sand, the ones on his shoulder showing to all that they enjoyed the little jog on the land. Mainard went to Anguirus, petting his snout and saying, "Thanks for the ride across the ocean, big guy. It was awesome!". The spiked-shelled mutated dinosaur let out a soft bark, enjoying the touch and compliment from his bonded. Soon, Belle came over and did the same, thanking him for giving her son & daughter-in-law a ride in the waves. Though the best friend of Godzilla liked the touch from Mainard, he enjoyed the touch from Belle a bit better.**

 **The others went over to pet and give their own thanks to the monsters for what they did, Ariel going over to Godzilla to pet his legs since he still towered over most of the humans. The saurian gazed at the caring look from the former mermaid, than at her daughter who gave him the same look. Godzilla growled softly, still not used seeing such tender emotion from his bonded. Back in his world, showing such compassion and kindness were a sign of weakness. However… it seemed not the case in the Disney universe, where it was a sign of a strength that was much more than physical strength. Mothra and King Caesar knew that said emotions were not a weakness at all, given how they were Guardian Beasts and such.**

 _I'm everything I am…_

 _Because you loved me…_

 **At the last of the lyrics and music, Godzilla looked to see all of his bonded now in front of him. The saurian growled softly, seeing that perhaps… being loved like this was not a bad thing. The screen gradually went dark, and then completely black indicating that the video had ended.**

* * *

When the lights came back on, the audience both in the Disney and Toho realm cheered & clapped their hands loudly! For them, this was a refreshing change of pace from the action-sequence music videos that have been showing so far. The couples that appeared in the film stood up, smiling and waving to all who really appreciated the unique music video. Cinderella, Ariel and the other legendary Disney cast members were feeling good and proud to have done something like that! Queen Miranda came back on stage to the podium, microphone in hand as she said, "Ladies and gentlemen, how did you all like that one?!". The response was another round of applause and ovation for the Disney ladies and their husbands who made the film possible!

The crowd went wild for another minute or two, Miranda raising her hands so to calm the patrons down. Gradually, the audience quieted down to allow the co-ruler of Enchancia to continue. The queen looked to her paper and announced, "The next music video is _You'll Be In My Heart_ , which was played in Disney's animated _**Tarzan**_ film and sung by legend Phil Collins. This music video features Rapunzel, Tinkerbell & her friends from Pixie Hollow… and also Little Godzilla, and was made by said ruler of Corona.". The audience looked to the long-haired blonde beauty, who simply smiled and was very pleased that her music video had been chosen. Miranda also informed them that the video is supposed to take place during DJ's second novel, _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_.

The lights came down again as the royal woman went back to her table, the screen once again blinking to life to show that the film was starting:

* * *

 **The camera showed the magnificence of the kingdom of Corona near the land of Leylstad, the castle jutting up to showcase to the world its brilliant architect and statue. All around the island were the dwellings of the citizens of the kingdom, and the patches of forest that was left alone for the people to enjoy. The camera kept its gaze at the kingdom, until it zoomed in on a spot that was in the back of the castle. The scene soon showed the Back Courtyard, where Rapunzel was looking at a large wooden tub that was big enough to fit about ten full grown adults with ease. Said tub was being filled with water, courtesy of flying pixie Silvermist. And the water was being warmed thanks to Iridessa, who was using her sunlight power on the liquid as it filled the tub.**

 **Rapunzel looked at the filling container, a smile on her face as she looked to her Neverland pixie friends. Soon, the tub was filled close to the brim with water and Tinkerbell flew close to put her hand in the liquid. She flew around the water a couple of times, then went up to Rapunzel and stated, "Your Highness, I can gladly say that the bath is all ready! You can bring the little guy out now.". It was thanks to the princess's magical blood that she was able to understand the fairy, as most who would have heard would have just heard a tinkling sound like a sweet bell.**

 **The blonde beauty grinned widely, going to a doorway that was nearby and exclaimed, "Okay ladies, you can bring him in!".**

 **Coming out from the doorway were several maids in servant clothing… and with them was Little Godzilla, shrunk down to human size! Last night, the kingdom had a large celebration that welcomed the son of Godzilla to their land. The little saurian was a big hit to the citizens of Corona, and he soon received the honor of becoming a citizen of the realm thanks to Rapunzel!**

 **The little mutated Godzillasaurus had captured the hearts of many, especially the ladies as his appearance awakened a motherly instinct within each of them. Now, the cute squeaking little one was being led to the tub by the maids that were hired to maintain the castle & tend to the royal family if need be. An African woman of great beauty despite the servant outfit she wore gestured to Little Godzilla, "Come on now, sweetie. You need a bath, especially after all that partying you did with the kids last night! Come on dear, come on!". The saurian squeaked loudly, waddling towards the maid who was backed up by a few others.**

 **Rapunzel called out, "its okay, Little Godzilla! Come on, the water is fine! We promise!". As soon as the small saurian heard her voice, he looked up and squeaked in delight at seeing his bonded. More so when he saw the pixies. The maidens were granted the opportunity to see the fairies from Pixie Hollow, so long as they did not reveal it to others. One thing was dead certain, the servants would never willingly divulge a secret of this caliber.**

 **Little Godzilla waddled faster to the tub, more so to going to his bonded. Rapunzel laughed as she hugged her friend & companion, then looked to her pixie friends as they nodded to her and flew up & over the small lad. They swirled all over Little Godzilla, making him squeak in confusion… until he started to rise up! The pixie dust had managed to work with his radiation field, amplifying its potent magic so he could float without having to think of a happy thought! Though technically, his happy thoughts at the moment concerned being with his tiny flying female friends and the other female humans as well.**

 **One of the servant maids, a Spanish-born beauty called out, "That is it! Now, let him down into the tub gently! Ladies, come on! To your ladders!". The servants, plus Rapunzel herself, went up on some step ladders that had been spread out around the tub. Towels and soap were in hand, all of them ready to bathe the saurian.**

 **Silvermist and Vidia started to lower the squirming monster, Tinkerbell and the others trying to calm him down while he was lowered into the water. Once he felt the warm liquid, he relaxed and became a bit more manageable. Once his feet touched the tub's bottom, the pixies flew off to the edge of the structure while Rapunzel and her maids started to scrub down the newest citizen of the kingdom. Gradually, bubbles formed as the female started to clean the small monster.**

 **Rapunzel smiled as Little Godzilla squeaked, and nuzzled up to her as she scrubbed his head with a towel. She stated, "Hahahaha! Take it easy, big guy! You have to get clean first before we go out and let you see more of the land!". Watching the scene from a distance was Prince Eugene, with him the war horse Maximus, and on top of the horse's head was the little chameleon Pascal. The males watched in amusement, shaking their heads slightly as they witnessed a being from another universe getting cleaned down like an overgrown child.**

 **The camera focused on Rapunzel as she & her servants continued to bathe the son of Godzilla, and that is when the music started up.**

* * *

 _Come, stop your crying, It will be alright._

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight!_

 _I will protect you from all around you._

 _I will be here, don't you cry!_

 **Little Godzilla had, at first, been spooked at seeing so many human beings around him. Despite being the son of the King of the Monsters, he was afraid of the many various-looking people he saw. However, Rapunzel and the pixies kept near him to soothe the small saurian. Of course, Tinkerbell and her companions made sure to stay out of sight of human eyes while staying close to Little Godzilla. Not an easy task, but it was done. The long-haired blonde beauty assured her bonded that he was okay, and eased his nervousness.**

 _For one so small, you seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm!_

 _This bond between us can't be broken…_

 _I will be here, don't you cry!_

 **The servants and Rapunzel kept on cleaning the squeaking little monster, one of them stating, "Heh, for such a cute little thing, he is stronger than he looks.". Indeed, the son of Godzilla did have strength though he only used it in a fight against some bandits earlier that had found him. The little one kept on pushing against the wooden tub, which while excellently built and sturdy, groaned now and then from being pushed upon by him. Little Godzilla let out a small cute roar as Rapunzel leaned out more to scrub at his chest, finding that the area was ticklish.**

 _ **{**_ _'Cause you'll be in my heart!_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart…_

 _From this day on, now and forever more!_

 _You'll be in my heart!_

 _No matter what they say…_

 _You'll be in my heart!_

 _Always!_ _ **}**_

 **Tinkerbell and her friends helped out as well, Rosetta aiding them by giving the soap a more natural, pleasant smell with some essence of rose petals. Silvermist helped out by gathering up some of the water, and pouring it over Little Godzilla like a small storm to cleanse him free of the bubbles. The pixies also were able to help cleanse the saurian by flying in places that the human ladies could not reach, little towels in hand as they scrubbed in some spots that were also tickle points for Little Godzilla. It made him squeak and thrash around a bit, causing both fairy and human to get soaked as the water thrashed about! Luckily for him, the ladies just laughed it off as they resumed cleaning him.**

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain._

 _I know we're different but, deep inside us…_

 _We're not that different at all!_

 **The scene changed to show Little Godzilla now out and about, squeaky clean and waddling about the town with Rapunzel close by. The people waved to the princess as she passed by, though many gave wide berth to the small monster. While a majority have accepted the little guy, there were still some that were very wary of the visitor from the Toho universe. A small group of teenagers, the local bullies that lived in the community, sneered as they saw the cute monster walking by the side of their future ruler. The leader picked up an apple that was on a vending cart, looked at the duo… and hurled the fruit at Little Godzilla! It struck him in the side, the blow not painful per say but enough to make the little guy yelp in surprise. Rapunzel saw this, gasping softly in surprise before standing in front of her bonded.**

 **The bullies were about to join in tossing more fruit to the monster… when they saw the glare coming from Rapunzel. The fools had their share of glares sent at them, and mostly brushed it off. But when they locked eyes on the protectiveness of Rapunzel defending her charge, they backed down quickly. The bully leader merely scoffed and turned away, while Rapunzel made a mental note to teach the fool a lesson later on. She turned around to see how her friend was done, and couldn't help but smile as Little Godzilla had picked up the apple that had hit him, looking at it before eating it.**

 _And you'll be in my heart!_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart!_

 _From this day on, now and forever more!_

 **The scene changed again to Little Godzilla now in the forested part of the land, the small monster squeaking in wonder as he looked around the trees. Now that they were clear of human eyes, Tinkerbell and her friends emerged from Rapunzel's hair. The pixies had seen what happened earlier, and they were not pleased with the actions of the local bullies. Fawn commented, "Oooh, that mean human kid! Next time I see him and he does something like that, I'll lift him up by the seat of his pants and put him on a tall pole so he won't get down!". The Animal-talented fairy was protective of beings that came from nature, and even though Little Godzilla was not part of the Disney universe and mutated due to nuclear experiments, she considered the little guy part of nature still.**

 **Rapunzel merely smiled slightly, liking that her friends were protective of her bonded like she was. But soon frowned as she continued to walk with them, feeling distrustful stares from some of the citizens earlier. The princess knew that it would take some time and effort until Little Godzilla had won over the remaining villagers that were wary of the monster.**

 _Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?_

 _We need each other, to have, to hold!_

 _They'll see in time… I know!_

 **Little Godzilla led them to a place that was hidden from the realm, a spot that was secluded and secret despite the kingdom being on an island. The place held a decent sized freshwater pond, and at said area were some local wildlife such as birds, small mammals and also a hind which was the name of a female Red Deer. The animals looked to see the strange beast coming towards them, the birds and small mammals fleeing from the pond to scurry to the safety of the trees. Rapunzel put a hand on the side of Little Godzilla, who squeaked in confusion on why they all ran away. However, Zarina pointed out that the female deer had not fled, which was surprising since they believed it would be the first to dash off.**

 **The hind actually started to get closer to the small monster, sniffing and trying to see if it was an enemy or not. Despite the un-natural scent and vibe that the son of Godzilla was giving off, the large mammal was not afraid. Little Godzilla reached out his right claw at the deer, Rapunzel and the pixies about to stop him… when the claw gently touched the head of the brave female, who actually licked and nuzzled the clawed hand! This had Fawn and the others gasping surprise at this, for it seemed that at least one of God's creations accepted the saurian!**

 _When destiny calls, you must be strong!_

 _I may not be with you… but you got to hold on!_

 _They'll see in time… I know!_

 _We'll show them together!_

 **As Rapunzel sat down near the pond and watched her bonded following the female deer, who bounded around him as if wanting to play. Tinkerbell and her friends settled down near her, Fawn and Vidia offering to go play/watch over the saurian to make sure he did not get too rambunctious. The princess of the kingdom sighed and stated, "Oh… how I wish that this could stay the same forever…". But even she knew that come in time, her bonded would change… to become what he was meant to be. The scene changed to a flash-forward scene of the future, showing the image of Godzilla Junior in the Toho universe… followed by the image of him resurrected to become the next generation of Godzilla!**

 **But despite this, the human and fairies knew that one thing was clear. They would be with Little Godzilla, both physically and in spirit when the time came. And that the son of the King of the Monsters would show to all that he was much more than just a mere mutated beast!**

 _ **{**_ _'Cause you'll be in my heart!_

 _Believe me, you'll be in my heart!_

 _From this day on, now and forever more!_

 _You'll be in my heart!_

 _No matter what they say…_

 _You'll be in my heart!_

 _Always!_ _ **}**_

 **After some time in the secluded woods, the female Red deer gave Little Godzilla one final nudge before going back into the deep woods. The small monster looked as she left, the little guy giving off a soft squeak of goodbye before turning to Rapunzel and the others. Tinkerbell spoke up, "It's getting a bit late. Maybe we should head back to the castle. Heh, you know how your folks are now.". The brave long-haired beauty chuckled softly, knowing full well on her parents were. But it was natural, for they had missed their daughter for so many years thanks to Gothel, and they wanted to make up for the lost time as best they could. Also, she was still more or less grounded after they had found her with Little Godzilla outside of the kingdom.**

 **Rapunzel stood up, brushing some small grass blades from her dress and walked to Little Godzilla. She looked to her bonded and stated, "Okay little guy, time to go back home. Come on, we got to get back to the castle. I believe there may be some food waiting there for you.". Upon hearing the word food, the saurian squeaked and started to follow the princess and the pixies back towards civilization.**

 _Always I'll be with you._

 _I'll be there for you always!_

 _Always and always…_

 _Just look over your shoulder,_

 _Just look over your shoulder,_

 _Just look over your shoulder,_

 _I'll be there…_

 _Always!_

 **The scene changed to show the group making it back to the castle, the fairies once more hiding in Rapunzel's golden mane. The guards stepped aside to let the monster and royal lady in, where waiting for them was King Floris & Queen Katharina with Prince Eugene, Maximus and Pascal there as well. The royal ones went and hugged their daughter, Little Godzilla squeaking softly as he looked curiously at the exchange of family love. King Floris asked, "Welcome home, Rapunzel. I trust that you had a good time with your new… friend?". He still couldn't wrap his head completely around the idea that his daughter had befriended a monster from another universe. His wife did though, as she found the son of Godzilla quite adorable.**

 **Rapunzel looked to the small saurian, who squeaked yet again and bounced on his feet a little happily. The princess had a warm, trust smile on her face as she answered, "We had a great time, Dad. And I honestly hope we have more times like what we had today.". The group saw that indeed, the princess was very much taken with the small monster, as she took the little one by the left hand and guided him inside the castle to where the kitchen was at. The royal ones looked to one another, than to their son-in-law who merely shrugged and stated that it was how Rapunzel was… still is. He turned to go inside, followed by Maximus and Pascal. The king and queen looked to one another, than smiling before going into the castle as the camera slowly zoomed away from the castle until it got a shot of the entire abode from a birds-eye view.**

 **Than the screen gradually got dark, following the lingering music until it ended and the screen was now completely black.**

* * *

When the lights came back on, everyone was on their feet once again as they cheered & clapped loudly! The Disney and Toho members of the dinner theater club were going a bit crazy as they applauded Rapunzel and the pixies, who rose up from their seats to wave and take in the praise. Eugene looked to his wife and stated, "Now that was classy work, Rapunzel! I'm very proud of you!". This brought a brilliant blush to the blonde beauty's face, her family and the fairies chuckling at seeing such an adorable sight.

Queen Miranda came back on stage and stated, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up one more time for Rapunzel and the others for making such a wonderful music video!". The place gave the blushing beauties an encore, this time placing a 2.6 on the Richter scale! After allowing the patrons to show their appreciation for the film to the ones who made & were featured in the music video for a few more minutes, the fair ruler rose her hands for silence. Gradually, the place calmed down and everyone was on the edge of their seats to see the very last video.

The lovely queen looked to her paper and stated, "Now this is it… the last video of the event! Everyone, this is one that features Anna was made by Author **DJ Rodriguez**. It features scenes from his third novel _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_. The song is _Heart of a Champion_ , usually sung by Christian singer/preacher Carman! It was featured in the novel, but this time it is Anna who will be singing the song here.". The audience looked to the Author and the sister of Elsa, the fiery young woman and the proud young man looking pleased as the lights dimmed down.

Miranda went back to her seat just in time as the screen flickered back on to life as the music video started up:

* * *

 **This was different from the other music videos, as the scene was dark but the outline of a small city was defined within the darkness. It was a miniature replica of Narita, the city in Japan where the final Heisei film** _ **Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_ **showed the battle between Burning Godzilla and Destroyah! But, it was also featured in DJ's final novel in the** _ **Monsters and Magic**_ **trilogy series! Suddenly, the lights came up all around to show the massive replica that had been built with extreme love, care, dedication and detail by the fine crew members of the Toho universe! When the lights came on… that is when the song started up! And coming in on the scene, walking to the very heart of the city was Anna!**

 **The co-ruler of Arendelle was wearing a green outfit, one that looked similar to the one she wore at Elsa's coronation ball. However, it was modified to be more modern with a sport-like touch that showed off her wonderful physique. She was moving her body to the beginning of the song, getting into the spirit of things with her eyes closed and microphone in her right hand. The camera slowly zoomed in towards her face, where her eyes opened in a slow, dramatic way that showed her light sea-green eyes that was full of spirit and fire!**

 _ **{Chorus}**_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Here it comes, come on!_

 _Heart of a champion!_

 _That's it!_

 **Anna started to move with the music, showing her fiery spirit through her moves and displaying a grace that was impressive. The camera than flashed, displaying a clip now that featured Burning Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Showa-era Mothra, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., MechaGodzilla-II… and also Empress Athena with Mega Marshmallow! That is when Anna started to sing, the cameras now focused on the battle that was about to start!**

 _Yeah!_

 _Heart of a champion!_

 _I can feel the pressure coming down on me!_

 _People say that I'm not destined to succeed…_

 _But I have the faith I need to carry on!_

 _And I will find the strength in me to prove them wrong!_

 **During the song, the scene showed the first battle between Godzilla Junior and Destroyah in Tokyo. The heir to the title of** **King of the Monsters** **was no match for the Aggregate-form of Destroyah & its Flying-form, but refused to give in despite the critical & mortal injuries he received! The clip than showed that he was about to be surrounded by other Aggregate-form Destroyah's… until help arrived in the form of Mothra, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., MechaGodzilla-II, Super X and Super X-2 vehicles! The scene than showed the elderly moth, two mechas and two aircraft vehicles taking on the living Oxygen Destroyers, all kicking butt and taking names! It even showed the part where Tinkerbell and her fairy friends were inside the Fire Mirror of Super X-2, with Regina, Joseph, Alice and Daimon inside the original Super X craft! The scene showed the intense battles, before shifting back to Anna who was moving and dancing within the large space provided to her in the city replica**

 _It isn't for the thrill…_

 _It isn't for the prize…_

 _It's all about a fight to stay alive!_

 _Knowing that the dream can still survive!_

 **The scene shifted yet again to the action that took place in the novel! It showed now Burning Godzilla, who had come to battle for the last time in his whole life! To battle against the one that took his son and friend… Final-form Destroyah! For him, it was not for the title the humans had given him. It was not for a mundane prize such as domination of the city… but for the fight to stay alive long enough to crush his enemy once and for all! And he was not alone, for with him were all three Super X flying vehicles, M.O.G.U.E.R.A and MechaGodzilla-II! The mighty death incarnate-** _ **kaiju**_ **roared loudly as it stood ready to fight… than coming in was Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena, gigantic magical constructs created by Queen Elsa, Queen Melody and former queen Ariel! Anna continued to sing as the clip showed the behemoths charging in to do battle!**

 _ **{**_ _When you're out there on the edge,_

 _And the odds you face are life and death…_

 _You've got to have the heart of a champion!_

 _When your time is running out,_

 _And everybody sees you're going down…_

 _You've got to have a heart of a champion!_

 _When your back's against the walls,_

 _And your rival thinks you're gonna fall…_

 _You've got to have the heart…_

 _Of a champion!_ _ **}**_

 **When Anna started to sing that part of the song, the clips showed the battle of Destroyah just decimating the forces of Good! He easily knocked down Godzilla, cutting him with his** _ **Horn Katana**_ ** & **_**Micro Oxygen Spray**_ **techniques! Leaving a gashing scar on his chest as he took a hit to protect his bonded! MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A fought back with all their might, but they too were pushed back by the strength and intelligence of the nightmarish behemoth! The mechanical double of Godzilla was sliced deeply despite the metal & synthetic diamond coated plating, and the female mecha lost her left arm in aerial combat to the beast! Super X and Super X-2 did their parts as best they could, but they were taken down by Destroyah as even Super X-III retreated from the area.**

 **Even Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena tried their best with teamwork, but that did not stop the living Oxygen Destroyer! But none of them were ever going to give up! The scene changed to show Anna, who was still singing… but now facing off against final-form Destroyah itself! She tossed away the microphone off the set, and put on some headphones with a mike-reed attached to it as she kept on singing… and got into a stance against the** _ **kaiju**_ **!**

 _Come on!_

 _Listen!_

 _I have been through thick and thin, and every vice…_

 _Standing in the winner's circle has its price!_

 _I have learned to fight the good fight to the end!_

 _And if I had to, I would do it all again!_

 **As she continued to sing, she actually started to slug it out against the monster! Destroyah roared as it took the punches from the queen, than retaliated with swings of its own! It was like a dramatic, slow-motion fight but it was still pretty impressive. During the middle part of the lyrics, the scene changed once again to show Burning Godzilla being humiliated over and over again as he was overpowered by the gigantic demon-like monster! But, he refused to give up… he refused to give in even to such an overwhelming force! He forced himself up, despite the injuries and burning power that was now raging about inside of him!**

 _And when the sun goes down,_

 _I won't fear the night!_

 _I will keep my head towards the sky…_

 _Knowing that the Lord is on my side!_

 **The scene shifted back to Anna, who was dodging the claw punches of Destroyah… until it roared and did a tail swipe attack, knocking hard into her legs and bringing her down! The queen winced, then rolled out of the way of a stomp attack! She rose up, just as Destroyah roared loudly as if to declare she could not win. The royal fiery sister of Elsa continued to sing… looking up to the sky which flashed a brilliant blue color! The scene changed to show that the same thing was happening to Burning Godzilla and the others! The two mechas had their systems revitalized, the flying crafts also restored, the royal ones and pixies from the Disney universe were also recharged… but the most profound of changes belonged to the King of the Monsters!**

 **The red, pulsing parts of his body changed to a blue color that was identical to his own blue** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **technique! He had transformed from Burning Godzilla… to Hikari Godzilla!**

 _ **{**_ _When you're out there on the edge,_

 _And the odds you face are life and death…_

 _You've got to have the heart of a champion!_

 _When your time is running out,_

 _And everybody sees you're going down…_

 _You've got to have the heart of a champion!_

 _When your back's against the wall,_

 _And your rival thinks your gonna fall…_

 _You've got to have the heart…_

 _Of a champion!_ _ **}**_

 **The scene showed Hikari Godzilla roaring loudly to the heavens, than glaring at his foe! The camera than focused back on Anna, the clip flashing in-between her and Hikari Godzilla… the same fierce determined look now blazing in their eyes during the flashing parts as if the two were one! Destroyah roared and brought its horn down again at Anna, the special effects that made Toho quite famous in the past showing here. But the queen leapt out of the way, and delivered a fierce shove to the** _ **kaiju**_ **which the scene changed yet again quickly to show Hikari Godzilla doing the same thing to the demonic behemoth in the novel! Round two was underway, and it seemed that this time… Destroyah was the one going to be destroyed!**

 _Heart of a champion!_

 _Come on!_

 _Heart of a champion!_

 _Heart of a champion!_

 **The scene now showed Hikari Godzilla unleashing his royal blue** _ **Heaven's Breath**_ **at his foe, the energy beam much more devastating this his red** _ **Final Breath**_ **technique! The scene changed again to show Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena unleashing their own moves on the hellish** _ **kaiju**_ **, than displayed M.O.G.U.E.R.A and MechaGodzilla-II delivering a beat down to the powerful monster despite the injuries they still sustained. After showing to all how the mechas dealt their blows to Destroyah, the scene changed again to show Anna actually pushing up against the massive beast like a sumo wrestler… like how Godzilla often fought his enemies in close-quarter combat!**

 _And when the sun goes down,_

 _I won't fear the night!_

 _I will keep my head toward the sky…_

 _Knowing that the Lord is on my side!_

 **Anna continued to sing as she kept on fighting against Destroyah, pushing against the raging monster until she rose up and delivered a powerful right hook to its face! It was the same kind of punch that she delivered to Hans after Arendelle & herself was restored from Elsa's own icy grip! Destroyah screeched as it stumbled back… and Anna started to glow a brilliant blue aura all around her! The scene changed to show Hikari Godzilla yet again, who shot another **_**Heaven's Breath**_ **at his enemy who took some serious damage from the attack! Than the hellish being split into four Aggregate-forms and tried to overwhelm the King of the Monsters with numbers now! The saurian roared loudly as he was taken down… but got back up, and unleashed his signature** _ **Nuclear Pulse Blast**_ **technique that sent a nuclear shockwave from all over his body that sent the four forms crashing away!**

 **They rejoined once more to form Final-form Destroyah, who tried his** _ **Horn Katana**_ **once more… only for Hikari Godzilla to grab the horn with his teeth and broke it off!**

 _ **{**_ _When you're out there on the edge,_

 _And the odds you face are life and death…_

 _You've got to have the heart of a champion!_

 _When your time is running out,_

 _And everybody sees you're going down…_

 _You've got to have the heart of a champion!_

 _When your back's against the wall,_

 _And your rival thinks you're gonna fall…_

 _You've got to have the heart…_

 _Of a champion!_ _ **}**_

 **The scene changed to show Anna once more, who had started to deliver punches to Destroyah in a semi-slow dramatic effect with each punch sending out blue energy explosions that were created by some excellent special effects. Anna was showing that she was a queen who fought with all of her being… and also having assistance from Heaven above! The scene changed soon to show Destroyah getting beat down bad by the weapons of MechaGodzilla-II, and it tried to fly off… only for Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena to grab it by the legs to prevent it from retreating! Super X-2 showed, the pixies inside unleashing all that they had with the Fire Mirror, bringing down the behemoth!**

 **The scene showed where the magical constructs held the living Oxygen Destroyer by the wings… then ripping them off! The two quickly backed away from the howling gargoyle-like** _ **kaiju**_ **… as Hikari Godzilla prepared his most final and devastating technique, the** _ **Pristine Breath**_ **! Appearing behind the saurian as he charged his attack were the citizens back in the Disney universe, and also the characters that were in Heaven too! The scene changed to some Anna, who was gathering platinum energy in her hands… preparing to unleash the same move against Destroyah using Godzilla's own move!**

 _Yeah!_

 _Heart of a champion!_

 _Yeah… oh yeah!_

 _Heart of a champion!_

 _Come on! Come on now!_

 _Heart of a champion!_

 **The scene changed to show Hikari Godzilla unleashing his final attack, which streaked towards Destroyah! The massive monster tried to stop it with its spray… but that was shown to be futile as the platinum-colored, golden-lighting swirling colored beam of pure energy tore through it like it wasn't even there! And the beam hit the beast, who let out one final screech before disintegrating to dust completely! The scene changed to show Anna doing the same thing, her own energy beam striking the Destroyah before her as the monster was blasted off the city and off the screen! Anna was still singing as the music started to die down, the city replica around her devastated and showing that her clothing was torn in some places due to the fight… but she didn't care! She showed her eyes that were still glowing with fierce spirit and strength, soon raising her right fist high in the air to show that she had won! In the same manner on how referees often held the victor's hand up after the fight was done.**

 **The scene shifted again from her to Hikari Godzilla, who roared in victory at defeating Destroyah! The scene split into two screens, showing Anna on the left with Hikari Godzilla on the right. The two were shown to all… showing to the audience that they had hearts of champions with the Lord on their side! The screen than slowly faded to black, going along with the fading music and song.**

* * *

When the music video was done and the lights came back on… the result was a standing ovation that really rocked the House of Mouse club! In fact, most seismologist that were at work within the cartoon realm saw their Richter scale instruments registering a 3.0 exactly where the club was at! The patrons of both Toho and Disney were cheering their heads off, whistling and/or clapping loudly for the ones featured in the music video! Anna stood up, blushing madly and waving to the various characters and Authors who really showed their appreciation for the part she played in the film. Elsa tuned and hugged her sister and stated, "Anna, that was amazing! I am so proud of you!".

Queen Miranda came back on stage, showing a brilliant smile as she too liked the music video. She stated in her microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that Anna and those that were shown in the video deserve another round of applause! Please, give it up for them!". She clapped, along with the many other patrons and guests of the dinner theater club! The stars all took their bows, smiling and waving to Disney and Toho guests alike! The royal one from Enchancia allowed this to continue for a few moments, than raised her hands once more to ask for calmness. It took a while, but gradually the audience ceased their clapping and sat back down in their seats to give Miranda their full attention.

Once she had it, the mother of Sofia announced, "And now, here is the pinnacle moment you have all been waiting for… the voting to see on who will win the 3rd, 2nd, 1st and Grand Prize positions for the night! Just to remind all of you, those that had their films shown here will receive a statuette regardless if they did not make the top four.".

Mickey walked up to the stage, the main mouse going beside Miranda with his own microphone in hand and announcing, "And to you folks at home, you can vote via your telephone! Just call the number that is shown on the screen, follow the instructions given, and place your vote for your favorite music video by punching in the numbers shown followed by the Number key!". As he announced it, for those that were watching the event via TV were shown multiple boxes on screen that featured the music videos that had been shown just now in order. Many beings in the animated and real-live universe started to call in to put in their votes.

There was also voting at the Disney ToonTown website, which was now up & running now that all of the videos had been played! The info flashed up on the screen after Mickey had delivered his message, and many animated begins across the cartoon universe started to go to said website to put down their votes!

Queen Miranda put in, "And you can put in your votes about… now!". As soon as she stated that, at each of the tables appeared special iPhones that were made specifically for this event. Each guest took a device, the names of the music videos shown so far for the night appearing with small square boxes on the left side of each title. They had to scroll down using their fingers/paws/other appendages to see the rest of the list. Touching the box of their choice put a check mark next to it, than a pop-up box displaying and asking if this was their final choice. One guest, one vote as it were.

Mickey stated, "We're going to commercials now, so now is the time for all of you to vote and choose the video of your choice! Hahaha! See you all real soon!". Just as he spoke that, the cameras all had their red lights off to show that they were now off & the commercials were rolling. However, to those that tuned into the channel, they saw the screen split in two. On the left side were the voting choices, while the right side played the commercials.

The patrons all within the club started to vote, and many were hoping that their videos got chosen for any of the top four slots! It was going to be close!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Wow… fifteen music videos all in a short span of time! Not too bad in my book! And to update this story on my birthday… very good!

Before anything else is said or done, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord! Thank you God for helping me with this, and also I want to thank you for the wonderful parents you have given me! I was in a funk for the past week or so, but they helped me out in a way that I will forever be grateful for! Thank you Jesus for my parents, and also thank you for the wonderful readers and reviewers you have guided here to my special! You have been, and always will be, awesome God! Thank you!

I will put up a poll on my birthday to let you all vote for your favorite music video! If you want your video to win, make sure to guide many to my story in my profile here. The more votes, the better! To know when my b-day is, check my profile please.

I really hope you all enjoyed this special here. It was fun to do, and the finale is about to appear soon! In addition, the last music video for this special will be shown in the last chapter! It's not an official music video entry… but I believe it is one that I hope you all like when the time comes to make it known!

Now, for the questions! Ahem…

What would you say or do to Donald after his little tantrum that created that powerful feedback into the speaker system?

After seeing the first music video here, which monster would you want to ride on while bringing another of your choosing to share the experience with you?

If you were with Rapunzel in the second music video, how would you help the others in her realm to get to accept Little Godzilla better?

If you were with Anna in the third music video, how would you take on Destroyah?

And finally… what would you do after voting for the music video of your choice?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	7. Final Chapter

House of Mouse- Kaiju Musical Specials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the long delay, but I wanted to be sure that my poll got enough votes. Sadly, only got 9 votes but it's better than nothing. Just hope that any of you did vote at least.

Before anything, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord. Thank you God for being with me, and also for giving me the patience, courage, conviction and steadfastness I needed. Not just for my story, but for my life. Thank you Jesus for everything; my friends, my family, the loyal reviewers & readers… but most of all, thank you for the gift of imagination and story writing you have blessed me with! I hope, for all the rest of my days, to put it to good use in your name!

Now, I wish to address a personal note. I just recently learned that my grandma Lillie has been diagnosed with leukemia, it's in the very early stages and just starting… but, she has it. I was hit hard by the news, especially since she really means the world to me! Not just me, but for the entire family! But, she is strong and is surrounded by love! From me, from my family… and from God! Trust me, she has been a warrior/follower of Christ since she was very young and has taught me & all of the family on what it means to be a real believer and follower of Jesus Christ! In fact, she represents in my view Carman's song… she has a heart of a champion!

So, I am dedicating this final chapter to her! To my beloved and wonderful Grandma Lillie Espurvoa, a woman who is & always will be special in my heart and life!

Now, I want to send my thanks to all who have reviewed in the previous chapter! Ahem…

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thank you for the review, and answering my questions! I always like your reviews, and I hope to see more in my other Disney/Toho stories in the future!

To **Japan Boy** : Thank you to the one who inspired & encourage me to write my Disney/Toho stories in the first place! Thank you for your reviews, and also for letting me know ahead of time when your stories are coming out! I really hope that your work gets published or something, because they deserve to be seen by many in either books, comics or graphic novels!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for the review, my friend! Yes, the ship did sail away without me… but my folks and family threw me a special birthday celebration that was incredible! Balanced out me not going on a Disney Cruise for my birthday… almost. In any case, just glad you have enjoyed my music videos here & hope to see more reviews from you in any future Disney/Toho specials I write.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for your reviews as well! Always a treat to read them, and I hope that you & your lady love Gwen like my Disney/Toho specials!

To **AUNBRIE** : Good to hear from you again, my friend! Thank you for the review, and answering my questions! Also, expect to get something special and sweet from you lovely lady in this chapter! Hope you are doing well, and hope to see more reviews from you in any future Disney/Toho specials I may write!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Ah, once again my gratitude goes out to my special lady! Thank you for the review, and also for the ones you have put up here so far! I really enjoy reading your passionate words, and hope to see more of them in the future!

To **King of 2211** : Thank you for the reviews! You and the others really caught up like you promised, so I thank you very much for that! I hope to see more of you and _**Big Hero Six**_ in any future Disney/Toho specials!

And finally, to **SaurusRock625** : Thank you for the review, and the PM as well! I really like your reviews, and I hope to see more of your words in any future Disney/Toho specials I may write!

Also like to give a loud shout-out to the other Authors such as **laze jovanov** , **LORD DESTRYUK** and more who are out there but have not been able to review my chapters. I hope and pray that you all are well, and doing good wherever you are!

I also like to mention something, and it refers to my previous chapter. In my final music video, where it features Anna going up against Destroyah… well, got the idea after remembering a very old TV commercial that appeared in 1992. It featured NBA basketball player Charles Barkley going up against Godzilla in a basketball game! I'm surprised that I remembered that far back. In any case, I used that as the inspiration to do the music video _Heart of a Champion_ that Anna sung. If none of you know the commercial I am talking, it should be on YouTube.

Well… this is it! The final chapter to this music video award special! It's been an awesome ride, and after this, will finish my other House of Mouse/Godzilla special! And after that, will work on my Danny Phantom one!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The song used here are as follows:

 _Circle of Life_ is a song from Walt Disney's animated film _**The Lion King**_ which was released in 1994. It was composed by Elton John, lyrics written by Tim Rice. The singers for the one in the film were Carmen Twillie & Lebo M. The song was also a single by Elton John in the CD album The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. The album was released in August 1994, recorded in 1993 at Santa Monica, California & again in April 1994 at BOP Recording Studios in South Africa. The label is from Walt Disney Records & Mercury Records. Songwriters were Elton John & Tim Rice. Producers were Hans Zimmer, Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin & Chris Thomas.

However, I will be using the _Circle of Life Reprise_ song. It is the part that comes into play after Scar is taken by the hyenas, and the rains coming to heal the Pride Lands.

I want to give credit where credit is due, and it comes from a video I found on YouTube. It is called **Godzilla 2014 Ending: Disney Remix** , and it was created by _Kira Collie_. After seeing the video so many times, it really inspired me to write a fitting music video to end my special here.

Also, I was helped immensely by another video from YouTube. It is called **King of Pride Rock FULL LYRICS & TRANSLATIONS (HD)** and it was created by _Nantsingonyama_. This person managed to translate the Zulu & Sesotho language that was sung near the end of the movie into English, and this helped me immensely! I didn't even hear the lyrics when watching the original movie, so I am grateful to this person for putting something like that on YouTube.

Now, let us finish the special!)

* * *

The House of Mouse dinner theater club was all buzzing at the moment, almost each and every being was wondering on who would win the Grand Prize for the _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_! Every patron there in the establishment were whispering to one another, curious to see on which of the fifteen music videos that were presented just now would be the one to be declared the absolute best for the night & year!

The various Authors were being with their dates at the moment, those who had made the films were a bit nervous to see if their product had passed the test. **AUNBRIE** was sitting beside his date Queen Elena of Avalor, the young man focused on his lady rather than on the excitement that was buzzing around them. The Author looked to her and said, "I hope you have enjoyed this night as much as I have. I'm sorry if I have been a little quiet and such, but… well… still just a bit shy on being with such a beautiful woman on a date.". After saying that, he blushed big time which the dark-skinned beauty found very cute and endearing.

The ruler of Avalor put her left hand on his right and answered, "It's okay, AUNBRIE. I'm having a wonderful time, and I'm also getting used to being on a date myself. I mean, I'm used to going to events and such in my kingdom where big crowds are a must. But this… well, this kind of event overwhelms me if only a little bit.". No one could blame here for that, since truly the special event taking place in the establishment was massive and being broadcasted universal-wide! From the animated realm to even the real world!

Elena smiled at AUNBRIE and finished up, "I just hope that next time… me and you can go on another date, one that is not so crowded like this one.". The Author's face lit up when he turned to face her… and the lovely Disney lady planted a soft & sweet kiss on his cheek! The young lad soon wore a large smile on his face lit up red like a cherry! The royal woman giggled slightly, very much loving the power that women had over men like this. She was indeed looking forward to another date with the Author.

Meanwhile, Statler and Waldorf were in the balcony seats still with their own dates. The short elderly heckler looked to his friend and stated, "Well, the awards show is almost over! Now we'll see who the real top dog is in this event!".

Paulette looked to her date and asked, "Statler, who do you think is going to win?". She was curious on who 3rd, 2nd, 1st and Grand Prize would be. Saidah, the lovely Arabian lady who was the date of Waldorf, was also anxious to see on who would take the prizes.

Statler answered, "I don't know, my dear. All of them videos were good, and it was very hard to choose just one of them.". He had voted like many of the patrons did, but he didn't want to reveal on who he voted for.

Waldorf remarked, "Whoever does win, I hope that he or she throws a victory party at the Muppet Theater. They'll be doing us a favor by bringing down the house like that!". The duo laughed in their signature style, Paulette and Saidah giggling at the heckling of the elderly gentlemen.

Just then, Queen Miranda came back on stage with Ortensia the Cat close behind. The wife of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit held a microphone in her hand and exclaimed, "Hey everybody! The voting is going to be over in just 30 seconds, and we'll be coming back on the air as soon as that is done with! So be quick in making your selection! And also, please go back to your tables & seats as quickly as possible too! Thank you!". Many of the patrons who were still trying to decide on who to vote for started to panic a bit, pressing in their choices and confirming said choice down on their special iPhones. At the same time, a number of guests were returning to their seats.

The seconds passed, and soon… it was all over! Ortensia handed the microphone back to Miranda before rushing back to where her husband was at. She made it to her table just in time as the cameras red lights came back to life, indicating that the commercials were done with & they were back on the air!

The queen of Enchancia smiled at the cameras & audience before speaking, "Welcome back everyone to the finale of _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_! The votes are all in, and in a few moments we will announce the winners of the event! But first, let's start out by awarding those whose videos did manage to make it here. Miss Clarabelle, if you would be so kind…?".

The vintage classic female anthro cow came on stage from behind the curtain, rolling a large cart that had plenty of thirteen inch statuettes of Destroyah in solid steel on shiny black marble bases. Clarabelle smiled widely as she started to distribute the statuettes to all of the characters & Authors who participated & made the music videos that appeared this very night. Many of the Disney characters would go home at least with a trophy showing they at least gone the distance into being shown in the universal-wide event. It took a while, but soon all of the trophies were given away. Once that was done, Clarabelle pushed the empty cart backstage and soon returned with another that had the 3rd, 2nd, 1st and Grand Winner trophies.

The ones coming in 3rd place would receive a fourteen inch tall statuette of Showa-era Anguirus made out of solid bronze.

Ones coming in 2nd place would receive a fifteen inch tall statuette of Heisei-era Mothra made out of solid silver.

1st place winners would receive a sixteen inch tall statuette of Legendary-2017 King Kong out of solid gold.

Grand Prize winners would receive… a seventeen inch tall statuette of Legendary-2014 Godzilla made out of solid platinum! All of the bases of the trophies would be of shiny black marble. All of the patrons eyed the trophies, the statuettes all created & crafted with extreme care, precision and love.

* * *

The co-ruler of Enchancia thanked Clarabelle, looking at the screen above which showed the letters as followed from bottom to the top: 3rd place, 2nd place, 1st place and Grand Winner. A ping soon came up on the special iPhone that was on the podium near Miranda, the queen going to the device and checking it out. She looked a bit surprised herself as she saw the sheer amount of votes that came in. It was not surprising at all… if one were to remember that the voters were in the cartoon, anime and real-world universe!

She held the microphone to her lips and announced, "Okay everyone, the votes are all tallied and the winners decided! I shall now name them off, starting with the 3rd place winners.". Many held their breath, wanting to see on who would be named.

Miranda stated, "3rd place goes to… _You'll Be In My Heart_ made by Rapunzel, featuring her, Tinkerbell and her friends from Pixie Hollow & Little Godzilla!". The audience clapped and cheered loudly as the blonde long-haired beauty displayed a bright look of happiness on her face! Rapunzel was actually called out to the stage, where it magically expanded to accommodate for the ones being called out. Tinkerbell and her companions followed her, the tiny but beautiful unique fairies from Neverland waving to everyone as they were very pleased and proud of their accomplishment.

Clarabelle gave Rapunzel the 3rd place trophy, the royal woman taking it and holding it high for all to see! The ones for Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Vidia, Silvermist, Zarina, Iridessa and Fawn were shrunk down by magic, courtesy of Miranda who showed that she was quite handy with a wand. Not as experienced as her daughters, but enough so that she could do minor displays of magic. The pixies took their Anguirus trophies, all holding them high while thoughts coming into their heads on how to really display their prizes back at their home of Pixie Hollow.

Camera flashed all around, patrons and professional photographers were taking various pictures of the winners.

The queen continued, "Okay now! 2nd place goes to… _Holding Out For A Hero_ that was sung by Tiana!". The crowd once again applauded big time as the 1st Princess of the United States of America bore a beautiful smile on her face as she went up to claim her prize! Following her were the characters who had bonded with the monsters in the first novel. So it was apparent that a lot of trophies were going to be given.

Miss Cow gave each of the people walking to the stage a trophy that displayed Heisei-era Mothra in all of her brilliance! Tiana, Ariel, Cinderella, Tracy, Melody and more that were featured in the music video held their silver trophies high for all to see! Joining them were the villains such as Maleficent, Shadowsneak, Springy and Tightfist who were the antagonist of both the music video and in DJ's first novel.

Again, the place was filled with camera flashes as the royal crew were going to be in the newspapers for quite some time. Be it on physical newspapers & magazines, or the ones shown on electronic multimedia.

Once the winners received their prizes, all showing delight on their faces, Miranda continued onward with the ceremony. She looked up at the screen, which showed the songs beside the place symbols. Looking up at the 1st place empty slot, she picked up her microphone and said, "Alright now, two more to go! Now than… 1st place goes to… _Strike Back_ that was made & directed by Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and her current date Pharaoh Atem!".

The entire place went crazy as the beautiful Author & her date rose up from their chairs, both hugging one another before going to the stage. They waved to all who cheered them on, and they looked around to see the characters that were featured in the music video coming forward as well. The stars from _The Gummi Bears_ , _Mighty Ducks_ , and certain pirates from the _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ movies were gathering together to claim their prize. Cameras went off all around as the beings stepped on stage to receive the golden trophies that Clarabelle gave to them. Capt. Jack Sparrow looked very pleased to gain something of gold. He was pondering on selling the trophy for a fair price, but one glare from Kearitona told him to not even think about it.

Even the villainess Lady Momoko, who was featured in the music video, came up with the others to get her King Kong trophy. Many bad guys and girls, from both the Disney and Toho universe, cheered for the lovely yet lethal yakuza boss lady as well as the other villains who received awards as well.

Miranda looked to everyone, letting the cheering and celebrating continue for a few moments longer before raising her hands. The crowd gradually quieted down, many now eager & nervous to see on who the Grand Prize winner was. The royal co-ruler beauty let the tension and suspense hang in the air for a bit before slowly putting the microphone near her mouth once more. She looked to her iPhone on the podium, and the screen above which lit up the winners… except the slot above that was meant for the Grand Prize winner.

She stated slowly, dramatically, "And… the Grand Prize winner… the one music video that rose all the way to the top. It goes to… _Rise_ which was directed by Author **GODZILLA1996**!".

The entire dinner theater club cheered loudly, the establishment quaking from the noise from the patrons there! In fact, it registered a 4.3 on the Richter scale! The Author rose up slowly from his table, a look of shock as his video and name were just announced. She-Hulk grinned big time, her happiness shown in her energetic body language as she jumped for joy and gave the lucky lad a big kiss on the lips in congratulations for his video making it to the very top! That snapped the Author out of his daze, a big smile on his face… and a green lipstick kiss mark on his lips. The two went to the stage together, along with the characters that made the music video possible!

Lilo Pelekai and her family & friends, Maui, Te Fiti who shrunk down to human size, Hades, Grandmother Willow who had changed from tree spirit to her goddess form that was shown in the film, Zeus and Hercules along with Pegasus came with the Author and his alluring green-skinned beauty date to claim their platinum Legendary Godzilla trophies! The camera were once again firing at full blast, reporters now thinking of ways to get an exclusive interview with all of the winners. Especially the ones that just took the Grand Prize slot!

Clarabelle handed out the beautiful trophies to the Author and the ones featured in the film, GODZILLA1996 raising his trophy high in his left hand & the right one holding up the arm of his date She-Hulk! The others did the same when they collected their trophies, the clapping and cheering very much high as many all over the cartoon, anime and real-world universe were giving props to the Grand Winners!

Mickey came up now, standing before the entire lot of winners with his own microphone in hand. He exclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen, humans and non-humans alike… LET'S GIVE EVERYONE A BIG HAND HERE TONIGHT!". The dinner theater club was rocking now, everyone showing and giving their props and respect to those who made it. Those who had their videos shown, and also those that won the trophies.

The cheering, stomping, calling out and more continued on for a few minutes until Mickey raised his hands up in the air. He was calling for everyone to calm down, the patrons within the establishment gradually calming down some though it took a bit of time. Once everyone was settled down, Mickey was soon joined by his lady love Minnie. He called out, "And even though the ceremony is over, the event is not quite through yet! We have one more music video to show! The one made by me and Minnie!".

The lovely female mouse giggled and stated, "Yup! Even though it wasn't part of the official event like the others, we made this film to be the ending of it. So as we close out the awards show, we believe to end it in a big way! And believe us, we worked very hard on this one!". It was true, as many Disney stars saw the legendary duo go into a very vast studio lot that was about the size of a small city on one of the Walt Disney properties. It was similar to the ones used to film the sequences of the ship battles for the _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ movies, especially with the ships they made from scratch.

Minnie continued, "We also did not do this on a whim. We were inspired by a music video that we saw on YouTube! The video is called **Godzilla 2014 Ending: Disney Remix** , and it was done by _Kira Collie_.". The mice always wanted to give credit where it was due.

Mickey finished off, "So everyone, please enjoy this last music video for the night! After that, we will officially close out the show here! Alright, let's roll the film!". The lights dimmed down once more, as the screen changed now to show the music video:

* * *

 **The music started immediately as the scene showed itself. The camera viewed showed that it was in the ocean, and in the distance was land… one that had smoke rising up from it. The scene zoomed in slowly towards it, until it transitioned to getting more close to the area. Now it showed a devastated city, completely decimated and destroyed. In the distance was a sign was half-buried in rubble, and also partially destroyed by whatever happened there. The sign displayed** **WELCOME TO TOONTOWN** **… the city was actually all of ToonTown! The camera slowly panned all around in various spots of the destroyed metropolis, buildings and establishments gone… and various bodies shown here and there.**

 **What had happened was that villains/villainesses from the Toho universe; the Vortaak, the Black Hole aliens, the Xiliens, the Kilaaks, the Red Bamboo Army, and even the Space Hunter Nebula M aliens had all gathered together to wage war against the Disney universe! They wanted a fresh start since they saw that the planet Earth in their universe was too well-defended by the Earth Defenders such as Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and so on. So they gathered up all of their armies, their intelligence and technology to make the trip into another universe… the Disney one! When they saw that they had changed forms, and that the world was inhabited… they decided to eliminate the locals so they could set up shop on their Earth!**

 **Of course, the residents of the Disney universe were not going to allow invaders from another universe to take over their home! Many had gathered together to fight the forces of evil; from the distant past all the way up to the present, heroes and heroines of every kind rose to the call for action! Some villains/villainesses had actually joined in the fight for their home, though a majority did opt to just escape from the fighting. A few others like the massive demon Chernabog just decided to wait on the sidelines, to see who would win… and use it to their advantage.**

 **The invaders from another realm brought in their own monsters to deal with the resistance! They brought in Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, Destroyah, Showa-era MechaGodzilla, Hedorah the Smog Monster, Megalon, Showa-era King Ghidorah & Heisei-era King Ghidorah, Space Godzilla, Orga, the female and male MUTO's, Shin Godzilla in his Fourth form, Possessed Godzilla, Showa-era Gigan, Millennium-era Gigan & Chainsaw Gigan, Megaguirus, Desghidorah, Dagahra, Grand King Ghidorah, a horde of Gyaos led by Super Gyaos & Iris which was a mutated super-form of Gyaos!**

 **The aliens had managed to pool their resources to pull back various** _ **kaiju**_ **from different timelines in their own universe! Fifty in total!**

 **The Disney heroes and heroines were all aghast at seeing such enormous titans of power, strength and abilities that were just unbelievable! They put up a strong resistance as they could, but they fell shortly to the vile behemoths! Not only that, the extra-terrestrials were great in number as they utilized space ships and ground forces to push on forward… similar to the** _ **blitzkrieg**_ **maneuver utilized by Germany at the very first stages of World War II!**

 **That is when most brilliant of minds, and magical of might, combined their know-how to formulate a plan… to fight** _ **kaiju**_ **, they would have to bring in other** _ **kaiju**_ **that would be willing to fight for them! David Xanatos, Merlin, Yen Sid, Jumba Jookiba, Fairy Godmother Cateline and more created a portal generator that would tune into the unique frequency that radiated from the alien monsters. When it was all said and done, the switch was thrown… but the machine exploded and sparked, resulting in failure!**

 **It looked like the Disney realm would be doomed… until it was Elizabeth Robinson who came with the solution. And that was… praying. Herself and the Robinson family got on their knees to pray to the Higher One above, asking Him to send them help. Seeing no other option remaining, many of the other Disney characters also joined them in prayer…**

 **And their prayers to the Son of Man was answered!**

 **A massive pillar of light formed at the very entrance to ToonTown, causing all to pause in their tracks! Even the aliens and monsters stopped to see the golden light coming down from above! As all were mesmerized by the column of celestial light… until a bright blue, familiar beam of flames rushed out from the light and struck many of the space crafts! It also struck Desghidorah, causing the three-headed golden space dragon to cry out in pain!**

 **The Disney characters rose up from their kneeling positions to look at the base of the pillar… to see coming through it first was Heisei-era Godzilla, who roared loudly as he exited from the light! And he was not alone!**

 **Following after the King of the Monsters was his Showa-era counterpart, the original 1954 Godzilla (Gojira), the 1998 American being Zilla, the Millennium-era Godzilla, and finally the Legendary 2014 Godzilla! The six saurians roared loudly at the innumerable enemies before them… and as they stalked forward, more giant monsters came forth!**

 **Next was 2005 King Kong, followed by his 2017 Legendary counterpart! The two Kong beat their chests loudly before roaring, and more soon followed! Coming next was Showa-era & Millennium-era Kamacuras (Giamantis), Showa-era & Millennium-era Kumonga (Spiga), Ebriah the Sea Monster, Titanosaurus, the five forms of Mothra in their Adult forms, Gamera the Flying Turtle, Showa-era & Heisei-era Rodan, Showa-era & Millennium-era Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Varan, Showa-era & Millennium-era Manda, Baragon, Battra, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, MechaGodzilla-II, Kiryu, Mecha-King Ghidorah, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and finally Biolantte!**

 **37** _ **kaiju**_ **had arrived to take on the forces of Evil!**

 **Heisei-Godzilla looked down at the Disney characters, his eyes falling on his bonded. Queen Melody had declared that they now had the help they needed to take on the enemy, so she rallied the heroes and heroines to make their final stand… right at ToonTown!**

 **It was less than a war, but much more than a battle…**

 **Godzilla and his counterparts, along with Gamera, had went over to challenge the most powerful of the alien forces; Destroyah, Grand King Ghidorah, Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, Desghidorah, Queen Muto, Shin Godzilla and Iris. The fourteen monsters had taken the battle to the very far outskirts of the city… where noises and cries of the battle sounded off from miles around! The remaining monsters battled in ToonTown, taking the fight either on the ground, sea or air! The whole area within a 100 mile radius was a fierce battleground! The Disney heroes and heroines took on the aliens, either on the ground against their troops, or in the air against their space crafts!**

 **Te Fiti had come near the shores of ToonTown, offering refuge and safety to those that were not able to fight… or too young to see such violence. Once those that were unable to be of service on the battlefield, or too young or sensitive to see such battles, were on her, the massive green goddess floated away to a safe distance.**

 **Back to the present, the music continued as it showed some of the Disney characters around as they helped their fellow comrades out. Star Butterfly was helping up Pepper Ann from some rubble that used to be a clothing store. The magical princess fighter had changed the young lady into her superheroine fantasy creation, Power Ann, in order to fight the numerous alien foot soldiers. She had done alright in the beginning, but was gradually overpowered and buried underneath the store when it came down! Thankfully, her persona protected her but soon ran out of energy as she transformed back.**

 **Star and Pepper Ann were very much injured and looking worse for wear, but they were alive at least. The two ladies looked around to see others emerging from the destroyed city; Goliath being aided by Cavin and Princess Calla, Wildwing helping up Captain America and Wreck-It Ralph, Darkwing Duck and Vanellope von Schweetz pulling Maui and Merida out from a decimated game store, and much more. The scene showed various Disney stars helping their fellow members out, all very much critically injured but at least alive. Lexington was aiding Hanabi, the female gargoyle had pushed the green-skinned member of the Manhattan-clan out of the way of a laser blast from an Xilien foot soldier that would have taken off his head! She was hit in the shoulder area, hurt but alive.**

 **Lexington was very moved and touched by this, and knew without a doubt now that she was really the one for him.**

 **The various beings started to rally on Mickey Mouse, who was in the center of the demolished city with Minnie by his side. The main mouse was in his old World War II pilot uniform, apparently now he was a pilot that had been shot down during the near-end of the battle. Minnie was in a nurse uniform, but showed signs that she had gotten into some scrapes as well. Close by was Daisy and Donald Duck, the couple also wearing World War II-era uniforms. With them was Goofy, along with his son Max as they too wore the Army uniforms. Even Pete was there, dressed in a Marine uniform that was also torn up pretty bad like him.**

 **Once everyone was in the center of the desolate place, they looked around to see that the Earth Defenders slowly rising up from the ground. All of them who had stayed to fight the evil** _ **kaiju**_ **were also badly injured, many sustaining near-mortal wounds but they were alive. Bloodied, broken in some places, bruised in most areas on their bodies… but alive nevertheless. Ebriah, Titanosaurus, Biolantte and the Manda's who took to the sea slowly came ashore, also looking to be in bad shape. Behind them were the allies that had come to aid them in the sea battles; Monstro the whale, the massive Leviathan machine from Atlantis, King Triton along with his family and subjects, and more! However, the guardian of Atlantis was utterly destroyed and in pieces. Monstro had scars all over his body, and Triton looked to be exhausted from overusing his magical power.**

 **The evil** _ **kaiju**_ **were all unconscious, alive but not in the waking world at the moment. However, an exception to this was the Gyaos as the birdlike creatures were extremely violent but also quite vulnerable. More so than the rest of the giant monsters. Only the Super Gyaos had the kind of toughness, and it was out-cold as well.**

 **Te Fiti had decided that it was safe enough to come close to the mainland, but the beings on her were not quite sure to leave her in order to go ashore. All were shocked deeply at seeing ToonTown in such a state…**

 **Flying high above them were other crafts that had managed to weather the intense storm. Baloo was flying high in the** _ **Sea Duck**_ **with Kit, Molly, Rebecca, Wildcat and Louie. Launchpad McQuack and Gosalyn were flying as well in the** _ **Thunder Quack**_ **aircraft, with some Republic starships nearby that were led by Anakin Skywalker along with his padawan Ahsoka Tano.**

 **Mickey looked all over the place, asking anyone if they had seen Godzilla or the others. All replied in a negative, showing that any kind of contact with the saurians and turtle was lost for some time. The battle between the forces of Good and Evil giant monsters had gotten so intense, that everyone had to keep away from the place where they were fighting.**

 **Even though they had won the intense fight against the alien invaders, they were very much worried that Godzilla and the others did not make it. A melancholy air started to form around the various Disney characters, many starting to believe that their heroes were defeated… until a light started to come forth from the Heavens! It started to part the dark clouds that had covered the entire area of battle the entire time, dispersing it completely to reveal a sight that many would not soon forget!**

 **In the sky was the form of Jesus Christ Himself, the Holy One! And by his side were two lions; on his left was Aslan, the mighty ruler of Narnia while on the right was Mufasa the former ruler of the Pride Lands!**

 **All looked up in awe to see the King of Kings there, but also wondering on why he had shown now. Even Te Fiti and those on her were curious on why the King of Kings was here now, so Sofia the First and her family had a look of hope in their eyes.**

 **Jesus looked down at the mortals below, then raised his hand to point outward to the east of the decimated city. Aslan and Mufasa looked in the direction as well, both lions looking proud and majestic as they had in life. The light coming from the Chief Cornerstone filtered through, dispersing most of the clouds in a dramatic way as the characters looked in that direction.**

 **That is when the music started to become more dramatic, as certain shapes appeared over the horizon… and a familiar booming sound echoed across the land! Mickey and the other Disney characters who saw this had their eyes widen, and the bonded of Godzilla covered their mouths with both of their hands as tears of hope sprung forth from their own wide eyes.**

* * *

 _Ndabezitha, nkosi yethu_

 _(His Majesty, our king)_

 **The darkness was risen slowly from the beings as they continued to stomp towards the demolished place, like a curtain being drawn up. Their feet and legs were revealed first…**

 _Mholi wezwe lethu_

 _(The king of our land)_

 **The light than revealed the mid-section of the beings, showing clawed hands that were also familiar. The other** _ **kaiju**_ **and Disney characters looked on in amazement still as the seven ones continued to walk towards them.**

 _Lefatshe la bonata rona lea halela_

 _(This land of ours is holy)_

 **Soon the upper bodies were revealed, six being saurian-like while another was more reptilian like a turtle. Their bodies were cut up, bloodied and scarred up like nothing they had ever seen before! It really looked like they had come from an intense battle, the likes that many could only imagine. Soon… their faces were revealed to show it was the Godzilla beings along with Gamera! Just as the lyrics ended and the song became more dramatic…**

 **All of the Godzilla's and Gamera let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the land!**

 _Busa le lizwe bo!_

 _Busa le lizwe bo!_

 _Busa le lizwe bo!_

 _Busa ngo xolo!_

 _(Rule this land!_

 _Rule this land!_

 _Rule this land!_

 _Rule with peace)_

 **The camera showed Mickey and Minnie's face first, as their mouths formed grins that threatened to split their faces before they cheered loudly! Donald and Daisy followed suit, cheering loudly as the jumped for joy! One by one, many of the other Disney characters started to cheer with happiness starting to spread throughout the large crowd of survivors! All of the Godzilla's and Gamera really looked in bad shape, worse than any of them or the other** _ **kaiju**_ **… but they were standing strong as they slowly made their way to the city.**

 **The ones on Te Fiti were also cheering, Sofia crying but it was tears of joy at seeing her friend alive.**

 _Is'khathi sifikile!_

 _Is'khathi busa iyo!_

 _Is'khathi sifikile!_

 _Busa lomhlaba!_

 _(Our time has arrived!_

 _The time to rule!_

 _Our time has arrived!_

 _Rule this land!)_

 **Up in the air, Baloo and his family were cheering loudly in the** _ **Sea Duck**_ **as they saw the King of the Monsters and Guardian of the Universe walking towards the others down below. Gosalyn was jumping up and down in her seat in the** _ **Thunder Quack**_ **, joy very much written on her face! Even Anakin and Ahsoka were smiling as they saw the legendary ones still kicking!**

 **In the sea, King Triton and his family were also pleased to see Godzilla and the others. Ariel's sisters and their families were cheering loudly at seeing the** _ **kaiju**_ **in one piece, while King Triton just had a tired smile on his face. He had to give props to the saurian now, especially seeing that they had gone through so much.**

 _Is'khathi sifikile!_

 _Is'khathi sifikile!_

 _Busa Simba!_

 _Busa Simba!_

 _(Our time has arrived!_

 _Our time has arrived!_

 _Rule, Simba!_

 _Rule Simba!)_

 **Heisei-era Godzilla led the group, passing by the Disney crowd as they continued to cheer for him and the others. As Mickey and the others continued to cry out in joy at seeing their heroes alive, a swirl of magic caught their attention as teleporting within the group was Yen Sid, Merlin, Zummi Gummi and also Morgana Macawber. The others were surprised to see them… but more so when they saw that with them, bound in magical ropes of energy… was the leaders of the Xiliens, Vortaak, Kilaak, Red Bamboo, Black Hole, and Space Hunter Nebula M aliens! Now the battle was truly over as they had captured the leaders of this whole mess!**

 _Ubuse ngo xolo!_

 _Ubuse ngo thando!_

 _Ubuse ngo xolo!_

 _Ubuse ngo thando!_

 _Ubuse ngo xolo!_

 _(He rules with peace!_

 _He rules with love!_

 _He rules with peace!_

 _He rules with love!_

 _He rules with peace!)_

 **During this particular part of the song, Godzilla and the others walked towards their fellow giant monsters. The King Kong's and the other** _ **kaiju**_ **of legend looked to the saurian, seeing truly that they had earned the title** **King of the Monsters** **. Both giant apes beat their chest and roared in respect for the saurian and massive turtle, soon the other titanic monsters following as they gave their own unique roars/cries to give props and respect to the Godzilla's and Gamera too! The mighty beasts than gave off their own roar, which echoed throughout the land! They were acknowledging their fellow** _ **kaiju**_ **, and also stating that until they recovered… they would be staying in the Disney universe! Hopefully there was an island that was big enough in the new world they were that could hold them all…**

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala!_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala!_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala!_

 _(The lion, and the leopard with spots!_

 _The lion, and the leopard with spots!_

 _The lion, and the leopard with spots!)_

 **It was at this precise, particular part that something amazing happened! The bonded of Godzilla continued to look at the saurian with proud, tear-filled happy eyes… and that is when they decided to run. They started in a small jog, which gradually started to go into a full sprint as they rushed towards the saurians were at. Sofia on Te Fiti did this too, running towards where Godzilla was at, never minding that she was heading towards the ocean! Jesus saw this, and nodded his head slightly. As the lyrics and music started to reach a crescendo, wings started to form on Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Alice, Regina, Rapunzel and Sofia the First!**

 **Wings like that on great eagles! The ladies soon went from running to flying as they streaked towards the giant monsters! A vast majority were shocked to see the ladies having wings, and now flying in the air! This was not a display of magic… but a display of authority thanks to the Prince of Peace! Tinkerbell and her companions chased after them, their fairy wings flapping fast to catch up with the eagle wings that were now on the royal ladies.**

' _Till we find our place,_

 _On the path unwinding!_

 _In the Circle…_

 _The Circle of Life!_

 _Circle of… Life!_

 **When the lyrics started up, Ariel and the others flew to Heisei-era Godzilla who looked mildly stunned to see his bonded like they were now. The ladies all smiled as they hovered near his head, just glad that he and the others were alright. Then, all looked up to see Jesus with the lions by his side. Godzilla and his counterparts, along with Gamera, slowly bowed their heads to respect to the one that was far above them. The Alpha and Omega had a small smile on his face… than Aslan and Mufasa let out their powerful roars as it echoed throughout the land! The camera focused on them, than zoomed out slowly so to soon show Godzilla and the others, continuing to do so until they got to the Disney characters.**

 **Mickey jumped and let out a shout of joy, Minnie soon following! The others soon followed with their own unique poses and signature stances, until nearing the last lyrics, the scene froze as the camera showed the Toho** _ **kaiju**_ **in their own stances in the background! It was a tight fit, but the camera managed to get in everyone in the shot as the last part of the lyrics came up…**

 **Followed by a familiar booming sound, and the scene transisted quickly to show a blue screen… with the Mickey Mouse ears shown with the Toho kanji insignia inside the large circle! The insignia of the** _ **Monsters and Magic**_ **series!**

* * *

The lights came back on as the screen continued to show the symbol, and everyone was now cheering wildly! The House of Mouse was really rocking now, the whole place creating minor quakes in a radial area that would be talked about for some time! Also, Mickey and his friends were now on the bottom part of the stage with the winners of the event above and behind them. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Clarabelle, Goofy and his family along with their dates, Ortensia the Cat and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit were there. Not only that, with them were the various other Authors!

Mickey looked to the cameras that were still filming and exclaimed, "Well everyone, that is truly everything for the night! We all hoped that you enjoyed this, as much as we have!".

Minnie added, "And now to really end this night, we all just one thing to say! Everyone! 1… 2… and… 3!".

That is when all of the winners, Authors and core Disney characters did their signature poses and exclaimed as one, "MONSTERS AND MAGIC!".

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it! This was the finale for my special here! It is done! Not too bad, if I do say so myself!

Thank you Lord for helping me out here! I have had this particular scenario in my head for many weeks now, and now it is shown here to all! Thank you Jesus for everything! And thank you for once again looking out for my family, and my friends who are scattered to various parts of this world!

I hope you all enjoyed this special! I know I did! It was hard and difficult to do, yet fun as well! Doing all those songs, and also making the scenarios that go with them… it was excellent! I sincerely hope that I have inspired any of you to make creations like this, to go forth and write stories or specials that really show your imagination, dedication and cleverness!

Also, I hope to gain some confidence in making more of an effort to get my _Monsters and Magic_ series recognized by Toho and Disney! I really believe, with all my heart and soul, that my novels would be excellent to show on the big screen! Done in my own way, of course.

Also, one more thing. I have a friend here at this site, Author **AdventureKing2017** who has made a story called _Super Luigi World_. I helped him out with it, and its a good story for those that like to see Luigi as the hero! So please go and take a look at it when you get the chance? I would really appreciate it.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you say/do to your dates after experiencing the music award event?

If you won one of the awards, what would you do with the trophy afterwards?

If you were part of the intense battle between the Disney characters and the Toho villains/villainesses, what would your strategy be?

What would your reaction be upon seeing Godzilla, his counterparts and Gamera walking in dramatically like they did after beating the evil _kaiju_ they fought?

What would be your signature pose to do at the end of the show, and what words would you like to say to the audience before the credits rolled?

And finally... what do you think Godzilla and the monsters place is in the Circle of Life?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	8. Commerical

House of Mouse- Kaiju Music Video Awards Commercial

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am back, and getting my imagination juices flowing once more! I may have hit a barrier or two, but now they are taken down and I am ready to write once more!

Before I do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord. Thank you God for once again helping me out, not just with my stories but with life as well. Thank you for guarding me, guiding me and also keeping my flame going with your Holy Spirit. Continue to lead me Jesus Christ in anything I do, and I pray you help out my family, my friends and more out there that need you. I also hope and pray to you Lord that Disney stays on the path of the straight and narrow, in every way, shape and form. Thank you once again for everything!

I'm starting to feel the flow coming back to me, and I'd like to give it a bit more oomph with this! I know I did trailers for my previous _Monsters and Magic_ novels. But this one… it's a commercial! Not exactly like a movie trailer, but it comes close considering that it is for an awards show.

Also, I want to express something here. I still haven't heard from Disney on my letter, so perhaps seventh time wasn't a charm… still, with no return on it with another rejection letter, that gives me a bit of hope. I was wondering if any of you can help me to get Disney or Toho to notice my _Monsters and Magic_ series and specials here. Send in letters or e-mails, give a call or something, anything! I really would love to see Disney and Toho take a serious, good look at my novels & specials. I believe very much that works is what both companies need.

Also, still checking for any kind of video review on YouTube on any of my specials or novels. Again, just hoping to see something…

I hope you like this commercial, as I remembered seeing plenty of special commercials that came up back in the day when Disney announced something big! Believe me, it surprises me sometimes on what comes up in my head when I think about the past.

I do not own any of the characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do own my Original Creations, but the ones shown here are Authors whom I hope do not mind me putting them in this commercial.

Now, on with the commercial!)

* * *

 **The screen is completely black, but a slow fade in reveals a large white envelope that looks to be of high quality and class. The camera shows the front of the envelope, which shows the** _ **Monsters and Magic**_ **insignia which is a fusion of the Mickey Mouse ears and head with the Toho** _ **kanji**_ **symbols etched inside the large sphere. The insignia is made of glittering gold, and the item turns around to show to all the back. It has a light blue wax seal on it, and the seal breaks when the envelope opens up. Coming out is a letter, white with golden trimmings and black fancy cursive writing on it.**

 **The letter is folded in two, and the front of it shows with a narrator speaking the words for those who cannot see the images, along with subtitles for the hearing impaired:**

Narrator: You are hereby invited to the most celebrated event of the century! You are invited to partake in…

 **The letter folds open, and golden magic dust bursts forth that gradually expands and fills the screen! The sound of classic Tinkerbell's pixie sounds chime off as the sparkles envelop the screen… and soon the chimes end when sounding off is Heisei Godzilla's roar!**

Narrator: To the music video awards premier of a lifetime!

 **The screen soon shows the legendary** _ **House of Mouse**_ **dinner theater club, all decked out in décor that looked straight out of the golden years of Hollywood. And appearing on the stage were Mickey Mouse & his lady love Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck & his lady love Daisy Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Goofy with his wife Syliva, Max with Roxanne, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit & his lady love Ortensia the Cat and Pete with his wife Peg! All of them were dressed up in serious formal wear, and all doing various poses.**

Narrator: Mickey Mouse and his crew at the _House of Mouse_ are throwing the most amazing spectacle that is on for this one night only on January 20th 2018! Join them along with their invited guests, the Authors…

 **The camera switches to show the Authors near the entrance to the theater dinner club. Showing from left to right are;** _ **DJ Rodriguez, Kearitona Sjachraelgil, Japan Boy, DRAGONDAVE45, Yami Null, LORD DESTRYUK, Kaiju Avenger, Gojira Defender, GODZILLA1996, King of 2211, Darkness Rissing, SaurusRock625, AUNBRIE, Blue Marvel 0, lucienhalf58**_ **and so much more. All of them were dressed in their own unique attire, though DJ opted to wear a formal suit.**

Narrator: The distinguished stars from the Toho Company in Japan…

 **The camera switches to a large studio room in Japan, which is a set from** _ **Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_ **movie that shows a large scale model of Narita. Within the city model are the various stars of Toho, old and new, as they all smile and wave to the camera. The Japanese legends are also dressed in their best, showing a mixture of both Western and Eastern dress wear.**

Narrator: And last but not least, the legendary Toho monsters themselves… Godzilla and his friends & enemies!

 **The screen changed to black the moment the person spoke, and stomping from the darkness was an outline of a familiar** _ **kaiju**_ **. It gradually got closer, sharper and clearer for all to see. In a few moments… it was Heisei Godzilla! And in the background behind him, the screen illuminated up enough to show a majority of giant monsters that had appeared in the various Toho monster films! Mothra, Rodan, Biolantte, Zilla, Destroyah, MechaGodzilla-II, Shin Godzilla, Hedorah and much more were shown! The camera focused on Godzilla, zooming in slowly towards his head. He reared up his head, roared loudly before his spines flashed the trademark blue color… and he let loose a brilliant** **Radiation Death Breath** **from his maw, the blue beam hitting and striking the camera as the screen is enveloped in white.**

Narrator: View in to see the Disney legends, past and present, team up with Authors who have created their very own music videos with the Toho cast from another universe! And also to vote for your favorite music video at the end! Be prepared to see some unique music videos that you will not find anywhere else!

 **The screen soon shows clips from the music videos that were going to be present in the event. It was enough to give the audience a tease on what was to be shown, and also how the videos were going to be presented. This lasted for some time until the screen turned dark, and a white scroll of some kind flew in on the scene. Tinkerbell flew in, and tapped the scroll with her small wand with the familiar classic Disney chime sounding out. The scroll unfurled to show it was actually a banner, which showed the** _ **Monsters and Magic**_ **insignia in the middle. It was embroider in with golden threads, and underneath the symbol appeared black cursive writing that was done with elegance and class.**

Narrator: So be sure to catch an event that is sure to rock the two universes together more! Check your local listings for time shown, and be sure to get every minute of this exclusive event…

 **The writing shows it to be DISNEY/TOHO KAIJU MUSIC VIDEO AWARDS. Following after that is the roar of Godzilla, which echoed everywhere.**

Narrator: The _Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_!

 **The banner soon gradually disappears, and a 1-800 number appears on the screen now. And coming up in the background behind the number is a replica of Legendary-version Godzilla.**

Narrator: The first 1000 callers during the event will receive in the mail a vintage replica of the trophy awards that appear in the awards show. You must be 18 years of age or older, and if you are not you must have your parents' permission.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! There is it folks! My commercial for the music video awards! I hope you all like it.

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Thank you Lord for helping me with this commercial here, and I hope that you give the spark necessary to fuel me up to get back to writing again! Thank you Jesus for being with me, and I pray that you be with the nation and people too all over the world!

I remembered back in the day that if you called the company and such, you would be able to get an award or reward. I thought I bring a bit of that classic touch back here, at least in my commercial here. Again, hoping and praying the best for my series to get recognized in a good way by Toho and Disney. In addition, I made a new Disney/Toho one-shot that I hope you all check out soon.

Now, here are the questions! Ahem…

How would you do a commercial that advertised the music video awards event? (Such as which celebrity would you like to bring in to help with the advertisement, etc.)

If you were one of the mentioned Authors here, what kind of clothing you would wear to show off for the audience?

And finally… if you saw the replica trophy, would you call in to try and get it?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	9. Request

Monsters and Magic Requests

By: DJ Rodriguez

* * *

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you are doing well at the moment. I have a request I would like to make to all of you.

But before I do that, I want to give praise and honor to God. Lord, thank you for helping me out with my writing. Not just with my stories, but also in life as well. Jesus Christ, thank you for being the spark I needed in order to make my _Monsters and Magic_ series a reality! And thank you for the wonderful and insightful fans that I have managed to get with my stories. Praise and glory to you Lord, all of it to you! Thank you once again!

Here is my request: I wish to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and Disney/Toho specials in any way possible. I really believe with all my heart and soul that my books is what the companies need, and that the people need it too. I worked hard on these stories and specials, but it wasn't by me alone. It was with the guiding hand of the Lord, and that is why I believe that my Disney/Toho stories are exactly what the public needs now.

I humbly request for any of you to try anything to get Disney or Toho's attention. I just received a letter from Disney... my seventh rejection letter. **Sighs, bitter chuckle** Heh... at least I can say I honestly tried. I understand and respect their polices towards protecting their creative staff and teams that are hired by them... but... **shakes head** ah, never mind. Just have to try for an eighth time.

Video reviews on any of stories/specials on YouTube would be nice, fan art from any kind would also be appreciated. I cannot pay anyone for commissions or stuff like that, I can only hope they do it out of the kindness of their hearts.

If nothing can be done, than I understand. And I would at least thank you all for listening to the ramblings of a dreamer here. I really hope and pray for the best; for myself, my family, my friends and all of those out there who need God very much.

So, thank you for your time in reading this. And also just so you know, it is this:

I like the Legendary and Millennium-era Godzilla and Toho monsters… but Heisei and Showa have a very special place in my heart, and that is why I will always prefer them over the current ones any day. Same goes for the Disney franchise as well. The current ones are okay, but the ones I saw back as a kid in the 1980s and 1990s will always have a special place in my heart as well.

Jesus Christ first, Disney second, Godzilla third!

* * *

Thank you once again for your time! Have a good day, or night depending.


End file.
